Medical Marvels
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: When Cadet Kristine Deveraux is asked to be the medical assistant for an old flame, Doctor Leonard McCoy aboard the Enterprise, she finds herself making new friends and finding old ones she'd missed while having inter-galactic adventures.
1. Personally Requested

**A/N:** Welcome to my Star Trek 2009 fanfic. when i started this, I had totally forgotten that Bones' medical assistants name in the original series is actually named Kristine, so it kinda fits, but _my_ Kristine doesn't look the same or have the same last name and she doesn't have a thing for Spock like the original one did. her name was pure coincidence, trust me. anyway, i hope Trekkies, Trekkers, new lovers of Star Trek and everyone in between enjoys this. I don't own Star Trek or any of it's affiliates. that would be Gene Roddenbury, thank you very much. on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Personally Requested**_

"Don't be so nervous!"

"But what if someone finds out?!"

"You'll be _fine_. Just keep your hair over your ears and no one will even notice. You've gotten _this_ far like that."

"This is different. We'll be on a ship…with less places to hide!"

"If anyone says anything, I'll stick up for you. If all else fails you can pretend you're Vulcan."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Kristine smiled, brushing a wild, auburn curl from her sapphire gaze as her blonde friend tried hiding her pointed ears in her hair, her emerald gaze shooting around the hall they walked through in Starfleet Academy.

"Can you see them?" the blonde whispered, inching closer to Kristine to give her a better look.

"Tatiana, I don't see _anything_," Kristine sighed. "You're _fine_. You're so paranoid."

"You would be too if you were in _my_ position!" Tatiana shot back, still whispering. "You have _no_ idea what it's like being a hybrid! The _worst_ hybrid _ever_, I might add!"

"You're not the worst hybrid ever," Kristine argued as they rounded a corner. "There are plenty of hybrids around. Look at Commander Spock!"

"I know," Tatiana sighed. "I wanna know how he does it. How does he co-exist with himself?"

"Well, for one thing, he's not so paranoid about people seeing his ears!" Kristine smirked, playfully. "Who cares if people see yours?"

"_I_ care!" Tatiana insisted. "Romulans _hate_ the Federation, remember?!"

"But you're only _half_ Romulan, silly," Kristine grinned, taking the other girl under her arm. "Everybody knows you anyway, so you're fine here. They know you're not a spy or anything."

"Don't say that so loud!" Tatiana hissed, looking around in panic. "Somebody could hear you!"

Kristine sighed, rolling her eyes and pulling her friend around another corner. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "So, which ship are you assigned to, anyway? You never told me."

"_U.S.S. Enterprise_," Tatiana replied, still fiddling with her hair. "I'm supposed to follow one of the ensigns there."

"Follow?" Kristine frowned in wonder. "They gave you a shadow assignment? But, you're at the top of you class! Shouldn't you be getting a position?"

"Apparently, this guy makes me look like an idiot," Tatiana replied, finally leaving her hair alone.

"Still, you need something more your speed," Kristine insisted, picking at her sideways ponytail.

"What about _you_?" Tatiana wondered. "Which ship were you assigned to?"

"_U.S.S. Pegasus_," Kristine blanched. "_I_ wanted the _Enterprise_, but the Board is being evil to me again."

"_Pegasus_ isn't so bad," Tatiana insisted.

"Their Sick Bay smells like somebody _died_ in there!" Kristine whispered. "I've been there before, ya know? It's _frightening_ how dirty it is on there!"

"What makes you think it would be any different on the _Enterprise_?" Tatiana wondered.

"Because the _Enterprise_ is still fairly new," Kristine replied. "And Leonard McCoy would keep his Sick Bay pristine."

"And _you_ know that _how_?" Tatiana wondered, placing her hands on her hips as they stopped to face each other.

Kristine's smile dropped as she cast her eyes down in what appeared to be thought, then took a deep breath with a shrug and looked up at the blonde with a tight smile and replied, "I just know."

Tatiana gave Kristine a suspicious glare, but before she could ask anything else, she noticed something behind Kristine, making the other girl frown and turn to see a familiar face in a black Starfleet uniform approaching them.

"Commander Spock," Kristine greeted as Tatiana stepped next to her when he stopped in front of them, his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Cadet Deveraux. Cadet York." He nodded between the two girls before turning his attention to Kristine. "Cadet Deveraux, you are assigned to the _U.S.S. Pegasus_, are you not?"

"Yes," Kristine held back from groaning, but the disdain was clearly heard in her tone, making Tatiana glance at her with a smirk.

"It seems you've been requested _personally_ by Doctor McCoy aboard the _Enterprise_ to serve as his medical assistant. Apparently, his current assistant is bedridden with the Klingon flu."

Both girls winced at that. Out of all the sicknesses of all the races, Klingon _anything_ was always much more severe than any other illnesses.

"I read the personnel chart for the _Pegasus_," Spock continued, "and it seems they have more than enough people aboard. I trust this does not inconvenience you too much?"

"Not at all, Sir," Kristine nearly beamed, but managed to keep herself from jumping with joy at the moment. "No inconvenience whatsoever."

"Then I look forward to seeing you aboard the _Enterprise_ in a few moments, Cadet Deveraux," Spock nodded, emotionless throughout the whole encounter. "As well as you, Cadet York. If you'll excuse me."

He passed by the girls who nodded their goodbyes, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Tatiana gripped Kristine's arm to face her.

"What was _that_ about?" she wondered as the two started toward a shuttle that would take them to the _Enterprise_.

"What do you mean?" Kristine frowned in wonder, honestly confused. "What was _what_ about?"

"Doctor McCoy asked for _you personally_," Tatiana retorted. "What was _that_ about? Do you know him or something?"

Kristine swallowed, audibly as she pulled her arm from Tatiana's grip and looked everywhere else but at the blonde.

"Don't you even _think_ of lying to me, Kristine," Tatiana warned pointing a warning finger at her friend. "I can _tell_ when you're lying to me."

"Look, it's nothing," Kristine finally replied as the girls stepped up a gangplank and into the shuttle. "I ran into him here. We know _of_ each other, that's all."

"It doesn't seem that way," Tatiana muttered as the girls found their seats, she by the isle and Kristine next to the window. "Seems like you know a little more than 'of' each other."

Kristine didn't answer, and Tatiana didn't push the matter any further, which she was glad of. The shuttle soon started filling with other cadets and officers heading to the _Enterprise_ as Kristine gazed out her window in thought and Tatiana fiddled with her hair, hoping her ears would stay covered. Kristine could feel her heart pounding in her chest like a drum, and hoped it was more excitement about _finally_ getting aboard the _Enterprise_ than anxiety about seeing Doctor McCoy.

She hadn't lied when she told Tatiana about meeting him here, she just hadn't told her the _whole_ truth. A few dates, that was all it was, but nobody ever knew, and neither one of them _wanted_ anyone to know. The last thing either one of them needed was their superiors thinking that they were both too distracted to do their jobs. It was because of that, that Kristine had ended it before it _really_ began. She found herself becoming distracted when he was around, and some of the other cadets and officers were noticing.

He hadn't taken it well, and that was why she was nervous now. She was wondering why he was _requesting_ her. _Her_ of all people. She knew full well that there were others who would have _killed_ to be on the _Enterprise_, but she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't request one of _them_.

_He probably wants to torture me_, she assumed. _He's gonna get back at me for breaking up with him after three dates. What was the big deal, anyway? It was just a few dates, it wasn't like we were in love or anything!_

"Did you hear me, Kris?"

Kristine jumped in her seat and snapped a wide-eyed gaze at Tatiana who stared back at her in terror.

"What's wrong?" Kristine asked, registering her question and sitting up a bit with a frown.

"Didn't you hear the officer I was talking to?!" the blonde hissed and Kristine's frown deepened.

"No, what did he say?" she wondered.

"_She_ said that my hair isn't regulation!" Tatiana replied as they felt the shuttle begin to launch. "I have to wear it _up_!"

Kristine's eyes widened in realization. If Tatiana pulled her hair up, her ears would show. The blonde had always been thankful that the only trait of her Romulan half was her ears. They were easy to hide under her hair…_if_ she wore it _down_.

"Alright, don't panic," Kristine whispered, inching closer to her friend. "We'll think of something." Her gaze settled on the wide, white hair band in her friend's hair and she smirked as an idea popped into her head, making Tatiana frown at her in wonder. "I have an idea."

* * *

_Aboard the Enterprise..._

Kristine and Tatiana hurried arm in arm to find their quarters' where they would find their uniforms. They found Tatiana's first but before Kristine left to find hers, she told the blonde, "I'll be back after I change. Stay here, ok?"

Tatiana nodded and hurriedly opened her door to enter her room. Kristine waited until the door closed to race down the hall, passing the blurred faces of the crew of the _Enterprise_. She found her room, rushed to open the door, ran in to change into her medical blue dress uniform and tall black boots then rushed from her room to race down the hall and back toward Tatiana's room. She knocked at the door and it instantly opened to reveal Tatiana in her ensign gold dress uniform.

"Get in here!" the blonde hissed, pulling the other girl into the room and shutting the door. "What do I do?!"

"Sit on the bed, and I'll help," Kristine replied, panting slightly from all her running. Tatiana did what she was told and Kristine sat next to her, turning the girl's back to herself and pulling the blonde locks into her hands. "Now, don't worry. I'm gonna put your hair up, but I'll still be able to hide your ears."

"How?!" Tatiana hissed, needing to know.

"You'll see," Kristine replied, pulling the white hair band from the blonde mass. She placed the band in her lap and started with the hair first. "Regulation is a bun, right?"

"As long as it's not loose, a braid is fine, I guess," Tatiana replied. "My hair won't stay in a bun I've tried."

Kristine nodded then worked on her hair, hurrying to make at six braids then braiding those six into three and pulling two extra hair ties she kept on her wrist at all times off of her wrist to pull the three braids into a ponytail, braiding them, tying them off with the hair tie at the bottom to keep them together.

"Perfect," Kristine grinned at herself then stood from the bed and faced Tatiana who stared up at her in wonder. Her friend's Romulan ears were showing, but it didn't worry Kristine who took her friend's hand and stood her up to lead her to the bathroom, the white hair band in her hand. She stood Tatiana in front of the mirror, making her groan in assumed failure.

"It didn't work!" she whined to her friend.

"I'm not done yet," Kristine explained then faced Tatiana toward her and held up the hair band. She positioned it, and slid it onto her friend's head, over her side-swept bangs and _over_ her ears, covering the points effectively. She grinned and turned Tatiana back to the mirror asking, "Well? What do you think?"

Tatiana grinned into the mirror, examining her reflection from either side to make sure her ears were covered then turned her grateful grin to her friend to say, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're wel-_come_!" Kristine grunted at the impact of Tatiana giving her a tight hug then struggled to breathe. "Ana---! Ana! Choking---not breathing!"

"Oh," Tatiana replied, letting go of Kristine who took in a gasp of air. "Sorry. When I get excited my Romulan strength comes out."

"I know," Kristine groaned, rubbing her back where she'd felt her friend's fingers claw her back. She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped, "Oh, damn! I should have been in the Medical Bay a half hour ago!"

"I'll see you at lunch then," Tatiana assured her. "And thank you again _so_ _much_, Kris!"

"You're welcome!" Kristine called on her way out then raced down the hall toward the Medical Bay.

She skidded to a stop when she entered the lift and hurriedly pressed the button that would take her to the Medical Bay. She tapped her foot impatiently as the lift moved then finally opened its doors upon reaching her destination.

Kristine hurried into the huge room, finding only one person there with his back to the door. She quickly slowed her breathing, straightened out her dress and retied her hair before stepping slowly toward him. Her heart started pounding when she remembered who it was she was reporting to, and her steps faltered when she noticed him stiffen at the sound of her footsteps, but he didn't turn. She swallowed when she stopped a good distance from him, placing her hands behind her back to keep him from seeing them shake.

"Doctor?" she called, cautiously. He still didn't turn around so she continued, "I'm sorry I'm late, Sir. My friend had a problem she needed my help with."

He didn't say anything as he looked down at a tablet she could see he was holding.

She fidgeted on her feet, glancing around a moment before getting impatient and saying, "Commander Spock said you requested me _personally_, Sir."

"Yes, I did," his slight Southern drawl finally replied but still didn't turn.

"I'd like to know why, if I may, Sir?" Kristine asked, relieved he was finally speaking.

"Couldn't have you overloading the _Pegasus_, could we?" he replied, making Kristine frown in wonder. "Besides, _that_ ship's medical examiner treats his assistants like his personal slaves." He turned enough to set the tablet on the table next to him and finally turned fully toward her, making her stand at attention as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "We can't have you working yourself to death now, can we?"

She didn't respond. She knew the question didn't really require an answer, but the reason for her silence was her shock at seeing him after a while. He didn't look any different from the time she'd met him. In a way, she hated that. He'd looked _very_ good when she'd met him.

"No, Sir," she finally replied. "We can't."

"You can quit with the 'Sir' bit," he replied, lowering his arms to his sides and stepping toward her. She stayed in her place, but didn't fail to notice her heart started pounding harder than before. "I think you and I can be a little more familiar with each other than that."

Kristine glanced around when he stopped at arms length from her and she chanced to take a step closer to him to whisper, "I don't think you want me calling you Leo, do you?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "I was gonna call you Kris."

"Only people who know me _very_ well can call me that," she replied, seriously.

"And _I_ don't know you well?" he retorted.

"Is this gonna be a problem?" she wondered, sternly. "If _this_ is how it's gonna be then I can get myself transferred to another station."

"How _is_ it, Kristine?" he wondered. "I'm just telling you not to call me 'Sir'."

"I'm not calling you anything but Sir or Doctor because you're my commanding officer," she replied. "Maybe, if we're at lunch, I'll call you by your name. Maybe."

"What's got _you_ on edge?" he frowned, honestly.

"What do you think?" she muttered. "I thought this was some sort of revenge. Why did you _really_ ask me here?"

McCoy raised a brow at her assumption then said, "I asked you here because you're a good medical assistant and I didn't want you wasting your talents on that fool doctor they have on the _Pegasus_." He crossed his arms again and smirked, "And why would I want revenge?"

Kristine swallowed, silently then cast her eyes down as she replied, "Well, you weren't all that happy when I said I couldn't go out with you anymore."

"Of course I wasn't," he shrugged. "I thought we were getting serious."

"After three dates?" Kristine frowned, looking up at him again. "I get serious after three dates?"

"You don't?" he frowned back.

Kristine opened her mouth to respond, gazing at the floor again but closed her mouth again. The truth was, she wanted to with him, but because he'd been distracting her, she thought it better to do the opposite of what she wanted. After all, they'd both agreed to stop dating if it got in the way of their work.

She lifted her gaze back to him when she noticed him step a little closer.

"What happened, Kris?" he asked, seriously. "Was it me?"

Kristine frowned for a moment but soon realized what he meant and felt her heart clench with guilt. She hadn't even given him a reason why she didn't want to see him anymore. She sighed and gave a small smile before shaking her head and saying, "No. You were one of the better guys I've gone out with. I had some…issues."

"Issues?" McCoy smirked in wonder and Kristine gave a small chuckle at her own words and she started rocking back and forth.

"I know it sounds weird, but---"

"Not only does it sound _weird_, but it sounds like you're lying," he smirked making Kristine's smile drop and her eyes widen. "Don't look so surprised. I can tell when you're lying because you start to rock on your feet when you talk." Kristine sighed in exasperation as she rolled her eyes at herself. "So what was the _real_ reason, Kris?"

She swallowed and cast her gaze down at the floor, twiddling her thumbs behind her back for a moment before mumbling, "You were distracting me."

McCoy's eyes widened for only a moment, but she didn't notice, still looking at the floor and he said, "Oh. Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have blown up the way I did."

"I don't know," she shrugged, still not looking at him, making him smirk. Her shyness was coming out, and it was something he'd always liked about her.

Deciding to save her from saying anything else, he said, "Well, we should get to work."

Kristine frowned and looked up at him in wonder as he only stepped closer to pat her shoulder with a small reassuring smile.

"That's it?" she frowned, still.

"What do you mean?" he frowned back.

"I mean, that's all you wanted to know?" she clarified and he nodded making her frown deepen.

"Unless there's something else you wanna tell me," he shrugged. "But we have to get to work, so it'll have to wait."

He turned to the table he'd been standing next to and straightened out the paper work on its surface as Kristine only stood in surprise for a moment then shook it away.

"So, what is it we'll be doing today, Doctor?" she asked, stepping toward him in time for him to shove the papers he was holding into her hands.

"First of all, you'll be putting all this information into the computer here," he replied, gesturing to the computer on the table that she hadn't noticed. "We've got a few routine physicals to take care of after the launch. You know how to do physicals, right?"

"Of course," Kristine muttered, walking around him and toward the table to sit at the computer.

"We'll be launching in a few hours so you have plenty of time before we head up to the bridge," McCoy assured her as he started to walk away but she stopped him.

"'We,' Sir?" she wondered if she'd heard right and he turned to her.

"I always go up to the bridge to see the launch," he replied. "I figured you'd wanna come along."

"Would it be alright?" she wondered.

"It'll be fine," he replied, walking away again. "Just stick with me, stay out of everyone else's way and you'll be fine."

Kristine nodded as she turned to the computer to type the information he'd just given her into it and he hesitated for a moment before turning and walking away to do something. Kristine hadn't failed to notice his hesitation and couldn't help but smirk for a second then dropping it.

_This is gonna be interesting_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** i found myself realizing that this is _not_ the Kristine i had expected. she was supposed to be overly shy and cute and stuff, and she turned out like _this_. oh well. she's better like this, huh? lol! so, reviews?


	2. Launch

**A/N:** ok, i'm gonna try very hard to keep this going smoothly. i'll try not to wait weeks before updating. and don't be surprised that it's crap explaining the launch. i also decided not to spell out Chekov's accent. I just change the various Vs into Ws where i think he'd say it that way since that's what he's famous for. i figured you can all hear his accent in your heads, right? anyway, on with the chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Launch**_

"Come on, Cadet," McCoy urged as he headed toward the lift and Kristine hurried after him. She made it inside the lift just as the doors shut behind her and spun around to face them as McCoy pressed the button to take them to the bridge.

They were silent for a moment before Kristine said, "You can use my name, you know?"

"I thought you wanted to maintain a _professional_ relationship," McCoy retorted.

"Well, yes, but calling me by my rank is overkill, don't you think?" she shot back.

"You call me by mine."

"You're my commanding officer. I _have_ to."

"No you don't. I told you not to, if you recall."

"I'm sure Captain Kirk would have something to say about my calling you Leo or Leonard or whatever."

"Maybe a sarcastic remark. He calls me Bones all the time."

"And what does everyone else call you?"

Kristine raised a brow at him as she glanced at him, but he didn't look back at her and instead kept his gaze on the ceiling. She continued staring at him, waiting for an answer and knew by his ignorance of the question that she had won. He glanced at her once but quickly looked away to resume staring at his spot on the ceiling.

"Well, this is the longest ride ever to the bridge," he muttered and Kristine turned her gaze ahead again with a smirk of triumph.

"That's what I thought," she smirked with a nod just as the lift stopped.

"Finally," McCoy grumbled and hurriedly stepped out with Kristine right beside him. As soon as they stepped out a man in the chair in the center of the room turned to see them, his blue eyes gazing at Kristine as he gave a small, charming smirk.

"Permission to watch the launch, Captain?" McCoy asked as Jim Kirk who was sitting in the chair stood and strode toward them.

"Of course, Bones," he smiled at the doctor, slapping his back then turning to Kristine with the same charming smile he'd had before. "And what's _your_ name, Cadet?"

"Kristine Deveraux, Sir," she replied, unaffected by his good looks and suggestive tone. "I'm Doctor McCoy's medical assistant." She offered her hand and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kirk."

"Please," he begged, taking her hand in his and squeezing it lightly as he murmured, "call me Jim."

Kristine chuckled awkwardly, noticing McCoy glaring at the captain and trying to gently pull her hand from his grip but he held it a moment before letting it go, never losing his charming smile.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I'd prefer to maintain a _professional_ relationship with members of the crew…_especially_ the captain," Kristine smiled, rubbing her hand and pulling it behind her back, taking note to _never_ shake hands with Captain James Kirk again.

"I'm afraid you won't change her mind about that, Jim," McCoy jumped in as Kirk opened his mouth to insist she call him Jim. Kirk sighed hopelessly but winked at Kristine and she raised her brows in surprise as he turned away to head back to his chair.

"So, Cadet Deveraux," he called, rather loudly as he sat, "What do you think of the bridge?"

_Is he __trying__ to embarrass me just because I shot him down, or does he think he's being charming again?_ she thought to herself, seeing everyone turn to look at her and McCoy.

"Kristine!" she heard a familiar voice call and smiled when Tatiana hurried toward her and hugged her then whispered, "Come meet the ensign I'm shadowing!"

Before Kristine could say anything, Tatiana gripped her hand and started to pull her toward the front of the bridge as every one else went back to their work.

"Kristine?"

Tatiana and Kristine both turned their attention to the navigator's chair where the thick Russian accent had come from, and both girls had frowns over their brows. Kristine's confusion turned to disbelief as she pulled her hand from Tatiana's and stepped toward the seventeen year old that was staring at her in as much disbelief.

"Pavel?" Kristine breathed as she stood in front of him and he nodded, making her face light up with a smile and she hugged him as she grinned, "Pavel Anderavich Chekov! Mladshiĭ brat! I didn't expect to see _you_ in Starfleet!"

"You know him?" Tatiana frowned, suddenly next to Kristine. "How do you know him and what did you just call him?"

"Mladshiĭ brat is little brother in Russian, Tatiana," Chekov explained, turning his attention to her. "Kristine lived in my willage when I was a small boy."

"In Russia?" Tatiana assumed, frowning at Chekov then turning to Kristine and recalling, "You never told me you went to Russia!"

"It was after my father died," Kristine explained. "My mother decided to take me to her home land."

"You never told me you were part _Russian_, either," Tatiana remembered and Kristine rolled her eyes at her friend's tone.

She pulled the two closer to her and whispered, "Can we all talk later, please?"

Chekov and Tatiana nodded, Chekov being unable to wipe the smile from his face as he hugged Kristine again and said, "I missed you, starshaya sestra."

"I missed you too," she smiled and he sat in his seat to prepare for the launch, Tatiana almost hovering over his shoulder.

"Well, that was a touching reunion," McCoy muttered, suddenly standing next to her, making her jump and look up at him. "How come you couldn't greet _me_ that way?"

"Don't make me laugh," Kristine retorted and making him raise a brow at her in interest.

"You developed a tongue since we met, didn't you?" he noticed.

"I _always_ had a tongue," she replied. "I just figured out how to _use_ it a little better."

McCoy glanced around to make sure no one was looking then leaned closer to her ear to murmur, "As I recall, you could use it pretty well when we were together."

Kristine felt her cheeks flare, her blush making the freckles sprinkled over her cheeks disappear. McCoy noticed and gave a smirk as he stood away from her. She may have developed a sharp tongue, but she was still as shy as he remembered.

"Alright, let's get ready to go," Kirk announced and Kristine watched as everyone started checking their stations to make sure everything was ready.

"Thrusters on full and on standby," the helmsman reported.

"Course laid in," Chekov reported.

"Docking control reports ready, Captain," a woman in the back called.

"Take us out, Mr. Sulu," Kirk replied when he received the last report, crossing his legs and sitting back in his chair.

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied and turned to his panel, pressing a few buttons then gripping the handle to his right he eased it forward.

Kristine watched in awe as the stars in the view screen began moving, slowly as the ship started to glide through space and away from the launch pad. They suddenly shot off at warp speed and Kristine stumbled back a step at the sudden jolt forward, bumping into McCoy who was suddenly standing behind her.

"Clumsy as always," he muttered so no one else would hear him as he gripped her arms, lightly and set her steady on her feet.

"Bite me, _Doctor_," Kristine retorted, making McCoy chuckle softly.

"So much for professionalism," he smirked.

"You make it _very_ hard to be professional with a mouth like yours."

"_You're_ one to talk."

"You're annoying me. Can't you go away?"

"I could, but what fun would _that_ be?" Kristine rolled her eyes, sucking her teeth and McCoy only smirked as he leaned next to her ear again to whisper, "Feels like old times, doesn't it?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder but noticed him walking away toward Kirk as he still sat in his chair.

"Mr. Chekov, if you would address the crew on our mission now, please?" Kirk ordered and Chekov nodded, turning to his panel and speaking into it, having to repeat himself because of his accent.

"May I have your attention please," he spoke into the panel. "At nineteen hundred hours, a planet unknown to our charts was discovered in the Messer system, Quadrant 443. Our mission, when we arrive at this unknown planet, is to explore the surface and make contact with any life forms we might find for peaceful relations. We should be arriving there in six minutes. Thank you for your attention."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," Kirk nodded then turned to McCoy and said, "I'd like you and your _lovely_ assistant to accompany Mr. Spock, Sulu and I when we reach the planet. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Jim," McCoy almost sighed in exasperation as Kristine turned to stare at them with wide eyes, "I think you'd only need _one_ medical officer there, don't _you_?"

"Where one medical officer is good, two is better," Kirk argued. "Besides, she needs the field experience. She's got too much desk work already."

"You read my file, Sir?" Kristine broke in, stepping toward the two men and staring at them with wide eyes.

"Of course I did," Kirk smiled again. "You didn't think I _wouldn't_ when my man Bones here asked for you, did you?"

Kristine's look of shock turned to McCoy as it changed to question laced with anger. She didn't have to say anything. She knew McCoy read her look correctly when he looked away and cleared his throat. Kirk seemed to realize he started something unintentionally and decided to save the good doctor.

"Kristine," Kirk chirped, standing and stepping toward her with a hand held out to her. "Why don't I introduce you to some of the crew?"

Kristine's gaze changed as it turned to the captain who only smiled charmingly, his hand still held out to her and she nodded her consent after a moment. She hesitantly placed her hand into his and he led her toward the back of the bridge where two people were sitting directly behind the captain's chair.

"Cadet Deveraux, this is Lieutenant Uhura," Kirk introduced her to the black woman on the end in a red dress uniform, long black hair running down her back from the high ponytail she wore. "Two girls as pretty as the two of _you_ should know each other."

"Have you no shame, _Captain_?" Uhura shot back as she swiveled in her chair to face them and stood to shake Kristine's hand and smiled, "You can call me Nyota."

"Uhura is our communications expert," Kirk reported as the girls shook hands.

"You must have your hands full with this one," Kristine murmured to her, nodding at Kirk and Uhura rolled her eyes.

"You have _no_ idea," she replied, making both girls giggle as Kirk started pulling Kristine away.

"You _must_ know Commander Spock," he assumed, leading her toward the other end of the panel where the commander sat.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sir," Kristine nodded, holding her hand out to shake his as he stood.

"Likewise, Cadet Deveraux," he replied, shaking her hand firmly. "I trust the Doctor has briefed you on your duties?"

"Not fully, but I'm sure he will later," Kristine replied. "And _I_ trust that Tatiana isn't causing too much trouble up here on the bridge?"

"On the contrary," Spock objected, "she's not been any trouble at all."

"Good," Kristine smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Tatiana who had heard the two speaking from her place between Chekov and Sulu. That was where Kirk led her next.

"This is our helmsman, Hikaru Sulu," Kirk introduced as Sulu swerved his chair to face her.

"Nice to meet you," he nodded, shaking her hand and she nodded in return.

"Obviously you know Chekov already," Kirk recalled, stepping back to his chair and sitting in it. "You'll probably meet our chief engineer, Scotty, later."

"We have to get back to Sick Bay," McCoy said, suddenly next to her. She nodded and followed him, waving to Chekov and Tatiana on her way to the lift. McCoy stepped toward Kirk for a moment as Kristine stepped into the lift.

_Probably telling him to keep his mouth shut around me_, Kristine thought with a smirk.

McCoy noticed the lift doors start to close and hurried into it before Kristine could make room for him. He rammed into her to make into the lift before the doors closed on him and pinned her against the wall opposite the doors, making her grunt and the impact.

"And you call _me_ clumsy," she groaned playfully then looked up at him.

Suddenly realizing how close they were when their gazes locked, she swallowed and felt her cheeks flare up, her heart pounding in her chest. He stared at her for a moment then cleared his throat and stepped away from her to stand closer to the door and she stepped next to him. An awkward silence reigned over them as they both found a place on the ceiling to stare at before Kristine couldn't take it anymore and decided to address the matter she'd been angry about earlier. It was better than just standing there in awkwardness.

"So, you told the _captain_ you asked for me personally?" She turned a raised brow of irritation at him as he glanced at her for a moment in panic.

"Well, I didn't exactly _tell_ him," he replied. "I told him I had someone in mind to serve as my medical assistant." He gave a frown and turned fully to her as he said, "What difference does it make? He'd have found out eventually."

"I don't want _anyone_ thinking there's something between the two of us," Kristine shot back. "They'll think you're pulling strings to get me where I want to be, and I _won't_ have it."

The lift doors opened and Kristine marched through them into the Medical Bay as McCoy stared at her in disbelief then marched after her, angrily. He caught up with her and pulled her to face him by the arm.

"I thought you _wanted_ to be on the _Enterprise_!" he snapped.

"I do, but not at the charity of others!" Kristine shot back. "I wanted to make it here on my own!"

"You think what I did was out of _charity_?!" McCoy ground out. "It was pure selfishness! I asked for _you_ because no one else suited the job better! Do you know how many people I interviewed for this job?! I couldn't work with _any_ of them! You're the only one who can follow my orders without hesitation or second guessing! Don't think I'm trying to do you a favor! I did this for _me_!"

They glared at each other for a moment before Kristine yanked her arm out of his grip and continued to glare at him.

"You've changed, haven't you?" he noticed. "You've got more fight in you than before."

"And what's wrong with that?" she shot back. "It keeps me from being taken advantage of, doesn't it?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" McCoy frowned in sincere wonder.

"Nothing," Kristine snapped. "I have work to do before lunch. If you'll excuse me, _Doctor_."

She marched off toward the table where she hadn't finished typing up the information he wanted in the computer and plopped into the chair. She sat down so hard that the chair slid out from under her and she fell onto the floor, hard on her rear. She grimaced in pain and moved to sit up but found herself being lifted onto her feet.

"You ok?" McCoy chuckled as she looked up at him. Hearing him chuckle she pulled her arm away from him again with a glare as he tried to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

"I'm fine," she replied through clenched teeth and pulled the chair back to sit down, this time making sure it wouldn't move as she sat. She started typing as McCoy only stood next to her for a moment then leaned a hand on the desk to look at her.

"I'll set Jim straight if he thinks I'm being soft on you," he explained, softly. "I'll tell him everything I just told you, alright?"

"I hope _he_ believes you," Kristine retorted, not looking away from the computer, "because I sure as hell don't."

"I really don't care if you do or not," McCoy shot back, causing Kristine to stop and turn a wide eyed gaze at him. "I told you the truth. Whether you believe it or not is up to you, but do me a favor and keep it to yourself. I don't need people here thinking I'm in love with you, and I don't think _you_ need anyone here thinking that either."

Kristine looked up at him, gritting her teeth before saying, "I haven't even told Tatiana how I know you, so there's no need to worry about _me_ starting rumors. I'd worry more about the Captain since he seems to know a little more than _I_ would have told him in your position."

"Well you're _not_ in my position," McCoy shot back. "Finish up that work I assigned you and take care of the physicals while I'm gone. You think you can handle that?"

"Yes, _Doctor_," Kristine retorted, turning back to typing as McCoy gritted his teeth at her before marching away toward the lift. She glanced up to watch him walk away and once he was in the lift, the doors shut, she sighed in exhaustion, leaning her forehead on her hands.

"Damn it, Leo," she sighed. "Why do you have to be so…_you_?" She rubbed her eyes and groaned, "It makes it hard to work with you when I can't get my mind off of you."

"Doctor?"

She shot her head up with a gasp to see a crew member coming toward her.

"I'm here for my physical," he explained.

"Sure," Kristine nodded, putting on a huge, fake smile as she stood from the desk. "I'm Doctor McCoy's medical assistant, Cadet Deveraux. If you'll just follow me to this table over here, we'll get started right away with your physical."

* * *

**A/N:** ah, foreplay. lol! just kidding. btw...starshaya sestra means 'big sister' in Russian since i didn't explain it in the chapter like i did the other one. and i totally made up the mission, i figured since it was alternate reality they'd have different adventures, and i didn't wanna jack anything from the series. reviews?


	3. First Patient

**A/N:** i always had this in my head and had to get it out _somewhere_. so, here we go!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: First Patient**_

"Finish it _later_," McCoy ordered, pulling on Kristine's arm to get her up and out of the chair she still sat in typing up information into the computer. "We're orbiting over the planet and Jim requested you be part of the away team."

"I know! I know! Just let me---!" She cut herself off as she typed in one last sentence, saved it, then let McCoy pull her completely out of the chair and toward the lift.

"Here," he muttered, shoving a tri-corder into her hands and quickly throwing the strap attached to it around her neck. "You'll need that."

Kristine pulled her arm away from his grip when they reached the lift and snapped, "I can walk _myself_."

She stepped into the lift, followed by an annoyed, eye-rolling McCoy who stood next to her, pressing the button to take them to the transporter room. He glanced at her as she examined her tri-corder then said, "You can't stay mad at me forever, Kris." She glanced ahead for a moment then looked back at her tri-corder as he continued, "We work together, and if something happens on the surface---"

"If something happens that requires me to tend you, or you to tend to me, medically, I won't object to either just because I'm angry with you," she replied, shortly. "But in the meantime, just give me my orders and I'll follow them."

"Kristine, aren't you _tired_ of fighting?" he wondered honestly, looking at her fully and she sighed in defeat not looking at him. She had to admit, she _was_ getting tired of fighting with him, and she wasn't even that angry with him anymore. She was just…on edge, she supposed.

"Yes," she groaned her response making him lift a brow at her in wonder. "I'm, uh…" she trailed off when she glanced at him then sighed, "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. It's just, being around you again…I don't really know what to expect, I guess."

He gave a small smirk and leaned over to press the button to hold the lift, making her frown and turn to him as he faced her and said, "I'm not looking to take revenge on you and I won't try to hit on you, so there's no need to be on edge. You're my medical assistant and friend, and I'll treat as such."

Kristine stared at him with wide eyes filled with surprise then smiled, seeming to relax as she nodded, murmuring, "Thanks. That puts me at ease more than you might realize."

"Good," he nodded, pressing the button to start the lift again. "And I'm sorry for being…well…"

"For being you," she smirked playfully, making him chuckle.

"Yeah," he nodded again just as the lift stopped and the doors opened. As they stepped from the lift and into the transporter room, they found Spock, Kirk and Sulu were already there, along with another man at the controls whom Kirk was talking to before he noticed the two doctors enter.

"Oh, good, Bones and the new cadet are here," he smiled, standing fully from leaning on the console then gestured to the man sitting there, saying, "Kristine Deveraux, this is our Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott. We call him Scotty around here."

The man stood and turned to shake hands with Kristine, a wide smile on his face as he said in a Scottish accent, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Deveraux."

"And you, Mr. Scott," she smiled with a nod, shaking his hand briefly as she walked toward the transporter pad with the others.

"Alright, Scotty," Kirk called as they took their places on the pad and joked, "you better not put us into some natural chemical pool down there."

"Don't worry, Captain, I double checked the place for any toxic pools of crap," Scotty retorted and Kristine gave a small giggle as McCoy rolled his eyes, Sulu gave a chuckle, and Spock gave a small frown of subtle confusion at what could be so funny because _he_ had checked on the surface as well when they reached the planet.

"Energize," Kirk ordered, and soon the whole team felt themselves being beamed from the pad and toward the unknown.

Kristine felt a blast of cold air around her as they appeared on the surface of the planet and wished the uniform she had to wear wasn't so skimpy as she shivered. Spock and McCoy instantly used their tri-corders, one scanning for life forms, the other scanning the surroundings and atmosphere. Sulu and Kirk started to fan out, both with their hands on their phasers, but not drawing them as Kristine gazed at her surroundings.

The planet seemed to be a wasteland, with nothing but rocks and dirt all around, a gust of wind bellowing dust around them, the sky a strange dark violet color. McCoy glanced over at Kristine as she looked around then nudged her with an elbow to get her attention. She looked at him with wide, wondering eyes and he only nodded at her tri-corder as if telling her to use it. She jumped into action, realizing what she was there for and gazed down at her tri-corder as she flipped it on.

The five started fanning out from their positions, the three with the tri-corders not getting any readings, the other two not seeing anything as they all took small, slow steps away from their circle. Kristine stopped at a rock and was about to step around it when her tri-corder beeped, making her jump. Frowning she looked around the rock, her tri-corder still beeping and her eyes widened at the sight of what was behind the rock.

"Doctor!" she called, scrambling behind the rock as she let the tri-corder fall around her neck. "Captain! I found something!"

The others rushed to the rock she was kneeling behind and McCoy knelt down next to her to help her with the thing she'd found.

"What is it?" Sulu wondered, his hand still on his phaser as the others hovered around the doctors, McCoy using his tri-corder to check the thing's condition.

"Whatever it is, it's in critical condition," he replied, lowering his tri-corder and reaching into his medical bag hanging on his hip from the strap around his neck.

The thing was formed like a man, but its eyes, which were closed from loss of consciousness, were vertically set instead of horizontally, like a human's. There was no nose and the mouth was shaped into a sharp 'V', the hairline set just at the crown of it's elongated head which gave way to short, brown hair that covered the back half of its head, with small holes on either side for ears. Its hands had three fingers, including the thumbs, and it was dressed in raggedy clothes that looked like the thing had worn them for years.

"Fascinating," Spock murmured, almost in awe, as he ran the tri-corder over the thing.

"What is it, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked when the Vulcan said nothing else.

"According to my tri-corder, this…_thing_ is classified as an off-shoot of human genetics," Spock replied, still scanning the thing as the others looked at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Well, _that_ can't be right," Kirk said, leaning away from the huddle. "That thing doesn't even _look_ human."

"Nevertheless, my tri-corder indicates that this _is_ partially human," Spock argued in a monotone.

"Mine does, too, Captain," Kristine chimed in, her tri-corder now in hand and hovering over the body. "And its condition is weakening."

"What do you want us to do with it, Jim?" McCoy asked, looking over his shoulder at the captain. Kirk took a breath, staring at the thing then sighed, letting out the breath as a raspberry.

"Bones, you and your cadet take him up to Sick Bay and treat him," he finally said, pulling out his communicator. "Maybe if we help this guy out the others like him on this planet will come out of hiding and talk to us."

"Assuming there are any that are actually hiding here," Spock added and Kirk only nodded in agreement with him.

"Kirk, _Enterprise_," he spoke into the com.

"Scott here, Sir," came the engineer's voice from the com.

"Three to beam directly to Sick Bay, Scotty," the captain ordered as McCoy and Kristine pulled the alien to its feet, supporting it on their shoulders between them, it's head hovering over them both, it was so tall. The doctors felt themselves being beamed up then instantly in Sick Bay.

"Get it onto a bed," McCoy ordered, shuffling toward the nearest one as they still held onto him. They set him onto the bed and McCoy ordered, "I need a syringe to take some of its blood to analyze it before I can treat him properly."

Kristine went to get one and when she came back she handed it to him, saying, "Wouldn't it be easy to treat if the genetics are partially human? Can't you treat him the same way?"

"Not necessarily," McCoy replied, carefully taking the sample of the alien's blood. "Something that might not affect a human could affect _this_ thing. You can't be too careful."

When he removed the syringe and Kristine took the liberty of bandaging the spot McCoy had pierced the skin, they both stared at the blood in awe.

"It's…black," Kristine breathed, for the both of them and McCoy pulled the tube in the syringe out to hand it to her.

"Go put this in the computer and tell me what you find," he ordered.

Kristine nodded and hurried to the computer where she inserted the tube of black blood into it for analyzing, focusing on the screen as McCoy ran the tri-corder over the alien again.

"The protein readings are off the charts!" Kristine reported. "Red blood cell count, too. White blood cells almost nonexistent."

"That's impossible," McCoy frowned over his shoulder. "You must be reading it wrong."

"Take a look for yourself," Kristine suggested and McCoy put down his tri-corder to walk toward the computer and lean over her shoulder to look at the screen. "The calcium readings are strong too. It's almost as if he's made up entirely of vitamins and minerals. Almost no water in the blood, though."

"Well, all that would explain the color," McCoy murmured to himself. "This is an awfully strange off-shoot of human genetics."

"But it makes sense," Kristine voiced. "Aside from the count, he's got everything a human has or needs, it's just more or less than _we_ would survive with."

"Search the database for anything on this guy's race, maybe we can figure out what he needs," McCoy ordered.

Kristine nodded, starting to type in the description of the alien and its blood. McCoy stepped out for a moment but quickly came back, running another scan over the body before he picked up a handheld x-ray machine and ran that over him.

"Whoa," he breathed and Kristine looked up from the computer.

"What is it?" she asked when he said nothing else and stood to hurry to his side.

"He's got all the organs we do, but…" McCoy trailed off as he still ran the machine over the body and Kristine looked at it over his shoulder.

"They're all arranged differently," she finished for him. "It's like a mirror image of _our_ bodies."

"And he's definitely male," McCoy reported, matter-of-factly, making Kristine frown up at him.

"How can you be…?" she trailed off when she looked into the machine again and her eyes widened as a blush stained her cheeks. "O-Oh."

"Turned on yet?" McCoy smirked, playfully and Kristine glared at him but said nothing as the blush remained on her cheeks and she turned to head back to the computer to check for results. "You can admit it, Kris. I won't judge you."

"Shut up," she muttered, concentrating on the screen as McCoy chuckled and leaned toward the odd face of the alien.

"I think you might have scared her, buddy," he murmured as if the thing were awake.

"There's nothing in the database on him," Kristine reported, still looking at the screen.

"And I can't find a single thing that would be classified as 'wrong' with him," McCoy replied, standing tall from the alien with a sigh then turned to face Kristine. "I wish this guy would just wake up and tell us what he is, damn it."

As if on cue, a three-fingered hand came up and wrapped around his neck, making him choke and fall back against the now conscious alien's body as he sat up. Kristine gasped, panic gripping her heart as she shot from her seat to run toward the bed as McCoy tried pulling the creature's hand from his throat, but the thing was too strong.

"Where am I?!" the creature growled, staring solid blue eyes at Kristine when she approached.

"You're on the starship _Enterprise_!" she replied, quickly. "We found you on the planet we're orbiting! You were unconscious! We're trying to help you!"

"You stabbed me!" the thing growled, still holding McCoy by the throat whose face was starting to turn the same shade of blue as his uniform.

"It was vital that we take a sample of your blood to analyze and help you!" Kristine explained, glancing from the creature to the Doctor at his mercy. "Please, let him go before you kill him!"

The alien stared at her for a moment before loosening his grip on McCoy's neck, making him fall to the floor on all fours, gasping for air. Kristine hurriedly knelt down to help him up as he coughed a few times, still trying to catch his breath.

"Next-Next time just…call security or…sedate him," McCoy muttered between wheezing and coughing as he stood and Kristine helped him to sit on the bed next to the creature.

"_You_ said you wanted him to wake up," she retorted, making him glare at her with watery eyes as he coughed.

"Forgive me," the alien suddenly said in a low voice, causing Kristine to turn to him and McCoy to turn his gaze to him. "After my last experience, which rendered me unconscious, I was afraid you were trying to hurt me."

"Apology accepted," Kristine nodded, as McCoy rubbed his neck. "As for 'stabbing' you, like I said before, we needed some of your blood to find out what we could do to help you. But, without knowing what race you are, we couldn't find any other information other than the fact that you're on off-shoot of human genetics. _Our_ genetics."

"When we found you, you were almost dying," McCoy reported in a raw voice, standing from the bed. "How'd you recover so quickly without us even treating you?"

"But you did," he replied, making the doctors frown at him in wonder. "That machine you held over me last," he explained. "It is a radiation machine, is it not?"

Kristine and McCoy frowned at each other before McCoy picked up the handheld x-ray machine and held it up to him.

"This?" he asked and the alien nodded. "It's an x-ray machine."

"It sends out small amounts of radiation, does it not?" the alien asked.

"Very little," Kristine replied. "But how would that _heal_ you? Radiation is damaging to humans."

"But _I_ am not human," the alien replied. "I am Genoneon. We are the source of humanity."

"The _source_?" McCoy echoed, setting the handheld down on the bed he'd been sitting on.

"Yes," the Genoneon nodded. "Humans came from our genetics."

"So the Commander was wrong," Kristine breathed. "They're not an off-shoot from us. _We're_ an off-shoot from _them_."

"Precisely," the Genoneon nodded, and the 'V' of his mouth seemed to grow as if he were smiling. "My name is Cathor. The planet you are orbiting is Genon, my home planet."

"We should call the captain," McCoy told Kristine, pulling his communicator from his belt. "You stay with him. I'll tell Jim our patient's awake."

Kristine nodded and watched McCoy walk away as he opened his communicator then she turned to Cathor with a smile.

"I am truly sorry for earlier," he apologized again. "Had I known you were doctors---"

"Please, stop," Kristine begged with a smile. "You've already apologized, and it was accepted. I'm just happy no one was severely hurt."

"As am I," Cathor nodded. "Please, if I may, what is your name?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?!" Kristine laughed at herself, holding her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Kristine Deveraux. He's Doctor McCoy." She gestured to McCoy as Cathor took her hand to shake it, firmly. "The one he called Jim is the Captain of this starship. Captain James T Kirk."

"May I ask, how did you find me?" Cathor wondered, letting go of her hand.

"I stumbled upon you, to be honest," Kristine replied, folding her hands in front of her. "And when I found you I called Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk to see you. The captain suggested we bring you up here to better take care of you."

"There were no others with you?" he wondered. "Though I was immobile, I could hear other voices."

"You mean to say you were paralyzed?" Kristine frowned in wonder and interest.

"Yes," he nodded. "I was drugged and left out there to die."

"Why? If you don't mind my asking," she wondered in disbelief.

"I was being punished for a crime I did not commit," he replied. "As you saw, Genoneon's can make quick assumptions that are not always the _right_ ones."

"How long had you been out there?" she asked. "Do you know?"

"A few hours, at least," he replied, almost emotionless. "We can survive days, if needed, without food and water, so I was not worried. The fact that I could not move was unbearable, however."

"We have a problem," McCoy suddenly started toward them quickly, drawing their attention. "Jim, Spock and Sulu have been captured by the Geno…whatevers."

"Captured?!" Kristine gasped, staring wide eyes at the doctor. "But, they didn't do anything!"

"I told you," Cathor sighed, drawing the two doctor's attentions, "we are a very assuming people."

"Do you think you could talk to them?" Kristine asked him, hopefully. "Maybe you can explain that we mean no harm?"

"I doubt they'll listen to me," Cathor replied, regretfully.

"It's worth a try," Kristine insisted. "We'll go with you!" She turned to McCoy to continue, "Won't we, Leo?" McCoy frowned at her in disbelief but she only held his gaze, and he could see she was determined, even as she said, "We should do everything we can to get the others back, shouldn't we, even if we meet them half way?"

"Damn it, Kris, I'm a doctor, not a hero!" McCoy snapped. "Why would _we_ have to go get them?!"

"Well, the _ideal_ crew members for a rescue mission are a bit indisposed right now, aren't they?!" Kristine shot back. "And we have Cathor!" She turned back to him and pleaded, "You _will_ help, won't you? Even if it's just stalling them somehow?"

"Of course," Cathor nodded. "I'm in your debt for rescuing me."

Kristine turned back to McCoy, waiting for his response and he stared at her in disbelief. He sighed in exasperation, bowing his head and rubbing his eyes.

"I'll get Chekov to come with us," he grumbled. "We'll need some phaser power on our side."

"Tatiana will be there as well, then," Kristine reported. "She's shadowing Pavel."

"Oh, wonderful," McCoy grumbled, turning to walk toward the lift. "Two cadets, a green ensign and a doctor who's about to lose his mind on a rescue mission." Kristine took that as her cue to help Cathor out of the bed and walk him after McCoy. "_This_ is gonna be interesting."

"You humans are a bit more amusing than I first thought," Cathor voiced, making Kristine chuckle as he hung over her shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad we could entertain you for a while," she grinned, sincerely as they stepped into the lift with McCoy to head to the transporter room. "I can hardly crack a smile out of the good doctor here, unless the joke is at _my_ expense."

"Yes, then it's absolutely _hilarious_," McCoy retorted.

"It's amusing that the two of you can snip at each other when it's quite obvious you love each other," Cathor observed, making both doctors shot wide-eyed gazes at him before scoffing and shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry, Cathor, but your assumption this time, is wrong," Kristine chuckled.

"My apologies, then," he replied. "If I offended either one of you, I did not mean to do so."

"It's alright," McCoy assured him, pressing the button to move the lift. "I can see how you'd assume that from the way we talk to each other, but we just work together."

Kristine frowned in wonder at the sudden slight tightness on her heart when he said that. She couldn't understand why she felt it. She'd gotten over him a while ago. At least, she _thought_ she had.

* * *

**A/N:** boy, if an _alien_ who doesn't know either one of them can figure it out it _must_ be obvious, right? lol! anyway, reviews?


	4. After Sparks

**A/N:** and now...romance. but first...action. oh just read it! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: After Sparks**_

Kirk leaned against the stone wall of his cell, opposite the bars keeping him from the outside world he still knew nothing about. He sighed in exasperation as he opened and shut his communicator, the noise it made when it opened amusing him.

"Captain, please stop that," Spock requested from the cell next to him as he stood at the bars, his hands folded in front of him.

"But I'm bored," Kirk nearly whined, shutting his communicator one last time. "Bones said he'd be here an hour ago."

"It has only been ten minutes since you spoke to him," Spock corrected. "They'll need to think of a strategy."

"We could think of one to get us out of here," Sulu suggested from the cell across from them as he leaned on the bars he was trapped behind.

"That's the spirit," Kirk grinned, standing and stepping toward the bars of his cell. "Spock, what're these bars made of?"

"According to the readings on my scanner before the Genoneons took it, this planet's soil had trace amounts of iron," Spock explained. "These bars are most likely made of that iron."

"Alright, then," he began, "Why don't you use that Vulcan strength of yours to pull 'em apart?"

"While it _is_ true that Vulcans are superior in strength to humans, we cannot bend metal," Spock replied and Kirk sighed.

"It's worth a _try_, Spock," he insisted.

"I agree," Spock answered then almost muttered, "Which is why I tried earlier and was found unsuccessful."

"Well, that settles that, then, doesn't it?" Kirk sighed, shifting on his feet as he still leaned on the bars of his cell as he thought. A moment later, he stood straight and clapped his hands, saying, "Ok, maybe we can cut the bars somehow?"

"There are a lot of loose rocks in here," Sulu called. "Big ones. Maybe we can hit the bars until they bend?"

"It is likely that the Genoneons will hear what we are doing and put a stop to it," Spock reasoned, making the other two sigh in defeat. He was right.

"Looks like we sit tight after all," Kirk grumbled.

"Hey, somebody's coming," Sulu called, drawing the other's attention to the entrance on Kirk's left.

Kirk gave a sigh of exasperation when he saw a four of the Genoneons, including the first they had encountered, walking into the small prison. The sigh was for the two _humans_ that were with them. McCoy and Kristine.

"I was starting to wonder if you forgot about us," Kirk shot at McCoy as he and Kristine were directed to the two empty cells next to Sulu.

"Well, _this_ wasn't exactly plan A," McCoy retorted as he was ushered into the cell directly next to the helmsman, Kristine in the cell to his left and Cathor in the cell next to Spock.

"You will stay here until we have decided what we will do with you," one of the Genoneons told them all as the other two walked away. "Any attempt to escape will result in punishment."

With that, the alien walked out, leaving the prisoners to glance at each other.

"So what happened?" Kirk asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced between Kristine and McCoy.

"We _tried_ to reason with them," Kristine explained, "but they're sticking to the assumption that we mean them harm."

"Obviously," Sulu blurted, picking at one of the bars of his cell, then he suddenly frowned and leaned as much as he could forward to try to gaze at the other two in the cells next to him. "Didn't you bring Chekov and York with you?"

"_That's_ plan _B_," McCoy replied, irritated that he was locked in the cell, however as the sound of a communicator being opened was heard.

"Pavel? Ana? You ready?" Kristine suddenly spoke in a hushed tone into her communicator.

"Ready and waiting," Tatiana's voice came from the com.

"Alright, go ahead," Kristine replied and closing her com, she stepped toward the bars to speak to the others in their cells. "Step back from the bars, everyone."

The rest did as they were told, and in an instant, the five cells holding the crew of the _Enterprise_ hostage were overridden and opened. They all rushed from the cells and Kristine ran to the cell Cathor was in…the one that _hadn't_ opened.

"Are you _sure_ you won't come with us," she asked as McCoy stepped up next to her.

"I'm sure," Cathor nodded. "I am sorry I could not talk this out peacefully with them, but seeing you escape will make me happy. I should stay here with my people. Perhaps, because I am staying where I am, they will forgive me?"

"I hope they do," Kristine smiled, taking his hand to grip it and asked, "If I could ask, what exactly was it you were accused of?"

"Kristine, we don't have time---!"

"They said I stole something," Cathor replied, cutting McCoy off. "Now go, before the others come back."

Kristine smiled weakly and nodded as McCoy gripped her arm to pull her after the others as they hurried toward the entrance.

"We need to get our phasers and tri-corders," Sulu said as they shoved themselves against one of the walls and Kirk glanced around the hall.

"No time," he whispered in case anyone else was around. "Starfleet can replace that stuff. We just gotta get out of here before these people _assume_ we're invading."

"We may need weapons, Sir," Spock argued, calmly in the same hushed tone.

"Fear not," Kristine murmured, drawing everyone's attention to her as she knelt down and shoved her hands into her boots. "I came prepared." She stood and pulled two phasers from each boot and tossed one to Kirk, the other to Spock. "Pavel and Tatiana have a couple more if we need them."

"Two should be enough," Kirk assured her. "Let's go. Set your phaser for stun, Spock. If we can get out of here without doing a lot of damage to them, maybe they'll think better of us."

"Jim, they just locked you up for assuming you meant them harm!" McCoy reminded him.

"I know," he replied as they set their phasers, "and the fact that we don't kill any of them for doing that while escaping will work in our favor some day." He glanced around the hall again and looked back at them saying, "It's clear, let's go."

The line of Starfleet officers hurried out of the hall, Kirk taking the lead with Spock covering the line from behind, making sure no one was following them. They continued the way Kirk remembered going through to get to the exit. His memory served him well, and they were soon outside in the desert surroundings again, meeting Chekov and Tatiana a few feet away.

"Get us out of here," Kirk ordered and Chekov nodded, opening his com.

"Chekov to _Enterprise_. We're clear of the interference. Beam us up."

All of them soon found themselves back on the _Enterprise_ on the receiving pad of the transporter room and Kirk rushed toward the door, followed quickly by the rest. He led them to the bridge where everyone took their posts, instantly.

"Sulu, get us out of here," Captain Kirk ordered as soon as he saw Sulu in his place.

"Gladly, Sir," he replied, pressing buttons on his console. "Leaving Genon's orbit."

"Lay in a course for home, Mr. Chekov," Kirk ordered and Chekov began punching in the coordinates to lay in the course.

"Course laid in, Sir."

"Maximum warp, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, Sir."

Kristine and Tatiana stumbled back a step when the ship shot off into space. Tatiana caught herself on the back on Chekov's chair where she stood, but as Kristine and McCoy were standing off to the side, Kristine rammed into him head-on, almost making them both fall if McCoy hadn't kept his own balance and kept Kristine from falling by throwing his arms around her waist. Their gazes locked and she felt her heart start to thump in her chest as she felt her cheeks flare again. She hated the fact that it was so easy to make her blush.

"Sorry," he blurted, and gripped her waist in his hands to stand her up as she simultaneously pushed against his chest to help. "Didn't mean to get frisky," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood, seemingly unaffected by what had happened. "Couldn't have you breaking something from falling. Then I'd have no one to do my dirty work."

"You think I'm _that_ fragile that simply _tripping_ will make me break something?" Kristine shot back with a smirk of her own and trying to look as unaffected as he seemed.

"Oh, I forgot, you're indestructible, aren't you?" he retorted and Kristine nodded, but was drawn away from the conversation by Kirk before she could say anything.

"Well, Bones, your little assistant is proving industrious, isn't she?" the captain smiled, clapping a hand to McCoy's shoulder then turning his attention to Kristine. "Brilliant _and_ beautiful."

"It wasn't all me, Sir," Kristine replied, modestly then turned to Chekov and Tatiana, leaning down to hug the young man's head then stood to say, "Pavel was the one who figured out that we couldn't just beam you out of there."

"And why was that?" Kirk wondered, directing the question to Chekov as he turned in his chair.

"The stone surrounding your cells consisted of some kind of metal that kept us from beaming you up, Captain," Chekov explained. "Tatiana helped as well. She was able to override the cell doors once the Genoneons punched in the code to open them."

"Spock," Kirk called over his shoulder, drawing the Vulcan's attention. "Make sure these four get some points in the report to Starfleet."

"Do me a favor, Jim, and try not to get thrown in jail on the _next_ mission," McCoy requested, irritably as Kirk still hung over his shoulders.

"Believe me, I'll try," Kirk replied, patting the doctor's shoulder before stepping away from him and back to his chair. "And thank you, all four of you."

"It was _Kristine's_ idea," McCoy insisted in a complaining tone. "If it was up to _me_ I'd have left you to _rot _in there."

"As always, Doctor, your sentiments are heart-warming," Spock replied, stepping up behind the Captain's chair.

"What's _that_ supposed to be? Vulcan humor?" McCoy retorted and Spock lifted a brow at him.

"Makes _me_ laugh," Kirk chuckled. "Mostly because _you're_ not sentimental, Bones."

McCoy glared at his captain as Kristine gave a little giggle, making him shoot his gaze at her and she tried to stifle her smile to look innocent.

"W-What?" she snickered, pulling her lips into her mouth and gently biting them to hide the smile threatening.

"We have to get to Sick Bay," he reminded her, and she nodded, still biting her lips. "We'll see you later, Jim."

"See you later, Bones," Kirk called as McCoy gripped Kristine's wrist and almost dragged her toward the turbo-lift. He let go of her arm once they were in the lift and when the doors closed they were immersed in silence for a moment before McCoy broke it, both staring at their spots on the ceiling.

"I _am_ sentimental," he explained and Kristine glanced at him a second.

"I know," she assured him. "I remember."

"I just…thought you should know," he replied. "I _still_ have it."

"I never thought you'd lost it," she said, honestly as she looked at him to find that he was staring at her with a raised eyebrow making her frown at him in wonder, "What?"

"You've been thinking about me, haven't you?" he smirked just as the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"You wish," Kristine smirked, walking out of the lift as he followed.

"Oh, come on, Kris," he egged on. "You can't tell me you haven't thought of me at least _once_ since we broke up."

"I haven't thought of you _once_ since we broke up," she retorted, heading for the computer and he followed her, leaning on the table in front of her as she sat.

"You're lying through your teeth," he accused and she gave him a smirk of amusement to hide the fact that he was right.

"And like _you_ would admit thinking of _me_ since we stopped dating," she shot back.

"Sure I would," he replied.

"Then say it," she challenged.

"Fine," he accepted and stood tall to walk around the table and gripped the chair to swerve her in it to face him, making her gasp and shrink back into it, staring wide eyes at him in shock and wonder. "I've thought about you. I can't help it sometimes. I've thought about you at least once a day and today, I _can't_ stop thinking about you." He let go of her chair and stood as she stared up at him and he looked down at her. "How's _that_ for a confession?"

"Y-You…" she trailed off, still staring at him in shock but it soon turned to mild anger as she stood up and set her jaw as McCoy frowned at her expression. "Why'd you tell me that?"

"Why are you upset?" he asked back. "You _wanted_ me to tell you!"

"I didn't want you to make me feel bad about it!" she replied. "Was this your revenge, to tell me how much you missed me to make me feel bad?!"

"I told you, I wasn't out to get back at you! I'd never wanna hurt you like that!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as she looked away from him, biting her lower lip to try to keep herself from crying in frustration. It made her feel horrible that she'd left such an impression on him, even after she'd told him they couldn't see each other anymore. It made her feel horrible because of the way she'd left it. It made her feel horrible because _she_ had been missing and thinking of _him_.

"Look, I'm sorry," he finally said, but she didn't look at him. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but you're kind of sending me mixed messages here, aren't you?"

She didn't reply, or even look at him still and he gave a sigh in exasperation.

"When we get back to Starfleet you can transfer somewhere else if this is too hard," he permitted. "I'll just find somebody else for a medical assistant and deal with it."

"No," she finally replied in a soft voice. She was afraid to speak any louder in case she couldn't hold it together. "I want to stay here."

"You don't have to stay because of me," he assured her. "Hell, the reason you're _leaving_ is because of me. This should be easy then, right?"

"That's not funny," Kristine breathed, finally looking at him and he felt guilt grip his heart when he saw tears forming in her eyes. "I missed you too, ok? And I thought about you. And today it's been _very_ hard pretending to be just a friend when all I want is for you to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be ok, like you used to."

He stared at her for a moment as she took in a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. She'd always been overly sensitive, and she hated it. There were times when she wished she had the luxury of being Vulcan to be able to control her emotions.

"I'm sorry," McCoy murmured, stepping toward her and didn't bother asking permission before gathering her into his arms and holding her close. "Don't cry, Kris. You know I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, too," she shuddered, now trying to keep herself from crying tears of joy that his arms were around her as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "I'm sorry for the way I am."

"I don't mind you," McCoy smirked, stroking the back of her head as the other hand wrapped around her shoulders. "I'd think _I_ was the one who would be hard to put up with."

"No," Kristine breathed, shaking her head as it rested on his chest. "You weren't."

"Of course not, all you had to do was snap your fingers and you'd get anything you wanted from me, huh?" he scoffed, making her give a small chuckle.

"Not everything," she argued. "Just _most_ things."

"I should be careful with that," he muttered, more to himself than Kristine as he set his cheek on top of her head. "That's what got me divorced."

"I missed this," Kristine sighed, snuggling a little closer to him and hearing his heart start to thump in his chest.

"Yeah," McCoy replied with a small, goofy grin before he lifted his head to look at her. "You know what _I_ missed?"

"What?" she replied, unmoving. His hand suddenly came up and pulled her chin up to face him as she gave a small frown.

"This…"

His lips pressed against hers, softly and she smiled at the familiar feeling of his mouth against hers, closing her eyes to take in the feeling. He pulled her closer when she sighed and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth expertly, his hands sliding to her hips as she still hugged his chest. Lost in sudden passion he started stepping her toward the table and gripped her waist to sit her onto its surface. Her eyes shot open and she jerked out of the kiss, making him frown in wonder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the almost frightened look in her eyes.

"I…I can't---" she tried, shaking her head and not looking at him. "It's…too soon. I can't---"

She continued shaking her head as McCoy tried to decipher her half sentences. Coming to a conclusion, his hands went to the sides of her head to pull her attention to him as he looked into her eyes.

"Not till you're ready," he assured her, and she seemed to relax a little more, but she still looked dismayed.

"I may _never_ be ready, Leo," she groaned, neither one of them moving from their spots.

"What do you mean?" he frowned. "I mean, I can wait, and I _will_ wait, but what are you saying?"

Kristine only shook her head, touching his shoulders to gently push him away a step so she could slide off the table.

"Just…not now, ok?" she smiled, weakly and he still frowned at her in confusion and wonder. Setting his questions aside he nodded and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before sitting in the chair and smiling, "Now, I need to finish putting the information into the database before lunch."

"Alright," McCoy smiled at her smiling genuinely again. "I'll go finish with my report on Cathor. Is his blood sample still in the computer?"

"Yes," Kristine nodded, pressing a button to eject the sample tube and hand it to him. He took it from her, his fingers momentarily curling around hers as he did, making her smirk at him. "You know, for someone who's famously cynical, you _can_ be romantic."

"With certain things," he added before walking off to put the sample away, Kristine shamelessly gazing at him as he did. She felt that familiar feeling she'd missed since they'd broken up, and this time, she planned on making that feeling last a little longer.

* * *

**A/N:** yay! they're back together! you'd _think_ that'd be the end, but it's too soon to end their adventures _now_! and, yes, that adventure was...short. im sorry. reviews?


	5. Transformation

**A/N:** yay, next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Transformation**_

"Come _on_," McCoy urged, standing in front of the table where Kristine had been almost all day. "You type too slow. You should've been done with this stuff _hours_ ago."

"It's not _my_ fault I have to check and recheck the stuff written here," Kristine shot back, not looking at him as she squinted at the paper she was typing up. "Your writing is as bad as ever. I can't make out _half_ of it."

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about doctors and their handwriting," McCoy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned sideways on the table.

"_My_ handwriting isn't chicken scratches, and _I'm_ a doctor," Kristine replied, still focusing on her work. McCoy sighed and leaned over just as she looked at the paper again and placed a hand on it, making her finally look up at him.

"I'm starving," he blurted. "You have to be, too. We skipped lunch, remember? And I want to spend time with you outside away, medical and rescue missions, please?"

Kristine smiled, 'innocently' as she placed her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands and murmured, "Why, Doctor, are you asking _me_, your assistant, out on a date?"

"Don't be cute, Kris," McCoy warned, but couldn't hide his small smirk. "I get cranky when I'm hungry, remember?"

"You're _always_ cranky," Kristine replied, standing from her chair and swatting his hand from the paper he was still covering. She gathered the papers and sighed, "Fine. I _am_ hungry. The rest of this will just have to wait."

"We'll be here tomorrow anyway," McCoy assured her as she put the papers away in a drawer and stepped around the table to walk next to him toward the lift. "Jim said Starfleet has another mission lined up for us already. Looks like we'll be living here for a while."

"That's not so bad, is it?" Kristine smiled as McCoy held his hands behind his back to walk closer to her. "It's not as though we have anywhere _else_ to go, right? We wouldn't be on a starship if we did."

"You have a point," he chuckled, both entering the lift and turning to face the doors as they closed. "I'm sure my ex is pleased I'm off planet most of the time. No worries about running into each other and making a scene in front of people with a fight, right?"

"See?" Kristine smiled, nudging him with her arm as he pressed a button to send the lift to the floor where the Mess Hall was located. "That's looking on the bright side for a change. How does that feel, Mr. Cynic?"

"Like crap," he blurted as the lift started moving and he looked down at her with a smirk as she made a face at him. He burst into a full grin and threw his arm around her neck to pull her toward him and kissed her temple then breathed into her hair, "I missed you, damn it."

"So you said," she smiled, slipping her arms around him for a moment before the lift doors opened and they reluctantly pulled away to walk through the hall toward the Mess Hall, McCoy with his hands behind his back again and Kristine with hers folded in front of her.

"I'm _so_ glad we decided to keep it secret," McCoy sassed, referring to their relationship.

"It'll be better this way," Kristine assured him in a hushed tone, even though there was no one around. "Trust me. We don't need people gossiping about us."

"I know," he grumbled, clenching one hand around his wrist as the other clenched into a fist. "I just wish we didn't have to worry about that so I can…hold your hand, at the very _least_."

"We can still next to each other at the table," she sang, reassuringly as they entered the Mess Hall.

"Sure, if you're not surrounded by your little friends," McCoy retorted, nodding to Tatiana and Chekov who were sitting together and caught sight of them. Kristine looked in the direction he had nodded and saw both waving them over to their table where they sat alone.

"Don't worry," she smiled at him as they went to get their food. "I'll sit next to Tatiana and _you_ can sit on the other side of _me_."

They grabbed a tray of food each and headed toward the table as McCoy followed, and they did exactly as she said they would as Tatiana laughed heartily toward Chekov, making Kristine frown and glance between them as they both tried to compose themselves.

"What's so funny?" she wondered, still frowning.

"Pavel was just telling me about the one time he dared you to lick a frozen pole!" Tatiana laughed, trying to cover her mouth in an attempt to smother the laugh, but it only made it worse. Kristine turned a wide-eyed gaze of disbelief, laced with mild anger at Chekov who was still snickering and McCoy frowned in wonder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kristine replied then turned to Chekov again and repeated, "_Nothing_."

"How'd you get her tongue off the pole?" Tatiana asked him and Kristine groaned, lowering her head into her hand.

"Well, we didn't have any hot water," Chekov continued, now with McCoy's attention on the story as well, "and it would have taken _much_ too long to boil any, so…" He trailed off for a moment to let out a few snickers as Kristine only shook her head, keeping it bowed and he laughed, "We-We had to use warm cow's milk!"

"I knew there was a reason brother in Russian was brat," Kristine snapped, playfully making the other two laugh harder than they were at the story and even McCoy gave a small chuckle.

"Well, at least I get to hear about your childhood a little bit," Tatiana smiled, hugging Kristine's arm as she started at her food. "I never knew how crazy you were. You're always so _serious_. From the moment we met, you were pretty serious."

"Well, she was _crazy_ when we were growing up," Chekov replied. "I remember when she was fourteen---"

"Oh, God, not _that_ story," Kristine groaned, leaning her head in both her hands, this time as McCoy glanced around the table at the others and Tatiana looked at her for a moment before turning to Chekov.

"What story?" she asked, her head whipping from side to side at the two, then she turned to Chekov and nearly whined, "Pavel, tell _me_!"

"Hide me," Kristine pleaded with McCoy as she suddenly turned on him and buried her face into his shoulder. He lifted a hand and patted her head as he continued eating, but the hand closest to her slipped under the table and stroked her knee, making her give a smile that neither Tatiana or Chekov saw.

"She brought a boy home with her from school, and told her mother that he was her tutor," Chekov explained in a hushed tone to Tatiana, but Kristine and McCoy were still able to hear him. "When her mother caught them kissing, Kristine said that he was tutoring her in biology!"

The two youngsters laughed as Kristine kept leaning on McCoy, hiding her face as it turned beet red, and McCoy lifted a brow of amusement at the top of her head.

"I can't believe you did that with your mother in the house!" Tatiana laughed as Kristine sat up and turned to picking at her food.

"Yeah, well, I learned my lesson on bringing guys home, didn't I?" she muttered, not really wanting to be heard, but all eyes turned to her anyway in wonder, McCoy had an especially deep frown over his brow.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tatiana scoffed with a frown for all of them.

"Nothing," Kristine dismissed, and took the opportunity to change the subject. "So, Pavel, I hope Tatiana hasn't been too much trouble being your shadow."

"No trouble at all, sestra," he grinned. "She's been much help to me. She's wery smart."

"Not as smart as _you_," Tatiana insisted, and Kristine was glad to get them off the subject of her. "I mean, come on! To have a sure position on a starship at _your_ age! _I'd_ never be able to do it."

"How old are you?" Chekov wondered.

"Sixteen," Tatiana grinned. "I probably look older, but I'm just a little girl."

"N-No," Chekov sputtered, his cheeks suddenly flushing a tinge of pink. "Y-You're not a _little_ girl."

Tatiana gave a small frown at his sudden shift in mood as he looked down at his tray to pick at his dinner and Kristine couldn't keep a small smile from slowly spreading over her lips.

"So, do we know what our next mission is?" Kristine asked, saving Chekov as the question was directed to everyone at the table.

"_I_ haven't heard anything," Tatiana replied.

"Neither have I," Chekov admitted, looking to his 'big sister' gratefully.

"Jim will most likely address the crew on it tomorrow morning," McCoy explained. "He wants us all to stay on the ship when we reach the space dock since we'll have to leave immediately after we get our orders."

"It's _that_ urgent?" Kristine wondered in awe and McCoy nodded, chewing on a bite of food.

"We'll probably dock to refuel, giving Jim time to get his orders, re-supply, and then we'll be off," he explained.

"Well, I'm glad of it," Tatiana grinned, suddenly turning to Chekov and looping her arm into his. "Pavel and I getting to be fast friends, aren't we?"

"Y-Yes," he sputtered, making her frown as his blush returned.

"Pavel, are you ok?" she asked and he nodded vigorously, not looking at her. "Are you sure? You look like your face is on fire!"

Kristine gave a snicker at the scene, making Tatiana shoot her gaze at her and she turned back to her food.

"W-We should get back to the bridge," Chekov suggested, seeing Tatiana's tray empty as his was.

"Ok," Tatiana smiled, picking up her tray to put it away as she stood, but she first turned to Kristine, saying, "I'll meet you in your room before lights out, ok?"

"Sure," Kristine smiled and watched her two friends walk away then laughed once they were out of earshot. "Poor Pavel is fumbling all over himself and Tatiana doesn't have a _clue_!"

"That kid's too young to know what to do," McCoy smirked. "Flirting should be left to a _man_."

"He wasn't flirting," Kristine argued, making him look at her in mild surprise. "He doesn't _need_ to flirt. He's so adorable, he could get any girl he wants. He just doesn't know how to utilize his power yet."

"Or, maybe he _does_ and his game is to _act_ like he doesn't know what the hell he's doing," McCoy retorted, sticking a thin breadstick in his mouth from his dinner to take a bite.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't tell you if you're right or not," Kristine replied, sorrow lacing her tone. "I haven't seen him in a very long time."

He frowned when she suddenly became depressed and glanced around to make sure no one else in the Mess Hall happened to look in their direction before he scooted a little closer and the hand that had never left her knee stroked a little up her thigh, gently. She looked up at him and he smiled warmly, making her smile in return before he assured her, "You've got plenty of time to catch up now. And maybe you can tell him a little bit about your blonde friend and help him win her over?"

"I _could_, couldn't I?" she smiled, widely and wanted to hug him for cheering her up, but she knew it would have to wait. Instead she murmured, "Thank you, Leo. You always knew how to cheer me up."

"Yeah, well, being around you for a month, I could tell when you needed it," he smirked, gnawing on his breadstick.

Kristine smiled as she turned back to her food, one of her hands slipping below the table to place itself on his hand which still hadn't left her leg. She gave it a small squeeze and in turn, he flipped his hand so that their palms met, and he entwined their fingers, making her smile widen.

"You wanna head over to one of the Rec Rooms when you're finished?" he wondered, finishing off the breadstick. "We're on call now."

She nodded, chewing on a bite of food and he waited until she was done eating, their hands never parting until he stood to take their trays and put them away. They walked side by side down the hall to head for Rec Room 5, McCoy resuming his usual stance when he walked beside her: His hands clasped behind his back.

"So, what have you been up to since…the last time I saw you?" Kristine wondered, deciding to break their, now _comfortable_ silence.

"Oh, nothing, really," McCoy replied. "I mean, there is the _Enterprise_, but other than that, not much."

"No rebound girls while I was gone?" she joked, playfully as they walked into Rec Room 5 and he chuckled.

"Not any worth mentioning," he blurted as they sat at a table, face to face. "Don't get me wrong…they were all nice girls, but they were, _lacking_."

"Lacking?" Kristine echoed with a smirk and frown of wonder. "Lacking in what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, pulling his hands up onto the table and twiddling his thumbs. "I guess…you're a hard act to follow."

Kristine's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flare in a blush as she stiffened in her seat. He looked at her but she looked away from him, not wanting him to see her blush, making him give a small chuckle.

"Have I embarrassed you enough, yet?" he asked, looking back at his hands and she looked back at him.

"Not beyond repair," she retorted, making him smirk again.

An idea suddenly popping into her head she glanced around to make sure everyone was occupied and slid her foot toward him, her boot stopping when it tapped his. She slowly lifted her foot, rubbing it against his calf and he straightened, his eyes wide at her in surprise, but he somehow managed to keep his cool.

"You should…uh…" he trailed off for a moment before continuing, "You should be careful, doing stuff like that."

"Nobody's looking," she murmured, leaning forward to do so. "Besides, it's just your calf. I'm not gonna go any higher, much to your chagrin, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but…still," he replied in a near groan, making her giggle and lower her foot from his leg.

"I don't know what it is," she admitted, still leaning forward on the table. "Seeing you and Pavel again…I don't know. It's making me feel like my old self again!"

"Your _old_ self?" McCoy chuckled, relaxing again. "When did I meet your _new_ self?"

"When I came in this morning," she replied then looked around, dreamy-eyed. "Maybe it's this ship. Maybe it's just getting off planet, or something. Whatever it is, I'm glad it's happening to me…this _transformation_."

"I didn't think you'd gone through one before," McCoy admitted. "You seemed the same to me except for your little tantrums. You never really had any of those when we together." He suddenly remembered what Tatiana had said about Kristine being so serious when they had met and frowned up at her, asking, "When did you meet your blonde friend? What was her name?"

"Tatiana?" Kristine frowned back in wonder. "I met her after you and I last saw each other. Why?"

"She said something about you earlier, you remember?" he wondered, leaning forward a bit as she still did. "She said you're always so serious, and now that she's mentioned it, I _have_ noticed you're not as playful as you were when we were together. Chekov's stories were more _like_ you."

Kristine swallowed and sat back, casting her eyes down and twiddling her thumbs in her lap, making McCoy frown in wonder at her.

"People change," she mumbled. "Circumstances _make_ them change or they change on their own."

"Which was it for you?" McCoy asked in pure curiosity. He immediately regretted asking the question when her sapphire eyes shot to his, filled with horror and tears starting, them glisten. Feeling guilt wash over him he quickly retracted, "Never mind. I don't need to know, ok? You don't have to tell me. Just don't start crying again."

Kristine blinked her tears away and looked away from him as an awkward silence passed for what seemed like hours over them.

"I should head to my room, now," Kristine finally murmured as she stood and he stood with her, but she didn't look away from her hands as she twiddled her thumbs in front of her. "Tatiana should be heading to my room about now so we can talk." She finally looked up at him with a weak smile and said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, I guess."

"Kristine, I didn't mean---"

"I know," she assured him, cutting off his apology. "Maybe…" She took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe I'll tell you about it some time, but not right now, ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded, but he still saw the look in her eyes. He remembered how vibrant they were when she was happy, and now, even as she smiled genuinely, he noticed that since he last saw her, their color had faded a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Kristine smiled and winked at him, seemingly back to her playful self as she headed out the door and McCoy gave a sigh with a frown over his brow as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"What's eating you, Bones?" Kirk suddenly appeared at his side and clapped his shoulder. "Don't know how to tell the girl you love her?"

"Jim, why aren't you on the bridge?" McCoy asked irritably, avoiding the question and dropping his arms back to his sides.

"Spock's taking care of briefing Starfleet on what happened and getting our new orders," Kirk shrugged, pulling his friend toward the table he'd been sitting at with Kristine. "He likes doing that stuff more than I do. I wanted to make sure your new assistant was working out alright."

"You mean you wanted another chance to hit on her again," McCoy retorted as Kirk stepped toward the table to lean back on its edge and face the doctor.

"Jeez, you make it sound inappropriate or something," Kirk muttered, making McCoy raise a brow at him. "Anyway, what was that sigh you gave earlier as she was walking out?"

"Nothing," McCoy nearly snapped. "Just trying to figure something out."

"About _her_," Kirk egged on with a smirk but McCoy only glared at him.

"Jim, I don't always think with my third leg," he snapped and Kirk lifted his eye brows in surprise.

"Wow, she must be a special case for you to react like _that_," the captain said, seriously, letting the comment slide because he was talking to his friend, not one of his crew. "She an old flame of yours?"

_Current, actually_, McCoy thought, but instead replied, "She's just a very good friend. And no matter how many times you hit on her, she's _not_ gonna fall for you like the other girls you go after do."

"I'm guessing that's your way of calling dibs, right?" Jim smirked, seeing through McCoy like cellophane and standing to give him a friendly slap in the arm. "Fine. I won't go after this one. I'll try out her little blonde friend. What was her name? York, right? I might just promote her to Yeoman so she can wait on me a little bit."

"You're a dog, Jim," McCoy blurted as they both turned to head out of the rec room and the doctor decided to save both Chekov and Tatiana by saying, "I don't think you'll have any luck with _her_, either. She seems a little smart for you."

"Watch it, Bones," Kirk warned, playfully. "I'm the captain of this ship. I could have you court marshaled."

"And _I_ can change your diet card to solid greens and water any time I want to," McCoy shot back and had trouble holding back his smirk when he saw Kirk's face drop instantly.

"That's not funny," he almost pouted.

"Makes _me_ laugh," McCoy retorted as they still headed down the hall, almost passing the lift. "I gotta get back to Sick Bay." He stepped into the lift as Kirk frowned at the doctor in wonder. "Doctor's work is never done, Jim. I'll see you later."

He pressed the button to take him to Medical Bay and as the lift doors shut, he leaned back against the wall and frowned in thought, his mind on Kristine and her odd behavior.

He'd never seen her like this when they were together. Timid and shy, he had, and it was something he'd always liked about her, but lately she'd been tense and he could almost hear it in her footsteps when she came into the Medical Bay that morning. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he was afraid that if he asked, it would end up being something _he_ had done. _Had_ he done anything? They hadn't seen each other for almost a year, how could it have been him?

"It's not me," he murmured to himself, just as the lift stopped. "It's gotta be something that happened _after_ we broke up. She said so herself."

Marching out of the lift he went straight to the computer and pulled out the papers Kristine had been working on all day. He needed to clear his head if he was going to think of the best way to ask her what had happened. His curiosity wouldn't let it go until he asked.

* * *

**A/N:** so i figured i'd establish the relationships a little more before putting in more action. but don't worry, adventure and craziness will ensue very soon.


	6. Our Song

**A/N:** ok, this is all fluff and stuff. there's always a calm before the storm, and this is the calm, so deal with it! lol! jk. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Our Song**_

Kristine sighed as she laid back on her bed, her hands on her stomach, twiddling her thumbs as she stared at the ceiling. She felt bad about not telling Tatiana the whole truth when the blonde had told _her_ so much, and as she still stared at the ceiling of her quarters, she made the decision to tell her _everything_.

The door sounded that someone was there and she simply called, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Tatiana grinning like mad as she skipped in, the door shutting behind her. She plopped onto the bed next to Kristine and instantly began rattling off everything she and Chekov had discussed and looked over.

"He is _so_ nice, Kris," Tatiana smiled, brightly as Kristine sat up and smiled back, listening intently. "I can see why you're friends with him! He must have been absolutely _adorable_ when he was little! Was he?"

"Yeah, he was," Kristine nodded.

"I knew it!" Tatiana grinned then flopped next to Kristine on her stomach and looked to the medical assistant saying, "So what's going on with you and that doctor?"

Kristine shot a wide-eyed gaze at the blonde who only gave a triumphant smirk at her friend as she sputtered, "W-What are talking about!"

"You know," Tatiana insisted, suggestively. "You were quick to hide your face in his shoulder when Pavel started telling stories about your childhood pranks, and it _looked_ like the both of you were _very_ comfortable being together." Kristine cast her glance away in shame and Tatiana's smirk widened. "I was right, wasn't I? You guys know each other a little more than what you told me, don't you?"

Kristine glanced at her friend and nodded as she sat up and Tatiana did the same.

"I didn't wanna tell you because _I_ didn't even know why he was asking for me as his assistant and I wanted to find out first," Kristine explained.

"Ok, so did you find out?" Tatiana wondered and Kristine nodded. "And?"

"He simply thought I was the most suitable for the job," Kristine shrugged, but Tatiana cocked an eyebrow at her, knowing there was more to the story and Kristine rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"And _how_ does he know you are the most suited for the job?" she smirked as Kristine almost glared at her.

"We went out," she finally blurted. "We were together for a month and went on three dates before I broke up with him."

"Why'd you break up with him?" Tatiana frowned, now interested in the story more than catching her friend lying to her.

"We agreed that if either one of us became distracted from our classes and training in Starfleet that we would break up," Kristine explained.

"That's kinda silly, isn't it?" Tatiana giggled. "I mean, of _course_ you're gonna get distracted, but that's no reason to break up! You work _through_ the distraction so you can be with the one you love."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that any more, because we're back together," Kristine muttered and Tatiana gasped with a wide grin over her lips.

"That's wonderful!" she smiled, throwing her arms around her friend in a strong hug that Kristine thought she'd never recover from. "He's such a good catch! The Chief Medical Officer of a starship! He's _perfect_ for you, too!"

"Ana---!" Kristine choked, trying to hug her friend back but wanting to breathe. "Romulan---! Hold---!"

Tatiana gasped and shoved the other girl at arms length as Kristine took in a deep breath.

"Sorry," she winced. "It's just so exciting that you have a boyfriend now! I don't you've been with _anyone_ since we met! I was beginning to think you didn't _like_ men, or something!"

"Oh, I like men," Kristine replied, panting a little. "Trust me, I like men. I just needed to get some things straightened out with myself before I could even _think_ of starting to date again."

"Like what?" Tatiana frowned in wonder as she leaned back on the bed and Kristine swallowed, her hands in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. The blonde noticed her obvious hesitance and realized it _had_ to be something important and hard to get through so she sat up again and placed her hands on Kristine as she murmured, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. And I won't tell anybody about you and Doctor McCoy either, not even Pavel. You can tell me anything, you know?"

Kristine looked up at Tatiana's caring, emerald eyes and warm smile that seemed to warm her own heart. Nodding, the other girl shifted to face her friend, still holding each other's hands as she took a deep breath to begin her story.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Kristine almost skipped toward the lift to take her to Medical Bay. Explaining _everything_ to Tatiana made her feel…lighter, for lack of a better word. Not to mention, the fact that she was now going steady with a man she never thought she'd have a second chance with put her in a good mood. Everything was going her way for the moment and she was _very_ happy about that. So happy that as the lift doors closed and it started moving, she started to hum to herself.

She had picked some random tune, but soon realized it wasn't as random as she'd thought. She'd never really cared for country music, but the song she continued to hum as she stepped out of the lift and into Medical Bay was an exception. It was a song from the 21st century that McCoy had played for her on an antique CD player by a country singer named Keith Urban, and when McCoy had insisted they dance to it, it became their song in her mind.

Kristine suddenly realized McCoy was sitting at the computer she'd planned on finishing her work at, his head down, resting on his arms. Rolling her eyes, she realized he must have been there all night and wondered what he could have been working on. She crept forward and recognized the papers she'd been typing up and shook her head in hopelessness at him, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Glancing around the Medical Bay she sat down next to him on the table as he stayed unmoving. Unable to help herself she picked up a pen next to the computer and slowly aimed for his ear. It had just touched the inside when he jerked a hand up and swatted it away, still asleep but now scratching his ear where she'd tickled him. Kristine let out a soft giggle as she still held the pen, then aimed for another part of his face: his nose.

The tip of the pen brushed against the tip of his nose, making him twitch, and making Kristine giggle. She was having a hard time trying to keep it together so he wouldn't wake up to find her at the other end of his tickle torture. When he didn't wake up or move she gave up and placed the pen back on the table. She wasn't about to stick the thing _up_ his nose. That would have been too cruel and unsanitary besides. She'd taken a chance at placing the thing in his ear anyway.

Smiling down at him she glanced around to make sure no one had come in then reached a hand toward his face and stroked the back of her fingers gently over his cheek. He finally stirred with a small groan as Kristine turned her fingers to stroke his face again, this time with her finger tips. His face was slightly stubbly with some beard growth, and she found it amusing. Every time she'd ever touched his face before it had always been cleanly shaven. This was new.

When McCoy groaned again his eyes finally opened and she pulled her hand away to lean back on the desk. He frowned at her as he lifted his head then glanced around at the Medical Bay in confusion before asking in a raw voice, "What time is it?"

"Oh eight hundred," Kristine replied, watching him intently as he sat up fully and rubbed his eyes. "I'm guessing you were here all night?"

"I guess so," he groaned as he stretched then looked at Kristine who stared back at him. "When did _you_ get here?"

"Just now," she shrugged, sliding off the table and standing in front of him. "If you want, I can hold the fort while you go get cleaned up. That won't take you long, right?"

"Yeah, ok," McCoy replied, rubbing his eyes again as he stood. "Thanks."

"What are assistants for, right?" Kristine smiled, but didn't move when he started toward the lift.

He frowned at her tiredly, not asking why she wasn't moving from his path, but the question was there in his eyes. Kristine smiled and slid her arms around him to hug him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her for a moment before they reluctantly parted and he kissed her forehead.

"When I get back, I'll give you a _real_ kiss," he murmured in her ear and she nodded, finally moving aside to let him walk toward the lift. As he headed toward it he called, "We docked last night, so you and I are on call now. When you finish putting that stuff in the database you're free to wander until the next launch."

Kristine nodded as she sat at the computer and began working. She was still at it when he came back a half hour later, showered, shaved and changed into a clean uniform, but she didn't look up from the screen as she intently worked and started humming the song she'd been humming earlier. McCoy stopped dead when he reached the table and stared at her with wide eyes, but she still didn't look up as she continued to work and continued to hum.

"Are you…?" he trailed off and Kristine finally looked up at him in wonder which seemed to bring his voice back. "Isn't that…the song we danced to the first time?"

"Yeah," Kristine smiled, shyly as she turned back to our work. "I don't know why, it just popped into my head on the way here and now I can't stop humming it."

"I'm just a little surprised you remembered it," he confessed, stepping around the table and toward her. "I thought you didn't like country music."

"I don't," she shrugged, still looking at the computer. "That song is the one exception."

McCoy nodded with a small smirk then placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Let me do this. You've been working on it since yesterday."

"And _you_ were working on it all night last night," Kristine retorted, not moving from the chair and still typing. "This is my job. Go fix up diet cards, or something."

"Hey," he snapped, playfully as he leaned on the table to look at her. "I'm your commanding officer. You don't tell _me_ what to do."

"Report me," she shot back with a smirk and McCoy glared at her, comically. He stood and appeared to start walking away but he quickly turned back and moved her chair to face him.

She looked up at him with wide eyes filled with surprise but before she could say anything, he planted his lips to hers. She squeaked in surprise before giving a moan as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood tall, but neither one refused to break the kiss when he did and she stood with him, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hands slid around her waist. They both pulled away and took deep breaths as they leaned their foreheads against the other's.

"Sorry if I scared you," he murmured and she looked up at him with a small smile, even though his eyes were still closed. "I couldn't even _start_ to concentrate on work before I did that."

"Fine by me," she sighed with a smile. "Just try not to attack me when there're people around."

"Oh, come on," he smirked. "You can't tell me you still care about who knows about us and who doesn't anymore. Inner-ship relationships happen all the time, you know?"

"I told you, I don't want anyone thinking you're pulling strings to get me where I want," Kristine replied, her hands slipping from around his neck to rest on his shoulders. "Much as I like the idea of not having to hide our relationship, we should wait until I'm promoted a rank or two."

"Good God, woman! That could take _years_!" McCoy retorted, but slid his arms a little tighter around her, his hands flat against her back and supporting her against him.

"Ok, maybe not then," she recanted. "At least until I've been on the ship a little longer. Maybe until I earn a permanent position here?"

"I can help with that," he assured her excitedly. "I don't _have_ to pull strings for that to happen. I can just tell Jim you're working out _very_ nicely here."

"Leo---"

"But it's true," he cut in before she could object. "You _are_ working out for me. And I'm sure Jim would love having you stay after your little rescue."

"_Our_ rescue," Kristine corrected.

"It was _your_ plan," McCoy insisted. "And don't change the subject. Trust me, if you get a permanent position here, it'll have gone through Jim and the Academy board before it happens. All I can do is put in my two cents, but ultimately, it's up to the board."

"I guess," she sighed, her hands running down his chest, one stopping to pick at the Starfleet badge on his uniform. Smiling and wanting to change the subject she asked, "Do you remember our song?"

"Of course I do," McCoy replied, watching her intently. "_No Rush_ by Josh Turner."

Kristine frowned and looked up at him in utter confusion as she replied, "No it's not."

"Yes it is," he argued. "That was when we had our first kiss. Which one did _you_ think it was?"

"_Making Memories of Us_ by Keith Urban," she insisted. "The one I was humming earlier. It seemed like _you_ thought so too."

"Why would it be _that_ one?" he frowned in utter confusion.

"Well, because…" she trailed off as she cast her eyes down, still fiddling with his badge as she mumbled, "That was when we had our first dance." She suddenly frowned up at him and asked, "Why were you so surprised that I was humming it?"

McCoy glanced around, his hands sliding down to settle on her hips as she still frowned at him and he said, "That song just has a different significance to me."

"What?" she wondered, her frown disappearing and a grin lighting up her face as she took his hands and sat on the table, pulling him to face her.

"I don't wanna tell you," he refused, trying to pull away and walk off. "It'll just scare you."

"No it won't!" she almost whined, gripping his hands a little tighter to pull him back. "Tell me, please? I told _you_ what I thought of that song, now it's your turn."

"Damn it, woman, don't make me say it," he pleaded, but she only smiled, slyly and pulled him closer to kiss his chin.

"Tell me," she pleaded back. "I'm _breathless_ to hear it."

"You always knew how to persuade me, you know that?" he smirked down at her as he slid his hands from hers to cup her face in them and bring her lips to his to kiss her tenderly. "But not this time."

"Leo!" she whined again, pulling on his hand as he turned to walk away with a triumphant smirk. "Why won't you tell me?!"

"Some other time, Kris," he murmured. "I promise, ok?"

"Fine," she pouted, cutely and slid off the table to plop into the chair. "But it better be good if you're keeping it to yourself."

"It's good," he assured her, heading toward his desk to rummage through the top drawer his desk. "And I have something for you."

"What?" Kristine frowned, but didn't stand as he headed back toward her.

He placed something in front of her and walked away again, making her frown deepen, but she looked at the little black leather box he'd set down. She glanced at him, but he was sitting at his desk with a pile of diet cards to go over them, not noticing her staring at him. She reached for the box, almost cautiously, wondering what it could be. She slid it close and opened it, gasping as she did. McCoy looked up with a smirk to see her staring wide eyes into the box, her mouth agape as her hands moved toward pull out its contents.

"My locket," she breathed, examining the silver heart shape with the silver chain dangling from her fingers. She looked up at him, her eyes still wide as she said, "I've been looking for it everywhere! Why did _you_ have it?!"

"I found it in my room the day we broke up," he explained, turning back to the diet cards, satisfied at seeing her reaction. "It fell off when we had that little session of tonsil hockey. I kept it as a keepsake. It just had holo-pics of you and me in it anyway. I would have given it back right away if it were pictures of any family members."

"That's alright," Kristine smiled, suddenly standing and stepping toward him, still holding her locket. "I kept something of _yours_, too."

McCoy looked up at her with a frown and asked, "Really?"

Kristine nodded as she slid her fingers between the black undershirt and the collar of her uniform dress to pull out a chain with a gold band hanging from it.

"My wedding ring?" he frowned, deeper as he sat forward and she leaned down to let him hold it on the chain. "Why would you keep _that_?"

"Well, _you_ didn't want it anymore," Kristine laughed, slightly as she stood back up. "But I'll tell you what, we'll trade." She handed him her locket to hold onto then took off the chain she was wearing and set it on the desk. "I'll take back my locket and _you_ take back your ring."

"Fair enough," McCoy smiled, standing from his chair and pulling the chain to her locket apart. "Here, I'll help you put it on."

"Why thank you, kind Sir," Kristine smiled, cutely before turning around. "You're such a gentleman…_as always_."

McCoy only smiled as he lowered the locket around her neck, clasping the chain behind it, then sliding his hands down her shoulders and arms to meet her hands and pull her closer to press his lips to her neck, making her giggle.

"_This_ isn't very gentleman-like," she murmured, letting him hug her closer.

"I know," he murmured against her neck. "I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she grinned. "But as much as I love _this_, we _both_ have work to do."

"Alright," he groaned, letting her go so she could turn to face him. "We'll finish this later."

"I'm sure," she replied, leaving a kiss on his cheek. "We'll go have lunch later, ok?"

"Alright," he nodded as she walked away and he sat back down at his desk as Kristine sat down at the computer. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kristine shrugged cutely, still looking at the computer screen and typing.

"You told your friend about us, didn't you?"

"Damn it!" Kristine hissed as she made a typo then quickly replied, "W-Why would you say that?"

"It's alright," McCoy chuckled. "I know she's your best friend, and so is Chekov. After all, _I_ wasn't the one who made that rule. _You_ didn't want people to know about it."

Kristine glanced at him, still typing then replied, "Yeah, well, I only told Tatiana and it's only because I owe it to her."

"And why's _that_?" he wondered with a smirk.

"Nothing _you_ need to know about," she retorted, playfully but seriously at the same time, and he read it in her tone. "I just owe it to her to tell her the truth."

"Fine," he groaned, seemingly agitated about it, "but _that's_ something you'll have to tell _me_. And it had better be worth the wait."

"It's nothing important," she argued, still working. "If I ever _did_ tell you, I'd have to ask Tatiana's permission, and by then she'd be telling _everyone_."

"Well, either way, I wanna know now," he replied, adding something to a diet card. "My curiosity's piqued, and it's _your_ fault."

"Of course it is, Leo," she smirked.

"_Attention all decks_," Kirk's voice suddenly came from overhead, but neither one of them stopped working. "_We've been given our new orders from Starfleet, and I have a feeling no one is going to believe this._"

McCoy and Kristine stopped, looking up at each other and frowning as Kirk continued.

"_We've received a distress signal from a one of our ships. It's stranded without power. Sounding familiar yet?_"

"Kinda _does_ sound familiar, doesn't it?" McCoy frowned and Kristine only nodded.

"_This ship is called the __U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru__..._" McCoy and Kristine stared wide eyes at each other as Kirk continued, "_Believe me, I don't understand it either, but we've been ordered to rescue them by Starfleet command. We'll be launching in one hour and arrive at the __Kobayashi Maru's__ coordinates in thirty minutes at maximum warp. Please report to your stations and wait for further instruction in one hour. Kirk out._"

"This is a joke, right?" Kristine hoped, looking at McCoy seriously. "I mean, the KobayashiMaru is a _test_, it's not real…right?"

McCoy said nothing as he stood from his chair, placed the diet cards on his desk and headed toward the lift. Kristine frowned at his silence and hurried out of her chair to follow him, stopping outside the lift doors when he turned and pressed the button to the bridge.

"I'll be right back," he assured her. "Stay here. I'll go find out what the hell's going on here, alright?"

"Let me go with you," she insisted.

"You have to hold the fort," he urged then added with a smirk, "I'll be back before you can miss me too much." She sighed and nodded, and just before the lift doors closed he said, "You figure out which one is our song while I'm gone."

Kristine scoffed as the lift took him to the bridge, then headed back to the desk she'd been working at to sit. She sighed and frowned, trying to figure out how a Starfleet Academy _test_ could become _real_. She would've _loved_ to see Commander Spock's reaction to these new orders, he being the one who programmed the test. She couldn't help but wonder how the Captain would handle the situation as well. She'd heard of how he 'beat' the test when he was in the Academy. He wouldn't have the luxury of changing the conditions as easily as he did then.

Sighing again, she started working, thinking of McCoy's last words before heading to the bridge. She smiled and couldn't help but start humming the song she'd been humming earlier.

"That one…_definitely_," she smiled then slyly added, "Always liked Keith Urban better. He'll just have to live with me decision."

* * *

**A/N:** mushy, corny, i don't care, my hands kinda kicked me out for a moment and said "go play with something while we work on this" and when i read it over i was like, 'whoa, hang on, the Kobayashi Maru?! aw crap' lol, so, yeah, my hands took over while i was away for a while. lol well? reviews?


	7. Kobayashi Maru

**A/N:** i shall not leave you in suspense. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Kobayashi Maru**_

McCoy stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge once the doors opened and straight to Kirk who sat in the captain's chair. He caught Kirk's attention as the doctor leaned both hands on the chair's arm to speak to the captain, ignoring Spock coming up next to them.

"What the hell is this, Jim?" he hissed.

"I told you, I don't know," Kirk admitted. "I'm just as shocked as everyone else here."

McCoy stood and looked to Spock, saying, "And what about _you_, huh? The Kobayashi Maru Exam is your baby. How the hell did _this_ happen?"

"I have no explanation other than my admission that this is _not_ any sort of prank, as you may think," the Vulcan replied, flatly and McCoy shot him a glare for a split second before turning back to Kirk.

"Well, what's your plan if five Klingon Warbirds are there to greet us?" he wondered.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kirk warned. "All we're being ordered to do is pick the passengers up and get them back to Starfleet. Whether this is some kind of War Game we're unaware of or pure coincidence, it's not our problem yet. We don't know _what_ we'll find out there, or if this _is_ some sort of elaborate prank and we find nothing. All you need to do, for now, Bones is focus on your job and let me do _mine_."

With that, Kirk stood and marched off the bridge, telling Spock he had the con before he completely left and McCoy lifted a brow at the door he'd left through.

"He is under a severe amount of stress, Doctor," Spock explained, stepping down from the platform he stood on to be level with McCoy. "His concerns are the same as yours, and _all_ of ours."

"Didn't think Vulcans _had_ concerns," McCoy shot, letting off steam at the fact that his best friend and superior officer had just snapped at him.

"We are not without worries, Doctor," Spock replied. "However, we keep the emotional reactions of such worries under control." There was a pause as McCoy rolled his eyes and Spock continued, "I suggest you not be so harsh on the Captain. He did not mean to snap at you the way he did."

"Yeah," McCoy muttered then walked toward the door Kirk had disappeared through before Spock could say anything more.

The doctor marched through the hall, looking around, spotting Kirk marching just as quickly down the hall and hurrying to follow him. When he caught up he quickly placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, spinning him around and meeting his wide-eyed gaze.

"I know, Bones," he groaned, trying to wave the man off. "I need to think about it, right? Trust me, I'm thinking. I'm thinking a little _too_ much about it and it's freaking me the hell out of my mind!"

"Not here, Jim," McCoy urged, pulling the Captain into the lift they'd stopped in front of and pressing a random button to get the lift doors to close. Once they closed, and they moved approximately a floor down, he pressed the button to hold the lift and Kirk stared at the doctor.

"Bones, this is _not_ good!" the captain panicked, gripping McCoy's arms tightly. "If this _does_ end up the same as last time, it won't turn out good!"

"What happened to not believing in no-win scenarios?" McCoy wondered.

"I don't," Kirk replied, lowering his arms. "But I couldn't beat the test without changing the conditions. And not only that, it was a _computer_! A simulation! This is _real_! Bones, I'm freaking out over here!"

"Good," McCoy blurted. "Get it out of the way _now_ so you don't do this on bridge when we get there."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

Kirk sighed and ran his hands over his face, showing McCoy the bags under his friend's eyes from exhaustion. Sighing himself, he pressed the button to take them to Medical Bay as Kirk leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna take you to Sick Bay and you're gonna get some rest," he instructed.

"Bones, I don't need rest," Kirk argued, irritably.

"As your medical physician, _I_ say you do," McCoy retorted. "Spock can take care of the launch."

Kirk sighed again, this time in a bit of relief and smirked at McCoy, "Doctor's orders, huh?"

"Doctor's orders," McCoy nodded back as the lift doors opened to Medical Bay and they stepped out. "Not so easy being Captain, is it?"

"Whatever," Kirk muttered as Kristine stood from the computer she was working at and headed toward them, concern in her sapphire gaze.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" she hoped. "Are you feeling well?"

"Just get him into a bed, Kristine," McCoy ordered as she stepped next to Kirk, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about," he smirked, slinging an arm around Kristine's shoulders. "You get me into a bed and I'll show you a _good_ time."

"By the looks of you, Captain, you're in _no_ position to show _anyone_ a good time," Kristine shot back, making Kirk chuckle and look back at McCoy who was following close behind.

"She's almost as good as _you_, Bones," he smirked as they reached a bed and he hopped onto it to lay back.

"Give him a mild sedative so he actually _sleeps_ for a while," McCoy murmured in Kristine's ear, a hand touching her lower back and she had to try hard to resist shivering as Kirk rolled onto his side, facing away from the couple. "I have to head back to the bridge. I'll be back in a little while."

"Yes, Doctor," she nodded, glancing at Kirk's back for a moment before turning to McCoy and kissing his cheek just as he began pulling away. He smirked and gave a wink before turning and heading back to the lift. After watching him walk away she went to the cabinet for the sedative and prepared the hypo as she stood behind Kirk.

"He told you to sedate me, didn't he?" Kirk suddenly said, groggily, making Kristine jump and look at the captain as he turned onto his back. "I'm exhausted enough. I'll sleep, trust me."

"Of course you will, Captain," Kristine nodded, still preparing the hypo, "and this will ensure that you sleep _better_. This is the doctor's orders."

"I hate shots," Kirk grumbled, turning his face away from her but exposing his neck, where she administered the hypo. "Ow! That…!"

He trailed off when the sedative kicked in and his eyes shut instantly as he fell asleep. Kristine couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head as she realized, "Leo was right. He can be a big baby sometimes."

"_All decks, prepare for launch_," Spock's voice came from overhead as Kristine headed toward the computer to finish her work, Kirk on his bed within her eyesight.

She worked at the computer, finally putting in the last of the information into the database from the paperwork around and sitting back to stretch a few minutes later as McCoy came from the lift. He glanced at Kirk where he still slept then at Kristine as she sat up and looked at him in wonder as he stopped at the table where she sat.

"I gave him the sedative like you told me," she reported and he only nodded as he walked around the table and she stood. "He knew you told me to do it, and said it wasn't necessary, but told him it was."

"Good," McCoy nodded, standing directly in front of her. "We're on our way to rescue the _Kobayashi Maru_. We'll be there in an hour."

"We should start getting things ready to prepare for any wounded or---"

Kristine was cut short by his lips crashing onto hers, making her squeak in surprise, but she didn't pull away and instead her hands settled on his chest as he wrapped his around her. His kiss turned into a series of gentle kisses before he pulled away and they looked at each other for a moment before she swallowed, trying to calm her racing heart.

"You're right," he murmured. "Start getting things ready. When Spock calls the captain to the bridge and Jim's still asleep, wake him up, alright?" Kristine nodded mutely, making him smirk before he said, "After you wake up Jim, you and I will stay here instead of being up on the bridge. He might send your friend off the bridge as well."

"But…" she trailed off as she tried to come back to reality, but found it difficult when he was still holding her close. "But, she's supposed to be shadowing Pavel. She can't leave his side. _Especially_ if there's a chance at seeing some action. I hope it doesn't come to that, but…"

"I know," he assured her, his hands sliding down her back to settle on her hips. "But it may be safer if she's _off_ the bridge."

"If we get Klingons, _none_ of us are safe, wherever we are," she whispered and McCoy sighed, knowing she was right.

"Just, start getting things ready," he replied, avoiding the statement, but not moving away from her. "They'll be coming in with burns and cuts, and since they've lost power, they'll probably be freezing, depending on what their heating situation is, if they have any. I'll go down to the galley and see if they can send some food up here when we receive them. They'll probably be starving. Prepare hypos for any kind of diseases you can think of. We can't have them infecting the crew."

Kristine nodded, taking in everything he'd just told her and already going through the procedures in her head so she could get to them as soon as he let her go. However, at the same time, she didn't want him to let go just yet.

"When this is over," he murmured, seemingly reading her mind, "I'll tell you what that song means to me, ok?"

She nodded again and he placed a gentle, warm kiss to her lips before finally letting her go and walking away to get things ready for whatever might hit them later. She swallowed, shook her head to come back to reality and gathered the paperwork on the desk she'd been working at and put it away in the desk drawer.

The next hour was filled with bustling and preparing for any patients they'd be receiving, Kirk still asleep, until they heard Spock's voice overhead say, "_Would Captain Kirk please report to the bridge? We are coming up on the __Kobayashi Maru_."

McCoy looked at Kristine and nodded to Kirk where he still lay and Kristine nodded in return as she headed toward the sleeping captain, a hypo in her hand in case he was in too deep a sleep.

"Captain?" she called gently, nudging him slightly. "Captain, Spock needs you on the bridge."

Kirk groaned and waved her away when she shook his shoulder a bit.

"Captain, please, get up."

"Oh, hell, Kris," McCoy muttered, coming up to the bed on the other side of the captain. "You don't have to _baby_ him."

Kristine watched in wide-eyed shock as McCoy gripped Kirk's arm and pulled him to sit up and shake him awake.

"Wake up, Jim," he said. "We're here."

"Alright, alright, get off me," Kirk groaned, shoving McCoy away from him and sliding off the bed. "Bones, come with me to the bridge. You can bring your cadet with you, if you want."

He marched toward the lift, rubbing his eyes to hurriedly wake himself up as McCoy and Kristine hurried after him. The lift took them to the bridge and Kirk led the way out with the two doctors behind him. He sat in his chair as McCoy and Kristine took their places adjacent to Chekov who grinned and waved at Kristine, as did Tatiana and she returned the gesture to both.

"Are we in range for a visual?" Kirk asked, noticeably on edge.

"Aye, Sir," Chekov replied and without being asked pulled the image of the _Kobayashi Maru_ onto the view screen. The bridge was filled with a wave of nostalgia as the exact replica of the simulation came onto the view screen.

"Scan for other ships," Kirk ordered, and Sulu and Chekov began working on their consoles. "And while you're at it, scan the ship itself. I wanna know if this is some sort of trap."

"Yes, Sir," Sulu replied this time then reported, "The ship is without power. There are approximately four to five life forms aboard, all human. Nothing out of the ordinary…that is, it's almost exactly the same readings as the exam."

"Oh, yes, _that's_ reassuring," Kirk muttered, sarcastically.

"No ships in the area, Captain," Chekov reported.

"Thank you, gentlemen," he nodded then spun in his chair to face Spock where he sat at his post. "Any chemical signatures? Gases, toxic crap, that kind of thing?"

"I am not receiving any reading on anything of that kind, Captain," Spock replied, checking his console. "As Mr. Sulu reported, everything is quite normal."

"Normal…" Kirk murmured to himself as he spun around in the chair to face the screen again. He stared at the ship on the view screen as his crew waited for his orders but he only stared at the screen, running a hand over his mouth in thought. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

A loud beeping came from Sulu's console, making everyone jump with a start and he started working on his console.

"Two Klingon Warbirds are de-cloaking, Sir," Sulu reported in alarm.

Kirk pressed a button on the arm of his chair to order, "All decks, battle stations, now!"

"They're raising shields and locking weapons, Sir," Spock reported.

"Raise shields!" Kirk ordered, and Chekov began working on his console.

"Shields up, Captain," he reported. "Three more Warbirds de-cloaking, Sir."

"God, this is a nightmare," Kirk breathed, watching the five Klingon ships on the view screen with wide eyes, knowing what would happen next.

"They're firing, Captain!" Sulu reported. Before Kirk could give any other orders, the ship rocked violently when it was blasted by a torpedo and everyone was thrown around the ship.

"Shields at eighty percent. They're locking weapons again, Captain," Spock reported.

"Sulu, drop us down under the _Kobayashi Maru_," Kirk ordered, making everyone look at him in wonder but he only pressed another button on the arm of his chair. "Scotty, when I give the order, beam the crew directly to Sick Bay, got it?"

"_Aye, Captain_," Scotty replied as Kirk turned his attention back to the situation at hand as Sulu worked his console and the _Enterprise_ began descending below the stranded ship.

"They're locking weapons again, Captain," Spock reported. "At this rate, the shields will give way with a few more hits."

"Just a few more seconds," Kirk urged, watching the screen intently for a moment then turning to McCoy and Kristine to order, "Get to Sick Bay and wait for your patients."

"Yes, Sir," McCoy nodded, grabbing Kristine's wrist to drag her toward the lift.

"They're firing again, Captain!" Chekov reported as Tatiana held onto the back of his chair until her knuckles turned white. The ship rocked from the impact again, shaking everyone in their spots. "Shields at sixty percent, Captain."

"Almost there," Kirk murmured through gritted teeth.

"Captain! We can't take much of this!" Sulu pleaded.

"Now, Scotty! Now! Now! Now!" Kirk shouted.

"They're locking weapons again," Chekov reported.

"Scotty, get to engineering," Kirk ordered, then pressed another button on the arm of his chair. "Bones, did Scotty get everyone from the _Kobayashi Maru_?"

"_Everyone accounted for, Jim_," McCoy reported.

"Get us out of here, Mr. Sulu. Maximum warp."

"Aye, Sir," Sulu nodded, working on his console again, but when he pushed the handle to take them to warp, the ship didn't shoot off as usual.

"Sulu, what's going on?"

"Warp drive isn't responding, Sir."

"Scotty, why isn't the warp drive responding?"

"_Warp drive's been damaged, Captain_," Scotty reported through the com.

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" Kirk snapped at no one, but before he could say anything the ship rocked with another hit.

"Shields at forty percent, Captain," Chekov reported.

"Target all Warbirds and fire," Kirk ordered. "We can _try_ to do some damage." He pressed the button on his chair again. "How much time do you need, Scotty?"

"_Can ye give me an hour, Sir?_" he wondered.

"You're gonna have to work faster than that," Kirk replied, watching the photons shoot from their ship and hit the Warbirds but not having much affect on them.

"_I'll do me best, Captain_," Scotty replied, enthusiastically.

"If we could just find some way to get them to stop firing…" Kirk muttered, his gaze suddenly landing on Tatiana, still standing behind Chekov. He smirked as the wheels started turning in his head. "Cadet York." She turned to the captain with wide, questioning eyes as he stood and gripped her arm, gently. "I need your computer hacking skills."

"They're locking weapons again, Captain," Spock reported as Kirk nearly dragged Tatiana toward his console.

"Spock, get out of the way," Kirk ordered, hastily and Spock lifted a brow at him as he stood up, letting Kirk almost shove Tatiana into the seat.

"What exactly is it you want me to do?" she asked as he faced her toward the console.

"Do what you did on Genon and take out their weapon systems," Kirk ordered, making the blonde look up at him in wide-eyed terror as he added, "Try taking out their shields, too, if you can."

"Sir, I've never done anything like that before!" she breathed. "I don't even know where to begin with that!"

"Never know until you try, Cadet," Kirk replied, patting her shoulder with sudden confidence. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios, York. You can do this."

The ship rocked violently again, almost sending Spock and Kirk to the floor if they hadn't grabbed the back of the chair Tatiana was sitting on.

"Shields at twenty percent, Captain!" Chekov called.

"I'll try, Captain," Tatiana replied, turning to the console and working on it.

"Good…woman," Kirk said, almost saying man, but correcting himself then turning to his chair to sit in it again. "Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu. Give the lovely Miss York and Mr. Scott some time to work here."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu replied, as he and Chekov worked on their consoles and the ship gliding through space, just missing more photons that were fired at them.

"Fire a few lasers at them," Kirk ordered, and the two men in front of him obeyed. "How are we doing, Tatiana?"

"I think…I've got it, Sir!" she grinned, still working. "I can't get to their weapons, but I can take down their shields."

"Great," Kirk smirked. "Cease fire, Sulu, but keep weapons on standby. York, take out their shields." Sulu frowned ahead of himself but stopped firing as Kirk pressed the com button on his chair. "Scotty?"

"_Half way there, Sir,_" was the response to the unasked question.

"Their shields are down, Sir," Chekov reported.

"Good," Kirk nodded then turned over his right shoulder. "Uhura, hail them now."

"_Hail_ _them_, Sir?" she echoed with a frown.

"Yes, hail them," Kirk repeated.

Uhura did as she was told, but came back a moment later, saying, "They're not responding, Sir."

"Their loss," Kirk replied. "Fire, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, Sir," Sulu replied, and began firing on the ships again.

* * *

**A/N:** hee hee. he cheated...again! lol! just kidding. it may be a no win situation, but Kirk found a way, didn't he? figured i'd stick to the bridge setting so it's not a mystery as to how they got out of it. so, even if Tatiana's not getting to kick physical butt, she's still kicking some butt technologically. hee hee. reviews?


	8. Discussions

**A/N:** yay! another chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Discussions**_

"Weren't we supposed to be out of here, already?!" McCoy barked toward Kristine as they ran from bed to bed, trying to treat the crew of the _Kobayashi Maru_ through the violent shaking of the _Enterprise_ being hit, constantly.

"It hurts!" the patient Kristine was hovering over cried. "Please! Something for the pain!"

"Just a moment," Kristine crooned. "Lie back and it won't hurt so much."

She administered a hypo to sooth the pain of his burns and began slathering a gel over his wounds to heal them. The charred skin ran all down one side of his face, shoulder, arm and ribs, stopping at his waist. She ripped away his burned shirt to spread more of the gel on him as he finally stopped moving, the soothing agent taking affect. Once she finished with the gel she quickly placed bandages over him then moved on to the next patient.

"My arm!" he wailed and Kristine began examining it.

"It's dislocated," she reported. "I'll have to put it back. It's going to hurt."

Without another word she popped his shoulder back into place as the patient gave a cry of pain, but it soon faded as Kristine leaned him back, grabbed a sling for his arm and set him up before running toward the next patient.

"Kristine! We have crew members coming in!" McCoy called, drawing her attention to him across the room. "You take care of them, I'll take care of the rest of the survivors!"

She nodded and hurried toward the lift as a pair of crew members dragged an unconscious one between them and into Sick Bay. She directed them to leave him on an empty bed and she began examining him. He had a cut on his hairline, a stream of blood running down his face. She reached bandaged his head, then administered a hypo to keep him from having a headache when he woke up again and noticing another crew member dragging someone through the door, she ran toward them.

"Put him on the bed over here," she directed, and the crew member did as instructed. She treated his burns then went on to another crew member patient that had come in.

The patients never stopped coming, and the ship…

…had _stopped_ thrashing.

McCoy and Kristine looked up at each other but he only headed toward lift as Kristine turned back to a patient she began working on. She ran from patient to patient, treating gashes, burns, broken bones, dislocated joints and other various ailments. McCoy suddenly came up next to her to help her wrap up a burn patient.

"We're in the clear," he murmured, a small smile of relief and happiness over his lips. "You _believe_ how we got out of it, either."

"I can't believe we're out of it _period_," she admitted. "How did the captain change the conditions _this_ time?"

"I think I'll let Tatiana tell you," McCoy smirked, making her frown at him as he moved on to scan an already treated patient, checking his vitals.

They worked, checking and rechecking all of the patients until they were certain everyone was stable and only getting better. Kristine and McCoy sat at their desks with heavy sighs, gazing around at their work and suddenly felt their stomachs grumble from hunger. They'd skipped lunch and it was dinner now.

"Need…food…" Kristine groaned, letting her head fall back, a hand on her stomach as she heard McCoy chuckle.

"I made an order from the galley, remember?" he smirked, standing again and Kristine shot her head up to gaze wide eyes and a wide smile at him. He walked toward a cabinet and pulled out two trays with wrapped food on it as Kristine pulled another chair toward her table so he could sit as he set the trays down.

"Can't forget…" he trailed off as he walked away, Kristine frowning at him in wonder as he opened a different cabinet and pulled out a glass bottle and two glasses, making her grin.

"How romantic," she smiled, leaning an elbow on the desk to hold her chin in her hand as he headed back to the table. "After a long, hard day of working, dinner and wine with a Sick Bay full on sedated patients. It can't get any better than that."

"You gotta admit," he smirked, sitting in the chair she'd pulled up for him, "this is one hell of a second date."

Kristine giggled before leaning toward him and placing a kiss on his cheek, making him smile warmly at her.

"Yes, it is," she agreed in a murmur before sitting back and starting to unwrap her dinner and he started to open the bottle. She suddenly looked to the lift and nudged him in alarm.

"What?" he frowned and she only nodded to the lift doors opening. He sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation, quickly slipping the bottle beneath the desk along with the glasses where Chekov and Tatiana couldn't see them as they entered.

"Starshaya sestra!" Chekov grinned as he dragged Tatiana by the hand toward the doctors. "Tatiana was _amazing_!"

"What are you talking about?" Kristine frowned in wonder as the teens stopped at the table, and the two began explaining everything that had happened on the bridge after they left, Chekov relating with _great_ excitement how Tatiana had contributed with her computer skills.

"That's incredible, Ana!" Kristine grinned as they found chairs and sat across from them. "I always knew you would end up doing something big to help out!"

"Stop it!" Tatiana smiled, blushing beyond red as she shook her head. "I'm sure anyone _else_ could have done it just as well."

"_I_ couldn't have," Chekov admitted, drawing her attention to him. "What you did was truly amazing, Tatiana."

"Oh, Pavel!" Tatiana grinned, covering her cheeks with her hands, turning a deeper shade of red as she looked away from him. "You're making me blush!"

"But it's true," Chekov insisted, pulling her to face him. "Ewen the captain said it was absolute genius!"

"Can we change the subject?" she pleaded, lowering her hands and placing them on Chekov's to pull them toward her lap. Now it was _his_ turn to blush.

"Did you guys have dinner, yet?" Kristine wondered, standing to head toward the cabinet full of food, and they both shook their heads. She smiled and opened the cabinet as McCoy gave a small sigh that Tatiana realized was exasperation.

"You know what, Kris, could we take those dinners to go?" Tatiana wondered, making Chekov and Kristine both frown at her.

"Sure," Kristine replied, still frowning as she brought two trays to them, which the teens took, and Tatiana hurriedly led Chekov toward the lift.

"Thanks, Kris!" she called. "I'll see you later!"

"See ya," Kristine called back, still confused but she sat down anyway as McCoy leaned toward the bottle and glasses he had hidden. "That was odd."

"Why?" he wondered, starting to open the bottle of wine again.

"Usually she'd stay for a while," Kristine replied as the pop of the cork from the bottle was heard. "I wonder what scared her off."

"You'll see her later," McCoy shrugged, pouring the wine into the glasses and Kristine nodded, turning from frowning at the lift to smiling at McCoy as he handed her a glass.

When he didn't say anything else she prompted, "Well?"

"Well what?" he frowned in wonder, taking a sip from his glass.

"You said when this was over you would tell me what that song meant to you," she reminded him then smirked, playfully, "I'm waiting."

McCoy straightened as he took a bite of food, not answering her as he glanced around everywhere else but her. A moment later he said, "I'm not sure I should tell you _now_."

"Leo," Kristine nearly whined. "Just tell me, please? I won't make fun of you. I _might_ even think it's kinda cute."

"No," McCoy muttered, shaking his head a little as he still ate. "_This_ is just gonna scare you."

"Scare me?" Kristine frowned in wonder, starting at her food. "Plenty of things have scared me, Leo. I don't think anything _you_ might think or say would scare me so easily."

"This might," McCoy muttered again, still eating and Kristine gave a long, heavy sigh intended to make him feel guilty, but he only continued eating, staring at his food.

"Leonard," she called in an almost scolding tone, but he didn't look up. "You know, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. It makes for an unhealthy relationship when a couple keeps secrets from each other."

"_You_ don't believe that any more than _I_ do," he chuckled still eating. "I'm surprised you got through that with a straight face."

"It can't be all _that_ scary," she smiled cutely, leaning on the table, her chin resting in her hand. "Just tell me."

"What's in it for me?" McCoy smirked, finally glancing at her as they both still ate.

"Finally getting it off your chest," she replied, taking a sip of wine.

"And onto yours?" he smirked, making her straighten and blush at his suggestion as he gave a chuckle.

"You've been hanging around our captain too long," she muttered, picking at her food with a small pout and making him give a chuckle. "Leo, just tell me."

McCoy looked up at her and leaned a forearm on the knee closest to her to shoot back, "Only if _you_ tell _me_ what happened while we were apart."

Kristine's playful demeanor shifted slowly to shock and panic as she sat straight then leaned back in her chair, gazing down at her lap as McCoy only frowned at her.

"That's not funny," she mumbled, not looking at him. "And it's not fair of you to ask me that. It's different."

"Weren't _you_ the one who said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other?" he smirked, trying to lighten the mood but that only earned him a burning gaze from his assistant as her head shot up.

"This is _different_!" she snapped. "My secret…it's _different_! Yours is _trivial_ compared to mine!"

"What happened, Kris?" he could only ask in shock, staring at her with wide eyes and wondering what in God's name had happened to her.

"I told you I don't wanna talk about it!" she shot back, her face becoming red, tears filling her eyes and she breathed, "Just let it go. You don't want me to tell you, trust me."

She didn't say another word as she picked up her food and headed for the lift to go to her quarters, McCoy staring at her in shock the whole way. Once the lift doors shut he sighed and leaned his forehead on the heels of his hands. He couldn't believe he'd made her cry…again. He ran back everything they'd said to each other since she walked into Sick Bay that first time, trying to find some clue as to what could have happened.

She'd said a few things he'd wondered about, and he put those together, but it seemed too strange for them to fit, and he couldn't concentrate now after upsetting her the way he did.

"I'll have to wait until tomorrow," he thought aloud, picking at his food. "She's not gonna talk to me right now."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Commander Spock!"

He stopped and turned around to see Tatiana running toward him and gave only a subtle frown of confusion at her hurry.

"Yes, Cadet York," he replied. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I…" she panted from running, and adjusted her hair band to make sure it was on properly then continued, "I wanted to talk to you about something. Are you busy, Sir?"

"I was heading to my quarters, actually," he replied, blankly. "But I believe I can spare a moment or two."

"Oh, I'll just walk with you then," Tatiana replied, stepping next to him. "I just had a few questions I'd like to ask."

"Very well," Spock nodded as they began walking toward his quarters. "Go ahead."

Tatiana swallowed, not believing she was actually doing this. One, because he was a high ranking officer, and two, because she was afraid she'd say too much and _he'd_ start asking questions.

"Cadet?" he prompted, snapping her back to reality.

"Right," she nodded, "sorry. I'm just…trying to figure out which question to ask first. They're kind of personal."

"For yourself?" he inquired.

"No, for you," she corrected. "For instance, you're half Vulcan, but you're also half human…"

"Correct," he filled the silent space when she didn't continue.

"Well, my question is…" she trailed off again for a moment, glancing around and trying to muster up the courage to ask him what she needed to know. "H-How do you…co-exist with yourself? I mean, how do you stay so…_Vulcan_ when you're half human?"

"I was raised on Vulcan," he replied, almost instantly and as always without emotion. "It is logical that because I was raised there I would honor the Vulcan way. It was also my choice to do so."

"But, you joined Starfleet," she recalled, feeling a bit more comfortable as they still strolled down the hall. "Wouldn't you have gone to the Vulcan Science Academy instead?"

Spock was silent for a moment and Tatiana felt her heart start to race in panic. She prayed she hadn't offended him, but when she looked up at his face, it seemed like he was _thinking_ rather than becoming offended.

"There have been times when my emotions overwhelm my logic," he admitted then stopped, making her stop as well and they turned to each other. "May I inquire as to why you are asking these questions?"

Tatiana's eyes shot wide in panic before she gazed down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs then sputtering, "W-Well…you see, Commander, I…I have a friend who's a hybrid, and…sh-she's having trouble living with it. She doesn't know if she should be one or the other."

"I see," Spock nodded, still looking at her but she didn't dare look up at him. "What kind of…'hybrid' is she, exactly?"

He didn't _sound_ suspicious, or look it, but she knew he was. He _had_ to be. She was being too fidgety and scared. She had to calm herself down otherwise he'd figure her out. Clenching her hands together and taking a deep silent breath she looked up at him with a small smile.

"I don't think she'd like me to tell anybody," she replied. "She thinks it's a little embarrassing. But, I _can_ tell you she's half human."

"And was she raised on Earth?" Spock asked, resuming their walk and she hurried after him.

"Yes," Tatiana nodded, exceedingly calmer now than she had been when they started.

"And how can you tell she is not _fully_ human?" he asked.

Tatiana felt her heart skip a beat, but she kept her cool and replied, "A part of her extremities is…differently shaped, I suppose you could say."

The commander couldn't hold back his frown, but didn't address his confusion at her statement. She was choosing her words carefully, and he wanted to ask why, but he was sure he'd find out sooner or later.

"Would you like me to give you advice so that you might pass it along to your friend?" he asked and Tatiana looked up at him with wide, glittering and emerald eyes and nodded as she gave a grin. "My advice is that _she_ make the choice. It is no disgrace to live as both human and…her other half, nor is it a disgrace to live as one rather than the other. Whichever she feels she is, she should be."

Tatiana felt like she was going to cry. It was so simple. So…_logical_! She shouldn't have expected any less from him, and in reality, she hadn't. She had just been so afraid he'd figure her out that she was worried he wouldn't help. Then and there, she made her decision, and tried to blink her tears away as Spock almost frowned again at her behavior and silence.

"Thank you, Sir," she grinned, holding a hand out for him to shake, which he did, hesitantly. "Thank you so much! If you weren't my superior officer I'd probably kiss you right now!"

"Please, restrain yourself, Cadet," he replied, flatly…almost sarcastically.

"Thank you," she continued, letting go of his hand. "Thank you again!"

"You're welcome," he answered and watched her bound down the hall as he held his hands behind his back. He turned to head toward his quarters and murmured to himself, "I wonder which race is her other half."

* * *

**A/N:** oooh, McCoy's in trouble! lol! anyway that last scene was one i had in my head from the get go. i figured it'd be appropriate for Tatiana to talk to Spock since they mentioned it earlier in the story that he does so well in co-axisting with himself. (honestly i can't put it another other way that would make sense to me. i hope that makes sense) and, i like Spock too much to just have him as a background character, we needed some logic among the choas, lol! reviews?


	9. Conflict

**A/N:** yay, new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Conflict**_

"_All decks, this is the captain_," Kirk's voice came from over head as Kristine and McCoy scanned over their patients the next morning. "_You'll all be happy to know that once we get the crew of the __Kobayashi Maru__ back home we'll all be getting some inter-galactic shore leave. I'm told this planet has everything we could possibly want for some serious R&R. We'll arrive home in a few hours, so until then, just stick around the ship. Kirk out._"

"Well, _that's_ a relief," McCoy smirked after scanning one of the conscious patients and clearing him fit for duty. He'd only had a bump on the head. McCoy made his way over to Kristine to stand next to her as she still scanned one of the sleeping patients and said, "Won't that be nice? Having a bit of shore leave?"

"Yes, Doctor," Kristine replied, flatly as she finished her scan and moved on to the next patient, leaving McCoy where he stood to sigh in exasperation. She'd been 'Yes, Doctoring' him all morning, no matter what he said and it was starting to irritate him.

"Kris, would you talk to me, please?" he sighed again, stepping next to her, blocking her path as she stood near the wall that was holding the head of the bed.

"What would you like to talk about, Doctor?" she replied, not looking at him.

"Damn it, Kristine, quit being a smart ass!" he snapped, making her look up at him with a blank stare. "Would you tell me what's wrong?"

"You _know_ what's wrong," she snapped back, shoving past him to get to another patient. "Last night was fine until you had to ask me what happened to me."

"Last night?" he echoed, realization hitting him like a brick and he walked after her again. "You're _still_ upset about that?!"

"Why _wouldn't_ I be?!" she shot back, standing directly in front of him. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it…_twice_! And _you_ brought it up again!"

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't keep it bottled up, Kristine," he insisted as she shoved past him again to prepare a hypo. "Do you know how many people I get in here with ulcers because they don't voice their problems?! It's unhealthy!"

"I voiced my problem, ok?!" she cried, facing him, the hypo in her hand. "I told somebody _else_ about it! I have no problem venting, so can you please just leave it alone?!" She slammed her hand down on a table that happened to be next to her, the hand with the hypo in it. There was a cracking sound before she gasped, "Ow!"

She lifted her hand and both hers and McCoy's eyes widened when they saw a trickle of blood from her clenched fist leak out. She slowly opened her hand and winced when she did. The glass from the tube of whatever it was she had prepared had broken and the shards had cut her.

"Damn it, Kristine!" McCoy growled, gripping her wrist in one hand and placing the other under it to keep the blood from dripping on the floor. He pulled her toward the sink and stood her in front of it.

"Don't move," he instructed and disappeared for a moment. She heard him rummaging for something for a moment until he came back with bandages, disinfectant and tweezers. He took her hand in his gently, but it didn't matter how gentle he was because the slightest touch made her wince.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned and she gave a breathy chuckle. "What?"

"It's been a while since I was on the _receiving_ end of that line," she smirked, and he couldn't help but smirk back. He started carefully tweezing the glass from her cuts and she winced every time he took a piece out. Once he was sure all the glass was out, he turned on the water and ran her hand under it.

"Son of a---!" Kristine bit her lower lip to keep from cursing from the pain and McCoy tried to be gentle.

"What was in that hypo?" he asked, taking the disinfectant and pouring some of it onto her hand, making her truly curse before she answered.

"It was a sed…" she trailed off for a moment, her eyes shutting for a split second before she shook away the sudden drowsiness coming over her. "A sed…"

"Oh, damn it," McCoy muttered when she trailed off again and she started slipping from the sink. He threw an arm around her waist and held her up to put the disinfectant down before he scooped her up into his arms and placed her in an empty bed. He went back for the bandages and stood next to the hand she had cut.

"Figures you'd have a _sedative_ in there when you break it," he sighed as she looked up at him with drowsy eyes while he wrapped her hand, carefully. "At least it was only a small amount that got into your blood stream, otherwise you'd have been out once you broke it."

"Leo," she murmured, tiredly and he hummed in response, concentrating on her hand. "I'm sorry I blew up last night." He glanced at her, but she only continued, "I should've expected you to ask me about it since I was harassing you about that song."

"No," he replied, shaking his head, slightly. "You told me you didn't want to talk about it. I just thought you didn't wanna talk about it with people around when we were in the Rec Room. But I won't ask again, I promise."

"I wanna tell you," she sighed, throwing her other arm over her eyes and he glanced at her again. "I'm just afraid I'll scare you."

McCoy finished with her hand and leaned toward her, gently moving her arm from her eyes to look down at her as she still looked back at him tiredly.

"A cute little thing like _you_ could never scare me, Kris," he smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Now, I'm gonna give you something to counteract that sedative, ok?"

She nodded, mutely and he stepped away to prepare the hypo. When he came back he quickly administered the hypo into her neck and leaned toward her again as she frowned at him.

"You know why I remembered that song?" he began, softly and she tried to look excited but the sedative was working against her.

"Why?" she smiled, weakly.

"Because that was when I realized how much I loved you," he whispered and her eyes widened, the hypo kicking in at the same time and she sat up, staring at him, her heart pounding in her chest as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Y-You what?" she breathed.

"Bones!"

The doctors jumped at the sound of Kirk's voice and McCoy took a casual step away from Kristine as she tried to stifle her shock and slid off the bed to face the captain as he entered, Uhura and Spock right behind him. He smirked at seeing the two standing together but the smirk dropped when he saw Kristine's hand.

"What happened to _you_?" he asked, stepping closer and taking her hand to look at it, Uhura next to him as McCoy and Spock stood off to the side.

"I just cut myself, that's all," she shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

"We can't have the doctors getting themselves injured," he smiled charmingly, letting her hand go and patting her shoulder. "Then there'd be nobody to patch up the crew, would there?"

"What was it you needed, Jim?" McCoy asked, stepping closer and Kirk looked up at him.

"I came down here to see if any of the crew from the _Kobayashi Maru_ were awake yet," Kirk he replied.

"Not yet," McCoy replied, glancing to Uhura and adding, "The crew is all human."

"I was just a precaution," she smiled, standing next to Kristine. "They may be human, but they might speak a different language anyway."

"Exactly," Kirk smirked, snapping his fingers and pointing at her. "That's exactly what I was thinking." Uhura rolled her eyes and Kristine smirked at the scene as the captain turned to McCoy and continued, "Bones, I want you to tell me as soon as one of these guys wakes up. They'll end up talking to Starfleet anyway, but _I_ want some answers first, ok?"

"I'm not letting you interrogate them until I'm positive they're in good health and _ready_ for you, but fine," McCoy replied.

"Well, as long as I'm notified," Kirk nodded then turned to the door. "We'll head back to the bridge."

"You be careful, ok?" Uhura murmured to Kristine, referring to her hand and she smiled with a nod.

"I will," she replied. "I just have to clean up the mess I made, that's all."

"Actually, if I could have a word with you first, Miss Deveraux?" Spock spoke up, stepping next to the two girls and they both looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, Commander," Kristine nodded, hiding her frown of confusion. She couldn't imagine what Spock would want with her.

Uhura bowed out and headed toward the lift where Kirk was waiting for her and Spock. She must have told him Spock would catch up because they went into the lift, heading for the bridge.

"I'll go ahead and clean up the mess _you_ made," McCoy told her, playfully and she smiled, cutely.

"Thank you, Doctor," she retorted and he walked away to clean up her mess as she turned her attention back to Spock and wondered, "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"I am aware that Miss York is a friend of yours," he explained, cutting to the chase. "She came to me last night asking me about my ability to—how did she put it?—'co-exist with myself.' I was wondering if you could shed some light on this matter for me."

"What _exactly_ did she ask you?" Kristine wondered, not wanting to deviate from Tatiana's story, whatever it may be.

"She explained that she had a friend who was having trouble living with herself," he replied. "That she was a 'hybrid' of human and something else that she would not say. She seemed most uncomfortable with asking me but when I gave her my advice she seemed pleased."

"She probably took your advice to heart, Sir," Kristine smiled. "Her friends are very important to her."

"Forgive me, but I do not think she was speaking of a _friend_," Spock explained. "I believe she was speaking of _herself_."

Kristine's eyes widened for a split second before she quickly gave a nervous, breathy laugh and McCoy, who could hear the entire conversation, stopped what he was doing and frowned at her reaction.

_Of course he figured it out_, she thought to herself. _He's Commander __Spock__ for God's sake!_

"Why would you think that, Commander?" she smiled, pulling a stray hair behind her ear as she began rocking slightly on her feet. McCoy noticed her behavior and smirked as he leaned back on the table behind him, crossing his arms over his chest to watch the scene.

"She was very reluctant to explain it," Spock replied. "Her hesitation to divulge the truth suggests she was, either lying or not telling the _entire_ truth."

McCoy turned his amused attention to Kristine as she still rocked on her feet, her hands now clutched behind her back.

"What exactly is it you want _me_ to do about it, Sir?" Kristine wondered, and McCoy could hear the irritation starting to creep into her tone whether Spock did or not.

"I thought you might explain to me why she would lie about her genealogy."

He'd heard her tone, and he was throwing it back in his Vulcan monotone way. Kristine stopped rocking and sighed as McCoy found himself slowly leaning forward to hear a little better.

"She's not completely happy with her blood, Commander," Kristine explained, honestly. "She loves being in Starfleet, and she fears if they know what her other half is that she'll be discharged."

"You _know_ what she is?" Spock inquired, and Kristine felt like she was being interrogated, with her boyfriend just standing there enjoying the view.

"Yes, but don't ask me to tell you, Sir," she pleaded. "Tatiana wouldn't want it getting out. Not that _you_ would say anything, Sir, but it's really not my place to tell you."

"Of course," he nodded. "I had no intention of asking you. I simply wished to confirm my suspicion that she was speaking of _herself_ rather than I friend."

"With all do respect, Commander, why didn't you simply ask _her_?" Kristine wondered, glad that he wasn't interrogating her anymore.

"I reasoned that since she had hidden the truth before she would not wish to explain it at all," he replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to. Thank you for answering my questions, Miss Deveraux."

"You're welcome, Sir," Kristine said, feeling a slight bubble of anger at the fact that he was dismissing her after calling her friend a liar. She managed to hold her tone, however as he nodded to her then McCoy and turned to head toward the lift.

"That's the one thing about that green-blooded hobgoblin," McCoy spoke up, standing from the table to step toward her once Spock was in the lift and on his way to the bridge. "Because he doesn't have emotions he doesn't think of anyone else's." He stepped next to her as she sighed in exhaustion. "In short: No tact."

"You're tellin' _me_," she grumbled, bowing her head and rubbing her eyes as he smiled and slid a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him and taking her bandaged hand into his to examine it.

"Does your hand hurt at all?" he asked and she only shook her head but reality soon hit her and she remembered what he had said before they'd been interrupted. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he seemed to read the look in them. "You heard right earlier, Kris. And don't bother asking me if I still feel that way. It should be obvious, don't you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she breathed, taking a step from him and still staring at him with wide eyes.

"Would it have changed anything?" he frowned, his hand lingering on her waist.

"It _might_ have."

"I wasn't about to risk my feelings on 'might.' Call me selfish but I'd just been divorced. I couldn't go through that again."

"So instead you let me break up with you and hurt you _that_ way," she retorted. "How is that any better?"

"Look, it was stupid, alright," he admitted, placing his other hand on her waist and looking her in the eye. "I'm telling you _now_, isn't that what matters?"

"But, all that time we weren't together---"

"Is over," he cut in, sliding his arms slowly around her waist and up her back to pull her closer. "And I'm not letting it happen again."

Kristine looked at him with wide, sapphire eyes, her shock and surprise slowly dying to be replaced with a smile as she murmured, "There you go, being romantic again, Mr. Cynic."

"I do stupid stuff when I'm in love, apparently," he smirked playfully, still holding her as he murmured, "So…what do you think?"

"Of what?" she wondered honestly, slipping her hands up his arms to settle them on his neck and play with his hair.

"About what I just told you," he elaborated. "Do you…feel the same?"

Kristine felt her heart skip a beat as her wide-eyed expression returned and she swallowed as he still held her.

"W-Well…" she breathed, trailing off and her heart sank when his expression dropped to mild disappointment at what he had a feeling she was going to say. "I…I'm _obviously_ attracted to you, and I…I missed you after we broke up, and I---"

"You can stop dancing around it, Kris," he murmured, but her heart clenched at his tone. He sounded so depressed it was killing her. "The _last_ thing I want you to do is lie to me."

"Leo, I wouldn't even think of lying to you," she replied desperately, feeling his grip on her loosen, but she didn't loosen hers. "I wish I could say the words right here, right now and wipe that sad look off your face, but…" she trailed off again with a sigh before she set her forehead on his chest, making him stiffen a touch as she muttered, "We're back to that _stupid_ thing again."

"What thing?" he frowned in wonder, looking down at her hair as she didn't move her head from his chest. "There's a thing?"

"The thing I told you I didn't want to talk about," she explained and he gave a sigh. Whatever this 'thing' was, it was beginning to annoy him. "It's because of _that_ that I'm so damn confused about how I feel." She lifted her head and their gazes locked. "You're not gonna break up with me, are you?"

"No," he replied instantly, his arms tightening around her again and she gave a small smile with a soft sigh of relief. "I'm not gonna make the mistake of letting you get away again."

"But I can't even figure out what I want," she almost pouted, but she was completely serious. "I'm…conflicted."

"Or…" he offered with a smile, "you're just not ready to tell me yet. And when you are, I wanna be right here where you can find me." She opened her mouth to say something but he took her bandaged hand in his, gently to examine it as he said, "You're sure it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't," she assured him and tried again to say something, but he cut in again.

"Good," he nodded, and kissed her tenderly. "We should get back to work, don't you think? We should _earn_ that shore leave, right?"

Kristine sighed in exasperation, realizing he wasn't going to let her say anything more, and she nodded, letting her hands slide down his arms to his chest.

"I'll make sure everyone's still stable," she said, glancing around at the unconscious crew of the _Kobayashi Maru_, who were their only patients now.

"Alright, then," McCoy nodded, his hands slipping to her waist again. "I'll help you with that. Who were you giving that sedative to?"

"Sedative? Oh, I wasn't gonna give him the sedative," she realized, slipping out of his arms and toward a cabinet to prepare another hypo. "I was so engrossed in my argument with _you_ that I grabbed that instead of what I _needed_."

"Which was?" he prompted when she finished preparing the hypo, stepping toward her again.

"His blood pressure is up a little too high," she explained, nodding to one of the crew members who was on a bed at the far end of the room. "This should get it back to normal."

"Uh…Kristine…"

"What?"

She frowned at McCoy's tone and turned to him first before she turned to what he was looking at and heading towards. The man she was going to give the hypo to was groaning and lifting a hand to rub his face. She hurried toward him with the hypo ready to give him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where am I?" he groaned in a raw voice.

"You're on the _U.S.S. Enterprise_," McCoy explained, taking the hypo from Kristine and making her frown. "I'm a doctor. So is she. I need to give you this for your blood pressure."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the man muttered as McCoy administered the hypo into his neck and he winced as he did. "You said the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. What happened to my ship? The _Kobayashi Maru_."

"_You're_ the captain?" Kristine asked, wanting to be sure she heard right and he nodded.

"You sent out a distress signal that you were stranded," McCoy explained. "We had to abandon the ship after we rescued you because we were attacked by Klingons."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," he groaned, touching the heel of his hand to his head. "You got anything for this headache, Doc?"

"Sure," McCoy nodded and before he could order her, Kristine was already heading for the cabinet to prepare the necessary hypo. "There's some food here too, for you and your crew."

"Thanks," the man groaned. "I'm starving."

"Kristine---"

"On it, Doctor," she called, having heard them from her place. She went to another cabinet for a tray of food and came back with both that and the hypo which McCoy took and administered to the man as Kristine set the tray of food on his lap then asked, "What's your name, Captain?"

"Aaron," he replied, starting to tear at the wrapped food. "Aaron Marcus, Miss."

"Call me Kristine," she smiled, making McCoy send her a split second glare, which she ignored.

"The Captain asked to see you as soon as you woke up," McCoy explained. "But _I_ suggest you get some food and rest before you see him."

"Thanks, but after I finish my food I'll see him," Aaron replied through a mouthful of food. "I'm sure he has a lot of questions for me."

"You have _no_ idea," Kristine grinned, making him grin back before stuffing his face again.

* * *

**A/N:** and more Spock, because i love him as much as i love Bones. hee hee. i hope it all makes sense, still. sometimes i'm writing and i understand it fine, but i worry other people won't get it. if i ever go OOC with any of them, please tell me. i like to keep things as accurate as possible. anyway, reviews?


	10. Freckles

**A/N:** next chappie. *hums music from the soundtrack on iPod* enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Freckles**_

"Where's the Captain?!"

"He's speaking with _our_ captain, now you need to lie down," Kristine murmured to the man sitting up in his bed, panic in his eyes.

"But the Captain---!"

"Is fine. Trust me. Now lie down."

She gently pushed on his shoulders to lie him down and he obeyed with a sigh of defeat. He placed his hands on his stomach, lacing his fingers together as Kristine prepared a hypo for him.

"I'm gonna give you a very mild sedative," she explained. "It'll just calm you down a little, which you need right now because your blood pressure is up a little. That seems to be a common symptom from all of you."

"We all took uppers to keep us alert," he replied, wincing when she gave him the hypo. "We're a small crew, so we _had_ to be alert."

"Well, that's good to know," Kristine smiled. "Now, do you remember what kind of uppers they were?"

"No," he sighed, the hypo kicking in as he lulled his head lazily to the side to look at her. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

Kristine glanced at him from tucking the sheet he was lying on back under the mattress and smiled again as she nodded, "Thank you."

"I mean, like, _really_ pretty," he grinned rather loudly and catching McCoy's attention from across the room as he stood scanning one of the unconscious crew members. "Your freckles are adorable."

"Well, thank you, again," she smiled tightly with another small nod, now feeling a little uncomfortable that he was complimenting her so much.

"Hey, it'll take us a while to get back to Starfleet, right?" he asked and she gave a frown but nodded. "You and me should go have dinner in Mess. What are you doing tonight?"

"Doctor Deveraux," McCoy called, almost barked. "I need your eyes over here for a moment."

"Excuse me," Kristine gratefully whispered to the patient she was with before hurrying toward McCoy as he lowered the scanner, still staring at the patient. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Stay over here," he said, in a hushed tone, handing her his scanner. "Make sure his vitals are stable and from now on, deal with the passed out patients on _this_ side of the room."

"Why?" she wondered honestly with a frown over her brow as he walked around her to head to the other side of the room. He stopped and turned to her with a raised eye brow then stepped closer to her again.

"Because I'm your superior officer and _I_ _said so_," he replied through clenched teeth, making her frown deepen. She glanced at the patient she'd been with before staring at her and when she looked back at McCoy's irritated expression she smiled, slyly.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_, Doctor," she murmured, starting to scan the patient they were standing next to. He glanced over his shoulder, throwing a hard look at the only conscious patient staring at Kristine, making him look away nervously.

McCoy turned back to face Kristine and stepped a little closer, leaning toward her ear to murmur, "Let's just say, no one should be complimenting your adorable freckles but _me_."

"As always, Leo, your protection of your medical assistant is…" she trailed off to find the right word, but was cut off by McCoy.

"If you end that sentence with something Mr. No-Tact would say, like 'logical,' I'm gonna hurl," he warned.

"Just keep Mr. Drunk-on-Pretty over there from going after his captain," Kristine retorted. "All he's been talking about is finding his captain."

"Fine," he grumbled, stepping to leave, but he quickly stepped back. "I mean it, though, Kris. Stay over here. Away from him. Something about him doesn't sit right with me."

"I know what it is," she replied, and he looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to elaborate. "It's because he asked your girlfriend out on a date."

"Don't push me, Kris," he warned. "You know I have a bad temper."

"So don't let it loose on _him_," she advised. "He's been through a lot already."

McCoy's expression softened and he only nodded mutely before walking away to talk to the patient as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't resist the way her heart fluttered seeing him in his Starfleet uniform. He looked so handsome in it, and she preferred _this_ one over the cadet uniform they wore at the academy.

She shook her head to bring herself back to reality and concentrated on scanning the person in front of her. It was the same as the others. Just something to bring his blood pressure back to normal and he would sleep on for another hour or so. There was only one female in the crew of five and Kristine wondered how she dealt with four men probably trying to grope at her.

_She looks like a feisty one, though_, she thought with a smile as she walked toward her unconscious body. _She'd probably kill anyone who tried to touch her._

Her heart skipped at that thought, then clenched, but she only swallowed and began checking the woman's vitals. She'd already checked her and given her the hypo to get her blood pressure down, now it was just a matter of making sure everything was still normal.

The door leading into the hall slid open, catching her attention, and she stood at attention when Kirk entered with the captain of the _Kobayashi Maru_.

"Captain!" the man only conscious man of the crew grinned, shooting up in his seat on the bed and wincing as he did before pressing the heel of his hand to his head.

"Lay down, damn it!" McCoy growled, almost shoving him back down as Captain Aaron Marcus snickered.

"What's the matter, Jared, does your tiny brain hurt?" he smirked, coming up next to the bed and leaning over the man.

"Very funny, Captain," Jared groaned as McCoy and Kristine hurried to _their_ captain who stood in the center of the room.

"Well, Jim?" McCoy enquired. "What the hell was it?"

"Apparently, the _Kobayashi Maru_ isn't just a test," Kirk cut to the chase. "It was the actual name of a Starfleet ship that had been rendered obsolete about five years ago. They let Captain Marcus leave Starfleet with it. He said he loved her too much to just let her get junked."

"He didn't seem all that upset when we told him we had to abandon it," Kristine explained.

"Yeah, well, he broke down in the briefing room when everything finally hit him," Kirk replied. "How's everything on your end?"

"Well, so far one of the men woke up," McCoy replied. "As you can see, everyone else is out."

"The reason their blood pressure was up a little high was because they were taking something to keep them alert," Kristine chimed in.

"Understandable," Kirk shrugged. "They were on an old ship. She probably had a lot of problems, mechanically. Not much by way of weapons and a small crew, they probably had to be _doubly_ careful to avoid being attacked."

"We gave them something to bring their blood pressure down to normal, we're just waiting for everyone else to wake up," Kristine explained.

"Well, we'll be back home in another hour, so you two go get something to eat or something," Kirk suggested. "You've been holed up here for hours."

"We'll be fine, Jim," McCoy replied. "You just worry about what _you_ have to do."

"Hey, I can't have my best medical officers running themselves down, can I?" Kirk smiled that smile of his, slapping McCoy's arm.

"Thank you, Captain," Kristine smiled as McCoy only rolled his eyes at him.

"Keep me posted," he said, walking toward the lift and giving a two fingered salute to Aaron who returned the gesture.

"Aye, Captain," Kristine called back and turned back to the female patient she'd been scanning earlier as McCoy headed toward the patient next to her to scan him.

"I feel really bad," Aaron suddenly said, stepping toward the two and catching their attentions. "I couldn't help but overhear Captain Kirk say that you've been here for hours. You guys should take a break, like he said."

"A doctor's work is never done, I'm afraid," McCoy replied, still scanning the patient in front of him.

"It doesn't look like these guys are goin' anywhere," Aaron snickered. "Besides, these are all my guys. You're only waiting for them to wake up, right?"

"It's not just that," McCoy argued. "If something happens to one of them while we're gone, _you_ can't do anything, can you?"

"Doctor!" Kristine gasped at his tone.

"I can," Jared suddenly spoke up from his bed, turning hers and McCoy's attention to him. "I'm the doctor."

"_You're_ the doctor?" McCoy repeated, crossing his arms over his chest and looking skeptical.

"I know," Aaron smirked, elbowing him, gently. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"If anything happens, I can take care of it," Jared insisted. "I know these guys better than they probably know themselves."

McCoy raised a brow at him then turned it to Kristine who shrugged, silently saying it was up to him. He had to admit, they _both_ needed a break. He just felt uneasy about leaving his Sick Bay in the hands of _this_ guy. This guy who had asked _his_ girlfriend on a dinner date.

He looked at Kristine and realized she needed a break more than he did. Sighing in defeat he nodded to her and turned to Jared.

"Fine," he nodded again. "But we won't be gone for long. Ten minutes, tops."

"I can hold things till then," Jared smiled, swinging his legs off the bed to sit on the edge. "And if any of your people come in with injuries, I'll call you."

"Fine," McCoy replied, then turned to Kristine to say, "Give him your com."

Kristine nodded and went to her desk for her communicator to take it to Jared. As she handed it to him, his smile widened and when he took it from her hand, his fingers brushed against hers, lightly.

"Thanks, Freckles," he murmured, and Kristine swallowed before she nodded, mutely and hurried toward McCoy as he glared at the other man.

"You two take your time," Aaron smiled, waving to them as they headed out the door. "Everybody will still be here when you get back."

The two doctors said nothing as Kristine only waved back, politely and as soon as the door swooshed shut behind them, McCoy threw and arm around her shoulders.

"Leo---!"

"Nobody's here," he cut in as they still walked in no particular direction. "They're not gonna see us."

Kristine sighed in defeat and consented, "Alright, but you'd better let go if someone passes by."

"Gimme your hand," he demanded, ignoring her warning and he lifted the hand she'd given the communicator to Jared with. "I saw what he did…" He started rubbing her fingers. "Who the hell does he think he is, touching you like that? _I'm_ the only one allowed to do that, damn it."

"Well, _he_ doesn't know that," Kristine replied, allowing him to rub her fingers.

"And who's fault is _that_?" he retorted. "Why haven't you told him you're with somebody, already?"

"Because he'll ask who," she reasoned. "Then what will I tell him?"

"The truth."

"Then it'll get around the ship. I don't want that to happen."

"You're worrying too much. No one cares. Somebody could walk down the hall right now, see us, and they wouldn't care."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do," he smirked, hearing faint footsteps coming down the hall. "Watch."

"Watch what?" she frowned, then suddenly heard the footsteps as well and yanked her hand from his, trying to get out from under his arm as well, but he held her fast. "Leo---!"

"Stop squirming, will ya?" McCoy pleaded. "Just relax."

Just then, a crew member came around the corner as they rounded it in the opposite direction. Kristine swallowed, her heart racing as she saw him looking down at a tablet in his hands. Her heart skipped a beat when he glanced up at them, nodded and continued walking. She frowned and looked back to watch him. No double take. No frown. No strange look.

"See?" McCoy smiled, triumphantly. "I told you. No one cares." Kristine turned her gaze ahead in wide-eyed surprise as he continued, "So when we get back to Sick Bay, you tell Mr. Flirt to leave you alone. That's an _order_, got it?"

"Y-Yeah," she nodded, still not realizing what had just happened. Recovering, she looked up at him with a small smile, then remembered something and asked, "How come you don't call me Freckles anymore?"

McCoy frowned as they stopped in the hall and he stepped away from her, slightly before saying, "You said you hated that."

"Never stopped _you_, did it?" she smirked, closing the gap of space he'd made again.

"Oh, I get it," he grumbled, nodding in understanding. "This is because that guy called you Freckles, isn't it?"

"He has a name, ya know?" Kristine scolded. "No matter how much you dislike him, you should at _least_ call him by his name."

"Well, you tell _Jared_ to stop calling you that too, and _maybe_ I'll start calling you that again," he taunted as they resumed their walk, his arm fully around her shoulders again.

"You're such a grouch," Kristine pouted, slightly and McCoy opened his mouth to reply, but she caught sight of Tatiana coming down the hall, running and waving at them.

"So, I guess this means you're not hiding it anymore, huh?" the blonde grinned, glancing between the two doctors, but Kristine only raised a brow at her, pursing her lips in irritation. "What?"

"I had a little conversation with Commander Spock this morning, Tatiana," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest as McCoy slid his arm from around her shoulders to lean on the wall next to them. "Or rather, _he interrogated me_ about the conversation _you_ had with _him_ last night."

"H-He did?" Tatiana breathed, her emerald eyes, widening. "What did he say?"

"He knew you were lying, Ana," Kristine cut to the chase. "He knew you weren't talking about a _friend_ having problems being a hybrid."

"What?!" Tatiana squeaked so high McCoy winced and plugged one of his ears. "But how?!"

"He's _Commander Spock_, Ana!" Kristine hissed. "He _knows_ _everything_!"

"Y-You didn't tell him…?"

"No," Kristine assured her when she trailed off, her eyes huge before she sighed in relief. "But you'd better be careful. And from now on, whenever you talk to him, just tell him the truth, alright?"

"But if they find out---!" Tatiana cut herself off and looked at McCoy who seemed to take the hint and covered his ears. That didn't stop Tatiana from pulling Kristine to the other side of the hall to whisper, "If they find out I'm half Romulan, they'll throw me in the brig, or think I'm some sort of spy!"

"I didn't say tell him what you are," Kristine replied. "I already took care of that. I told him you were afraid of being punished when you've done nothing. He won't ask you about that, unless it's necessary, and I doubt it will _ever_ be necessary. Just don't pull the 'I have a friend' gag. It's not gonna work next time."

"Fine," Tatiana sighed, rubbing her eyes. "If he asks I'll tell him the truth."

"Good," Kristine nodded. "So, what did you decide?"

Tatiana smiled widely and whispered, "As far as anyone is concerned, I'm a human. I won't be anything else."

"Good," Kristine smiled again. "You'd make a better human than a Romulan anyway."

"You can't tell anyone else about this, ok?" the blonde pleaded, glancing at McCoy. "I don't want anyone knowing I'm a hybrid of anything."

"Well, Leo was there when the Commander talked to me, but he won't say anything if I tell him not to," Kristine assured her and Tatiana nodded.

"Pavel can't know either," she whispered, almost so low Kristine couldn't hear. "I _really_ don't want him to know about this, ok?"

Kristine frowned then smiled in realization as Tatiana looked away from her friend's expression.

"You…" Kristine grinned, deviously, "and Pavel?!"

"Don't say another word," Tatiana ground out, her cheeks flush and Kristine tried to stifle her grin.

"How about you have my permission?" Kristine replied and the blonde glared at her but couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I have to go to the bridge now. I'll see you later."

"Alright," Kristine nodded and Tatiana hurried past them to head toward the bridge as Kristine stepped toward McCoy who still had his hands over his ears. She took his wrists into her hands and pulled his hands from his head, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him gently as she did and making him smile.

"You girls done gossiping?" he smirked as they walked down the hall, Kristine letting go of one hand but slipping her other into his.

"Did that sound like _gossip_ to you?" Kristine retorted with a smirk.

"So, when are you gonna tell me what Tatiana's 'other half' is?" he asked playfully, but frowned when Kristine stopped and looked at him seriously.

"I'm not," she replied. "And you can't tell anyone that she's a hybrid, you hear me? _No one_. She doesn't want anyone to know. She's not ready yet."

"I hadn't planned on telling anybody, Kris," he assured her, just as serious.

"Good," Kristine nodded, definitely as they resumed walking the hall. "Because if you told anyone, I don't think I could forgive you."

"Boy, I'd better be on my best behavior with _you_, huh?" he smiled playfully again, squeezing the hand he held gently and she gave him a small smile. She turned her hand in his to entwine their fingers as they turned the corner, having walked in one huge circle to head back to Sick Bay.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, yeah, more cuteness. i hope i explained everything ok. i worry about that. like i said, it could make sense to _me_ but for all i know the readers are goin' "what the hell?!" lol! anyway, reviews?


	11. Playful

**A/N:** yay! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Playful**_

"Thank you, Captain," Aaron grinned, shaking hands with Kirk as he stood in Medical Bay, the crew of the _Kobayashi Maru_ not conscious and standing around them, ready to leave the ship as Kristine and McCoy stood a few feet away. "You saved our lives. I really can't thank you enough."

"Sure you can, and you just did," Kirk grinned back, patting the man's back as he turned him to the door leading into the hallway. "I don't wanna hear any more thank yous on our way to the hangar bay, alright?"

"Alright," Aaron nodded, letting the other man lead him through the doors, his crew following…all except one.

Jared started after the crew then stopped and looked back at Kristine and McCoy, seeming to figure out what he should do. He hustled toward the doctors, making McCoy step a little closer to Kristine as she frowned in wonder at him when he came up to her, grinning like an idiot.

"I wanna thank you two for your great doctoring," he smiled, glancing from McCoy to Kristine several times before looking at Kristine. "It was _really_ appreciated, trust me."

"Well, that's our job," Kristine smiled nervously with a small shrug.

"You sure you won't reconsider that dinner?" he hoped, and Kristine heard McCoy give a subtle, but audible growl in his throat. The sound made Jared frown at him as Kristine's eyes shifted nervously.

"Jared," she called, drawing his attention back to her, which is where she wanted it, not at the increasingly angered McCoy, "If I weren't already seeing someone, I _might_ have taken you up on that offer."

She shocked both men when she stepped closer to McCoy and slid her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest as she still looked at the man in front of her. Jared was giving the most confused frown he was sure he'd ever given and McCoy couldn't believe her blatant show of affection when anyone could have walked in looking for this guy in front of them. Deciding not to question her he simply let his shock subside and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving Jared a triumphant smirk.

"O-Oh," Jared breathed, glancing between them again. "I…I didn't know…"

"I know," Kristine smiled, pulling away from McCoy's embrace, much to his chagrin. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok," he smiled, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I should've figured a pretty thing like you was taken already." He shrugged and started toward the door. "Thanks again, really. If you ever need anything, look me up."

Kristine only nodded, afraid to say anything that might make her reveal the empathetic lump in her throat at his obvious disappointment. Once he was out the door and out of sight she sighed and turned to McCoy.

"I feel really bad about that," she murmured, stepping around him to head to the computer.

"Why?" McCoy wondered honestly, following her as she sat down in the chair.

"I didn't wanna hurt him like that," she admitted, sitting back in the chair and swaying it from side to side. "He seems like a nice guy, really."

"Oh, sure, flirting with you makes him a nice guy, I'm sure," McCoy retorted, heading toward his desk.

"Ah, that's right, I'd forgotten all about that _feeling_ you had about him when he asked me out," she shot back, sitting up to start working on something on the computer.

"It wasn't that," he argued from his chair and she stopped her work to look at him with a skeptical glare. "Alright, it wasn't _just_ that." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. "I'm telling you, Kris, there's something about that guy."

"Well he's _off_ the ship now," she replied, not looking from the screen. "So you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah," he hummed, leaning back in his chair, one arm on the surface of his desk as he leaned sideways on it, looking around the Sick Bay in boredom, Kristine hard at work. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up some of the things we might encounter on this planet that'll have everyone in here after shore leave," she smirked, not looking from the screen. "No doubt anyone rolling around in the plant-life will come back with _something_ we'll have to take care of."

McCoy smirked, not being able to keep from saying it as he stood and walked toward her. She didn't look from the screen as he came up next to her and leaned close to her ear to murmur, "You mean if _we_ start rolling around in the plant-life, don't you?"

Kristine's hands faltered on the keyboard before she gave a breathy scoff and replied, "Very funny, Leo."

"You're blushing, Kris," he smirked, nuzzling her face just below her ear.

"N-No I'm not!" she couldn't help but giggle and shrug to get him to stop, but that only made him smirk wider.

"And now you're lying," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she lifted a hand and pushed on his shoulder, grinning like mad.

"I'm trying to do this," she giggled, pushing effortlessly on his shoulder as she still stared at the screen.

"You better not do this all the way to Capernium," he sighed, leaning a hand on the desk as he stood tall. "If you do, I might jump you when we get there."

"Ooh, I'm so afraid," Kristine retorted, still smiling and _still_ not looking away from the screen."

"You _should_ be," he smirked, leaning toward her ear again. "You haven't seen me in action yet."

"My _God_, Leonard! What hormones did you accidentally spill and inhale?!" Kristine squeaked, glancing at him as her blush turned to another shade of red.

"I think Jim slipped me something," McCoy admitted, standing tall again. "Then again, it _could_ be _you_ spilling out the hormones."

"Go find a cure for something," Kristine smiled slyly, trying to drop the conversation and he gave a chuckle before leaning down one last time to kiss her cheek again.

"I…" he trailed off, making her stop and finally look at him, a small smile on her lips. He shook is head and stood up to walk away but she frowned and caught his hand before he was out of reach. She knew what he was going to say and as he looked down at her, she still smiled and nodded her consent.

"You can say it," she voiced then added, playfully, "Maybe I'll surprise you one day and say it back."

"Well, until _then_," he smirked and bent down, leaning on the arms of the chair she was sitting in to bring his face close to hers and murmur, "I love you, Kris."

"I know," she smiled, feeling giddy as a school girl with a goofy grin on her face, but at the same time, her heart clenched at the fact that she couldn't bring herself to say it back. McCoy smirked and leaned forward to leave a tender kiss on her lips.

"_All decks, prepare for launch_," Spock's voice came from the overhead com.

McCoy stood tall to walk back to his desk as Kristine watched him the whole way, leaning on the desk she sat at. She made her decision then, that when they got to Capernium where the crew of the _Enterprise_ would be taking a two day shore leave, she would tell him _everything_, whether she wanted to or not. He deserved that much if not more.

"You should take a break from that," he advised, startling her from her thoughts as he rummaged through his desk drawers for something. "It's almost lunch anyway. Take it early."

"What are you looking for?" she wondered with a frown, ignoring his suggestion and turning back to the computer to work.

"My pen," he muttered, not looking at her. "You can go. I'll catch up."

"I'm still doing research," she excused. "I can't just stop in the middle. I won't remember what I was doing."

"You have a better memory than _I_ do," he smirked, but didn't stop rummaging through another door. "Just go eat."

"No," she blurted, turning a pout to him and _that_ made him freeze and look up at her. She saw him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and decided to elaborate, admitting, "I don't wanna go without _you_. It feels weird not going to lunch or dinner without you."

He smiled when she stopped and looked at him before he said, "You can't do without me very long, can you?"

"I hardly made it through the days you were gone," she retorted with a cute shrug.

"Yeah, me too," he muttered, turning back to rummaging through his desk drawer.

Kristine smiled, widely as he grunted and growled, muttering curses under his breath before she saw noticed the lift doors open and saw Kirk stroll out. She instantly stood at attention making McCoy stop, frown at her then turn to see what she was looking at.

"I thought we were getting ready for the launch," he said, standing from his desk to step toward the captain. "What are you doing here, Jim?"

"Spock is driving me nuts," Kirk grumbled, plopping himself onto a bed and laying back with a loud sigh. "He won't take shore leave."

"And why would _that_ drive you nuts?" McCoy wondered, stepping up next to the bed and waving at Kristine to sit down again before crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you care what he does with his time?"

"I don't know," Kirk muttered as Kristine sat at the computer again to work. "I just feel bad for him a little. Everyone else is taking their shore leave."

"Wait, Kristine, get the thermometer," McCoy ordered, hurriedly, slapping a hand on Kirk's forehead. "I think he's got a fever. He's actually feeling _bad_ for someone."

"Oh, knock it off," Kirk snapped, shoving his friend's hand away as he sat up again and Kristine only giggled from her spot.

"Don't feel bad, Sir," she smiled, warmly. "As I see it, Commander Spock won't feel any good if he's not doing something productive. He wouldn't know what to do with shore leave."

"Hang on to this one, Bones," Kirk advised, jumping off the bed as he slapped his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "She knows us all better than we probably know ourselves. And she hasn't even spent a week here."

"That's a gift of hers," McCoy smirked back at her and she returned it. Kirk caught the exchange and gave a devious smile of his own as he walked toward the desk Kristine was working at to lean on it.

"You know," he murmured, leaning his head over the computer, "Bones over here is _crazy_ about you. I can tell."

"I know," she smiled with a small shrug, as if it were common knowledge and Kirk frowned at her.

"You _know_?" he echoed.

"Yes," she nodded, still looking at the screen. "He told me." Glancing up at the captain and seeing the utter confusion on his face, she smiled widely as she leaned forward on an elbow, setting her chin in her hand and murmuring, "Thought you were gonna embarrass the good doctor, didn't you, Captain?"

"You were right, Jim," McCoy laughed, stepping up next to Kirk at the desk and crossing his arms over his chest. "She hasn't even spent a whole _day_ with you and she knows you already." He turned a smirk to Kristine and complimented, "You got better at that."

Kirk stood and glanced between the two with a small scowl and muttered, "_You_ two are taking your shore leave _first_."

"Why, thank you, Captain," Kristine smiled, turning back to the computer.

"I wouldn't take that as generosity," McCoy warned, making Kirk glare at him. The captain walked away without another word and McCoy couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at the man as he marched out the doors to Sick Bay. "He can be such a child."

"Well, I hope you're satisfied," Kristine said, seriously. "Now the whole _ship_ is going to know about you and me."

"And that's a problem?" McCoy frowned in wonder at her.

"No," she sighed. "I guess not. But it would have been nice to keep it secret a little while longer."

"I'm afraid you won't have that luxury on this ship," he smirked, stepping around the desk to stand behind her. "Everyone knows everyone's business here. Besides…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them, gently. "Everyone would have found out eventually since I can't keep my hands off you."

"You did fine until earlier," she sighed again, but didn't sit back from looking at the computer then scoffed, "And so did I until now." She placed her hands on his and turned around when he stopped rubbing her shoulders. "Let's go have lunch. I'm starving."

* * *

_Mess Hall..._

"What're _you_ guys doing on your shore leave?" Kristine wondered, working on her food as she sat across from McCoy and Chekov with Tatiana next to her as they ate their own lunch.

"What's there to do on Capernium?" Tatiana asked back.

"There are plenty of dance houses," Chekov replied, making Kristine frown at him.

"I think you mean clubs," she corrected abut he shook his head at her.

"Nyet," he blurted. "They call them Dance Houses."

"Out of all the research you were doing earlier, you didn't find that out?" McCoy smirked and she glared at him, playfully.

"I wasn't looking up recreational spots, if you recall, _Doctor_," she retorted, and couldn't help what she did next, keeping up with the conversation.

"So, these Dance Houses," Tatiana cut in as Kristine inched her foot across toward McCoy's feet. "What kind of music do they play?"

"The local music is wery much like the music back home," Chekov replied as Kristine's toe tapped McCoy's. "Their dancing is different, though."

"How's that?" McCoy wondered, not feeling Kristine's foot tapping his as she lifted her foot, slowly.

"It resembles the dancing on Earth in the twentieth century," Chekov continued, then frowned at Kristine to ask, "What is word? Eto bylo v 1970-h godov…" (It was in the 1970s…)

"Disco," Kristine nodded for him, hooking her foot around McCoy's calf to rub it. He jumped, but didn't look up from his food as everyone looked at him, Kristine with a small smirk on her lips.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Tatiana hoped with a frown.

"I'm fine," McCoy muttered lowly as Kristine continued rubbing her foot against his leg. "So the natives dance Disco, huh, kid?"

"Yes," Chekov nodded, still looking at McCoy warily, but said nothing else about why he jumped as he turned back to his food. "I may need assistance with it if we go to a Dance House."

"I'm sure you're a _great_ dancer, Pavel," Tatiana smiled, widely as Kristine's foot started rubbing the back of McCoy's knee. He glanced at her as she sat forward a little on the edge of her chair to better reach him and she smiled a little wider when he swallowed, but she kept up with the conversation.

"Actually, Pavel _is_ pretty light on his feet," she complimented, the toe of her boot now settled on the chair between McCoy's knees. "When he was younger and we played music in the house we used to call him, "Malen'kie Tantsovshchitsy.' Little Dancer."

"Sestra," Chekov whined at her, his cheeks suddenly pink as Tatiana gave a little giggle. "Dolzhny li vy smushchalo menya na glazah Tat'yany?" (Must you embarrass me in front of Tatiana?)

Tatiana and McCoy frowned at him then looked at Kristine as she raised a brow at him before leaning farther on the table to reply, "Rassmotret' yego okupaemosti dlya 'Biologiya Repetitor' istoriyu." (Consider it payback for the 'Biology Tutor' story.)

Chekov gave a pout as he sat back and picked at his food while Tatiana and McCoy still glanced between the two, reading their faces.

"Everything ok?" McCoy chanced to ask and Kristine only nodded, Chekov doing the same, mutely.

"So," Tatiana chirped, glancing around and changing the subject. "What are _you_ going to do there, Kristine?"

"_Certainly_ not roll around in the plant-life," McCoy couldn't help but mutter with a smirk before Kristine could answer. She shot her gaze at him as he only concentrated on his food and decided to teach him a lesson.

"What's _that_ mean, Kris?" Tatiana wondered with a frown at her friend.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged, slipping her foot slowly farther forward on his chair until she gently hit was she was aiming for. McCoy jumped so suddenly that time that his hand bumped his tray, making _it_ jump as his head shot up, his eyes wide at Kristine who only smiled, deviously.

"Doctor---?"

"I'm fine," McCoy cut into Tatiana's inquiry. "I just…remembered something important I have to do later."

"Always the doctor," Kristine smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him when his eyes widened only slightly at her, pleading with her to pull back, but she didn't. "Tell us, Leo, what will _you_ do with your shore leave?"

"I-I don't know yet," he sputtered, making Tatiana and Chekov frown at each other as Kristine only continued to smile deviously at him. "Maybe find a nice quiet bar for a drink."

"Oh, _please_," Kristine grumbled. "This place is gonna have everything we could want and you're gonna spend it _drinking_?!"

"Well, what else is there?" McCoy retorted, turning back to his food.

"Dancing," Kristine smiled, cutely this time. "As I recall you _love_ dancing."

"Oh, that's _right_," Tatiana grinned, leaning on the table to glance between the couple. "You guys _dated_."

"What?!" Chekov chirped, sitting forward with wide eyes glancing between the two doctors. "The two of you---?!"

"Yes, mladshiĭ brat," Kristine cut in, sending a small glare to Tatiana who only looked away, 'innocently' as she took a bite of food. "The good doctor and I went out on a few dates, but I'd like it if that could stay between the four of us, please?"

"Alright, sorry," Tatiana sighed as Chekov nodded to Kristine as she looked at McCoy

who glanced at the two before taking the last bite of his food.

"Shall we head back to Medical Bay, Sir?" she asked seriously, her own tray empty of food. McCoy nodded, still chewing and she pulled her foot back to stand after him and put their trays away. "I'll see you two later."

Tatiana and Chekov nodded to her with smiles each and she couldn't believe how cute the two of them looked, thinking they made such a cute couple. She followed McCoy as he headed toward the exit and frowned when they silent during the short walk to the lift. It wasn't until they were in the lift and on their way to Medical Bay that he broke the silence between them.

"You _like_ playing with fire, now, don't you?" he nearly growled, making her frown at him as he looked at her with a brow raised.

"What?" she shrugged honestly.

"Your little game of footsy back there nearly threw me out of my seat!" he hissed and Kristine couldn't help but let out a cough of laughter, making his eyes widen at her. "Damn it, Kris, it wasn't funny!"

"Oh, yes it was," she argued through a giggle. "Like you wouldn't take advantage of _me_ like that."

"Not _there_," he admitted. "If I wanted to take advantage of you I'd do it in the privacy of a bedroom."

"Like that one time we were at your place, New Year's Eve?" Kristine smirked with a snicker as the lift doors opened and they both walked out.

"You spilled wine on your skirt," McCoy shrugged, his mood slowly changing. "What _else_ was I supposed to do?"

"Not _rip_ the skirt off of me, Leo," she retorted. "You were lucky I had an extra pair of clothes stashed in your closet."

"No, _you_ were lucky," McCoy corrected as he followed her to the computer.

"Whatever," she blurted, staring at the computer screen. McCoy smirked, stepping around the desk to grip the back of her chair with one hand and lean on the desk with the other to look at the screen as well, his head right next to Kristine's.

"I promise," he murmured making her glance at him and swallow, "I'll behave myself when we go on our shore leave."

"Good," she choked and cleared her throat as McCoy's smirk widened. "Because if you don't, I won't tell you a secret I'm sure you're _dying_ to hear."

McCoy frowned at her, turning his face to her to do so, but she didn't look away from what she was reading as he asked, "Which secret?"

Kristine gave a small smile, turned her head just enough to look at him and murmured, "You'll just have to find out when we get there, won't you?"

* * *

**A/N:** oh, i couldn't resist. yes, yes, the big reveal will be soon, i promise. i know some of you are just _dying_ to find out what it is. i hope it lives up to the expectations though and isn't like a huge disappointment. the last thing i'd want is for anyone to say, "that's it?! that's nothing!" although, i don't think it's nothing. anyway, reviews?


	12. Why I Changed

**A/N:** ah, yes, the moment you've all been waiting for. the big reveal. fluff, drama and panic await you. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Why I Changed**_

"Aren't you excited, Leo?!" Kristine grinned as she, McCoy, Tatiana and Chekov headed toward the transporter room.

"It's just shore leave, Kris," he smirked at her giddiness as she and Tatiana walked arm in arm.

"Not _just_ shore leave," Tatiana begged to differ with a smirk, linking an arm around Chekov's as he walked next to her. "It's our _first_ shore leave as members of the crew of the starship _Enterprise_. Well, me and Kristine, anyway."

"It'll be one of many, I'm sure," McCoy replied, slipping his hand into Kristine's as Chekov couldn't stop staring at Tatiana. "Will you be staying on the planet overnight, Chekov?"

The young man jumped when he heard his name and looked at the doctor to nod, "Yes."

"How about _you_, Tatiana?" he wondered with a smirk, making Kristine glare at him and squeeze his hand warningly. She knew what he was getting at.

"I'm not sure," the blonde replied, innocently with a small shrug. "Maybe I will. It'd make it easier than beaming back to the ship just to go back to the planet tomorrow. What will _you two_ do?"

"I was thinking I'd stay on planet," McCoy replied when Kristine opened her mouth to reply. She looked back at him in time for him to ask, "Wanna share a room?"

"Very funny," Kristine retorted, turning to Tatiana with an incredulous look, shaking her head before turning back to McCoy to wink at him. He smirked, knowing that was a yes. Reaching the transporter room, they all let go of each other, reluctantly to file through the door single file toward the pad.

"Alright, kids," Scotty grinned as they all found spots on the pad to be beamed to the surface. "Be careful, and try not to drink _all_ the alcohol before I get there, eh?"

"I'm not making any promises," McCoy warned, sarcastically, making the girls giggle as Chekov frowned in wonder.

"Ready?" Scotty called and the four nodded as he waved, grinning, "Have fun!"

The four soon found themselves on Capernium in a mass of jungle on a trail leading to the small town in the clearing.

"Oh, my God it's gorgeous here!" Tatiana grinned, twirling around slowly to take in all the brilliant greens around her. She grabbed Chekov's arm with both hands, grinning, "Come on!"

They ran down the trail, Tatiana dragging Chekov behind her, giggling as they disappeared into the brush, Kristine and McCoy frowning at them until they were out of sight.

"Well, looks like _they'll_ be the first ones in Sick Bay the day after next, huh?" McCoy smirked at Kristine. "After all, they'll be rolling around in the plant-life, right?"

"I doubt that," Kristine smirked as she calmly headed down the trail toward the clearing, McCoy walking after her. "Pavel's shyer than shy, and Tatiana's kinda clueless. It'll be a miracle if they _kiss_, let alone…_that_."

"Having a hard time saying the words?" he teased, seeing her blush as he lifted a huge leaf in their way to walk under it.

"A little," she admitted. "I just can't see mladshiĭ brat being intimate with anyone like that. It's good that he's taking an interest in Tatiana, though. She would never hurt him purposely."

"I hope you're right," McCoy smiled, warmly and Kristine smirked at him, stopping just before they reached the clearing and facing him. "What?"

She said nothing as she took his hand and led him into a thicker part of the brush where the leaves split the sunlight, making spots on the green grass beneath their feet. She stood in front of him, taking both her hands in hers and pulling him closer as he frowned at her in wonder but she only smiled up at him.

"How about we skip the Dance Houses and bars today?" she murmured, stepping onto her tiptoes to press a tender kiss to his lips. "We can have our own little Dance House right here."

"And what kind of music are they playing here?" he smirked, playing along as she grinned, pulling his hands up with hers to entwine their fingers.

"How about our song?" she couldn't resist suggesting. "We can play it over and over again. It's just us."

"As long as we don't have to do much dancing," McCoy smirked. "You know I can't dance for anything."

"Unless we were at a barn dance," she giggled, slipping her hands from his to slid her arms around his neck, his hands slipping around her waist.

"Not even then," he still smirked, shaking his head slightly as his eyes scanned her face as he pulled her closer. She gave another giggle before resting her cheek on his chest, closing her eyes as he set his chin on top of her head and started humming as they swayed slowly, making her smile, widely.

"You never could hold a tune," she murmured, making him raise a brow and gaze down at the top of her head, but didn't stop their dance.

"The acoustics in this place aren't what they should be," he excused, keeping up with their make-believe. "We should talk to maintenance about that."

She let out a long, soft shush, snuggling her cheek closer to his chest, her eyes still closed as she murmured, "I like this song."

McCoy smirked and continued humming for a moment before she opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at him, making him stop and frown as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kristine swallowed, gently biting her lower lip as they held each other's gazes and he felt her start to tremble in his arms, making his frown deepen.

"Kris, what is it?" he asked in more concern than he'd ever felt.

"I promised," she breathed, her voice shaky. "I promised I'd tell you what happened that made me change."

"You don't have to," he assured her, quickly. "If it's too much---"

He was cut off when she gently placed her finger tips to his lips as she replied, "I know, and I want you to promise…you won't leave me after I tell you. I…I need you, ok?"

"Alright," he nodded when she lowered her hand and he slid his hands to hers to lead her toward a boulder and sat down, pulling her close enough and patted his knee, entreating her to sit on it, which she did as he wrapped his arms around her. She swallowed as she still trembled and looked into his eyes as they turned glassy.

"I won't leave you, Kris," he murmured, lifting a hand to brush a strand of auburn hair from her cheek. "That's not just a promise. I _swear_, I won't leave you, no matter what it is, ok?"

Kristine smiled weakly, nodding as she placed her hand on his and pulled it down to hold it in both of hers and gaze down at it and stroke his fingers, smiling, "I always liked your hands. You have such long fingers."

McCoy said nothing as he watched her, and wasn't surprised when he felt something warm and wet drip onto his hand.

"I met a guy," she finally sighed, not looking at him, "after we broke up. I was on the rebound, and he kinda…" She gave a slow half shrug before continuing, "swept me off my feet. He wasn't _you_ but I wasn't being very picky, anyway. We went out a couple of times. Drinks and dinner. Nothing special. Then on the third date, when he dropped me off at my room, I asked if he wanted a nightcap. Tatiana was gonna be at one of her classes all night, so I figured he and I could hang out a while before he left." She looked at McCoy and quickly amended, "I wasn't planning on sleeping with him, Leo. I was still hung up on _you_. I couldn't have even if I wanted to."

"It's alright, Kris," he smiled gently, squeezing her a little closer to him with the arm still around her. He said it was alright, but his heart was aching at the fact that she'd been with someone else. "Finish your story, sweetheart."

Kristine swallowed and nodded, turning back to fiddling with his hand which was now resting on her lap, and it was taking everything in him to keep from stroking her thigh.

"We had a drink," she sighed, and he felt another tear fall onto his hand as she sniffled. "We had a _few_ drinks, actually, but I was still…alert, I guess you'd say. He started getting a little…frisky, and I told him I didn't want to. I…I kept thinking about you the whole time. I mean, I knew we weren't together anymore, but…it just didn't feel right, you know?"

She looked up at him for his reaction to what she'd said so far and he only nodded, expressionless, waiting for her to finish. Her gaze went back to his hand, still sitting in her lap.

"A-Anyway," she shuttered, sniffling again. "I-I told him it was getting late and maybe he should leave, but when I went to the door to walk him out, he…"

She trailed off for a moment, not looking at McCoy as he swallowed audibly, his eyes never coming off her face as another tear trickled down her cheek and landed on his hand.

"He stopped me," she resumed. "He pulled me toward him and tried to kiss me and when I struggled he…he threw me onto the bed---"

"Stop," McCoy pleaded, knowing where this was going and not wanting to hear it.

"I pleaded with him not to, but he---"

"Kristine, stop," he ordered firmly, and that brought her back to the present as she snapped her wide-eyed gaze to him. "I know what happened. I don't need details."

"Leonard, you don't hate me do you?" she breathed, shifting on his knee to face him completely and place her hands on his shoulders as his supported her at her waist as he frowned at her in utter confusion.

"What?" he wondered if he'd heard right. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because of what happened," she shuddered, trembling uncontrollably as her fingers curled to fist his blue uniform. "It was my own fault for letting him into my room---"

"Don't you _dare_ think that, Kristine," he growled softly making her take in a small breath. "What he did was _not_ your fault. That was _him_, not you, understand? _It wasn't your fault_."

"But---"

"No!" he snapped, making her jump, but she managed to stay perched on his knee. "Will you listen to me, damn it?! It wasn't your fault!"

Kristine sniffled, her lower lip quivering as she nodded that she understood, but it still hurt, terribly. She bowed her head, not wanting him to see her cry and she let out a small sob and he immediately pulled her closer to lay her head down on his shoulder, her arms slipping around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Kristine," he breathed, kissing her forehead as she continued sobbing. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"You couldn't have known," she shuddered, nuzzling the crook of his neck and smearing her tears over his skin, shirt and uniform. "If you're insisting it wasn't my fault then there's no _way_ it was yours."

"Who was he?" he demanded, gently. "What was his name? I'll find that bastard and kill him."

"He's long gone from here, Leo," she sighed, calming herself from crying. "He left the Academy a week after that. I don't remember why."

"Damn it," he grumbled. "If you ever see him again you tell me, got that?"

"You wanna be court-marshaled?" she frowned at him, incredulously. "If I see him again he's not getting the satisfaction of knowing he got to me, and _you_ are going to keep out of it too, understand?"

"Kristine, he hurt you!" McCoy snarled. "I'm not about to let him get away with that!"

"And _I_ am not going to let you jeopardize your career because of me!" she argued, sitting up to look at him with a burning gaze.

"Damn it, Kristine!" he snapped before planting his lips to hers and making her squeak in surprise, her eyes wide before they fluttered closed and she melted in his arms. They pulled each other closer to deepen the kiss, their tongue battling for control before they pulled apart reluctantly to breathe. Panting, they leaned their foreheads together, their arms still around each other as they slowly opened their eyes.

"I love you," McCoy breathed. "I'd risk _everything_ for you in an instant."

"I'd never ask you to risk anything for me," Kristine murmured, licking her lips before she whispered, "Because _I_ love _you_."

His eyes shot wide to stare at her as they pulled away and she gave a small smile at his shock. He scoffed and planted his lips to hers again for a passionate kiss, which she returned with a giggle.

"_Bones_."

The captain on his communicator was ignored as the kiss continued, McCoy's hands running over her back as Kristine's became adventurous and slid down his abdomen to lift his tunic and undershirt enough to expose it.

"_Bones, are you there? Helloooooo?_"

McCoy moved a hand to his pocket, not pulling away from Kristine's lips and pulled out the com to answer it, but she placed her hand over it before he could.

"Don't," she requested between kisses. "He didn't say it was an emergency."

"_It's an emergency, Bones. Answer me!_"

Kristine groaned in disappointment as she lowered her hand from the com and McCoy flipped it open as they broke their kiss.

"What's wrong, Jim?" he asked, and he _would_ have been irritated if not for the fact that Kristine was now trailing kisses over his neck.

"_I need you back on the ship_," Kirk replied. "_There's been a…leak_."

"A leak?" McCoy frowned, and Kristine frowned as well but continued her trail of kisses up his neck to his ear making him groan, softly and turn his head to capture her mouth again.

"_Yeah_," Kirk replied, though his voice was steady and casual. "_Scotty said something about the core being damaged. You need to get back to examine the engineers for radiation poisoning_."

McCoy and Kristine pulled away instantly and he sternly replied, "I'm on my way, Jim."

"_Just you, Bones_," Kirk ordered from the com. "_I don't want anyone else getting sick, understood?_"

"Alright," McCoy nodded and closed his com only to open it again. "McCoy to transporter room."

"_Scott here, Sir_," Scotty replied, making McCoy and Kristine frown again for a moment. If there was a core leak in engineering, what was the Chief Engineer doing in the transporter room? "_Sir?_"

"Beam me up, Scotty," he replied, shaking away his confusion as he and Kristine stood and hurried back to the trail.

"Shouldn't I go with you?" Kristine wondered. "I'm your assistant."

"No," McCoy replied as they reached the trail they'd started on and he took a few steps from her. "Like Jim said, it'd be better if it was just me. We can't have anyone else poisoned."

"Be careful, Leo," she murmured, stepping toward him quickly to kiss him on the cheek and step back again.

"Don't worry about me, Freckles," he smirked with a wink. "Hang out with Tatiana and Chekov until I get back."

"Alright," she nodded with a sweet smile and watched him being beamed back to the ship. Her smile fell to a pout as she let out a sigh, slumping her shoulders in disappointment.

A rustle behind her made her jump and whirl around to shot her gaze around the brush. Another rustle made her jump again, and soon she found herself turning in circles as the rustling sound seemed to jump all around her. Her heart fluttered then raced in sheer panic and fear. Without a second thought she bolted for the clearing ahead of her, only to hear something following her until it was directly behind her, throwing something that felt like a hand over her mouth to silence the scream she let out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

McCoy stepped off the pad as Scotty stood from his seat to greet him.

"Didn't have the fun ye thought ye would, eh?" Scotty smirked, as McCoy stopped and frowned at him.

"Why are you so happy?!" he snapped. "Shouldn't you be on the engineering deck?! For God's sake, man, there's been a leak?!"

Scotty frowned at him, now as confused as the doctor as he stepped closer to him and whispered, "That planet hasn't made ye gone mad, has it, Doctor?"

"I'm perfectly sane, Scotty," McCoy almost growled. "It's _you_ who's gone crazy! Jim told me there was a leak in the core!"

"There's not been any leak," Scotty insisted, still frowning at him. "Why would the captain say that?"

McCoy's frown deepened as he thought for a moment then turned back to Scotty, "I don't know, but I plan to find out."

He marched out of the transporter room, Scotty on his heels as the doctor made his way to the bridge where Kirk sat in his chair. At hearing the door open for McCoy and Scotty he turned and gave a frown as he stood from his chair.

"Bones? What are you doing here? Where's Kristine?"

McCoy said nothing as he gripped the captain's collar and shoved him back into the chair, his gaze boring into Kirk's shocked one.

"You've played some bad pranks on me, Jim, but this one's the worst!" he growled, not letting go of Kirk's collar.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kirk shot back, now angry as well. "What prank?!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" McCoy barked. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You called me up here for a core leak! Do you know how _serious_ that is, Jim?!"

"Yeah, I do!" Kirk snapped, shoving McCoy's hands from his collar to stand and stare the doctor in the eye. "I'm not _that_ stupid, Bones! I wouldn't call in a fake core leak! Don't you know me better than that?!"

"But you _did_, Jim!" McCoy insisted. "You told me you needed me back here to examine the engineers for radiation poisoning!"

"Well, either my memories goin' or you're losin' your mind, because I didn't call you!" Kirk snapped.

"Either it was you, of it was someone who sounded a _lot_ like you," McCoy retorted.

"Doctor," Spock called, drawing everyone's attention. "I can confirm that the captain has not made any calls to anyone on the surface about a core leak. I've been with him on the bridge the entire time."

This threw out any doubts McCoy had that Kirk was lying or pulling a prank on him. If _Spock_ said the captain didn't make the call, then he most certainly _didn't_.

"Satisfied?" Kirk blurted sarcastically, straightening out his uniform as McCoy tried to think.

"Then who the hell told me to come back to the bridge?" he murmured to himself and turned to Kirk to explain, "I swear, it sounded like _you_, Jim. Whoever it was even called me Bones."

Kirk frowned in wonder and turned in his chair to call, "Uhura, check for any weird frequencies going on around the planet. Maybe there's something messing with our coms."

"Aye, Sir," Uhura called, and got to work as Kirk turned back to McCoy.

"Where's Kristine?" he frowned in wonder. "She hasn't left your side since she got here."

"She stayed on the surface," McCoy explained. "You said you only wanted me to beam back because of the---" He cut himself short as his eyes widened and Kirk's frown deepened, but the doctor only cursed, "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?!"

"What, Bones?!" Kirk called as McCoy raced toward the doors of the bridge.

"Scotty, you have to beam me back down there!" McCoy ordered as Kirk followed the two off the bridge.

"Bones, what are you---?!"

"It's Kristine!" McCoy replied as the three raced down the hall. "She's in trouble!"

"I'm going with you," Kirk assured him, not bothering to ask any more questions as they raced into the transporter room. Kirk stopped at the console Scotty sat at hurriedly and pressed a button to link him to the bridge. "Commander Spock, you have the con."

McCoy was already on the pad as Kirk hurried to take a spot on it as well.

"Energize."

* * *

**A/N:** ok, all i have to say is..._CRAP!_ reviews?


	13. Endearments

**A/N:** next chappie! i'm alternating between this one and my other Star Trek fic, but so far they're both coming along smoothly. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Endearments**_

"Let me go!" Kristine growled, struggling against two pairs of hands that held her arms as she was dragged through the thick brush of the alien planet, a blindfold over her eyes. She dug her heels into the ground, trying to stop herself and cause her captors to lose their grip on her but it didn't work. "I'm a member of the starship _Enterprise_! I demand you let me go this instant before Captain Kirk comes here and blasts you all to hell!"

"He won't do any such thing, Miss Deveraux," a burly voice replied to her left.

"How do you know my name?!" she spat to her left, trying to see through her blindfold.

"We know a bit more than just your name, dear," another, weasel voice said to her right. "You're Doctor Leonard McCoy's medical assistant and lover as well."

"Who told you that?!" she snarled, struggling a little harder when they stopped and stood her up. "Who are you?!"

"Stop struggling, Kristine."

She gasped, snapping her head forward, her eyes wide under the blindfold at the sound of the _familiar_ voice.

"I had a feeling we'd meet again," he continued, and she could hear the smirk on his lips. A finger slid beneath the blindfold and pulled it away, easily to reveal her still wide eyes. "Still as gorgeous as ever."

"Jared, what are you doing?" she breathed, no longer struggling against the two men holding her.

"Taking what's _mine_," he ground out, gripping her arm and dragging her after him as he trampled through the jungle around them. "I'll start with _you_ and then Aaron's rank. _I_ should be captain, not a damn doctor!" He stopped and yanked Kristine closer to him, gripping her other arm in his free hand and murmuring, "You understand, don't you?"

"All I understand is that you're _kidnapping_ me!" she spat, trying to back away from him but he held her fast. "You don't even _truly_ know me! I can be a real bitch, you know?!"

"I take the good with the bad," he assured her with a devious smirk, leaning closer to her face. "Besides, I kinda like a little fight in my girls."

"I'm _not_ your girl," she ground out, covering her fear with anger.

"When that Stockholm syndrome kicks in, I won't say I told you so," he promised, starting through the jungle again, dragging her behind him as the two men who'd kidnapped her followed at a distance.

"When it _doesn't_ I _will_ say I told you so!" Kristine snarled. "And if you thought Leo was a hard ass up on the ship, you just wait until he finds out _you kidnapped me_! He was right about you! I'm just sorry I actually thought you were a _good person_!"

That stopped Jared again and he gripped her arm tightly as he pulled her to his face again to snarl, "I _am_ a good person. All that time we were on that stupid ship, I watched my crew mates _die_ on my table, come to me with wounds so beyond repair that I have to _amputate_ limbs, hands, feet and digits. I'm _sick_ of being a doctor. I've tried to go about this the _right_ way and it hasn't worked. Now it's time to improvise."

He turned and started through the brush again as Kristine tried to struggle against him, but it didn't work, his grip was too strong.

"And I wouldn't credit your 'Leo' with much smarts if he fell for that phony call I made," he taunted, still walking and making Kristine shoot a wide-eyed stare of disbelief at the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?!" she breathed. "The _captain_ made that call!"

"Oh, the things you can do with computers," Jared smirked deviously, shoving away one last, huge branch in his way. "_Especially_ when you have the right people to manage them."

Kristine frowned at him as he yanked her into a clearing but when she turned to face it, she realized what he meant. A shuttle was sitting in the middle of the clearing but that wasn't what made her eyes widen even more than before. Next to it, a blonde figure was on her knees, her uniform spotted with dirt and grass stains, a gag in her mouth as her emerald eyes stared up at Kristine, terrified. Her hands were tied behind her back and the trail of rope behind her held her to the shuttle.

"Your little computer talking friend was very useful to me in replicating Kirk's voice on the com so I could call your boyfriend away," Jared explained and Tatiana bowed her head in shame as Kristine still stared at her in disbelief. "Getting her away from Pavel was pretty easy. Oh, and look what we found…"

He stepped toward Tatiana, pulling on Kristine's arm to keep her by his side. Jared gripped a handful of blonde hair, causing a muffling squeak to come from Tatiana as he tilted her head to one side to reveal one of her pointed ears.

"Now, isn't that interesting?" Jared wondered at Kristine as she locked her gaze with Tatiana's. The blonde was enraged, but not with her friend…with the man currently gripping her hair, ruthlessly.

"She's a little too emotional to be part Vulcan," Jared continued. "Which leads me to one conclusion…" He knelt down next to Tatiana and she glared at him angrily as he asked, "You're half Romulan, aren't you dear?"

He slid the gag away from her mouth as she still stared at him, and when the gag was away, she closed her mouth for a moment and spat in his face, an animalistic curl of her upper lip. Jared jerked his face back when her saliva hit his face and snarled at her as he shoved her head away from his grip, letting go of her hair. Kristine knelt down next to Tatiana as Jared walked away to the two men he was working with to talk to them.

"Are you alright?" Kristine hoped, pulling Tatiana into her arms.

"I'm fine," the blonde growled, still glaring at Jared. "It's _him_ you'll have to worry about." She turned her gaze away from the man to stare a wide-eyed gaze at Kristine and breathe, "I'm so sorry, Kris. I didn't want to do it---!"

"I know, it's not your fault, Ana," Kristine murmured, soothingly. "Where's Pavel?"

"He was getting us drinks in one of the Dance Houses when I was grabbed," Tatiana replied. "I'm sure he's safe."

"Or looking for us," Kristine guessed, and glanced at Jared as he spoke with his crew mates before whispering, "We'll have to try and meet them half way if they're looking for us."

Tatiana looked up at her friend and nodded in understanding. Kristine helped her stand, catching Jared's attention, but he didn't move from his spot. Kristine felt at the rope around Tatiana's wrists and worked at it until it unraveled once to slacken and allow some space between the blonde's hands.

"What is it, dear?" Jared called, slowly turning to the two girls as they both glared at him.

"Don't call me, _dear_," she ground out and quickly stepped back from Tatiana.

The blonde gripped the stretch of rope behind her with both hands and used her strength to yank it from the shuttle, taking a piece of metal with it which whipped around toward Jared. He stepped back to dodge it as Tatiana jumped and swung her arms under her feet to bring them in front of her and gather the rope in front of her.

"Stand down, blondy!" the burly crew member snarled as he pulled Kristine into his grip, a phaser at her head, drawing Tatiana's attention.

"Get your hands off me!" Kristine growled and looked down to aim as she lifted a foot and jammed a heel into his foot, grinding it in as he howled in pain and let her go.

"Run!" Tatiana shouted to her and she did, with Jared on her heels. "Down stop!"

She grunted when the weasel man tackled her to the ground, but she shoved him off of her almost effortlessly. She stood as he rolled away and the burly man grabbed the end of her rope as the men stood together and she smirked, devilishly.

"You know the best thing about being half Romulan?" she smirked. "The strength."

* * *

Kristine ran through the brush until she felt like her legs would fall off, but she continued, hearing Jared running after her.

"Where are you going, Kristine?!" he taunted, sounding out of breath. "You don't know where you're going, do you?!"

She didn't respond and didn't look back. Either one would result in him catching up with her, and she couldn't let that happen. She almost screamed when she was suddenly yanked to one side and pulled against a body as a hand flew to her mouth.

"Don't scream, Kristine," Kirk whispered, making her eyes widen in surprise and relief. He lowered his hand and she spun around to throw her arms around him in a grateful hug making him smirk, "Hey, save it for Bones."

He pushed her away and turned to peek behind the tree as Jared ran up and stopped to look around. Kristine stayed behind Kirk as they watched Jared look around in confusion, but the two stayed hidden. Kristine couldn't help wondering where McCoy was, but she didn't voice it. Kirk turned to her and placed a finger over his lips to signal to stay silent, then looked to Jared as he gently pushed her back with his arm. She frowned at him as he stood tall and stepped out from his hiding place.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jared," he called, causing the other man to whirl around and stare at the captain with wide eyes. "Aaron spoke so highly of you."

"Kirk!" he choked, then cleared his throat before continuing, "I…I thought you were---"

"On the _Enterprise_?" Kirk continued, circling the man to keep his attention away from the tree Kristine was hiding behind. "I thought you and the rest of the crew stayed with Starfleet. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I-I…uh…"

Kirk smirked as the man in front of him started to sweat, knowing he was caught.

"Never mind," the captain shrugged. "I don't care. But I _do_ care that two of my crew members are missing. Have any clues as to where they are?"

"Two of your crew?" Jared replied cautiously, taking a step back from the man, only to feel something hard ram into his back. He turned his head enough to see the man behind the phaser now at his back.

"I believe you two have met," Kirk smirked as McCoy shoved the phaser a little more into Jared's back, a burning glare at the other man.

"I've just positioned this phaser to paralyze you with the pull of the trigger," McCoy ground out. "But you know that, don't you, _doctor_?"

Jared didn't answer as he swallowed, still staring a terrified gaze at McCoy before he turned to Kirk.

"Where are Cadets York and Deveraux?" Kirk asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The blonde is that way," Jared replied, instantly as he pointed in the direction he'd come from. "I was chasing Kristine, but she disappeared. I don't know where she went! I swear!"

"Well you'd better find out before---"

"You'd better come out before he goes postal," Kirk called behind him, cutting McCoy off and making the doctor turn a wide-eyed frown at the captain.

Kristine stepped out from behind the tree to stand next to Kirk, and McCoy's eyes shot wider as his frown disappeared and his phaser was slowly lowered. Jared took that opportunity to dart away but he only got a few steps before he was met with an obstacle.

"Dazhe ne dumaĭte ob etom." (Don't even think about it)

Jared swallowed as Chekov wound up and gave him a right hook, sending the other man to the ground. The young man grimaced as he shook the pain from his hand and stepped around the now unconscious man. Kirk clapped as he smirked, impressed with the Russian's handy work as McCoy still stared at Kristine, while she couldn't help but giggle at her 'little brother.'

"Alright, Chekov," Kirk smirked, heading toward him. "Let's go get that cute little blonde of yours."

The captain slapped a hand on Chekov's back as the young man held a thumbs-up to Kristine who was following behind and nodded with a small smile. McCoy stepped up next to Kristine and stopped her with one hand, the other holstering his phaser as she faced him.

"Tell me he didn't hurt you," he pleaded, gently gripping her arms and looking her in the eye. "Just tell me you're ok."

"I'm fine, Leo," she smiled, knowing what he meant and stepping closer to him as she slid her arms around him to hug him. "He didn't hurt me."

"Thank God," McCoy breathed, slipping his arms around her to hug her tightly.

"Hey!"

They jumped and looked up at Kirk, but didn't pull away.

"Save it for later, will ya?!" Kirk smirked. "We gotta find Tatiana!"

Kristine smiled up at McCoy before slipping away from his and hurrying after Kirk and Chekov, but they still held hands, McCoy gripping Kristine's tightly as if he were afraid to lose her again. The four made their way through the brush as Kristine worked her way up the line to lead them toward the clearing she'd started at. She stepped from behind a huge branch to see Tatiana dusting off her now free hands, glancing around at the two men on the ground.

"Tatiana!" she called, and the blonde turned to the four, making sure her mussed, loose hair covered her ears quickly before she grinned at them.

"You guys missed all the fun!" she smiled, stepping over the unconscious men and heading toward the four.

Chekov pushed past the three with him and ran to Tatiana, scooping her into his arms and spinning her around as she laughed. He set her back on her feet, both grinning from ear to ear as he started murmuring in Russian before he gently cupped her face in his hands to pull her face to his and kissed her.

"So _cheesy_," Kirk complained as Kristine and McCoy smiled at each other.

"Yeah," Kristine sighed, wrapping her arms around McCoy. "But effective."

Kirk rolled his eyes at the two couples and said, "Let's get back." He pulled out his communicator as Chekov and Tatiana pulled out of their lip-lock, but Kristine remained latched on to McCoy. "Scotty? You there, buddy?"

"_Here, Sir_," Scotty replied from the communicator.

"Five to beam up," Kirk replied. "Can you lock on?"

"_With all due respect, what kind of a question is that, Captain?_" Scotty retorted.

"Oh, yeah, look who I'm talkin' to," Kirk smirked. "Energize."

He clipped his com onto his belt just as the five were beamed up. Once on board, the five hurried off the pad and Kirk patted Scotty's shoulder as thanks as they all headed out of the room and into the hall.

"I'm heading to the bridge," Kirk explained. "We're getting out of here as soon as possible. I'll tell Starfleet what happened and where to pick up Jared. Chekov, I need you on the bridge."

"Aye, Captain," he nodded and stepped closer to Kirk as he turned to McCoy.

"Bones, I want you to patch these girls up," he ordered. "Once Tatiana's checked out and ready for duty you send her to the bridge, got it?"

"Yes, Sir," McCoy nodded as Chekov and Tatiana gave a small pout each to each other before they all dispersed.

"God, Ana, you're a mess," Kristine smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her as McCoy didn't let go of her other hand. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Tatiana sighed, leaning her head on Kristine's shoulder as they walked. "Taking care of those guys really took a lot out of me."

"How were you able to do that, by the way?" McCoy wondered. "I didn't take you for a fighter."

"I'm not, really," Tatiana admitted, and it was true. She'd never been in a fight like that before. "I just did what I had to in order to survive."

McCoy nodded in understanding and glanced her way, but what he saw before they reached the turbo lift to head to Medical Bay caused him to make a double take. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a pointed ear through the strands of blonde hair as they entered the lift and the doors shut. Kristine looked at him with a frown as he kept his eyes on Tatiana, making the blonde frown at him as well.

"Leo, what's wrong with you?" Kristine wondered and McCoy only lifted a hand to his ear, gesturing a point. Kristine's eyes widened as she looked to Tatiana who also had a wide-eyed stare of terror as she clawed at her hair, looking away from McCoy as Kristine looked back at him.

"What haven't you told me, Kristine?" he wondered, his gaze dropping to hers.

"Nothing you _need_ to know, Leonard," she insisted. "Just don't push it."

"Oh, I'm pushing," McCoy argued as the lift stopped and the doors opened. Tatiana nearly ran out of the lift as Kristine tried to hurry after her, but McCoy gripped her arm as they exited the lift to pull her to face him. "You know as well as I do that if she comes in here with a medical condition, I _have_ to know if it's human or alien in order to treat her. I think I _need_ to know, Kristine."

Kristine swallowed and nodded before she said, "You can't tell anyone. Doctor patient privilege."

"Of course," McCoy nodded, letting go of her arm and she took a deep breath.

"She's half Romulan," she murmured, and McCoy's eyes shot wide at her. "Whatever you're thinking, she's not a spy or traitor. Her father was disowned by the Romulans and died before she entered Starfleet. She was afraid of anyone finding out about it and thinking she was a spy." She took his hands into hers, their gazes locked. "You're good at reading people. You have to know she's not a bad person, Leo."

He sighed, seeing the truth in her eyes. She really believed her friend was harmless, and looking at Tatiana as she sat on one of the beds, still trying to fix her hair to hide her ears, he believed it too. McCoy looked back at Kristine and nodded with a small smile. She grinned and took his cheeks into her hands to pull him to her and leave a tender kiss on his lips before turning to head toward Tatiana.

"Ana," she called, standing in front of her. "I had to tell him, but he's promised not to tell anyone. He knows you're harmless."

"But---!"

"If you wanna hear it from me, just say so," McCoy chimed in stepping next to her with a scanner. "I promise not to say anything. I can tell you're no Romulan spy."

Tatiana swallowed and nodded as McCoy continued scanning her.

"So," Kristine chirped with a smile to draw Tatiana's attention to her. "Was that your _first_ _kiss_ with Pavel?"

Tatiana's eyes widened as she looked away from her friend with a blush on her cheeks and muttered, "Yes."

"How cute," Kristine grinned. "And we got to see it! I'm glad for the two of you."

"Thank you," Tatiana smiled, slightly then turned to look Kristine in the eye and ask, "What does…oh, how did he say it?!" She thought for a moment with a frown as McCoy prepared a hypo. "It started with an 'M' and ended in a 'ya' with stuff in between."

"That doesn't give me much to work with," Kristine chuckled just as McCoy administered the hypo.

"Ow!" Tatiana squeaked, itching at the place he'd injected her before turning back to Kristine. "If it helps, it was about ten or eleven syllables."

"Oh, sure, that helps a lot," Kristine smirked as Tatiana stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Can you remember what the first word was?"

"It sounded like 'Moy'."

"Ok, so 'Moĭ' means 'My'. What else?"

"The next one sounded like 'slot key'," Tatiana frowned, and Kristine frowned back, but thought for a moment. "The next couple words had Bs. At least I _think_ they were two more words."

"Alright," Kristine nodded, and thought, concentrating on the information she'd just been given.

"Lie back," McCoy murmured to Tatiana as Kristine thought silently, and he continued examining her as she did what she was told. "Well, a few cuts and bruises, and you're full of dirt and stains, but other than that, you'll be fine. That hypo was a pain killer so you can get back to the bridge. It should wear off tonight, but you'll be in bed by then and as good as new in the morning."

"Thank you, Doctor," the blonde smiled, sitting up again. "And I mean thank you for _everything_."

"If Kristine trusts you, then so do I," he assured her, patting her shoulder, and she gave a smile before turning to Kristine who still looked like she was in thought.

"Is it _that_ hard?" she asked and Kristine only gave a mute shake of her head.

"I'm just trying to figure out what---" She cut herself off when it suddenly came to her and she looked up at her friend with a triumphant smile as the blonde stared at her with wide, emerald eyes, anxious to know the translation. "Moĭ sladkiĭ, belokuraya boginya."

"That's it!" Tatiana grinned. "What's it mean?!"

Kristine couldn't hold back her grin as she translated, "It means, 'My sweet, blonde goddess'."

Tatiana's eyes widened as her cheeks flooded with color but she managed to smile like a giddy school girl before she jumped off the bed and stood in front of her friend, still smiling.

"I want you to teach me something to tell him in Russian," she requested. "Something like that, but…you know."

"I know," Kristine nodded with a smile of her own. "Something easy to remember. Short and sweet, right?"

"Exactly," the blonde grinned and Kristine thought for a moment before gave a grin of her own.

"Repeat after me," she instructed. "Moĭ geroĭ ocharovatel'ny."

Tatiana repeated it, flawlessly, making Kristine smile wider before the blonde asked, "What's that mean?"

"My adorable hero," Kristine replied then explained, "He punched out Jared for you. I think he's your hero."

"He did?" Tatiana sighed, dreamy-eyed and smiling.

"He did," Kristine confirmed. "Now, get back to the bridge where the captain wants you."

Tatiana nodded and hugged her friend, thanking her and McCoy again before hurrying toward the lift.

"You like playing matchmaker, don't you?" McCoy smirked, stepping toward her as she stayed in her place on the other side of the bed.

"Only with people I _know_ would be perfect for each other," she confirmed. "And _I_ did nothing. It was all them."

McCoy said nothing else as he slid his arm around her waist to pull her closer and lean his forehead against hers. She gave a smile as she slid her arms around his neck to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he murmured, and tilted his head to trail kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Me too," she giggled, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of being in his arms. "I knew you'd come back for me."

"Of course I did," he murmured between kisses to her neck. "I love you, Freckles."

"I love you too, Leo," she grinned, the words feeling so right as she said them.

She giggled when he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, and they turned so he could back her up against the bed. He gripped her waist and lifted her to sit her on the bed without breaking the kiss and she moaned when he slipped his arms around her to pull her closer as he stood between her knees. They broke the kiss simultaneously to catch their breath as she slid her hands down his chest and he looked at her in question.

Reading his mind, she smiled sweetly and murmured, "Yes."

"You're sure?"

"I know you won't hurt me, Leo. You're not that guy."

McCoy swallowed slipping his hands up her thighs, slowly and stopping at the edge of her dress before he replied, "Then we'll wait until tonight." Kristine frowned at him in wonder and he smiled, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "I wanna take my time, babe."

She couldn't help but blush as she cast her gaze away from his and he gave a small chuckle before kissing her cheek.

"_All decks, prepare to leave orbit_," Kirk's voice came from overhead and McCoy gripped Kristine's waist to lift her from the bed and place her on her feet.

"Moĭ krasivyĭ, smelyĭ geroĭ," she murmured with a small smile.

"And what's _that_ mean?" he wondered, smirking with pride at the way she'd said it.

She smiled wider as she stepped onto her tiptoes to reach his ear and whispered, "My handsome, brave hero."

* * *

**A/N:** and there it is! long chapter, short adventure, but i hope it was ok. more fluff and stuff but i can't help it, i love Bones, he's adorable. ok, i'm afraid of the answer, but i'll ask anyway. should i do smut? reviews?


	14. Rendezvous

**A/N:** well, you all voted. (by all i mean two) no smut. i really didn't wanna disturb the cuteness anyway. lol! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Rendezvous**_

"Alright, Lieutenant," McCoy said, giving a hypo to Sulu as he sat on one of the beds. "Just don't itch at your neck too much and that rash should go away."

"Thanks, Doc," he replied, lifting a hand to itch at a red rash at the collar of his black undershirt, but McCoy shoved his hand away. "I don't know where I could have picked this up from."

"You picked it up from the planet flora and fauna," Kristine explained, heading toward the two with a tablet to show him. "One of the plants is like poison ivy on Earth." She pulled Sulu's hand down when he lifted it to scratch his neck again and asked, "Were you around anything like this?"

She held up the tablet with a picture on it of a strange plant for Sulu to see and he only shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe," he replied, and McCoy pulled his hand down when he attempted to scratch his neck yet again. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't exactly paying attention to the plant-life."

"Well, it's a good thing I did my research on it, isn't it, Doctor?" Kristine smirked, triumphantly as she turned to head back to the computer.

"Alright, alright," McCoy muttered. "You were right. What do you want? A gold star?" Kristine gave a giggle as Sulu lifted his hand to his neck again and McCoy gripped his wrist to shove it to his side, warning, "You try to scratch your neck one more time, I'll put you in restraints."

"But it _itches_, Doc!" Sulu nearly whined, lifting his other hand, but Kristine suddenly appeared next to him to pull it down.

"Here," she smiled, sweetly as she lifted her hand to his neck to slather a cream over his skin.

"What are you doing?" McCoy frowned, watching her as Sulu pulled his collar away to allow her to spread the cream all over the rash.

"It's a home remedy," Kristine told him. "It'll work with the hypo to get rid of it and it'll soothe the itching."

"Thank God!" Sulu sighed in relief.

"All done," Kristine smiled again and spun the lid of the container she was holding closed. "Now you can work without having to scratch at your neck."

"Thanks, Miss Deveraux," Sulu smiled, jumping off the bed. "I can feel it working already."

"Alright, get back to work," McCoy ordered.

"But, we're docked," Sulu replied as Kristine gave a small giggle.

"Well…get outta here anyway," McCoy replied, waving him toward the lift. "Who wants to spend free time in Sick Bay?"

"You," Kristine and Sulu blurted at the same time then grinned at each other and high-fived.

"Very funny," McCoy scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll just go have dinner _by myself_ then."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Kristine scolded as he walked around them toward the lift and she turned to follow him. "Wait up!"

The two walked into the lift as Sulu waved good bye, heading out the doors leading to the hall. The lift doors shut and Kristine leaned on McCoy's arm with a tired sigh as it moved toward the deck with the Mess Hall.

"So…" McCoy trailed off, making Kristine move her head to look at him but still leaned against him as he continued, "Where am I sleeping tonight?"

Kristine stood tall and swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest like a drum as her cheeks flared up.

"W-Well," she sputtered, twiddling her fingers. "I-I guess that's up to _you_."

"You sure?" he wondered, looking at her as she looked up at him again.

"It doesn't really matter to me," she smiled sweetly, turning to slip her arms around him, her cheek on his chest. "I just wanna be with you."

"Can't imagine _why_," McCoy smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hug her closer. "I'm a grouchy, cynical old man."

"You're not _that_ old," she argued and he raised a brow at her, making her giggle. "You always look funny when you make that face."

"You always thought my face was funny," he muttered as the lift stopped, the doors opening and they slid away from each other but walked into the hall hand in hand.

"At least you make me laugh," she grinned, cutely and he rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help smirking.

"Kristine!"

The two doctors stopped and looked behind them, not letting their hands part as Tatiana ran toward them nearly dragging Pavel behind her.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Kristine chuckled when the two teens reached them.

"No fire," Tatiana grinned, throwing her arms around Kristine for a tight hug, from which she came out gasping for air. "Thank you so much for that phrase you taught me."

"You're welcome," Kristine smiled as McCoy patted her back to get her breathe and she playfully swatted him away.

"Oh, so it was _you_, sestra," Chekov smirked as Tatiana slid one of her hands into his, the four turning to walk toward the Mess Hall.

"I just taught her how to say it," Kristine shrugged innocently, also holding McCoy's hand. "The words came from her heart, I'm sure."

"They most certainly did," Tatiana grinned to Chekov before looking at Kristine and McCoy to say, "Do you think I could hang out in Sick Bay with you guys after dinner? I have a…medical question."

"Go ahead and ask, Ana," Kristine smiled.

"It's kind of…_personal_ though," the blonde replied, and Kristine could tell by the way she'd emphasized the word personal what she meant.

"Alright," Kristine nodded, making McCoy shoot a wide-eyed gaze at her. "You can come with us, if Pavel doesn't mind letting you go for a while?"

"I _do_ mind," he muttered. "But I suppose I have no choice."

"I'll just be a moment," Tatiana assured him with a sweet smile as they all entered the Mess Hall and McCoy pulled Kristine aside for a moment, making her frown at him.

"What about our…_thing_ we were gonna do later?" he whispered as they all got their food, not wanting the younger couple to hear, and if they happened to, not wanting to know what they were talking about.

Kristine felt her face flare up as she glanced to her two best friends before turning back to him and murmuring, "That's not until _much_ later. It's about her secret. I can't put off my best friend for…_that_."

"Sure you can," McCoy shot back as they all headed toward a table with their food. "I'd drop Jim in a heart beat to be with you."

"That's because you're a guy," she retorted as they all sat, Kristine and McCoy on one side, Tatiana and Chekov across from them. "Guys think about…_that_ almost all the time."

"Think about what?" Tatiana suddenly asked, and the two doctors jumped with a start, making her frown.

"Wrestling," McCoy blurted making Kristine look at him with wide eyes, trying to hide her smirk but letting out a small snicker before she turned to her food. It wasn't a very good lie, but it would have to do.

"Really?" Tatiana smirked, obviously not buying it.

"I don't think about wrestling all the time," Chekov piped up.

"That's because _you_ are seventeen," McCoy replied. "Trust me, you'll get there."

Kristine and Tatiana couldn't help bursting into laughter, making Chekov frown at them and McCoy grumbled a curse under his breath.

"What is so funny?" Chekov frowned and Tatiana grinned as she hugged one of his, setting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love that you're so innocent," she murmured as he looked down at her, his face stained red as he swallowed.

"I-I don't understand," he murmured.

"I know," Tatiana grinned. "And I'm glad of that."

"Get a room," McCoy muttered, earning a sideways kick in the shin from Kristine under the table as they all ate and he groaned in pain.

"Well, _that_ was exhausting," Kirk suddenly sighed, plopping next to McCoy with a tray of food. "I hate it when Spock makes me give the report."

"Isn't that your _job_, Jim?" McCoy wondered with a frown at the captain as he leaned over to rub the spot Kristine had hit him on his leg.

"Yeah, but I still hate it," Kirk muttered.

"Captain?" Kristine called from around McCoy, drawing both of their attentions. "I want to thank you for rescuing Tatiana and myself. I really owe you one, Sir."

"Me too," Tatiana smiled, but still held on to Chekov's arm as she started at her food.

"Well, that's part of my job," Kirk smirked, charmingly. "No thanks required. You two are important to this ship and also important to…certain people in present company. What's the saying? 'Leave no man behind.'"

"Or in this case, _woman_," Kristine smiled, sweetly.

"_Exactly_," Kirk grinned through a bite of food.

"What are our new orders, Captain?" Chekov wondered.

"Pack mule mission, Mr. Chekov," Kirk replied, good-naturedly. "We'll be taking some supplies to New Vulcan, maybe make up for our shore leave there."

"That should be interesting," Kristine smiled, chancing to slide a hand onto McCoy's knee next to her. He glanced at her but didn't move or say anything.

"Commander Spock should enjoy that," Tatiana chimed in.

"Yeah, if the pointy-eared workaholic would _ever_ take a break!" Kirk snickered. "I don't think he ever even _sleeps_."

"That's impossible, Jim," McCoy replied. "He of all people knows that _everyone_ needs sleep."

"Whatever," Kirk muttered, picking at his food. "Anyway, we won't be leaving until oh eight hundred in the morning, so I expect everyone to get a good night's sleep to be in tip-top shape tomorrow."

"Oh, Jim!"

They all jumped at the high, sing-song call and turned to look at the beautiful, young yeoman heading toward him with a huge grin on her face.

"I can't _wait_ till tonight, Captain," she smiled, slyly at him as she leaned toward him, stroking his arm from shoulder to elbow slowly.

"Me either, Miss Lars," he smirked, taking the hand she'd stroked his arm with and placing it on his chest. "I'm so anxious, my heart's racing."

The yeoman giggled and pulled her hand away as she turned to head out of the Mess Hall and he watched her before turning to his food, but felt he was being stared at. He looked up and around the table at all the eyes on him and he shrugged.

"It's good to be the captain," he smirked, standing and taking his empty tray with him as he stood and put it away to head out of the Mess Hall.

"Tip-top shape my ass," McCoy muttered, shaking his head as he turned back to his food. "He thinks he's some kind of cowboy."

"A _space cowboy_," Kristine mumbled with a smile and the others at the table snickered, hearing her.

"I have to get back to the bridge," Chekov announced, but didn't get up.

He turned to Tatiana and leaned toward her ear to whisper to her and when he pulled away she nodded with a slight blush and smiled as he lifted a hand and kissed the back of it. She stared at him as he stood and walked out of the Mess Hall then turned back to her food only to be met with Kristine staring at her with a smirk.

"What?" the blonde blurted.

"Oh, nothing," Kristine sang. "You're just blushing, is all."

Tatiana's eyes widened before she placed her hands on her cheeks then she turned back to her food and mumbled, "Shut up."

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about?" McCoy wondered, gladly changing the subject.

"I don't wanna talk about it _here_," Tatiana whispered, leaning over the table to do so. "When we're all in Sick Bay, I'll tell you about it."

"So, what was it Pavel just told you that made you blush," Kristine smirked as McCoy turned back to his food.

"None of your business, Kris!" Tatiana squeaked, her cheeks flaring up again. "It was nothing in Russian, so I don't need you to translate anything, otherwise I'd tell you."

"Oh, come on," Kristine smirked, leaning toward her over her empty tray. "I'm gonna find out _eventually_."

"Alright, let's go," McCoy cut in, wiping his mouth as he grabbed his empty tray and Kristine's, and noticing Tatiana's was empty as well.

"But---"

"Leave the girl alone, Kris," he interrupted her, softly as the blonde stood to put her tray away. "What if it was _you_?"

Kristine huffed with a nod, knowing he was right and said nothing as she stood to walk with Tatiana toward the door, McCoy trailing behind them after putting the trays away.

"I'm sorry," Kristine murmured, slipping her arm through the blonde's. "I'll try not to pry anymore."

Tatiana only smiled, patting one of her hands as they walked down the hall toward the lift. Once in Sick Bay, Tatiana looked around to make sure no one was around as she hurried out of the lift, Kristine and McCoy trailing behind her.

"Ana, what're doing?" Kristine chuckled before the blonde hurried back toward them, meeting them in the middle of the room.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, I'm just gonna ask you straight out," she blurted, making Kristine's frown deepened as McCoy only waited, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do either of you perform cosmetic surgeries?"

"Depends on the surgery," McCoy replied. "What would we be operating on?"

"My ears," Tatiana blurted, making Kristine's eyes shoot wide, but McCoy remained expressionless.

"Your _what_?!"

"Rounding them out?" McCoy guessed, making Kristine shoot her wide-eyed stare at him. "Making them look more…human."

"You're not _seriously_ considering this, are you?!" Kristine asked in disbelief, but it seemed she was out of this conversation.

"Yes," Tatiana nodded, making Kristine look at her again. "I don't wanna keep worrying about whether or not people think I'm a spy just because I'm half Romulan. _I_ wanna choose who knows about my genes. But I'm _human_ more than anything."

McCoy smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder with a nod as Kristine glanced between them, still wide-eyed in disbelief.

"I'll do it."

"What?!"

"Thank you, Sir," Tatiana grinned and shook his hand fiercely before turning to Kristine who still stared at her as McCoy mouthed 'Ow,' shaking the pain out of his hand from her strength. "Kris, try to understand where I'm coming from."

"I do," she nodded, in shock. "At least I _think_ I do. But, Ana, do you know what you're doing? I mean, you're gonna have Leo _cutting_ on your ears."

"I'm gonna be sedated, Kristine," Tatiana chuckled, taking her friend's hands into hers and patting them. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Kristine sighed and nodded, before Tatiana pulled her into a tight hug, almost choking her before she pulled away.

"As long as you're…happy," Kristine smiled through a gasp for air.

"I _will_ be once I get rid of these things," Tatiana grinned, gesturing to the points of her ears.

"Have you told Pavel?" Kristine wondered and Tatiana shook her head.

"I was planning to tonight," she explained. "You know him better than I do. How do you think he'll take it?"

Kristine smiled at her friend's worry and thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sure he'll understand. I can assure you he won't overreact. He really cares about you. He's already accepted you for everything else, so I wouldn't worry too much about this."

"Ok," the blonde sighed in relief. "You telling me that really helps."

"You want this done as soon as possible, right?" McCoy jumped in, touching Tatiana's shoulder and she turned to him with a nod. "Alright, then, I wanna take some x-rays and explain everything I'm gonna do right now if that's alright."

"That's fine," Tatiana nodded as the three headed toward on of the beds. "I have a little time. Can you operate after launch tomorrow?"

"Sure," McCoy nodded.

"And I don't want anyone to know about this," she insisted. "So just put me on sick leave for however long this'll take and I'll stay hidden, ok?"

"Alright," McCoy nodded again. "I'll just tell the captain you caught something on that planet. You'll have to be here for at least a couple of days. No one will know what it was for, I promise."

"Sit up here on the bed, Ana," Kristine entreated, the x-ray machine in hand.

* * *

_One hour later..._

"Well, this was an eventful day," McCoy noticed, leaning back on his desk to cross his arms over his chest as Kristine walked toward him.

"Certainly was," she sighed, leaning back on the desk next to him and they looked at each other with a warm smile each. "I _certainly_ didn't see Tatiana 's request coming."

"I did," McCoy replied and she frowned up at him in wonder and skepticism.

"How?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I have one word for you, Freckles," he smirked, standing and turning to stand in front of her, his hands on the desk on either side of her. "Spock."

"That's a _name_," she retorted, not moving. "But I'll bite. What do you mean by that?"

"Spock tries to be completely Vulcan," he explained. "If there was some way to surgically remove all his human parts, he'd want it done."

"You _could_ give him a lobotomy," Kristine smirked.

"Very funny," McCoy muttered. "My point is, Tatiana wants to be human without anything to remind her of her Romulan genes. Anything _physical_ anyway."

"Wow," Kristine breathed through a smile, lifting her hands and placing them on his chest to slide them around his neck. "Maybe you should've gone into _psychiatry_. You seem to know a little about people's feelings and thoughts."

"Maybe I'm just a mind reader," McCoy smirked back as he stood, pulling Kristine against him with his hands at her waist, her arms still around his neck.

"We could test that theory," she murmured, still smiling. "What am I thinking right now?"

"Same thing _I'm_ thinking," he murmured, leaning toward her face.

"And what's that?" she wondered.

He stopped just short of her lips to reply, "Kiss me."

Before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers, making her moan in approval as he pulled her closer, slipping his tongue into her mouth and making her moan again. Their tongues battled for control for a moment before they pulled away for breath and McCoy started trailing kisses over her jaw and neck.

"This may sound cliché, but I'll ask anyway," he murmured between kisses. "Your quarters or mine?"

"Where's yours?" she asked, breathlessly as she pulled him closer, her fingers running through his hair.

"This deck," he replied, trailing back up to her mouth.

"Yours then," she answered before he captured her mouth again.

This time there wasn't time for a battle before he pulled away, taking her hand in his and leading her toward the doors leading out of Sick Bay and into the hall. She was grateful they didn't run into anyone on their way to his quarters where he stopped at the door long enough to key in his pass code, never letting go of her hand until they stepped in and the door shut behind them.

"Lights," he called and the room lit up to reveal Kristine standing next to the bed as he leaned back on the door, catching his breath from their march. They stared at each other for a moment before he stepped toward her, ordering, "Low lights."

The lights grew dim and Kristine glanced around, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she swallowed and watched him come closer.

"You're sure?" he murmured, lifting a hand to her cheek to stroke it softly. "You can still back out. I won't blame you."

"Yes you will," she smirked, playfully as she placed her hands on his chest, her smirk growing when she felt his heart pounding as hard as hers was. "I…I don't wanna be afraid anymore." She looked him in the eye and smiled, "I don't wanna feel like I can't have what I want because of what happened. I'm not gonna let it get to me anymore."

McCoy smiled warmly as he stroked a stray strand of hair from her face and slid his other arm slowly around her waist to pull her closer, gently.

"I love you," he murmured, leaning toward her for a kiss.

"I love you, too," she grinned, slipping her arms around his neck as he lowered them onto the bed before enveloping her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** i had planned on that for a while, i just couldn't figure out how to put in Tatiana wanting to chop her ears off. lol! you all are probably very mad at me, aren't you? oh well. and boy that Kirk is just a play boy, isn't he? lol! i know in Star Trek TOS he's in love with Yeoman Rand, or somethin like that, but she hasn't been introduced in the AU, so i'm leavin it out. reviews?


	15. Perfect

**A/N:** sorry this took so long! i had it done, but i dint get a chance to post it before my vacation to Seattle. here it is now! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Perfect**_

Tatiana hurried through the almost dead halls of the _Enterprise_, looking for Chekov's room. She stopped at a door and knocked, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to tell him. The door opened instantly and she hardly had time to smile at him before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, the door shutting behind her.

"Hi, Pavel," she giggled as he pulled her toward him, his arms around her waist. "Can't do without me for a minute or two?"

"Nyet," he grinned and pressed a small kiss to her cheek as she giggled again.

"I need to talk to you," she smiled, stroking the sides of his face as he looked at her in wonder. "It's important."

He gave a small frown but nodded and led her by the hand toward his bed as he sat down, Tatiana taking a seat next to him. She sighed and flipped some of her hair from her face as they held hands in her lap and she smiled at him.

"Is ewerything alright?" he hoped and she nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you something I've only told a few people about," she explained. "Well, two people, really…" She trailed off to gaze down at their hands and he only waited for her to explain, his frown slightly returning. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye to blurt out, "I'm half Romulan."

Chekov continued to stare at her, his frown now gone and she stared back at him, waiting for his reaction. He stared at her for another moment then shrugged slightly as if to urge her to continue.

"I'm half Romulan," she repeated, wondering if he hadn't heard her right.

"You said that already," he nodded and she frowned at him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna…I don't know, flip out or something?"

"Why?"

"I'm half Romulan."

"So you said. Why would I flip out ower that?"

"Because…I could be a Romulan spy."

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Tatiana's frown became a little deeper as she looked away from him in thought then turned her confused expression to him again.

"I don't get it," she admitted, scooting a little closer to him, their hands still locked. "When doctor McCoy found out he was upset. Why aren't you getting upset?"

"Because I already know you wery well, Tatiana," Chekov smiled then blushed slightly as he looked down at their hands and he fiddling with one of her fingers as he continued, "I care about you whether you're human or Romulan."

Tatiana couldn't help but smile and leaned toward him to place a quick kiss to his lips and murmured, "I care about you too."

Chekov burst into a grin before planting his lips to hers and she squeaked in surprise, squeaking a few more times as she placed her hands on his shoulders to gently push him away.

"There's something else I have to tell you," she giggled when he pulled away. She pushed her hair behind her ears to show them to him and he grinned, one hand instantly going to one of them to rub the tip, making her giggle and playfully swat his hand away. "Stop it! They're not _that_ interesting!"

"You look so adorable with pointed ears!" he grinned, still reaching for the ear he'd been touching and she giggled when she allowed him to touch it again.

"You really think so?" she wondered, honestly and he nodded.

She only smiled at him, staring at him in thought and finding herself wondering if she was making the right choice to have that part of her taken away. She'd lived with her ears her whole life and having them rounded would make things easier, but hearing Chekov's words was starting to change her mind.

"Tatiana?"

She jumped with a start and smiled widely.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked and she opened her mouth to reply but when she felt him still rubbing the point of one of her ears she smiled again and shook her head.

"Nothing," she grinned, slipping her hands up his chest to his shoulders and making his blush deepen. She threw herself onto him, making them fall back onto the bed as she giggled, Chekov giving a grunt as she landed on top of him.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Kristine sighed, snuggling into the pillow under her head before her eyes fluttered open and she realized she wasn't in her quarters. Remembering where she was she grinned and snuggled deeper into the pillow before feeling a familiar arm pull her back by the waist. She felt his steady breathing against the back of her neck for a moment before she tried turning around to face him, keeping his arm around her waist. She couldn't help giggling at the sight of McCoy's mussed hair before curling up against him, her head tucked perfectly under his chin.

"Leo," she whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke her fingers down his chest. "We have to get up."

McCoy gave a groan, making her giggle but neither one of them moved. Both were too comfortable where they were.

"What time is it?" McCoy grumbled, not opening his eyes and Kristine turned to look over her shoulder at the clock on the far wall.

"Oh seven thirty," she sighed, turning back to snuggle her cheek to his chest as he gave a sigh as well.

"Well, we'd better get up then," McCoy muttered.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he still held the other around her waist, which he slid down to gently slap her rear. She giggled as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. He groaned and rubbed his face with both hands as he leaned on his knees, trying to wake himself up. He gave a small chuckle when he felt a pair of hands gently run up his bare back and turned to look at Kristine over his shoulder as she set her chin on it, pressing herself against his back.

"Was it just me," she murmured with a grin over her lips, "or was that one _incredible_ night?"

"It wasn't just you," he grinned back, kissing her cheek as her hands slid around him.

"I'm glad I wasn't hesitant," she smiled, tracing circles over his abdomen. "Being with you felt so…" She trailed off, trying to find the right word, but he found it for her.

"Perfect," he murmured and her grin grew wider. "Felt the same for me."

Kristine giggled before pressing rapid, gentle kisses over his neck and cheek making him chuckle again before she left one last kiss on his cheek and quickly moved away to shuffle off of the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she announced as he watched her walk toward the bathroom. She stopped before closing the door and peeked her head out, grinning, "Care to join me? It'll save us some time."

"I doubt that," McCoy smirked, standing and heading toward the door as she giggled and darted into the shower with him right behind her.

* * *

"So I'll meet you in Sick Bay after I get changed into a nice clean uniform," Kristine smiled as she and McCoy stepped out of his room and he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Fine," he grumbled, kissing her temple before he lowered his arm then added, "Don't be late. Remember, Tatiana's coming by for her surgery after the launch."

"I'll be there at exactly oh eight hundred," she smiled, stepping in front of him as they stopped in the hall. "You'll have to try to keep your hands off me for a while."

"Maybe," he smirked, slipping his hands to her hips. "Maybe not."

"Not in the hall, babe," she sang softly, tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger before turning and heading down the hall toward the lift. "I'll be back."

"_All decks, prepare to launch in ten minutes_," the call from the captain came from above as McCoy headed to Sick Bay, Kristine watching him pass the lift before the doors shut.

She grinned, broadly, swaying on her feet from side to side as she hummed that familiar song she couldn't get out of her head now. Her body on auto-pilot, she let her mind wander to McCoy and the night they'd spent together. Before she knew it she was walking out of the lift and into Sick Bay, her hair done, her clothes changed and she couldn't help herself when she ran into McCoy's arms as he pressed his mouth to hers.

"Long time no see," he smirked, jokingly and she only smiled up at him. He glanced up to the door and nodded to it, letting her go as she frowned and turned around to see what he was directing her attention to.

"Tatiana," she smiled, stepping toward the blonde as she shuffled into the room. "You're here early. We'll be launching in five minutes."

"I told Captain Kirk this wouldn't take long," she assured her and Kristine frowned.

"Aren't you here for the surgery?" she asked and Tatiana bit the corner of her lip as she glanced at McCoy when he stepped up next to the other woman.

"About that…" the blonde trailed off and clasped her hands in front of her as the two doctors waited for her to finish. "See, I spoke to Pavel last night and I told him my dirty little secret and…you were right. Not only did he understand, he didn't even _react_."

"Ok," Kristine nodded when she didn't continue then prompted, "And…?"

"Well," Tatiana sighed and McCoy rolled his eyes as he walked away, catching by her tone what was coming next faster than Kristine was. "He said I was adorable with pointed ears."

Kristine gave a broad grin and hugged her friend, realizing what the blonde was trying to say.

"No surgery then?" McCoy called from behind them.

"No surgery," Tatiana confirmed with a smile over her face.

"You'd better get back to the bridge," Kristine advised and the blonde nodded, but before she turned, her friend caught her by the arm and whispered through a devious smile, "You're mladshaya sestra now for taking my little brother's virginity."

"Kristine!" Tatiana squeaked, her face turning beat red. "W-What does…mladshaya sestra mean?"

Kristine paused, leaving the blonde in suspense before she replied, "Younger sister."

Tatiana sighed in relief but her face never lost its red color.

"I'll run you through the initiation later," Kristine grinned. "Right now, you'd batter get back."

"Y-Yeah," Tatiana nodded before turning to the door, waving to both doctors and called, "I'm sorry about this!"

"No problem at all, Ana," Kristine grinned, waving back until the blonde disappeared and she sighed. "Well, _that's_ a relief."

"Why didn't you want me to clip her ears?" McCoy wondered, standing next to his desk and she turned to walk toward him and sitting on the edge of the side of his desk. "I would've rounded them perfectly."

"I just knew she'd be…different after getting it done," Kristine shrugged, swinging her feet in front of her. "It would change her behavior."

"Then why didn't you say something to her when she said she wanted to do it?" McCoy wondered, leaning closer to her in his seat.

"I'm not her mother," she smiled. "I can't tell her not to do something when she's already decided she's gonna do it. She makes her own decisions."

"She still needs a little guidance, Kris," McCoy replied. "She's only sixteen."

"She's a _mature_ sixteen," Kristine corrected then added with a smirk, "and who are you talking to about _my_ friend? I know her better than _you_ do, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I can't give you advice," McCoy smirked, reaching for her hand and pulling her off the desk and into his lap as she gave a small shout of surprise when she landed and he slid his arms around her waist as he added, "I _am_ older and wiser, after all."

Kristine smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders to lean against him and murmur, "You didn't seem older last night."

"You bring back my youth," he smirked and she giggled, pressing her lips gently to his and slipping her arms completely around his neck.

"_All decks, prepare for launch_," Spock's voice ordered overhead, but the two doctors couldn't pull themselves from their kiss as it became hot and passionate, Kristine adjusting to straddle McCoy's legs as he stayed in his seat.

"We should try something in here sometime," she murmured, her hands on his neck so she could stroke her thumbs under his jaw.

McCoy gave a long groan before growling, "Don't tease me."

"Who said I was teasing?" she smirked, deviously as she gently bit his lower lip.

"Whoa…I'll come back later."

Kristine scrambled off of McCoy just as Kirk turned to head out the door, but the chief medical officer called, "Jim. Wait. What do you need?"

"It can wait," Kirk called, still walking away as Kristine straightened herself out and McCoy stood from his chair to go after the captain.

"Jim, come back," McCoy called and Kirk stopped just short of the door to cautiously turn around.

"You guys done necking?" he smirked as Kristine turned to head toward the computer.

"What do you want, Jim?" McCoy demanded, irritably at his friend's comment.

"You two are needed on New Vulcan," the captain got to the point. "Apparently there's some sort of epidemic that's broken out on the surface. Some of the supplies we've been ordered to transport are medical, but we need to figure out what this thing is."

"An epidemic?!" McCoy barked. "What _kind_ of an epidemic?!"

"I know as much as you do, Bones," Kirk replied, calmly. "I just got the call from Starfleet before we launched. It's been going for the past week, and since then no one's been in or out of there. I'm ordering you two to vaccinate yourselves to guard against anything that could be deadly or infectious, got it? We'll beam the supplies down with you two and Commander Spock. Take as much time as you need figuring out what this thing is, alright?"

"We'll need to vaccinate the Commander as well," Kristine spoke up, suddenly standing next to McCoy and Kirk nodded.

"I'll get him down her right away then," he replied. "Don't come back until you've found a cure or vaccine for this thing, got me? I don't want this getting onto the ship."

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!" McCoy snapped. "I can't guarantee Kristine and I can find out what this thing _is_ let alone a cure! We don't have much to go on!"

"You've got your little genius," Kirk smirked, slapping a hand onto the doctor's shoulder. "I'm sure between the two of you you'll synch this up in no time."

"What if we _can't_," Kristine asked and Kirk turned to her, still smirking.

"You guys will figure something out," Kirk assured her, confidently. "I wouldn't send you there if I didn't think you two couldn't do it."

"Your confidence gives little reassurance, Jim," McCoy muttered. "You shouldn't hold us up so high. We're just doctors, like I said before."

"Doctors with smarts," Kirk smiled. "You'll do your best and figure this out. We'll be there in ten minutes. Get whatever you'll need. Anything too big to carry on your person just take to the transporter room and we'll beam it down."

"Aye, Captain," McCoy grumbled as Kristine instantly went into action, gathering everything she thought they'd need into her medical bag while Kirk headed toward and out the doors.

McCoy let out a sigh in a raspberry before he turned to lean on his desk. Kristine stopped, noticing him and set her bag down on one of the beds to stand next to him and rub his back, soothingly.

"You ok?" she purred and he sighed again, shaking his head.

"I've never gone in blind like this before," he admitted. "I'm…"

"Nervous?" she guessed when he trailed off and he gave a small, mute nod. "We'll do the best we can, Leo. It's all we can do, and that's all the captain expects of us."

"I know," he groaned, rubbing his eyes as he stood fully. "But it's people's _lives_ on the line, here. And depending on how severe this epidemic is, we could be looking at a lot of those lives being lost before we find out what it is. It'll take even _more_ time to develop a vaccine if we _do_ figure out what it is."

"One thing at a time, Leo," Kristine smiled, gently as she pulled him to look at her. "First, let's get our things together, ok? We'll worry about the rest when we come to it."

McCoy gave another sigh and nodded again before she stood onto her toes and kissed him, trying to calm his nerves, his hands resting on her hips.

"We gotta get ourselves vaccinated, too," he remembered when she pulled away and she nodded, lifting a hand to touch the tip of her middle finger to his lower lip.

"I'll prepare the hypos for us and the Commander," she murmured. "You get your stuff together."

He nodded and reluctantly let her slip from his embrace when she turned and walked away. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her work for a moment before he started gathering his things. He had to admit, she always knew how to calm him down and make him feel a little better about himself even when the tasks seemed impossible. He loved her all the more for it. She balanced him out…perfectly.

* * *

**A/N:** tre cute, no? reviews?


	16. Hypo Happy

**A/N:** next chappie! Yay! heh, i coudln't resist this title. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Hypo Happy**_

"How long ago did you call Spock to come down here?" McCoy asked Kristine as they both prepared hypos for themselves and the Commander.

"Five minutes or so," she replied.

"That pointy- eared bastard better not wait until we _get_ there for his vaccinations," the doctor muttered. "Then again, it would be like him to say he didn't _need_ them. Green-blooded hobgoblin thinks he's immune to _everything_."

"Not _everything_, Doctor," Spock replied, suddenly behind McCoy and Kristine gave a small giggle when he spun around with wide eyes at the Commander, Kristine standing next to him. McCoy sent a glare at Kristine who only shrugged cutely before heading for the tray she'd prepared for Spock's vaccinations. "Forgive my lateness. The Captain wanted to brief me on what the three of us will be doing on the surface of New Vulcan. I will help as much as I can in finding a vaccination for this epidemic."

"That's very good of you, Commander," Kristine smiled, taking the tray toward one of the beds and setting it on the table next to it before heading back to Spock. "We could use the help, won't we, Doctor?"

"Yeah," McCoy grumbled in his usual grumpy tone as Kristine led Spock toward the bed to sit. "Considering Jim's holding us up on a damn pedestal thinking we can even figure out what this virus is."

"If you haven't noticed, Commander," Kristine smiled, administering the first hypo into Spock's neck, "the good doctor is a little nervous about this assignment."

"And rightly so," Spock replied to the surprise of both doctors. "Though I am sure the two of you are very capable doctors, it is illogical for the captain to think you might even identify this virus, let alone find a cure for it."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, _Sir_?" McCoy shot back, obviously offended.

"Doctor---"

"I simply mean that the captain's request may be a bit beyond your power," Spock replied, cutting into Kristine's attempt to calm McCoy. "I agree that your concern is not uncalled for."

"You're questioning my skills as a doctor then, are you?" McCoy snapped as Kristine picked up another hypo. "You think _you_ can do a better job?!"

"Of course not," Spock argued calmly. "I am not a doctor. I am simply acknowledging your difficultly in this matter."

Kristine administered another hypo, shoving it hard onto his neck and he jumped when she pulled it away, looking at her with wonder in his eyes, but his face expressionless. She lifted a brow at him, her gaze warning him silently to change the subject.

"That was a bit painful, Miss Deveraux," he reported.

"Sorry," she muttered, taking another hypo from the tray.

"Well, maybe I should just let you and Kristine go since I find it this assignment too difficult!" McCoy snapped.

"While I am sure Miss Deveraux is a competent doctor, she does not have _your_ experience, Doctor McCoy," Spock replied as Kristine gave him another shot.

"One more shot, Commander," Kristine reported, giving him the last one as she noticed McCoy ready to burst into flames. "There we are. I'm sure you have many duties to take care of before we arrive at New Vulcan, as do we 'incompetent' doctors."

"Miss Deveraux---"

"It was a bit of humor, Mr. Spock," she assured him, standing him up by the arm and leading him toward the lift. "If you have any reactions to the vaccinations before we get to New Vulcan, come see us, alright? Doctor's orders."

"Very well," Spock nodded hesitantly as he entered the lift. "I shall meet you in the transporter room in a few moments then."

"Yes, Commander," Kristine nodded as the lift doors shut and she headed back toward McCoy as he started slamming random things around his desk, muttering about too much green blood deluding the Commander's senses. She smiled, unable to help herself as she stepped up next to him and slid her hands around his arm to hug it close as he still grumbled under his breath about the Commander. "You're just anxious about the mission."

"I doesn't matter," he muttered. "He _always_ gets under my skin." He looked down at her as she rested her chin on his arm to look up at him as well as he smirked, "We'll show that pointy-eared intellectual how competent we are when we beat this thing."

Kristine grinned and stood on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his lips before murmuring, "We certainly will."

"Go sit on the bed and I'll vaccinate you," he murmured back and she gave a small giggle.

"That sounds like something dirty," she smiled, stepping toward the bed and hoping onto it, swinging her legs above the floor as McCoy took a tray of hypos in his hands and headed toward her with a smirk. He set the tray on her lap and stood between her knees as she gave a smirk of her own and joked, "Doctor, do you know where you're standing?"

"I most certainly do, Miss Deveraux," he retorted, lifting a hypo from the tray and raising a hand to brush away some loose strands of hair from her neck that had come out of her standard sideways ponytail. She gave a small shiver as he did this, making him smirk before he administered the hypo into her neck.

"Ow!" she squeaked, rubbing a hand on the spot he'd shot her. "That hurts."

"Between you and Jim, this crew is turning out to be made up of a bunch of babies," McCoy muttered, lifting another hypo. Kristine gave a pout but he ignored it as he injected her again and she winced. "Does it really hurt that much?"

"You know how sensitive I am to pain," she reminded him. "You shouldn't have to ask."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, inching toward her lips. "Just two more, and I'll make the pain go away."

"And how are you gonna do _that_?" she wondered, a smile creeping to her lips.

"You'll see," he teased, pulling away and lifting another hypo.

He gave her the last two shots on the other side of her neck, and she cringed at both of them. Once done, McCoy set the tray aside as she rubbed the spots he'd injected her, but when he turned back to her he pulled her hands down.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, seriously and she gave him a frown.

"Where you shot me," she replied, as if he should know.

He only nodded and leaned toward her neck, kissing it gently on the spots he'd injected her. She giggled and sighed, setting her arms on his shoulders as his settled on her waist, his mouth moving from one side of her neck to the other.

He left one last kiss on her neck and pulled away to ask, "Better?"

"Just what the doctor ordered," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you." She grinned and pushed him a step back to jump off the bed and smile, "Your turn."

She patted the bed, entreating him to sit and she walked around him to head toward the table with one last tray of hypos prepared as he sat on the bed and waited for her. She walked back with the tray, and what he had done to her: set the tray on his lap and stood between his knees.

"It's too bad I couldn't do this with the Commander," she smirked, making McCoy shoot a glare at her as she picked up the first hypo. "I would've _loved_ to see his reaction to me standing between his knees like this."

"Are you _trying_ to make me jealous?" McCoy ground out and Kristine looked up at him with a sweet smile before administering the hypo.

"Maybe," she shrugged cutely, lifting another hypo. "Are you?"

"Maybe," McCoy retorted. "What do you want me to say, Kris?"

"Every girl likes to know their man would fight to the death for them," she replied, stabbing him with another hypo.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a _baby_," she taunted as he glared at her.

"I can't believe I was so nice to you," he snapped. "If I had known you were gonna be _this_ cruel, I wouldn't have even bothered trying to be nice."

"You wouldn't have wanted me to be too mushy for you now, would you?" she smiled sweetly, giving him the third shot. "You would have grumbled the whole time."

"I'm grumbling anyway," he retorted. "So be nicer."

"Fine," Kristine sighed, giving him the last hypo and still smiling sweetly.

She slid her hands to his shoulders and pulled herself up to press her lips gently to the spots where she'd injected him. McCoy gave a groan, his hands going to her hips to pull her closer for a moment before pushing her away so he could stand in front of her and pull her toward him again. They both ignored the sound of the tray he'd had on his lap clanging to the floor as their lips locked in a passionate kiss, McCoy's arms wrapping fully around her waist to pull her closer. He leaned back on the edge of the bed as her hands ran from his shoulders to smooth over his chest and abs, making him moan against her mouth.

They pulled away long enough to breathe and Kristine slid her arms around his chest to lay her head against him, hugging him close as McCoy's arms slid around her shoulders. She lifted her head to rest her chin on his chest and grin up at him, making him give a chuckle at her expression.

"It's gonna be hard to be like this when we get to New Vulcan," she murmured, bringing one hand between them to trace circles on his chest.

"Why?" he wondered, frowning down at her.

"Well, we'll be busy," she explained, still tracing invisible circles. "And the Commander is gonna be there. It'll be hard for us to sneak away to be alone."

"We'll see," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and smoothing a hand up and down her back. "Maybe we'll have our own rooms. You and I can share one."

"Oh, you'd certainly like that, wouldn't you?" she smirked up at him.

"To have you all to myself?" he smirked back. "Hell yes."

"_All decks, this is the Captain_," Kirk's voice came from overhead. "_We've arrived at New Vulcan. Would Mr. Spock and Doctors McCoy and Deveraux please report to the transporter room? Kirk out._"

"Well, we'd better go," Kristine sighed, standing tall to head toward the computer desk where her medical bag sat on the chair.

McCoy Stepped toward his desk to grab his bag as well but stopped when he lifted it and sighed, staring into space just as Kristine passed by him. She stopped behind him with a small frown which disappeared as she stepped next to him and stroked his arm with her free hand, soothingly. When he looked at her she gave him a reassuring smile and craned her neck to kiss his cheek, patting his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," she assured him, stroking his shoulders as she walked away toward the lift. "Come on."

He gave one more sigh before following her to the lift, jumping in just as the doors started to close. Kristine smiled, slipping her hand into his as she read his nervous expression. His frown was deeper than it usually was, and he seemed distracted with worry. He looked at her when she gripped his hand, lightly and smiled gratefully as he pulled his hand from hers to sling his arm over her shoulders and pull her close to kiss the side of her head.

"What would I do without you, Freckles?" he murmured into her hair.

"Lose your mind," she smiled, snuggling against his shoulder. "You did pretty well without me for a while, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," he muttered. "I lost my mind."

"You seem pretty sane."

"Yeah, now that you're back in my arms."

Kristine gave a giggle and sighed, "Aw, look at you, being all romantic."

"My ex-wife hated it," he grumbled and Kristine lifted her head to frown up at him.

"What?!" she squeaked and he shrugged.

"She didn't like me being _too_ mushy."

"Was she a little tweaked in the head?" Kristine wondered, half honest, half joking, and McCoy laughed, heartily.

"At times, I thought she was," he replied as the lift doors opened, and he lowered his arm from her shoulders to hold her hand. They walked hand in hand down the hall toward the transporter room. Once there they found Spock, Kirk and Scotty had beat them there, Spock already on the pad and Kirk talking to him.

"Oh, good, Bones, you're here," Kirk called, heading toward the two doctors. "Everything big you'll need is there already. The Commander said that Spock Prime has set everything up for you guys. Sleeping quarters and whatnot." He moved aside to let the doctors pass him and take their places on the pad. "We'll give you as much time as you need. Try not to bring anything back with you, ok?"

"We'll try, Captain," Kristine smiled, sensing that McCoy was far too tense to retort back.

"Good luck," Kirk nodded, honestly before he signaled Scotty to send them down.

They were beamed down to an open area just outside a huge building that was in the middle of construction. Their surroundings were not that different from what Vulcan had looked like. Spock led the way toward the building with the two doctors hurrying to follow him.

"Leo," she whispered to McCoy and he looked at her as they still walked. "Who's Spock Prime?"

He stopped dead, staring at her with a frown of confusion over his brow and murmured, "You don't know?"

Kristine frowned deeper and shook her head.

"He's Spock…in the future."

"Doctor McCoy."

The couple looked up to Spock as he waited at for them at the door of the building. McCoy started walking again and Kristine hurried after him.

"What do you mean, Spock in the future?!" she hissed.

"Can I explain everything later, please?" he replied as they reached the door Spock led them through.

Kristine glared at McCoy as they entered the half-made building, but he ignored her glare. She looked ahead to see that they were walking towards a Vulcan with salt and pepper hair that looked strangely familiar. She frowned at him and as they got closer her eyes widened as she glanced from him to Spock, then him again. That had to have been Spock Prime.

"Greetings, my friends," he said. "I'm glad you've come. Things have been difficult here."

"I've brought Doctor McCoy and his assistant," Spock reported, gesturing to the two as they approached.

"Doctor," Spock Prime nodded and looked to Kristine with a nod as well as he greeted, "Miss Deveraux."

"Y-You know me?" Kristine wondered in confusion shared by McCoy as Spock Prime nodded.

"You and were good friends…in my time," he explained and Kristine couldn't help but frown at the Commander who was looking at his older self in confusion, before turning her frown back to Spock Prime. "I take it you have all been briefed on the situation?"

"All we know is that there's an epidemic," McCoy replied, cautiously. "In order to figure out a vaccine for this, I'd have to know what it is I'm dealing with."

"Unfortunately there are many patients for you to examine, Doctor," Spock Prime reported. "Gladly, there has been no loss of life."

"That's _very_ good news," Kristine finally chimed in, her shock faded away.

"Indeed," Spock agreed with a nod then asked, "Our father has not contracted whatever this is, I trust."

"Thankfully, he has not," Spock Prime replied. "He is off planet at the moment in the Maunder System. I have ordered that the planet remain under quarantine until this crisis is over. I must take the time to thank Jim for his help in this matter. I can think of no one better than Doctor McCoy and Miss Deveraux to see us through this."

"Don't praise us just yet," McCoy warned. "Where's your infirmary?"

"This way," Spock Prime gestured toward a door to his right and led the three toward it.

Entering the large room they found beds with sick Vulcan slinging the walls. There were at least fifty beds on each side, if not more, and every one was filled.

"Those who are sick and have built their homes, I have asked to stay there," Spock Prime reported. "If they were to come here, we would have no room for them. They would have to lie on the floor. I'm afraid you'll be making a few house calls."

Kristine couldn't help but giggle, making both Spocks lift their brows in unison at her which only made her laugh a little harder. She glanced between the two Vulcans then at McCoy who was frowning in wonder at her.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, turning to Spock Prime. "I'm not sure if it was meant to be funny, but I thought it was."

Spock Prime nodded, his expression softening as he replied, "I'm glad you are the same in this time as you are in mine. I was worried you would be very different."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have some patients to examine," McCoy cut in as he walked to one of the patients, not wasting any time. "Kris, I need your help."

"Coming," she called, hurrying toward him and he began telling her what he needed her to do so that she could examine the other patients as Spock stepped next to Spock Prime.

"Are we really to be friends?" Spock wondered, quietly.

"That is up to you," Spock Prime replied. "Things are very different here than in my time. I would not presume to try to change anything else that has already been changed. But I will tell you, she was very helpful to me." He suddenly gave a small frown of wonder and looked at Spock to ask, "Was there another girl that arrived with her? Tatiana York?"

"Yes," Spock nodded. "You know her as well."

Spock Prime only nodded and looked back at the two doctors as they examined their patients as he murmured, "Intimately."

* * *

**A/N:** WHA---?! yeah, don't ask me, i'm as surprised as you are. i tell you, i fly by the seat of my pants here. anyway, i was a littel wary about introducing Spock Prime but i realized, it had to be done. because i love Spock that much, we needed a double whammy. lol! reviews?


	17. Epidemic

**A/N:** yay! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Epidemic**_

"This disease is…argh! Razdrazhaet!" Kristine growled as she let her head fall to the surface of the desk she was working at, her notes scattered across the surface.

"What does _that_ mean?" McCoy wondered with a smirk, looking over his own notes.

"Annoying," came her muffled reply.

"You're right," he nodded then sighed, running a hand through his hair before glancing around the room and frowning, "Where'd Spock go?"

"He went with Spock Prime to visit some of the patients," she sighed, lifting her head from the table to set her chin on her hand propped up by her elbow on the table. She didn't notice McCoy standing and stepping toward her quietly, as she recalled, "Some of them are still in the fifth stage of the disease. This thing _acts_ like the flu, but it's much more severe than what I'm familiar with."

McCoy didn't answer as he stood behind her and slid his hands from her shoulders down her arms. She smiled with a contented sigh as she leaned back in her chair and fully into his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder and his lips starting to caress her neck trailing to her ear.

"How long do you think we have alone?" he wondered through a smirk and she shivered from his hot breath fanning her neck.

"We have to get this done, Leo," she insisted, reluctantly pulling her neck out of reach of his lips and looking at him. "We've been here for three weeks and we _still_ haven't figured out what this is yet."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled, pulling away from her as he stood and rubbed his eyes.

Kristine turned in her chair to look up at him. She could tell he was stressed and it made her want to give in and take a break from work. However, this disease wasn't going to solve itself by sitting there. She decided to meet him somewhere in the middle. Standing she took his hand from his face and sat him down in his chair again, stepping behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. She began kneading the knots from his shoulders and neck, making him groan in approval and lull his head back a little.

"Run it for me, babe," she requested. "Read off some of your notes to me."

"There's nothing new," he sighed, his eyes closed as she still worked on his shoulders.

"Just do it," she smirked, playfully. "Maybe we missed something? What are the stages?"

"First stage is a slight cough that turns into hacking up a lung," he replied and moaned when she started working on a knot in his shoulder. "Second stage is aches and pains from head to toe. Third stage is convulsive vomiting. Fourth stage is almost complete immobility, and the fifth is unconsciousness."

"How long do the stages last?" she asked, knowing the answer already. They'd been going over it for the past three weeks, hoping that just hearing it might make something click.

"A few days," he replied. "Sometimes just one."

"What did the blood work show?"

McCoy gave another groan when she began working on another knot at the curve of his neck.

"Nothing unusual. For Vulcan blood, anyway. The only thing wrong was the blood cells looked like raisins. Like something had sucked the life out of them."

"What treatments did we try?"

"A mixture of nutrients pumped into the patient's system."

"The result?"

"More vomiting." He sighed when she started on another knot on his shoulder.

"Any other treatments?"

"We tried starving the thing out," he recalled. "Small portions of food to get by, but that was it."

"The result?"

"Stage five kicked in."

"Vitals on the patients?"

"During the first stage the patient shows signs of something similar to bronchitis causing the coughing. The second stage the neurological sensors in the brain go haywire, telling the patient he or she is sick but not knowing what to do about it causing the aches, pains and vomiting. By stage four, heart rate slows to a crawl, but keeps the blood pumping, even if it _is_ slowly, causing immobility and loss of consciousness."

"Any mutation of the disease?"

"None that we've found in any of the patients."

"Incubation period?"

"One day within contact with the patient."

"How is it transmitted?"

"Skin to skin contact."

Kristine sighed, her hands stopping on his shoulders and sliding down his arms as she mimicked what he had done to her earlier, setting her chin on his shoulder but refraining from kissing his neck.

"No theories on what this thing is?" she muttered between pouted lips, and this time he only shook his head.

"I got squat," he blurted, flipping up the corners of a stack of notes, lightly as he turned to look at her. "How about you?"

"Like I said, it acts like the flu with the vomiting, the aches and pains, the coughing…but the immobility and coma throw me off," she murmured. "I don't have a _clue_ as to what this thing is let alone any suggestions as to how to treat it."

"Miss Deveraux?"

She stood up with a start as both doctors looked to the door of the small lab to see the present and future Spocks filing through the doorway as McCoy stood as well.

"May I speak with you for a moment, Miss Deveraux?" Spock asked and McCoy frowned at the Commander.

"Something wrong?" he wondered.

"No, Doctor," Spock replied, stepping next to Kristine. "I simply wished to have a word with your assistant."

"Doctor McCoy," Spock Prime called, stepping closer to him. "Some of the patients were complaining of discomfort. If you would come with me, you could examine them."

"Alright," McCoy nodded, hesitantly as he glanced between the three of them. He tore himself from Kristine's side, grabbing his medical bag and following Spock Prime out the door.

"Well, Commander, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kristine asked, facing him as she pulled her hands behind his back.

"I spoke to…my future self a bit more about the alternate reality he is from," he replied, cutting to the chase. "Apparently, you and are will eventually have a great friendship, as you already know. But there is something that is different about our reality, compared to his."

"And what is that, if it is permissible of me to ask?" Kristine wondered when he didn't go on.

"Cadet York," he explained. "Apparently, in his time, she and I have a romantic relationship."

Kristine's eyes almost popped completely out of her skull as she breathed, "Y-You…and Tatiana…?"

"Believe me, Miss Deveraux, I was just as shocked as you are now," he replied. "I have reported to him on my attempt at such a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura and its failure." Kristine's eyes widened even more at that. She had no idea he and Uhura had been together! "I have also told him of Cadet York's attachment to Ensign Chekov. He seemed surprised to hear about this."

"You know about that?!" Kristine nearly shrieked. She knew it wasn't _her_ relationship to defend, but she couldn't help it.

"They have made no attempt to hide their relationship," Spock reported. "Neither, might I add, have you and Doctor McCoy made any attempt to hide yours."

"No, we haven't," she snapped back, getting irritated with his monotonous and indirect insult. He was making it sound like they were making out in the halls, not caring who saw them when they had actually been very discreet, she thought. "But I was unaware of Tatiana and Pavel's actions until you just now told me."

"I am sorry if I have offended you," Spock said, raising a brow at her irritation and it only made her more annoyed with him. "I simply wished to inform you of the situations that I have been made aware of and to assure you that I will not be acting on what I have been told, and neither should you."

"Well, don't worry," Kristine scoffed, holding on to her temper as much as possible. "I won't be trying to make friends with you any time soon, Mr. Spock."

"That is not what I meant---"

"Well, with all due respect, _Sir_, I don't give a flying Tribble what you meant! What you _said_ was plain enough for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

With that she went to the desk, gathered up a bundle of papers, as many as she could carry and stomped into the connecting bedroom she shared with McCoy, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Spock staring at the door and alone in the lab.

"Fascinating," he muttered, turning toward the door leading out of the lab and heading toward it. "Human personalities rub off on their mates."

* * *

Kristine sighed as she leaned against the door, her notes in her hands. She'd never lost her temper like that, _especially_ not with a commanding officer! She knew she'd end up paying for that later, but for now, she wanted to focus on figuring out what this thing was. It wasn't in any of the databases, and the combination of symptoms was too strange to find a treatment on their own. She was afraid they'd have to evacuate to another planet if she and McCoy couldn't find a treatment for it. Evacuate, and leave the sick.

That thought made her shudder in fear. Shaking the thought from her head she shuffled toward the one made bed and plopped down on the mattress to go over the notes again. She tried to read them over, but the fact that she had gone over them a hundred times before made her mind start to wander…to Tatiana and Spock.

Her nose wrinkled at the thought of the two of them together. She was way too hyper for him, and he was too composed for her. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both hybrids. Then again, in an alternate reality, Tatiana could have been a completely different person from the energetic blonde _she_ knew. Still, even if it _was_ possible in this reality, what would happen to Chekov?

Poor little Chekov would come running to his starshaya sestra in tears, she knew it. He was a sensitive young man, and she knew if something happened that resulted in Tatiana and him breaking up, it would crush him. It would completely destroy him to see her go to Spock, the complete _opposite_ of himself.

She shook her head violently to shake the thoughts from her head. She was worrying about something that wasn't even guaranteed to happen in this lifetime. Spock Prime could have his little alternate reality, but she was rooting for Chekov and Tatiana in _this_ one.

With a definite nod she started to read over her notes again, her mind a little clearer after making her decision. An hour later there was a knock on the door and she jumped with a start, having been so focused on her notes, as she looked to the door with wide eyes, but didn't respond.

"Kristine?" McCoy called and she relaxed a bit with a small sigh. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," she called back, turning back to the papers in her hands as the door opened slowly and he peeked in before stepping in and closing the door behind him. He walked toward the bed, but Kristine kept her eyes on the notes, her gaze flicking from one page to another on the mattress before she picked it up and read it over as he sat behind her on the bed.

"Spock told me what happened," he murmured, lifting a hand to her neck and brushing away a piece of her auburn hair from it, gently. She straightened, partly from his words and partly from his touch as her gaze shifted in front of her. "Lost your temper, did you?"

"Is he mad?" she asked cautiously, not turning to look at him and frowning when he gave a scoff.

"Are you kidding?" he smirked, leaning toward her and kissing the nape of her neck, making her close her eyes and lull her neck to the side as he breathed against her skin, "He thought it was interesting to see how much my personality had rubbed off on you."

"That pointy-eared---!" She cut herself off, not knowing what to call him as her temper flared again for a moment and she sighed as it died down again, turning her head to look at McCoy as he set his chin on her shoulder. "It's the stress. I think we've been here too long. I miss Tatiana and Pavel…even Captain Kirk, believe it or not."

"I know," he murmured, slipping his arm around her and pulling her back against him as he set his chin on top of her head. "I miss them, too."

"No you don't," she smirked, snuggling the back of her head against his shoulder. "You like not having the captain around to bug you."

"I'd take Jim over pointy-eared Mr. No-Tact _any_ day," McCoy grumbled, making her giggle and look up at him, her head still on his shoulder as he smiled down at her. "You alright, Kris?"

"No," she sighed, shutting her eyes and lowering her head slightly. "I'm tired."

"Why don't you take a break?" he suggested, shifting to move and lay her down as she made a little noise of protest. "I'll read over the notes again. Hell, I'll even go over the blood work again. You've been working hard all day."

"So have you," she yawned as he laid her down and started gathering the papers around her. "I can't slack off and let my boyfriend do all the work."

"Yes, you can," he argued, leaning over her. "Take a little nap and you can work while _I_ take a nap next."

"Ok," she yawned, snuggling into the pillow under her head as she shifted to be more comfortable on the mattress before sleepily grinning, "I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Kris," he grinned, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek before heading to the door and stepping quietly out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock called, heading toward him with a vial of thick green liquid. "I took the liberty of taking my own blood sample for examination if it is necessary."

"Alright," McCoy nodded, taking the vial in one hand and placing the papers on the desk before heading toward one of the microscopes on the desk across the room. "If you could, Mr. Spock, read those over and make sure Kristine and I got everything right."

"Certainly, Doctor," Spock nodded, taking a seat at the desk as McCoy started working on the blood sample. He swallowed back a slight tickle in his throat but a few seconds later it came back and he cleared his throat. Another few seconds and it was back yet again, this time making him give a soft cough into his elbow which made Spock turn from what he was doing to look at the doctor's back. "Is something wrong, Doctor?"

"No," McCoy replied, but a second later he had to give another cough. "My throat's just a little scratchy. I'll be fi---"

He was cut off when he gave another larger cough, then another, then another, until he was almost doubled over on his knees hacking and coughing as Spock rushed to his side. The commander gripped his arm and pulled him up to drag him toward the chair he'd been sitting on as McCoy continued coughing. He coughed loudly, and it sounded as though he was going to cough up everything as he painfully doubled over in the chair, Spock hovering above him, knowing he could do nothing.

McCoy glanced toward the bedroom door and his eyes widened before he continued his coughing fit. Spock caught the action and turned toward the door to see Kristine staring wide eyes at McCoy in sheer terror. Tears started forming in her eyes for a moment as she had already realized what was happening.

Her gaze instantly turned to Spock and she ordered, "Get him into this bed, now."

Spock nodded, hearing her serious tone and he pulled McCoy up by the arms, careful not to touch his hands or face and dragged him hacking and coughing into the room as Kristine moved out of the way, not looking at him. She couldn't look at him or she'd break down, and they couldn't afford that now, since she was the only doctor left to try to find a cure for this epidemic that had now taken her lover as a victim.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! i know, rite? crazy. my hands did not get away from me this time...this was planned. mwa ha ha! i am EVIL! ok, enough of that. i'm dying to hear your reviews on this little turn of events here. reviews?


	18. Invalid

**A/N:** well i'm horrible. i had this done and everything and i didn't post it. i was wondering why i wasn't getting a lot of reviews. lol! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Invalid**_

Kristine looked over the notes on the desk, sitting with her hands holding either side of her bowed head. It had been ten hours and McCoy was now lying in bed, complaining of aches and pains, Spock heading in and out of the room as Kristine examined the notes they'd taken, not saying a word. Spock stepped next to Kristine and stared down at her for a moment and when she didn't react he spoke.

"The pain killer for Doctor McCoy is wearing off," he reported, but she still didn't look at him.

"Alright," she sighed, standing to head to the table they had their medical equipment sprawled out on and prepared a hypo. She walked back to the desk and handed the hypo to Spock before sitting again and taking up her original position.

"He wished _you _to give it to him," Spock reported, unmoving.

There was a long pause before she finally said, "I can't. I have to figure out the vaccination for this thing and I can't do that while…" She trailed off for a moment before shaking her head and continuing, "He doesn't like to be babied over anyway. Just give him the hypo and tell him to sleep."

"And if he insists on your presence?"

"Tell him I'm busy," she replied. "He won't like it but it's the truth."

"May I ask why you'll not see him?"

Kristine shot her gaze at him as he only stood and stared at her expectantly. She set her jaw and turned back to examining the papers in front of her and murmured, "No, you may not. Not right now."

"Very well," Spock nodded and turned to head into the room McCoy was holed up in.

Kristine gave a sigh at herself as she sat back in the chair and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. Whatever this virus was, it accelerated in humans, days turning into hours, which helped her in an odd way. She now knew McCoy would be unconscious by tomorrow morning. She wasn't sure how long this stage would last, or if there was another stage at all, but she didn't want to find out. She wanted to cure this thing.

She jumped with a start when she heard a crash and a roar of pain mixed with anger from the room. Spock came stumbling out, an arm up to shield his face from things being thrown at him and Kristine stood with a frown when he cleared the door and looked at her.

"I think it would be highly illogical to explain the situation," he said. "I'm sure you already know what he is angry about."

Kristine set her jaw again and glared at the door as she marched toward the door and stepped around Spock to stand in the threshold and glare at the man now sitting up in the bed and trying to get up.

"Just _what_ is wrong with you, Leonard?!" she spat, her hands on her hips and he looked up at her. "I know you hate this, but don't take it out on the Commander!"

"I asked for you!" he spat back, pain lacing his angry tone. "He said you were busy!"

"I _am_ busy!" she shot back. "I'm busy trying to find a cure for this thing so you don't have to suffer anymore! I can't---!" She choked on a sudden lump forming in her throat, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of him in pain, his face pale and a little sunken in before she screamed, "I can't see you like this without coming to tears, dammit!"

She stood in the doorway and sobbed into her hands as McCoy stared at her for a moment and he swallowed, painfully before moving to lay back again. When he gave a groan of pain Kristine gasped and shot her head up to look at him before rushing toward him and helping him sit back, careful not to touch any of his exposed skin.

"I hate being an invalid," he grumbled and groaned.

"I know," Kristine murmured, giving a sniffle as he looked up at her. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks but remembered himself and lowered it to his side again as she wiped the tears away herself. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just---"

"I know," he cut in. "I'm sorry too. Now go to work."

"But---"

"I just wanted to see you for a minute," he explained. "I wasn't gonna keep you in here for too long. Go find a cure for this thing, ok?"

Kristine stared at him and fresh tears started in her eyes as she sat next to him on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her lap as she muttered, "I can't. I'm only a cadet."

"So?" McCoy retorted, drawing her attention to him. "Just because you're a cadet doesn't mean you're less capable than the rest of us. If anyone can do this _you_ can, Kris. You work well under pressure."

"Not like this," she objected, looking away from him again.

"As your commanding officer I'm telling you to get out there and find the cure for this thing," he ordered, making Kristine look at him with wide eyes. He stared at her seriously and swallowed with a nod before standing and stepping toward the door, but she was stopped half way by his voice again. "I love you, Kris."

She sniffled, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks but she couldn't find her voice to respond in kind. She just nodded hugely and hurried from the room only to ram into Spock and there she sobbed quietly into his chest. The Commander stood frozen and puzzled for a moment before placing his hands on her shoulders but not pushing her away. It was a minute or so before Kristine realized what she was doing and gasped, lifting her head from his chest and stepping away as his hands fell to his sides again.

"Commander, I---!"

"There is no need for explanation," he cut in as she wiped her face, quickly. "Are you in need of any further assistance?"

"N-No," she replied, shaking her head with a sniffle as she stepped toward the desk again. "I was just going to run over the blood work again."

"I shall look over the notes yourself and Doctor McCoy made," Spock nodded.

"Thank you, Commander," Kristine sighed, relieved to have a helping hand as she stepped toward the table on the other side of the room.

"Use my name, Miss Deveraux," he permitted, sitting at the desk.

She glanced at him from in front of the microscope before smiling slightly and replying, "I'll call you Spock only if _you_ call _me_, Kristine. That's a fair deal, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Spock replied, neither one looking from their work.

The next several hours were the same. Spock and Kristine switched jobs every once in while and a few times they could be caught just sitting in deep thought, trying to find _some _way to beat this virus. It was a grueling process. Kristine took a few pain killers for headaches, Spock only taking one for his head, and they only stopping to take bite of their food as they worked through lunch. Spock would suggest something that made scientific sense, but Kristine would end up shooting it down, medically. As evening fell stage three set in for McCoy, and the two well researchers were forced to take turns helping him through the night, the other still working.

In the morning the next day, Spock came from the room McCoy was in to find Kristine slumped over the desk, sleeping. It was quiet in the room as the doctor slept, and Spock calculated that stage four would be starting soon. The Commander stepped toward Kristine and set a hand on her shoulder, making her give a startled noise as she jolted her head from the table surface.

"Is it my turn?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her face as she leaned on her elbows.

"No," Spock replied, stepping toward the table across from her. "He is sleeping now."

"Well, maybe he'll sleep through stage four," she yawned then sat up straight. "There must be something I'm missing."

"Miss Deveraux?"

She and Spock looked to leading out of the room to see Spock Prime in the threshold and Kristine stood.

"May I speak with…myself, for a moment?" he requested and Kristine couldn't help the smirk she gave as she nodded.

"Go ahead," she smiled, tiredly and both Spocks left the room, leaving her alone. She glanced to the door of the room McCoy was in and bit her lip in thought. This disease was no longer contagious after stage three, so if she went in there now, she was less likely to catch it, but there was the risk…

"To hell with the risks," she spat at herself, grabbing her scanner and heading into the room.

She quietly stepped in and stood next to the bed, running the scanner over him to check his vitals. As she had thought, his heart rate was slowing, but it was still beating. She suspected that if he woke now, he wouldn't be able to move. Pulling the scanner away she placed it on the stand next to the bed with a tired and sorrowful sigh before looking to McCoy's sleeping face. She smiled tiredly and sat next to him, reaching a hand toward his face, but she pulled back, wondering if she should take the risk she had damned earlier or not. McCoy groaned, making Kristine yank her hand away as his eyes opened slowly and he looked at her.

"Kris," he groaned and tried to move but every part of his body felt like it was tied down with weights. "I can't move."

"I know," she murmured, feeling her heart clench again. He looked so pale, thin and fragile, not at all like the Leonard McCoy she knew and loved. "Stage four set in while you were asleep. I took your vitals and your heart rate's slowed down, exceptionally."

"Where's Spock?" he rasped.

"Spock Prime had to talk to him," Kristine replied, scooting a little closer to him. "Don't ask me what about. Neither one of them told me. I'll probably find out when he comes back."

"I kept you up all night last night, didn't I?" he guessed. "You should get some sleep."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep," she smiled, reassuringly. "I would've been in here taking care of you anyway."

"Am I still contagious?" he wondered.

She gave a small frown but shook her head, saying, "Probably not."

"I'd be romantic about it and just yank you toward me, but I can't move," he muttered and Kristine couldn't help but giggle softly. She scooted closer and leaned toward him to lay her head on his chest, pulling one of hands up to his chest so she could hold it, stroking his fingers soothingly as he gave a contented sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled, snuggling closer to his chest, but they had little time to enjoy each other's company.

"Kristine?"

She frowned and shot upright at the sound of Spock's voice at the door, looking at him with a frown over wide eyes.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" he wondered and Kristine gave a nod before looking back at McCoy, still holding his hand.

"I'll be back a little later, ok?" she murmured. "Call us if you need anything."

"Yeah," he replied.

She smiled weakly before leaning toward him and pressing a much needed kiss on his cheek, holding her lips there as long as she could before pulling away and slowly standing from the bed. She picked up her scanner from the stand and stepped toward the door, around Spock to the desk.

"What is it, Spock?" she asked, setting the scanner down and turned just in time to see the Commander quietly shutting the door to McCoy's room, making her frown.

"I'm sorry to say that one of the patients expired last night," he reported, as emotionlessly as always.

Kristine froze, staring at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Her mind was as blank as her stare and her face was drained of color as one thought finally echoed in her mind: McCoy.

"N-No," she finally breathed. "That-That can't be right, because…if _that_ person died then that means…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence, afraid that she might breakdown completely, and she couldn't do that. McCoy needed her, and she wasn't about to let him down…not now, not ever. Quickly regaining herself she set her jaw and looked up at Spock who waited patiently for her to give him something to do.

"We'll start some of the treatments you suggested," she said, surprised at her own steady tone as she started preparing the things they'd need. "A different one for each patient. It's not fair that we're using them as guinea pigs, but I can't see any other options."

"Perhaps Doctor McCoy will be up for being tested on?" Spock suggested, snapping Kristine's attention back to him with wide-eyed disbelief. "If it is for the sake of medical science---"

"This isn't a controlled _experiment_, Spock," she snapped, turning to face him completely. "These are people's _lives_! If we put too many things in his system he could have a fatal reaction! He could _die_ before even getting to stage five!"

"Would you prefer we _ask_ him for his assistance?" Spock suggested, and she could have sworn she heard a faint undertone of irritation in his voice.

Irritated herself she straightened and shot back, "Fine. _I'll_ ask him."

Kristine glared at the Commander as she passed him and opened the door to McCoy's room and marched in to stand next to the bed as McCoy frowned as her and Spock strolled in behind her.

"Doctor McCoy," she began, mockingly for Spock's benefit. "If I told you that we needed to experiment with different treatments to fight this epidemic and find the cure, what would you say?"

McCoy's frown deepened as he glanced between Kristine and Spock, wondering what had caused her mood. But after a moment of contemplation on it, his frown disappeared and he said, "Do it."

Kristine's eyes shot wide at the doctor as she sputtered, "W-What?"

"Do it, Kris," he repeated. "If there's no other way of finding a treatment, do it."

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" she shrieked. "If you have a reaction to what we give you---!"

"I'm _ordering_ you to do it, Kristine."

"You're in no _condition_ to order me to do anything, Leonard!" she shot back. "You're clearly delusional and therefore unfit to give me orders at this time!" She turned to Spock to finish off, "Isn't that right, Spock?!"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you, Kristine," he replied, flatly and her eyes widened even more, if possible as he explained, "His mind has been unaffected by this illness thus far, as with the other patients as well. If I were a doctor, I would see no reason to declare him unfit to give orders as long as he is still conscious and thinking clearly."

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Kristine snapped. "He can't _move_!"

"Funny how my mouth seems to be working just fine," McCoy shot back, turning her attention to him again so that he could tell her again, "Do it, Kristine. Do it before any more people die."

Kristine gave a frown and even Spock turned his attention to the doctor with mild surprise glowing in his eyes.

"You heard?" she breathed. "You heard that someone died?"

"That was the only thing I heard," he confirmed. "I know this has to be hard for you, but I'm telling you to do it. I'd rather die being useful then helpless."

Kristine swallowed hard as she bit her lip. She could see it in his eyes. He'd made up his mind and there was no changing it. She stood herself at attention, her fists clenched on either side of her as she stared at him.

"You're _not_ going to die, Leonard McCoy," she ground out and with that she turned to march toward the door, Spock ducking out of her way just in time and watching her with mild surprise in his gaze.

"Commander," McCoy called, drawing Spock's attention to him. "Don't let her work herself to death."

"Forgive me, Doctor, but it is highly impossible to work one's self to their demise," Spock replied and McCoy glared at him from his place on the bed. "However, I shall strive to keep Kristine from straining herself too much."

"Just say 'Yes, Doctor' and get to it," McCoy grumbled. "How hard is that?"

Spock placed his hands behind his back and gave his Vulcan smirk before turning to head out of the room and saying, "Yes, Doctor."

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't help that last part. i hope all of this makes sense. i don't know a lot about medicine and stuff so if it's not acurate or whatever, i'm sorry. reviews?


	19. Vaccination

**A/N:** i know you've all been _dying_ to see what happens to poor McCoy and Kristine and Spock, right? well here it is! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Vaccination**_

"Proklyat´e!" Kristine spat, slamming her hands down on the table and making everything on it jump as Spock turned from his seat at the desk. "Nothing's working! We've been at this since morning, tried three treatments and we're still _nowhere_!"

"Perhaps you should rest a while, Kristine?" Spock suggested, standing and approaching her.

"I don't need rest I need a moment of clarity!" she shot back, not moving as he stepped next to her. "Something that'll make all of this make sense! This virus is the stupidest thing I've ever encountered! It doesn't make any sense at all! There has to be _something_---!"

"Kristine, calm yourself," Spock ordered, placing a hand on her shoulder for a split second and she stopped herself, drawing in a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment.

"You're right," she sighed, leaning forward on her elbows as she rubbed her face with her hands. "This isn't gonna help. I need a drink or something."

"There are some refreshments on the table," Spock reported, gesturing to the table he'd been sitting at.

"Thanks," she nodded and headed toward the tray of food.

Spock turned to the microscope to examine what she was looking at before taking the sample tray of a patient's blood from under it to set it down. It slipped from his fingers but he caught it before it landed on the table, cutting himself on the edge. He quickly set it down but when he lifted his hand over it, a drop of blood landed on the tray and mixed with the sample. He didn't notice as he moved away to find a bandage for his finger as Kristine stepped toward him with an apple in her hand.

"Spock?! What happened?!" she squeaked, setting the apple down and taking his hand into hers.

"It is not as severe as it seems," he assured her as she rummaged through a drawer of the desk for bandages.

"Stick to the paper work," she nodded as she wrapped his finger. "I'll take care of the blood work." She spun him around and set her hands on his shoulders to push him toward and into the chair at the desk. "Stay."

"Forgive me, Kristine, but I am not a Terran canine," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone which surprised her a bit. "I do not 'stay' when I am told."

"Well, you're not rebellious either," she smiled back and leaned next to his ear to murmur, "So you're kind of stuck, aren't you?"

"On the contrary," he replied. "_I_ am the superior officer."

"Yes, but, for the moment, _I_ am in charge as the only medical officer able to work, aren't I?" she smirked back to which Spock gave a quick sideways glare before looking over the paper work in front of him and Kristine nodded as she stood tall, saying, "That's what I thought."

"Let me remind you that when we arrive back on the ship, _I_ will be the superior officer," he finally replied. "And as such I can persuade the captain to give you…unfortunate assignments."

"Ah, but Doctor McCoy is my superior," Kristine smiled, stepping toward the microscope Spock had been standing at. "_I_ take my orders from _him_."

"And he, in turn, takes them from _me_ or the Captain," Spock reminded her. "You are, as they say, between a rock and a hard place."

"I guess I am," Kristine mumbled, absently as she picked up the sample tray that had been in the microscope and examining it before putting it back with the other samples. She rubbed her face and turned to lean back on the table and announced, "I think it's time for a lunch break. Refresh our minds for more work."

"I agree," Spock nodded.

* * *

_Four hours later..._

"He's unconscious," Spock reported as he and Kristine stood at McCoy's bedside, Kristine holding one of his hands and staring at his face, her chest tightening painfully. "It didn't take as long as the others to set in."

"Our testing didn't help," she muttered, still unhappy with it, but knowing she couldn't do anything about it now. Giving a small sigh she stood to march out of the room, followed by Spock and she stood at the microscope, pulling a sample tray of blood from its place to examine it.

"I will understand if you need a moment," Spock assured her, stepping next to her just as she looked into the scope.

"I can't afford to now," she replied, not looking at him. "Leo-Doctor McCoy wouldn't stop if it was me lying in that bed."

Spock said nothing as he gave a nod of understanding and stepped toward the desk of paperwork.

"Chto za chert?!" (What the hell?!)

Spock stopped and whirled around with a frown of wonder at her sudden outburst, but she was still bent over the microscope.

"What is it?" he finally asked when she still didn't move as he approached her side.

"What did you put in this blood sample?" she asked, sensing his presence next to her.

"Nothing that I am aware of," he replied, honestly. "Whose blood sample is it?"

"S'Jenes," Kristine replied and finally stepped away from the microscope to pull on his arm to bring him in front of the scope. "Look!"

"I believe---"

"Look while you answer me!" she cut into his explanation, pointing at the scope.

Spock looked into the scope as he explained, "I believe this the sample tray I cut myself on. Perhaps some of my own blood contaminated---?" There was a long pause before he said, "Fascinating."

He stood tall and looked at a wide eyed Kristine with an expressionless face as he said, "It appears that my blood holds the agents to fight the virus, if not cure it."

"You didn't drop _anything_ else on that tray?" Kristine asked, wanting to be sure.

"To be completely frank, I was unaware any of my blood had fallen onto the tray," Spock replied.

"Spock, don't you know what this means?!" she wondered excitedly, gripping his arms. "No one else has to die! Aren't you happy! No. Wait. Aren't you absolutely _ecstatic_?! Floored?! Thrilled?! Elated?!"

"I admit, this is a very fortunate and positive turn of events," he nodded. "But as I am in control of such emotions as happiness, I have the awareness of mine to recall that we must work quickly if we are to extract the exact component from my blood to make enough of the vaccine for the rest of the patients."

"Yes," Kristine nodded, remembering herself and letting go of his arms. "Well, it's a good thing we have some of your blood. We may need more though."

"I am aware of that," Spock nodded.

"We'll try the vaccines on Leo," she voiced, looking through the blood samples for Spock's. "We have at least ten hours. You isolate half of the components and I'll isolate the other half. You know what I mean?"

"Isolate them individually," he replied, "Yes."

"Good," she nodded back. "As soon as it's enough for a proper vaccination, give it Leo and tell me what happens. You know how long to wait?"

"Yes," Spock nodded, starting on his work as Kristine started on hers, her mind wondering to McCoy.

_Hold on, my love_, she urged. _You're not gonna die on __my__ watch._

* * *

"Kristine."

"Sh."

Spock drew back, his hands behind his back as Kristine stared at McCoy who didn't move. His eyes didn't open, but still she waited for him to wake up as Spock leaned toward her again.

"Kristine."

"He's gonna wake up," she insisted, not looking away from him. "He's gonna wake up any minute now. His heart's still going."

"We still have one more serum we've yet to try," he reminded her. "It may work."

"We can't hang on ifs and maybes, Spock," she murmured, taking McCoy's hand into hers and playing with his fingers. "These are people lives."

"Which is why we should test the next serum," Spock replied.

Kristine stared at McCoy's face a moment longer, willing him to wake and when he didn't she nodded. Spock lifted a prepared hypo to administer it, but Kristine stopped him and took it from him to give it to McCoy herself. She gave the hypo back to Spock, never taking her eyes off the unconscious doctor in front of her.

"Hand me the scanner, please, Spock," she requested, holding out a hand and he placed the scanner into it. Kristine ran it slowly from McCoy's head to his waist then back again, a slow, steady beeping indicating his heart beat. "This _has_ to work."

"Perhaps the blood as a whole will work?" Spock suggested. "Or, perhaps it does not work in humans?"

"Don't say that," Kristine murmured, still scanning McCoy. "If humans can be infected, humans can be cured from it. It's _logic_."

Spock gave a mute nod as he watched her. The beeping from the scanner suddenly quickened and Kristine jumped but had no time to react otherwise as the beeping came even faster, faster than normal. McCoy suddenly seized and Spock instantly moved to hold him down from falling off the bed. Kristine grabbed a hypo and quickly prepared something to stop the seizure but he stopped before she could inject him and Spock stood again as he and Kristine both stared at him for a moment. She grabbed the scanner and ran it over him, waiting for the beeping of his heart rate being read.

Nothing.

She ran it over him again.

Nothing.

She ran it over once more.

Silence.

Kristine frowned at the scanner, her heart racing in panic as she turned to Spock and sputtered, "M-Maybe it's broken?"

She shoved it into his hands before he could respond and picked up McCoy's hand, placing her index and middle finger on his wrist to check for a pulse.

Nothing.

She leaned over and placed the same fingers on against his neck to check for a pulse there.

Nothing.

She quickly prepared a hypo with something to start his heart and gave it to him. It should have kicked in a few seconds after injection.

Nothing.

She started giving him CPR as Spock watched, waiting for her to tell him what to do. She continued pumping on McCoy's chest, her own heart thumping in her ears. It was a minute or so before she stopped and stared at him, pulling the scanner up to try one more time.

Silence.

Kristine's breathing came ragged as she stared wide eyed at McCoy and Spock placed a hand on her shoulder, but she yanked away from him, viscously. Tears started to prick her eyes and before she could stop herself she slumped onto her knees next to him and began sobbing, the scanner on top of him. Spock only stood next to her, not attempting to touch her again because obviously she didn't want it.

"I failed him, Spock," she sobbed. "He believed in me and I failed him!"

Spock said nothing, knowing it would do no good. He knew the pain that came with losing someone you loved, even if he never showed it to anyone when he lost his mother. They stood in silence a moment longer, the sound being Kristine's sobbing before there was a beep from the scanner.

Deafening silence followed that sound as she slowly lifted wide eyes to it and Spock looked at the thing as well. Another beep, and then another, and soon a steady heart rate was established as Kristine shot to her feet. She picked up the scanner to run it over McCoy once more, but her hands froze when she looked at his face to see his eyes slowly opening, and he gave a small, raw groan.

"Leonard!" Kristine grinned, quickly wiping her tears away as Spock stepped a little closer and McCoy turned to give a frown at her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he wondered, honestly in a raw voice.

"You were dead," she replied. "Your heart _stopped_."

"And you were crying over _that_," McCoy wondered and Kristine's eyes shot wide.

"What's wrong with you?! Of course I was crying over that!" she spat and lifted and arm to start hitting him but Spock quickly pulled his arms over hers to pull her back as she kicked at McCoy's bedside, snapping, "You selfish bastard! I worked my ass off to make you better and you ask me why I'm crying over you _dying_! Let me go, Spock! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Stop yelling, Kris," McCoy smirked, weakly. "I was only teasing you."

"That's horrible!" Kristine shot back through fresh tears, still kicking to be free from Spock's death grip.

"I have to agree with Kristine, Doctor, that was very ill-spirited," Spock struggled against Kristine's flailing until she let herself hang in his arms. He set her down so she could hurry toward McCoy and plant frantic kisses all over his face, making him chuckle as Spock raised a brow at the scene before walking toward the door. "I shall duplicate the vaccine and administer it to the rest of the patients. I shall leave the explanation to you, Kristine."

"Nice to see you too, you pointy-eared---"

"Thank you, Spock," Kristine smiled, slapping a hand over McCoy's mouth and cutting him off. Spock gave a nod before exiting the room completely and closing the door behind him as Kristine looked back to McCoy with a huge grin, lowering her hand from his mouth to place a gentle kiss to his lips and making him smile back.

"So how'd you find it?" he murmured.

"Accidentally," she replied, honestly. "It was in Spock's blood the whole time. _He's_ the cure."

"Bout time that green blood did some _good_ for once," McCoy muttered before smiling at her again and saying, "I knew you'd find it."

"Like I said, it was an accident," Kristine mumbled, picking at the collar of his black undershirt. "Pure happenstance. And I never thought that the vaccine would be in _Spock's blood_. I guess it's the effect of him being a hybrid. That's the only thing _I_ can think of for an explanation. It wasn't really my expertise that caught it, ya know?"

"You know that doesn't matter in our profession," McCoy reminded her. "As long as we find the cure and make our patients better, that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Kristine smiled with a nod and snuggled up to his chest as he weakly pulled his arms around her shoulders, making her sigh, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he murmured, kissing the top of her head before she pulled it up to look at him.

"I have to tell Spock Prime what's happened," she smiled, sweetly. "You need your rest."

"I've been sleeping for almost two days now," he complained. "I don't need any more sleep."

"Doctor's orders, Leo," Kristine smirked playfully, kissing his nose before slowly moving away to stand next to him. "I'll check your vitals when I come back. You're gonna miss being pampered when we get back to the _Enterprise_."

"Oh, sure, and I'll miss being _useless_ too," he snapped back then groaned, trying to sit upright. "At _least_ help me sit up. I've been lying down for who knows how long."

Kristine smirked and helped him sit up, propping the pillows behind him to make him more comfortable and when she turned to walk away, he gripped her hand. She turned to him with a frown but he only smirked as he pulled her back toward him to slide his hand around her waist as she stood next to him.

"When I'm _completely_ better, I want some time with you, Freckles," he smirked.

She returned the expression before leaning over and whispering into his ear, "You'll have so much time with me, you'll get sick of me."

"Never," he smiled honestly, shaking his head as she pulled away to leave a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Kris."

"I love you too, Leo," she smiled, nuzzling the side of his head before standing and heading out of the room, stopping at the door to smile, "Get some sleep."

He nodded and leaned his head back as she shut the door and leaned on it with a sigh. She could have fallen asleep there from exhaustion, but she had things to do. Report to the Captain, report to Spock Prime, and help _Commander_ Spock make more of the vaccine. Sighing she headed toward the table Spock was working at, choosing to make more vaccine before doing the other two. _That_ was more important now that McCoy was on his way to recovery.

* * *

**A/N:** i hope that all made sense. i don't know much medical stuff, so i don't know how that would be done. hee hee, did i scare you? did you really think i was gonna kill off one of the most beloved canon characters? heck no! reviews?


	20. Welcome Back

**A/N:** sorry this took so long. i'm working now, so i have less time to write. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Welcome Back**_

"Kristine, let me out of this thing!" McCoy snapped as Kristine wheeled him down the halls of the _Enterprise_ in a wheelchair, Spock walking with them. "I can walk just fine! I don't need it!"

"If roles were reversed, you'd have me in the chair," she smiled, then looked to the Commander, "Isn't that right, Mr. Spock?"

"It is highly possible, Miss Deveraux," he nodded in agreement.

"Oh, keep the green-blooded hobgoblin out of it," McCoy shot back, ignoring Spock's brow raise at him. "As _doctors_ you and I both know I don't need it!"

"It's standard procedure, Doctor McCoy," Kristine reported in a professional tone. "All patients are required to be escorted in a wheelchair before they are deemed fully recovered and ready for duty."

"You made that up," McCoy grumbled, half-heartedly as the three rounded into Sick Bay.

"Not true," Kristine smiled, shaking her head as parked the chair next to a bed. "Med school one oh one, my love."

McCoy gave a grunt as he stood and attempted to walk to his desk but Kristine caught him by the arm and pulled him back toward the bed.

"Not so fast," she laughed, patting the mattress behind him. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog, Kristine," he grumbled, sitting up on the bed.

"And yet you obey so well," she smirked, playfully as she pulled her scanner from her belt.

"If I am no longer needed, I will head back to the bridge," Spock announced, heading to the lift.

"Thank you, Commander," Kristine smiled over her shoulder as he turned to face the lift doors and nod to her before they closed.

"Now that he's gone…" McCoy began, swatting the scanner away to throw his hand around Kristine's waist and bring her close enough to plant his lips to hers.

She giggled against his lips, partly at his impatience and partly at the tickle of his slight beard growth on his face. Her giggles turned to moans when his tongue plunged into her mouth, his hands smoothing up her back to bring her closer as she stood between his knees. When they finally pulled away for breath she smoothed a hand down his face, giggling at the feeling of stubble and making him frown.

"What?" he wondered, nodding a bit at her in question.

"I've never really seen you with scruff before," she smiled, sweetly. "It's different."

Unable to help himself he pulled her closer and nuzzled his face to hers, rubbing his whiskers against her face and making her giggle at the feeling.

"Stop it!" she grinned, pushing him away, but his hands still held her waist. "I have to finish examining you. You want to get back to saving lives, don't you?"

"If I have to," he muttered, jokingly and Kristine rolled her eyes at him as she continued examining him.

She didn't notice McCoy's attention turn to the lift, or the slight smile he gave before looking back at Kristine when she lifted a small, red scanner to his temple. She gave a small gasp when her vision was suddenly covered by fingers.

"Ugadat´, kto," (Guess who) a feminine voice sang and Kristine grinned widely, gently moving the hands from her face to turn around.

"I see Pavel's been teaching you Russian," Kristine smiled as she hugged Tatiana and the blonde nodded.

"Notice anything else?" she smiled, expectantly and Kristine frowned, examining the blonde's features. Her gaze suddenly landed on her ears and she realized she wasn't wearing her white hair band to cover them.

"You told the captain?!" Kristine gasped, eyes as wide as saucers and the blonde nodded.

"He was _very_ understanding about the whole thing, but we can talk about that later," Tatiana smiled, stepping toward McCoy. "I came to see how the good doctor was doing after his traumatic ordeal with that horrible virus and to welcome you both back on behalf of the _entire_ crew."

"Jim made you spokesperson, did he?" McCoy smirked and Tatiana gave a huge nod. "Well, you tell him I'm fine, contrary to the fact that I came back in a wheelchair."

"It's procedure, as I said before," Kristine retorted as he glared at her but she turned to Tatiana to say, "Thank you, Ana. It's good to be back."

"We were all going nuts up here without you," Tatiana smiled. "The _both_ of you. No doctors to take care of our cuts and bumps."

"I feel for you," Kristine retorted. "Now, get back to work so I can finish with Leo's examination so you won't have to suffer any more without doctors."

"Right," Tatiana nodded, hugely again, drawing out the word and glancing suggestively between the two as she backed away. "His 'examination'…" She made air quotes as she headed back to the lift. "Enjoy that, _Leo_."

"And how are things with Pavel, sestrenka?" Kristine retorted, not looking at her as she scanned McCoy with the red, handheld instrument and Tatiana blushed before clearing her throat as McCoy chuckled at the scene.

"I-I'll see you later, Kris," the blonde called, quickly retreating into the lift and Kristine gave a chuckle as well, not looking from McCoy.

"What'd you call her?" he wondered, looking back at her as the lift doors shut and Tatiana was taken to the bridge.

"Little sister," Kristine replied, putting the scanner down. "How do you feel?"

"I told you, I'm fine," he retorted. "Being a doctor, I can pretty much tell when I'm still sick, Kristine."

"I'm just doing my job," she retorted and turned to walk away but he caught her wrist and she frowned up at him. He hopped off the bed and spun her to sit her onto it as she gave a squeak of surprise. "What---?!"

"Nobody else should show up," he murmured before planting his lips to hers and pushing her back onto the bed.

"Leo!" Kristine tried, muttering against his mouth and feeling his hands start to roam her body. "We can't---" She moaned when his mouth latched onto her lower lip to suck on it and she gathered her senses enough to push against his chest enough so that he looked down at her. "You just got over that virus. You'll need a little rest before you have any…strenuous activity."

"But---"

"I know, you're horny as hell," she muttered, sitting up and facing him as he stood tall. "Can you wait until tonight?"

McCoy gave a small sneer at the thought of waiting but nodded and she smiled, touching her fingers under his chin to leave a tender kiss on his lips. Kristine hopped off the bed and decided to sit him at his desk for the rest of his examination, hoping that would make him feel less like a patient.

"So, did Spock prime tell you anything about your future?" McCoy wondered with a smirk as he sat in his chair and Kristine sat on the edge of his desk.

"Actually, he didn't tell _me_ anything," she replied, smiling at the fact that he was somewhat pleased. "He told Spock that he and Tatiana were in a relationship…in _his_ time anyway."

"Really?" McCoy chuckled, breathily. "I can't imagine that."

"Neither could I," Kristine smiled, running the scanner over him. "But apparently she was quite a serious person in Spock Prime's time."

"I can't imagine _that_, either," McCoy replied, watching her as she put the scanner down. "Was she part Romulan?"

"Yup," Kristine nodded, picking up a tongue depressor looking instrument. "Say 'ah'."

"Is this _really_ necessary?" he blurted with a blank stare and Kristine lifted a delicate brow at him.

"Just do it, Leonard," she snapped, playfully and he sighed, tilting his head back a bit and sticking out his tongue.

"Ah," he vocalized as she pressed his tongue down and took a look at the back of his throat, then nodded and pulled back.

"Ok, I think we're done now," she nodded again, standing from the desk to gather her things.

"Thank God," he grumbled, standing from the chair as well, Kristine only smirking but not looking at him.

"Now you can clean up and get back to work," she smiled but jumped slightly with a start when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, a pair of hands resting on the desk as a body came close to hers.

"How about you clean up with me?" McCoy murmured into her ear and she gave a grin as she leaned against him.

"That would be great if we didn't have work to do," she murmured. "We have reports to fill out, information to put into the ship's computer about this virus and don't get me started on the _rest_ of the paperwork we have to do."

"Buzz-kill," he groaned and placed a kiss on the back of her neck before stepping away and toward the exit. "I'll be back then. It'll probably take me a while."

"Take your time," Kristine called, heading to the computer to start working. "We're just heading back to Earth. What could happen?"

As if on cue, the ship thrashed, making McCoy stumble in the hall and Kristine was sent to the floor with a shout of surprise.

"_All decks, battle stations_," Kirk announced. "_We've picked something up that's not at all friendly_."

"Kristine, are you alright?!" McCoy called, hurrying back into the room and leaning over to help up.

"I'm fine," she assured him, rubbing her head. "What's---?"

Her question was cut off when the ship thrashed again and she stumbled into McCoy, but he caught her and kept them from falling.

"We can't worry about that right now," he told her, knowing what she was going to ask. "Get ready for a rush."

Kristine nodded and said, "Some welcome back party."

* * *

_On the bridge..._

Kirk gripped his chair as the ship thrashed again and sparks flew from somewhere, but he kept his gaze ahead on the view screen.

"What the hell do they want?!" he spat.

"Should we fire, Sir?!" Sulu asked, his hands poised to do so.

"Not yet," Kirk replied.

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura called, making him frown at her before he turned back to the view screen.

"Let it through," he ordered, and a face appeared on the view screen. The male had black hair on his head, very much like a Vuclan's, and pointed ears.

"I hope you know you've just declared war on the Federation by firing on us, Captain…?" Kirk trailed off, waiting for the Romulan captain's response.

"Argelian," the captain onscreen replied. "Myself and my crew stand apart from the Empire. There is something we require from one of your crew."

"Hell of a way to ask for it," Kirk muttered before saying, "And what makes you think you'll get it after this display, Captain?"

"To refuse us would be foolish, Captain Kirk," Argelian replied and Kirk turned wide eyes to the screen. "Yes, we know who you are. And we know you have as part of your crew a Miss Tatiana York, standing there next to Mr. Chekov."

All eyes shot to Tatiana as she stared at the screen and swallowed, her emerald eyes filled with terror and recognition.

"I see you remember me, Tatiana," Argelian nodded to her. "I expect to see you on my ship in one hour at latest."

"Now wait just a min---!" Kirk's objection was cut off when Argelian's face disappeared from the screen and he cursed under his breath before standing and heading toward Tatiana to grip her arm and drag her from the bridge into the hall.

"Captain?! What---?!"

"Spock, take the con," Kirk ordered, cutting her off.

"Aye, Captain," Spock nodded, not leaving his seat at the back of the room as Chekov shot from his seat and ran after the two.

"Sir, if you want to protect your crew, you'll let him have me," Tatiana warned, but Kirk only pulled her in front of him as they stepped outside the door to the bridge, Chekov right next to Kirk.

"I don't plan on handing you over to him," he replied. "I _do_ expect you to tell me what the hell is going on here, though. Care to share?"

Tatiana swallowed as she glanced at Chekov who only stared at her, and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to comfort her, but his captain was in the way. She looked back at Kirk and nodded, saying, "I want Kristine in the briefing room with us, though. I won't be able to hold it together if she's not there."

"Fine," Kirk nodded. "We've got forty-five minutes to figure out a plan."

* * *

_Briefing room..._

"My father was a Romulan Senator," Tatiana explained, Kristine next to her, holding her hand and providing comfort as Kirk, Spock and McCoy sat across from them. "He married my mother in secret, but it eventually got out after I was born, and he was banished from Romulus. They didn't care where he went, they just wanted him gone. For as long as I can remember we lived on Earth. My mom died when I was ten and it was a year later when someone came looking for my father. His name was Argelian.

"I remember my father holing me up in my room and telling me to stay there, no matter what I heard. And I heard a lot. My father was a Senator, so he knew things. Things he probably shouldn't have known. Things that could get him killed. It was one of these things that…" She swallowed and Kristine tightened her grip on her hand to comfort her, seeing she was getting ready to cry. "…that-that got him killed.

"I peeked out of my door when the yelling got really bad, and I saw Argelian starting to beat my father, but I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. All I really _could_ do was stay in my room and watch him…"

She trailed off, but everyone knew what she was going to say. Argelian had killed her father, but that didn't answer the question Kirk had.

"Why is he after _you_?" Kirk asked gently as Tatiana wiped tears away that started down her cheeks.

"My father told me some things about what he'd seen in the Senate," she sniffled. "Nothing you would consider classified. He told me that he'd taken Argelian's place on the Senate, but that was all I'd heard of him, really. Father was very vague when he spoke of his time in the Senate. After his death I was sent to a foster home."

"So Argelian thinks you have information that could jeopardize him," Spock voiced.

"But he's gone rogue," McCoy recalled as they began to brainstorm. "What is there to jeopardize?"

"He probably doesn't want his presence known to the Federation," Kirk guessed. "Finding out Tatiana is now a part of Starfleet he probably guessed she would tell us whatever her father told her. But he doesn't know that her father was more discreet than he thinks."

"Hand me over them, Captain," Tatiana pleaded desperately, making all eyes shoot to her.

"Tatiana, don't you dare---!"

"I don't know anything!" Tatiana cut into Kristine's objection. "He'll let me go once he realizes I don't know anything!"

"Or he'll think you're _lying_ and decide to _torture_ you for the information you don't have!" Kristine shot back. "You're not going over there!" She shot her gaze to Kirk. "Tell her she's not going, Captain!"

It was silent as all eyes turned to Kirk. He stared at Tatiana who was pleading silently to let her go, to save himself and his crew, then he looked to Kristine who was willing him to order her to stay. Turning back to Tatiana he nodded mutely, coming to a decision before leaning onto the table to press the console button.

"Kirk to Transporter room," he called, then ordered, "Get ready to beam Miss York to the Romulan ship. Kirk out."

* * *

**A/N:** *evil laugh* reviews?


	21. Working Out

**A/N:** yay! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Working Out**_

"This is insane!" Kristine hissed at McCoy as they stood in the transporter room with Tatiana, Kirk, Spock and Scotty. "Does he actually think this'll work?!"

"Kris, he's not as dumb as he looks," McCoy assured her.

"I heard that," Kirk called as he and Tatiana stood on the pad, he leaning on the steps as he spoke to the blonde who was standing on the pad waiting to be transported.

"I don't care," Kristine shot back, making all eyes shoot to her. The anger and irritation was evident in her voice, and Tatiana and McCoy were worried that Kirk might retaliate at her insubordination. "You really think you can pull this off, _captain_? Excuse me if I freak out a little because you're using my best friend as bait!"

"Kristine---!"

"It's fine," Kirk cut off both Tatiana and McCoy as he stepped toward Kristine who only glared at him. "She's scared like the rest of us." Kristine's eyes widened in surprise as Kirk stood in front of her. "It'll work, Kris. This isn't our first rodeo, ya know?"

"I'm aware, Captain. But…" she trailed off as she gazed at Tatiana still standing on the pad.

"It'll work," Kirk assured her again, that being all he really could say as he placed a hand on her shoulder to grip it slightly. "Trust me."

"Captain?" Spock called, drawing their attention. "The deadline is nearly up."

Kirk nodded and patted Kristine's shoulder once more before turning to Tatiana and stepping up to her to speak to her again.

"Remember, all you have to do is keep Argelian occupied," he reminded her and she nodded. "Make stuff up if you have to, but keep him from figuring out what's going on until we come for you, got it?"

"Yes, Captain," she replied, shakily and Kristine couldn't take it anymore. She ran onto the pad and hugged her friend tightly.

"You'll be ok," she whispered, trying to convince herself as well as she pulled away. "You'll be fine."

Tatiana swallowed and nodded, and both girls knew the other was panicking inside.

"Alright, come on," Kirk urged, touching Kristine's arm as he stepped back, Kristine following reluctantly.

He looked to Scotty and gave an approval nod. Tatiana was drenched in light before she disappeared and Kristine gave a choked sob as McCoy set a comforting hand on her shoulder, wanting to pull her to him but he knew she wouldn't want to make a scene.

"Start the count, Scotty," Kirk ordered, and Scotty nodded, announcing the count down starting from two minutes as Kirk headed toward the far wall to lift a belt from a hook on it with a phaser in its holster. "Kristine, go get Sulu, but don't say anything to anyone else. I want this as quiet as possible. Spock, Bones, grab your phasers."

"Aye, Captain," Spock replied, already heading toward Kirk's position as the captain strapped the belt around his waist and Kristine stared wide eyes at McCoy as he started toward the captain and commander.

"_You're_ going?" she breathed in disbelief and he stopped to look back at her as she stepped closer. "Why are _you_ going?"

"In case anyone needs medical attention," he replied and turned to continue getting his belt as Spock and Kirk stepped toward Scotty and she followed him.

"I thought this was gonna go _smoothly_!" Kristine hissed. "Who's gonna need medical attention if it goes smoothly!"

"Kristine, it's just a precaution," he said, strapping the belt on.

"It's bad enough my best is in a dangerous position and now _you're_ headed the same way!" she voiced her concerns. "Why don't we just send Pavel with you and make my life _really_ miserable?!"

"Calm down," McCoy ordered sternly, making her glare at him. "Go get Sulu like Jim told you."

She glared at him as she backed away and headed out the door. McCoy sighed as he stepped toward the transporter pad to take a place behind Kirk.

"She's right, ya know?" he told Kirk, but the captain didn't look at him.

"Just make sure Tatiana gets out of there safely," Kirk ordered. "Don't worry about anyone else, just make sure she gets out without a scratch."

"You sound like you have a thing for her, Jim," McCoy pointed out and Spock turned his gaze to Kirk to see his reaction.

"No," he replied, seriously. "More like I see her as a little sister. Just make sure she gets out safe or you're in the dog house with Kristine."

"Don't remind me," McCoy muttered as Spock turned to face ahead again and Kirk gave a small scoff at McCoy's answer.

Kristine and Sulu hurried in, Sulu heading toward the far wall to get his own phaser and strap it on, Kristine stepping up next to Scotty.

"Thirty seconds, Captain," Scotty called as Sulu rushed to the pad and took a place behind Spock.

"Why aren't we bringing Chekov, Sir?" Sulu wondered.

"He's too close," Kirk replied and McCoy lifted a brow at him.

"And _you're_ not, talking about you seein' her as a sister?" he retorted.

"Shut it, Bones," Kirk replied and the doctor gave a chuckle.

"Ten seconds," Scotty counted down.

Kristine swallowed as she glanced from man to man, and not being able to help herself she ran toward the pad, racing past Kirk and Spock to plant her lips onto McCoy's and he barely had time to kiss her back before she pulled away.

"I want the _both_ of you out of there," she whispered, stepping away as tears started forming in her eyes. "I won't settle for just one."

She stepped fully off the pad as Scotty counted down from five and McCoy nodded to her. The four were soon dowsed in light and disappeared from the pad as well as Kristine let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Best get back to work, lass," Scotty suggested as she wiped the tear away. "Might take your mind off of it."

"I doubt it, but thank you," Kristine smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and walking from the transporter room, feeling useless. There was nothing left for her to do but pray they all returned to the _Enterprise_ safely.

* * *

Tatiana grunted as her back hit the wall and she slid down to the floor with a groan, a trail of blood running down her chin…_red_ blood.

"You're sickening to your own kind," Argelian snarled, approaching her. She glared up at him as he stood over her and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming when he quickly grasped her hair and pulled her to her feet by it. "You're _weak_. Why your father mingled his blood with a human's I'll never understand."

Tatiana said nothing as she licked at the cut in her mouth, gathering her blood. Still glaring at him, she spat the blood into his face and he flinched when it spattered onto him. He slammed her into the wall again, letting her fall to the floor again.

"You'll tell me what you know," he said, wiping the blood from his face with disdain. "I'll kill you if you don't."

"You'll kill me anyway," Tatiana finally shot back as he turned to walk away. He stopped and gave her a small, evil smirk.

"You're probably right," he nodded slightly and Tatiana tried to stand as he walked away.

"Wait!" she called, stopping him again and he looked at her with a raised brow as she leaned against the wall. "You said you'd let the _Enterprise_ go if I came here. Well I'm here, so pull back!"

"Did I say that?" Argelian smirked, sadistically and Tatiana swallowed back her terror. "If you recall, I only told you that I expected you here within one hour. I never said _anything_ about letting the _Enterprise_ go."

"Either way, you have me here," Tatiana replied, thinking quickly. "There's no reason to keep the _Enterprise_ here. Let them go!"

"When I'm finished, I may," Argelian nodded, still smirking evilly.

"Captain!"

Both shot their attention to a Romulan crew member running through the door.

"We have intruders on board, Sir!" he panted from running and Argelian gave an astonished frown before shooting an angered glare at Tatiana who only gave a devious smirk.

Argelian shot his look back to his man and snapped, "Find them and kill them all."

He nodded and ran down the hall as the captain marched back toward Tatiana and grabbed her arm, causing her to instantly struggle against his grip. It had been some time since she'd gone up against someone who was stronger than herself, and she hated feeling defenseless.

"What are you doing?!" she spat. "Let me go!"

"I have plans for _you_, little one," Argelian smirked, evilly.

* * *

Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Sulu shoved themselves against either side of the doorway, once in a while firing off their phasers at the attacking Romulans across the hall.

"Well, _now_ what?" McCoy shot out at Kirk as they stood on one side, Spock and Sulu on the other.

"Twelve o'clock!" Kirk shouted and McCoy fired his phaser at a Romulan sneaking up on them, stunning him.

Sulu shot off one more shot and called, "Clear!"

They quickly hurried down the hall and instantly met with more crew members who attacked them. They shoved themselves against the curve of the hall for cover and fired off their phasers.

Kirk glanced down at a stunned Romulan crew member and ordered, "Spock! Find out where Tatiana is!"

Spock nodded and as the other three covered him, he mind-melded with the Romulan and a moment later he was standing with them again.

"Deck five, in the briefing room," Spock reported as Kirk shot the last Romulan in their way. "Follow me."

Spock led the way through the ship, taking care of any Romulans in their way as they did until they came to deck five. It was empty. Not one Romulan soldier was there to stop them, and it made Kirk uneasy as the others looked around in confusion.

"Something's wrong," Kirk voiced in a murmur.

The sound of grunting and groaning down the hall caught their attention and they saw Argelian striding from one of the rooms, Tatiana in the firm grip of one hand, a phaser in the other. The Starfleet officers aimed their phasers at him, but he quickly pulled Tatiana in front of him, putting her in an arm lock and making her let out a startled cry of pain. Kirk's gaze narrowed at the Romulan captain who only smirked back at the group, evilly as he did this, anger boiling his blood as they slowly approached him where he stood.

"Stay where you are," Argelian ordered, and the group stopped.

"Let her go," Kirk advised through clenched teeth.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Captain?" Argelian smirked devilishly, gripping Tatiana's arm a little harder. "What did she tell you?"

"Everything," Kirk replied, making the others glance at him but the all kept straight faces as they silently wondered what he was doing. "You don't need her anymore."

"You know, Captain," Argelian smirked. "You're absolutely right."

He shoved Tatiana away, lifting the phaser in his hand toward her as she hit the wall. Kirk instantly shot his hand, but it was a little too late. Argelian fired just as the phaser blast hit his hand and hit Tatiana in the shoulder making her cry out in pain and slump to the floor. Argelian cradled his hand, biting his lip as it burned, his phaser now on the floor as he glared at Kirk.

"Bones, take care of Tatiana," Kirk ordered and McCoy hurried toward the blonde as she stood again, cradling her shoulder in one hand. He helped her toward her crew as Kirk never lowered his phaser or took his glare from Argelian's. "Sulu, tell Scotty to get us out of here."

As Sulu flipped his communicator open, Kirk lowered his phaser, watching Argelian stand slowly. He suddenly noticed his uninjured hand drop that made him notice the other phaser on his belt. Just as they were being beamed back to the _Enterprise_, the Romluan captain quickly pulled the phaser just as Kirk lifted his and fired. Just as the Starfleet officers disappeared, Argelian fired through the empty space where they'd been, but Kirk's blast hit him square in the chest…killing him.

* * *

Kirk lowered his phaser as he and the group appeared on the receiving pad of the _Enterprise_. He marched down the stairs toward the door, followed by the others, McCoy heading to Sick Bay with Tatiana on his arm, the others heading to the bridge and once there, the three took their places.

"Captain, they're haling us," Uhura reported.

"Put it through," Kirk replied as he sat in his chair and glared at the view screen as a new Romulan face appeared.

"_We're breaking off, Captain Kirk_," he said, making Kirk give a subtle frown. "_None of us agreed with Captain Argelian on this. Will you allow us to go without pursuit?_"

Kirk looked away from the screen in false thought, extending the Romulan's fear with the suspense before replying, "We will. I can't promise my superiors won't pursue this though."

"_I understand_," the Romulan nodded and with that the screen went dark to reveal the Romulan ship as it turned and flew away.

Kirk leaned back in his chair with a sigh and sat silently for a moment before turning to Chekov and ordering, "Put us back on course and then head for Sick Bay, Mr. Chekov."

The young man frowned as he turned to his captain.

"Sir?"

"Just do it, kid," Sulu chimed in, turning the Ensign's attention to him before he nodded to Kirk and turned to his orders.

"Course laid in, Captain," Chekov said as he stood and headed toward the lift to go to Sick Bay, another officer taking his place.

* * *

"'Safe' I said," Kristine muttered, placing something on Tatiana's burn as she lay in a bed.

"Stop it," McCoy called, stepping on the other side of the bed as he prepared a hypo with a pain killer, Tatiana twitching and groaning.

"'Unharmed' I said," Kristine kept on and turned a glare to McCoy as he gave Tatiana the pain killer and looked up at her.

"Stop it," he said again. "She's fine."

"_Fine_?!" Kristine hissed and gestured to her friend's shoulder as she continued, "You call _this_ fine?!"

"Kristine, stop it!" McCoy snapped. "_She's_ alive! _I'm_ alive! Chekov didn't go with us! You got everything you wanted! Now quit taking this out on _me_!"

"Tatiana!"

Both doctors turned to the lift to see a wide-eyed, disbelieving Chekov running toward them. He shoved McCoy out of the way to lean over the blonde who was now partly sedated and took her hand. McCoy sneered at the young man for shoving him but said nothing as he headed toward his desk and Chekov looked up at Kristine with frightened wide eyes.

"Chto sluchilos´?" (What happened?) he breathed and Kristine's face softened as she smiled, weakly as McCoy sat at his desk.

"She's been hit in the shoulder," she replied softly, making McCoy look up from his desk with a raised brow at her sudden soft manner. "It's not…that bad."

"But…" Chekov trailed off, looking back at Tatiana as he mumbled, "Still."

"I know," Kristine whispered, glancing at McCoy coldly for not understanding what either one of them were so worried about. "She'll be back to work in no time, Pavel."

He only nodded, still looking at Tatiana, lifting his free hand to stroke her hair from her face. Kristine gave a small smile and walked away toward McCoy who'd looked back at what he was working on.

"Take a walk with me," she murmured, catching his attention and he frowned at her.

"Why?" he asked, irritated about her mood swing.

"Just take a walk with me," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Her glare returned as he glared back and he stood abruptly, but she wasn't afraid of his temper. He marched around his desk as she headed toward the door leading to the hall and he caught up with her when they walked out the door.

"I want to give him a minute with her," Kristine explained as they headed down the hall, a slight irritated tone to her voice.

"How nice of you," McCoy retorted, keeping his gaze ahead even as Kristine shot a glare at him and he announced, "I'm going to the Mess Hall. I'll see you later."

"Wait a minute!" Kristine squeaked as he started to walk ahead of her toward one of the lifts.

He didn't stop as he entered the lift and hit the button to take him to the Mess Hall, but before the doors shut, Kristine caught up with him and slid through the doors. McCoy sent a glare at her but she only leaned over and pressed the button to hold the lift and glared back at him.

"I wasn't finished back there!" she snapped.

"You're not chewin' my ass off for _rescuing_ your friend, Kristine," he retorted. "You should be thanking me and thanking _God_ that I'm alive, not to mention Jim, Spock and Sulu for saving your friend too!"

"Leonard, you don't get it!" she yelled, stomping a foot on the floor in frustration. "She's my best friend! Of course I'm gonna be angry that she's been shot! I was hoping for a little _sympathy_!"

"Excuse _me_ for not being sympathetic while you yelled at me!" McCoy boomed and Kristine's eyes widened as she took a small step back, staring at him.

She'd never seen him this angry before. The outburst was so sudden, and the look in his eye was so intense that she found herself trembling. Whether it was noticeable of not, to her it felt like it was uncontrollable. McCoy's face instantly changed from sheer anger to guilt as he cautiously reached for her.

"Kristine, I'm sorry," he breathed. "I didn't mean to yell like that. I'd never---God Kristine, stop looking at me like that, please."

She turned her gaze down as she started twiddling her thumbs, willing her hands to stop shaking and attempting to speak without letting him hear the tremor in her voice, saying, "I-I know you'd never hurt me, Leo."

"Damn it, I scared you," he realized, pulling his hand back and running it down his face. "I know she's your best friend, Kristine, but after what we went through on that ship to get her back I expected you to be happy, even if she _was_ shot. I mean, God, Kristine, it was just the shoulder."

"I know," she nodded, not looking at him and his heart clenched when he heard the hitch in her voice. "And I _was_ happy but I was angry at myself because I just sat here and waited for you. I couldn't do anything to help and it was driving me insane!" Her hands flew to her face to attempt to stifle her quiet sobs and stop the tears from falling but it did no good. "After you almost died of that stupid virus, I could have lost you again _and_ Tatiana on that ship and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it!"

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, McCoy stepped closer and slid his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest as her arms flew around him to hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry I took it out on you---"

"I forgive you, and you forgive me, just stop talking," McCoy cut in gently, still holding her as she still sobbed. "I'll take care of anyone that comes into Sick Bay for the rest of the way home. I want _you_ to go to your quarters and sleep until we get back to Earth. You didn't get any rest while we were on New Vulcan."

"But---"

"Don't argue with me, just do it," he cut in again, kissing the top of her head as she sniffled then slowly lifted her gaze to hers, making his heart clench in guilt again at her glassy eyes. "Kristine, I'm so sorry---"

He was stopped when she softly pressed her fingers to his lips and he looked at her with wide eyes. Without a word she moved her hand to press her lips to his, gently and hugged him closer. He deepened the kiss, returning her tight embrace on him as his tongue plunged into her mouth, making her moan. They simultaneously turned so that Kristine's back was against the wall, never breaking the kiss as McCoy's hands slid to her thighs and lifted her. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, making him moan on her lips as he pressed her against the wall, her arms sliding around his neck as his slid down to hold her waist.

"I'm so glad there are other lifts for people to use," she breathed through a smile when he pulled away to trail kisses down her neck.

"Me too, because we might be here for a while," he smirked, making her giggle before he captured her mouth again to swallow her moans.

* * *

**A/N:** and i don't think i need to go into detail, do i? you all voted no smut earlier anyway, so it's staying that way. i thought it was about time for them to have a little fight...big fight...a FIGHT dangit! lol! anyway, reviews?


	22. Off Course Discovery

**A/N:** ok, i know i said i wouldn't do this, but i couldn't stop myself. i'm using an episode from Star Trek: TOS. the more i thought about this the more ideas i got on how to fit it in, and it does fit rather nicely, i think. so, here's the beginning of my alternate take on Star Trek The Original Series Episode 17: Shore Leave. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Off Course Discovery**_

"Damn it!"

Tatiana and Kristine jumped when McCoy barked at dropping something before kneeling and cleaning it up, grumbling as he did.

"Well, Mr. Butterfingers needs some rest as well, I see," Kristine smirked, making McCoy glare at her over his shoulder for a moment as Tatiana giggled.

"We could _all_ use some rest," Chekov yawned, sitting next to Tatiana's bedside and she turned to him with a sweet smile as she ran a soothing hand down his cheek, making him give a goofy grin at her.

"Weren't supposed to be home by now?" Tatiana frowned at Kristine, still stroking Chekov's cheek.

"We've stopped to check out an undiscovered planet," McCoy replied, finishing in cleaning up his mishap and walking toward his desk. "That little adventure with the Romulans set us a little off course and we ran into it. Jim wanted to get some readings on it, see what it's like. I'll be going down there right now."

"Don't have _too_ much fun with Sulu down there," Kristine smiled as he pulled his bag on over his shoulder and headed toward her with a short, sarcastic smile before placing a kiss to her cheek and heading toward the lift.

"I'll try not to," he called back as Kristine smiled after him, Tatiana turning back to Chekov as she still stroked his cheek.

"We adore our men, don't we?" the blonde smiled to Kristine but still looked at the ensign sitting next to her.

"Yes, we do," Kristine nodded before sighing and lifting a scanner over Tatiana to give her a check up.

* * *

_On the Planet's surface..._

McCoy and Sulu strolled along a lake's shore, gazing around at the gorgeous foliage around them.

"Beautiful," Sulu grinned. "No animals. No People. No worries." They stopped, still looking around as Sulu sighed and looked to McCoy, smiling, "Just what the doctor ordered, right Doc?"

"Couldn't have prescribed better," McCoy smirked back.

"Think the captain'll let us have shore leave here?" Sulu wondered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Depending on my report and the other scouting parties," McCoy nodded, kicking a pebble into the lake before looking around again, sighing and shaking his head before saying, "You really have to _see_ this place to believe it. Like something out of _Alice_ _in_ _Wonderland_. Jim's gotta come down here."

"He'd like it," Sulu agreed.

"And he _needs_ it," McCoy added. "We've all got our problems, but he's got his, ours and four hundred thirty other people's."

"Well, I'm gonna collect some plant samples," Sulu smiled, pulling something out of his bag and walking away as McCoy nodded with a smile.

He turned and leaned over to pick up a long, thin branch to fiddle with as he continued walking and gazing around at the scenery. He could just see Kristine enjoying this place as much as he was at that moment. Sulu had been right, this place was just what the doctor ordered, even if it did seem like a wonderland. Any minute now he could just see---

He stopped dead with wide eyes as he gazed forward to see a huge white rabbit in a waist coat with a pocket watch just beyond the bushes ahead of him.

"Oh, my goodness!" it gasped. "I'll be late!"

McCoy watched in disbelief as the rabbit hopped through the bushes and his mind was drawing a complete blank until he sarcastically thought that a little blonde girl would come running---

His jaw nearly dropped to the ground when a little blonde girl came running toward him in a blue dress and white apron, stopping in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir," she called in a light, English accent. "Have you seen a large white in a waist coat with a packet watch hereabouts?"

McCoy was speechless as he only thought to lift a hand and point to where the rabbit had disappeared.

"Thank you very much," the blonde girl curtsied before running in the direction he'd pointed.

"Sulu!" he shouted, not looking from the now deserted area, even as the lieutenant ran up next to him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking in the same direction before looking at the doctor. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see that?" McCoy breathed, still not looking at the other man and Sulu gave a frown before looking ahead.

"I don't see anything," he confessed, and McCoy only stared ahead, trying to figure out how something he'd been thinking turned into reality.

* * *

_Sick Bay..._

"Really, Kristine, it's shore leave! Won't you come with us?!" Tatiana insisted as she tugged on Kristine's arm as the woman sat at the computer, Chekov standing in front of the desk to face her.

"I'm busy," Kristine replied, not looking from the screen as she tried swatting the blonde's hands away. "I'll catch up with you."

"But---!"

"_Would Miss Kristine Deveraux please report to the transporter room immediately?_" Spock's voice came from overhead and Kristine frowned at the ceiling as Tatiana and Chekov grinned at each other.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled, standing with a tired sigh and heading toward the lift, Tatiana gripping one of her arms.

"You need rest," the blonde insisted. "You didn't take that nap you said you would, and since Leonard's been down there you've been doing nothing but work."

"She's right, sestra," Chekov chimed in as they stepped into the lift. "Have you looked at yourself, lately?"

"Saying I'm unattractive, Pavel?" Kristine smirked, sarcastically and he gave her a slight glare as the lift began moving.

"Not unattractive," Tatiana corrected. "But you do look horrible."

"Gee, thanks," Kristine muttered as the lift stopped and the doors opened. Tatiana hurried Kristine into the transporter room where they were both surprised to see Kirk waiting.

"Oh, good," he smiled, stepping toward her and taking one of her arms to almost drag her toward the pad. "You need to talk to your boyfriend."

"Sir?" Kristine frowned as Tatiana and Chekov followed them.

"I think he's blown a gasket," Kirk continued, positioning her on the pad before stepping into position himself. "Either that or he's really trying to get me down there for a little R&R. Talkin' about rabbits and little blonde girls on an uninhabited planet."

Kristine gave him a very confused frown as Tatiana and Chekov quickly took their positions and before she could respond they were beaming to the surface. They arrived in a lush, green area with trees all around, a gorgeous blue sky above. It was like Eden on Earth.

"Bozhe moĭ," Chekov breathed, gazing around as Tatiana gripped his hand excitedly.

"It's stunning!" she grinned as Kirk and Kristine only nodded in agreement before starting through the brush.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourselves, you two!" Kirk called as Tatiana and Chekov didn't follow them and he turned to Kristine saying, "We gotta find Bones so you can make some sense outta what he's saying. And you could use some rest, ya know?"

"So I hear," Kristine muttered as they continued.

"It really is nice here," Kirk suddenly mused, gazing around as they walked along. "After everything we've been through it's kinda hard to believe a place like this exists."

"It _is_ beautiful," Kristine agreed.

"You're a nice girl, Kristine," he suddenly said, stopping and turning to face her as she frowned at him. "Best medicine I would've prescribed for Bones if I was a doctor."

"Thank you, Sir," Kristine nodded cautiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"Look, Kris, the thing I wanna say is, try not to do anything stupid, ok?" he blurted, taking her aback and she showed it by blinking rapidly in surprise for a moment before staring at his oddly stern face. "I know you guys love each other, and you wouldn't do anything to hurt him purposely, but take care with him, alright? He's still kinda reeling from his divorce, ya know?"

"Yes, Jim," Kristine nodded, sincerely. "I know."

"Ok," he nodded, smiling slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I really didn't mean to jump you like that, I just figured now would be as good a time as any to talk to you about it. I worry about him."

Kristine gave a smile as well with a nod as he lowered his hand and they went back to walking.

"McCoy!" Kirk called when he spotted him and the doctor waved them over as he still stood by the lake near the hedges he'd seen his white rabbit. His face lit up when he saw Kristine and she felt her heart jump at the fact that she still had that affect on him as they stepped up to him and Kirk joked, "Hey, Bones, know any good rabbit jokes?"

"Actually I _do_, Jim," McCoy shot back as Kristine stepped up next to him, Kirk on his left. "_This_ isn't one of them. Look at that."

Kirk and Kristine looked to the ground where McCoy pointed and Kristine's eyes widened when her gaze fell on a pair of huge rabbit footprints. Kirk frowned at them as McCoy continued.

"I know what I saw, Jim," he insisted. "But I wanted you to look at it and tell me what you think."

"They _could_ be rabbit prints," Kirk nodded, kneeling to examine them a little closer. "Have to be a crazy kind of creature for them to be this size." He looked back at McCoy who only stared back at him indignantly as he stood. "Sulu was with you, wasn't he? Can he second your sighting?"

"No," McCoy grumbled. "He was taking some samples when it happened."

"Where is Sulu?" Kristine frowned in wonder as Kirk opened his communicator and called the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Still taking samples," McCoy replied, looking at her with a slight smile and turning to take her hand in his. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she smiled, squeezing his hand slightly and they both turned their attention to Kirk when he told Uhura to send the message to all shore leave parties to stay put.

"Jim, you're canceling shore leave on account of _this_?" McCoy frowned in wonder.

"You're the doctor, Doctor," Kirk replied. "Can you explain this?"

"Well, no," McCoy muttered.

"Me either," Kirk admitted, stepping a little closer to the couple. "Looks harmless enough, and it probably is, but before I bring more people down here I wanna be _sure_ it's harmless."

A gunshot made them all jump, Kristine clutching McCoy's arm as Kirk drew his phaser and they all darted toward the sound. Another shot rang out, and McCoy grabbed a hold of Kristine's hand to keep her close as they still ran, Kirk in the lead. They burst through a set of huge leaves, stopping when they weren't sure where to go until another shot sounded and they headed toward it. They rounded a huge boulder to see Sulu standing among some of the foliage, a revolver in his hand and a grin on his face as the three ran up.

"Sulu, what the hell are you doing?" Kirk panted as they came around to face him and he lowered the gun.

"Target shooting," he grinned as the rest panted from running. "Isn't she a beauty?! I don't have one of these in my collection." He looked at the gun longingly as Kristine rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys.

"Where did you find it, Sulu?" Kirk demanded.

"Found it," the lieutenant shrugged, still grinning. "I know it's a crazy coincidence, but I've always wanted one of these. Found it lying over there…" He jerked his head in a direction before turning back to the gun in his hand, explaining, "An old-time police special, and in beautiful condition, too. One of these hasn't been made in a couple centuries."

Kirk sighed and held out his hand, making Sulu frown at him, glancing between his face and his hand.

"Hand it over, Sulu," he instructed and Sulu gave something similar to a pout before he placed the gun in his hand.

"It just fires pellets," he muttered as Kirk stuck the pistol in his belt.

"All this fresh air made you trigger-happy," Kirk muttered as Kristine shook her head again, looking to the ground and her eyes widened as she did.

"Leo, your rabbit!" she called, shaking his hand to get his attention. "It went through here! Look!"

The other three men looked to the ground to see the tracks they'd seen before in the dirt.

"Are you sure our instruments didn't pick up any animals on this planet?" Kirk frowned, no one looking away from the prints.

"Definitely," McCoy replied. "No people, animals…not even _insects_. Nothing. Our readings weren't off, I'm sure of it."

"I'd like to think this is just a big joke but…" he trailed off before ordering, "Kristine, go with Sulu and find out where the tracks came from. Bones, let's head back to the glade. I wanna take another look around there."

"Why can't Kristine come with us?" McCoy wondered and Kirk couldn't help but smirk at the man before his reply.

"Because I need you _focused_," Kirk answered and McCoy gave a sneer before nodding to Kristine as she stood next to the doctor. She nodded in return and gave McCoy's hand a slight squeeze before letting it go and stepping toward Sulu as they all started away from where they were, splitting up at the trail.

"He _really_ can't do without you, can he?" Sulu smirked as they examined the ground and Kristine smirked back.

"I guess not," she murmured. "And after everything that's happened, I don't think I can do without _him_ right now. Call me sentimental but after we find his rabbit I'd just like to sit and talk with him…be with him, ya know?"

"Well, we'd better hurry and find it then," he smiled, nudging her slightly as they came to a fork. "You head that way, I'll go this way and you see anything, call me on the com."

Kristine nodded and started strolling down the path, gazing around the ground before sighing and leaning against a tree to gaze around. Well, even if it _was_ a strange shore leave, it was still nice to take a break from working.

She couldn't help but start giggling as she thought, _In a place like this, all a girl needs is Don Juan_.

Sighing again she stood from the tree and started down the path again, not really caring about whether or not she'd find McCoy's rabbit. It was silly, really. After everything he'd been through he was probably imagining it. Then again, the footprints were real enough, and Kirk seemed convinced by that. A rustling from some nearby bushes caught her attention and she stopped, looking around in wonder before she caught the bushes moving to her left.

"Hello?" she called, turning but not moving from her spot. "Sulu? Is that you?"

A man in a cloak suddenly rushed her from the bushes and she gave a scream before he shoved her against another tree, his body pressed against hers.

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to shove him away. He ripped the sleeve of her uniform making her fight even more. "Help! Sulu!"

She screamed again when she looked down to see a jeweled dagger stuck in the man's belt before he gripped her arms a little tighter, hurting her. Something caught his attention and he suddenly let her go, the loss of support causing her to fall to the ground just as she heard more rustling and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kristine, what happened?!" Sulu asked as she panted for breath, beginning to sob as she shook her head.

He looked ahead to see the cloaked man running away and shot off after him. She shivered and sobbed for a moment before she heard footsteps crushing grass toward her. She looked up to see McCoy and Kirk coming toward her, and McCoy instantly knelt next to her to help her stand.

"Kristine---?!"

His question was cut off when she threw her arms around him and he held her for a moment before she pushed away to look at Kirk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shuddered, wiping away her tears. "I mean, I know what happened but…"

"Calm down, Kristine," McCoy murmured, still holding her. "Tell us what happened."

"I was just walking along and he came out of nowhere," she explained, still shaken.

"Who?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know!" she nearly screamed.

"For God's sakes, Jim, give her minute, will you?!" McCoy snapped and Kirk looked to the doctor who only turned Kristine gently to him to gently ask, "What did he look like?"

Kristine took a deep breath to compose herself as Kirk gave a slight glare to McCoy, but he was ignored as she replied through sniffles, "He wore a cloak. And he had a dagger with jewels on it, that's all I remember."

"You sure you didn't imagine it?" Kirk asked and McCoy sent a glare at him as Kristine turned wide eyes to the captain.

"Did I _imagine_ _this_, Jim?!" she spat, gesturing to her torn sleeve as McCoy placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting too out of hand.

"Sounds like Don Juan or something," he voiced, pulling her back to him and she looked up at him in wide-eyed disbelief before looking at Kirk.

"That's what I was thinking about before it happened," she breathed. "I was daydreaming and then…"

She trailed with a sniffle as McCoy pulled her into his arms again, looking up at Kirk as he frowned in thought.

"Sulu was with you," he recalled. "Where'd he go?"

Kristine gave a gasp and pushed away from McCoy to reply, "He went after him!"

"Bones, stay with her," Kirk ordered. "I'll go find Sulu."

Kristine pointed him in the direction the two had disappeared and the couple watched him run off before she buried her face and into McCoy's chest.

"I thought he was gonna---"

"Don't even think it," McCoy cut in, pulling her closer as she threw her arms around his chest. "I knew I should've insisted on you coming with us. You've never ruined my focus before. If anything you clear my head."

"It's not your fault, Leo," she shuddered. "Don't start blaming yourself for something you couldn't have known would happen. Just hold me."

"Anything for you, Freckles," he smiled then looked around before saying, "Let's get outta here. We should be out in the open."

"But what about the rabbit?" she wondered as he pulled away enough to take her hand and he stopped to look at her with wide eyes.

"Forget the rabbit, Kris," he replied. "Or should I start calling you Alice now?"

"Very funny," she retorted, and glanced around again as she swallowed, stepping closer to him. "Let's just go then."

"Good choice," he nodded, gripping her hand tightly as they started to look for a clearing.

* * *

**A/N:** i'm not even gonna say anything. reviews?


	23. Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N:** second part of shore leave. this is where the episode ends but i'mgonna take it a little farther. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Be Careful What You Wish For**_

"Shouldn't Jim have found Sulu by now?" Kristine wondered as she and McCoy stood by the lake they'd been before.

"Yeah," he muttered and pulled out his communicator as Kristine tried to cover her shoulder exposed by the rip in her sleeve.

"_Kirk here_," Kirk's voice said from the communicator.

"Did you find Sulu, Captain?" McCoy asked and there was a slight pause before the answer.

"_What?_" Kirk replied, almost dreamily, making the couple frown in wonder.

"Did you find Sulu?" McCoy repeated.

"_Not yet, but I'm sure he's alright_," Kirk replied, dreamily again.

"He sounds distracted," Kristine murmured and McCoy nodded.

"Jim, are _you_ alright?" McCoy wondered.

"_Yes, I'm fine_," was the reply before the com beeped off.

"Damn!" McCoy hissed. "He's getting another call."

"What do we do?" Kristine wondered and McCoy gave a thoughtful sigh before shaking his head.

"I don't know," he confessed and looked down at her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," she nodded, slipping her hands around his arm. "Don't leave me alone, though, please?"

"Of course not," he smiled, warmly before slipping his arm from her grip to wrap it around her shoulders.

"I don't like this place," she murmured, as they began walking again.

"It's strange, I'll admit that, but don't you think it's beautiful here?" McCoy frowned, thinking she'd love a place like this.

"But, Leo, it's _too_ beautiful," she replied. "I mean, it's too good to be true. This place belongs in a story book with a girl dressed as a princess complete with a tiara on her head and prince by her side."

"Well, you've got your prince, now all you need is the clothes," McCoy smirked and Kristine couldn't help but grin up at him, willing to forget everything that had just happened. She looked ahead and stopped dead, making him frown in wonder as her eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "Kristine?"

"Look, Leo!" she grinned, suddenly running toward a patch of trees with a long, blue satin dress for a Medieval princess, a tiara hanging on a string with sapphires and diamonds. She took the dress down and hung it in front of her as McCoy slowly approached her. "Well, Leonard? Do I look like a true lady to protected and fought for? A princess of the blood royal?"

McCoy smirked at seeing her giddy and excited as he murmured, "You are all of those things, and so much more, Kristine."

She smiled, sweetly as she lifted a hand to gently touch the tiara.

"Try it on," he nodded.

"Yeah, right, Leo," Kristine smirked, moving to put it back.

"Hey, it's here, you might as well," he shrugged. "You were just talkin' about it."

She hesitated and looked at him innocently. She really wanted to try it on, but she was looking for permission to do so, and it made him smirk.

"I'd like to see you in it, Kris," he smiled and her face lit up as she grinned, her sapphire eyes glowing as she nodded.

"Alright," she smiled, taking the tiara in her hand delicately before heading toward a thick bunch of bushes. "But don't peek! Last time you caught me changing on New Vulcan you jumped me."

"My dear girl, I am a _doctor_," he retorted. "If I peek its always in the line of duty."

"I don't believe you," she sang, from behind the bushes as she began changing. A beeping came from his com and he frowned before answering.

"_Calling Doctor McCoy_."

"McCoy here," he replied, glancing up to where Kristine was changing before turning away, but he glanced over his shoulder once in a while. "I, uh…I can't read you very well. That you, Chekov?"

"_This is all the wolume I can get on my com_," Chekov replied. _I can't read you well, either. Captain's orders. Rendezvous at the glade where he first found you._"

He was breaking in and out, but McCoy had heard and responded, "Alright. What the hell's wrong with…" He trailed off when he glanced back at Kristine, catching a glimpse of leg and making him choke out, "communications?"

She giggled as he cleared his throat and turned back to the com, calling, "Pavel? Hey, kid! You there?"

He sighed slightly as he shut his communicator and pocketed it.

"You think they're alright?" Kristine called from her spot.

"They'd better be," he muttered to himself before saying clearly. "I'm sure he and Tatiana are perfectly fine, Kris."

She emerged from the bushes, lifting the gown a little so as not to trip and he swallowed before his breathing went a little shallow. The dress was long, but it was snug, and the neckline sloped dangerously low as the sleeves came off the shoulder, those being long as well, the material trailing down even past her hands. The tiara sat perfectly on her head and he realized he'd never seen anything so beautiful, and there was something else he realized in that moment: How much he truly loved her.

"Leo, you're drooling," she teased, stepping toward him and she giggled when he lifted a hand to wipe the corners of his mouth.

"Well, you just look good enough to eat, Kris," he smirked back, making her freckles disappear under a blush, but she smiled as he stepped toward her to take her hand.

"We'd better get to the glade, like Chekov said," he suggested and she gave a nod before following him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Chekov held Tatiana close to him as they both held their breath and stared at the tiger. Chekov glanced at the communicator still in his hand and slowly lifted it to speak into it, but Tatiana shook her head in warning.

"Doctor," he whispered toward the com as Tatiana buried her face into his chest. "Doctor McCoy!"

He froze as they tiger climbed from the tree it was perched in and started stalking slightly toward them. Chekov lowered his hand to prepare to drop the com and grab his phaser, but before he could think to do it, the tiger started walking away and as soon as it was out of sight he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Tatiana and putting his com away he lifted her chin toward his gaze.

"We're safe now," he murmured and she sighed, setting her cheek against his chest as they still leaned on the rock they'd been using for some sort of cover.

"What the hell was that about?" she breathed, trembling slightly.

"I don't know," he admitted, holding her close. "But we should head to the glade, quickly before it comes back."

* * *

_At the glade..._

"There's no one here," Kristine frowned as they strolled along the water.

"This is where Chekov said to rendezvous," McCoy replied as they stopped next to a tree. Something caught his attention and he moved Kristine closer to the tree as he stepped ahead, slightly. "Thought I heard something."

"Don't say that," Kristine requested, swallowing.

"A princess shouldn't be afraid," he smirked, not looking at her. "You have a brave prince to protect you, remember?"

"But, Leo---"

Their attention was caught by the sound of hoof beats and the both shot their gazes ahead of McCoy to see a knight in full armor with a lance mounted on a horse a few yards away. Kristine felt her heart race as she hurried to stand next to McCoy, trying to pull him away as the knight approached.

"These things _can't_ be real," he assured her, evenly. "Hallucinations can't harm us. Go back to the tree, Kristine."

"But---"

"Stand back," he urged, not looking at her and pushing her back as she did what she was told.

She caught Spock and Kirk approaching out of the corner of her eye but kept her gaze on McCoy as he only stood there, the knight approaching with the lance pointed toward him. Kristine stared wide eyes at the scene as the knight rode toward him and McCoy just stood there, thinking he wouldn't be hurt. She screamed when the knight's lance hit McCoy right in the abdomen and he fell to the ground.

"Leonard!" she looked to the knight as he turned and rode toward Kirk and Spock as the Vulcan drew his phaser, but it didn't work. She ran toward McCoy's body once the knight was clear, ignoring the gunshots that took the knight down as she knelt next to the doctor to put pressure on his wound, her heart thumping and tears coming to her eyes as she realized he wasn't moving.

"Kristine!" Kirk called, as he and Spock ran toward them and she looked to Kirk as he knelt beside her and checked McCoy's pulse. She only stared at McCoy, his condition registering as she sat back on her heels and let tears roll down her face.

"He's---" she choked, not being to finish as she lowered her head and sobbed. "It's my fault! It never would've happened if we hadn't---! It's my fault!"

"No it's not," Kirk argued.

"Yes it is, Jim!" she sobbed, not being able to control it now, her heart clenching with so much pain she swore she could've died right there. After she'd cured him of that virus he'd died on a strange planet by a knight on horseback protecting her. "It's all my fault!"

"Kristine, stop it!" Kirk ground out, gripping her arm to draw her attention and she gasped out of her sobbing. "We need to get out of this and you're the only doctor here now. I need you on your game, as hard as I'm sure that'll be, alright?"

Kristine swallowed and wiped some of her tears away with the back of her hand as she nodded, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Captain! Come here, quick!" Sulu called, drawing Kirk's attention and he nodded at Spock to stay with her as she looked back at McCoy's body and he headed toward Sulu who was kneeling next to the knight's body.

"What now, Spock?" she breathed as he stepped up next to her. "How…How will I live? I thought…he was gonna be with me…_forever_, if he wanted."

"That is not a question you should be asking me, Kristine," he replied, gently. "You will survive this, and much more, I suspect."

"That's reassuring," she nodded, deftly. "But I think I'd rather have him back than try to go on without him."

"Spock! Come here for a second!" Kirk called and Spock nodded to him before placing a hesitant hand on Kristine's shoulder and walking away. She didn't look at him as she leaned over to take McCoy's hand and give a small sob. It was already starting to go cold. She didn't even bother to look up at Sulu as he approached.

"Kris, you ok?" he asked, kneeling next to her and she only shook her head, afraid to speak. "I'm sorry. I really am." She nodded, mutely. "Don't worry. We'll get outta this. I'm sure Kirk'll get us outta this in no time."

"I don't think I _want_ to get out of this," she whispered, but he heard her and shot a wide-eyed gaze at her. "When I saw that knight stab him, I wanted him to kill me too."

"Don't say that!" Sulu hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet to face her toward him. "You don't really wanna die, Kristine! You can't! We all like you too much, now stop it!"

Their attention was drawn to the sky when they heard something like an engine sputtering above and they all stared up at the airplane that was buzzing by. Kristine and Sulu were suddenly mesmerized by it and stepped away from McCoy's body just enough to be clear of it. When it was gone Kristine frowned to Sulu then looked back at McCoy's body---but it wasn't there.

"Sulu!" Kristine gasped, shaking his arm to catch his attention as she stared wide eyes at the empty ground where her dead lover had been.

Sulu spun around and looked at it too, then stepped toward the space enough to see drag marks before he turned and called, "Captain!"

Kirk and Spock shot their gazes at him before they started toward them.

"Where's McCoy's body?!" Kirk demanded.

"It's been dragged away, Sir," Sulu replied as they met half way and Kristine looked beyond Spock who was following Kirk.

"The knight is gone too!" she called and they all looked to the space where he was lying to find that he _had_ disappeared. Kirk and Spock began discussing things and Kristine suddenly found herself wondering what was happening with Tatiana and Chekov in this strange place.

* * *

Tatiana frowned at Chekov as he stared at the plane in awe and pulled slightly on his arm as she asked, "What is it, Pavel?"

"Do you, remember what I was saying a while ago," he asked, not looking away from the plane in the sky. "I was telling you about the early wars and the air wehicles they used, da?"

"Da," Tatiana nodded, looking to the plane as Chekov pointed to it.

"That is one of them," he explained, making her grip his arm a little tighter.

"Can it hurt us?" she wondered, not looking from the plane.

"Only if it makes what they call a strafing run," he explained. "That is how they used to attack people on the ground from the air."

He suddenly noticed that not one, but _two_ planes were in the sky now, and they were heading straight toward them. Recognizing the maneuver he gripped Tatiana's hand, urging her to run with him as he started through the brush. They were in a clearing when he heard loud gunshots following them and saw small geysers of dust kick up around them just as they ran under cover and he stopped next to a tree, letting Tatiana's hand fall from his grip as he looked up at the planes passing.

"I think we're safe now---"

Chekov cut himself short when he looked back to see Tatiana lying in the grass, unconscious, making his eyes widen and his heart race in panic as he knelt toward her.

"Tatiana," he breathed, sweeping some of her hair from her face before lifting her into his arms to stare at the bump on her head from hitting the tree they'd stopped next to. "Tatiana, wake up."

When she didn't he swallowed and leaned back against the tree, pulling her into his lap to cradle her until help came.

He heard rustling and shot his gaze ahead to see Kristine elegantly dressed, Sulu right behind her and her eyes widened when she caught sight of him.

"Pavel!" she called, hurrying toward him and kneeling in front of him with Sulu watching their surroundings. "What happened?"

"She bumped her head," Chekov replied. "We were running from the plane and she knocked into that tree."

"Don't worry, Pavel, I'm sure it's nothing serious," she assured him with a weak smile and he frowned as she urged him to stand and carry her.

"Why is your face red?" he asked as they stood and Kristine swallowed before nodding toward the direction she'd come from.

"We have to head back to the glade," she said, dodging the question. "Captain's orders."

"You were crying," he realized, hurrying after her and holding Tatiana close. "Who made you cry?" He suddenly realized there was a person missing and asked, "Where is the doctor?"

Kristine stopped as they were halfway to the glade and looked at him with sad, sapphire eyes to murmur, "He's been killed, Pavel. Don't ask me anything right, alright?"

Chekov, too shocked to speak only nodded mutely with wide eyes. She gave a nod and they hurried after Sulu, reaching the glade, Chekov leaned Tatiana against a tree as Kristine knelt next to her and examined her briefly.

"You might wanna get out of that dress," Sulu suggested. "Pretty as it is, it'll be easier if…"

"I know," Kristine nodded, and stood to tell Chekov, "My uniform is in that direction in a patch of trees. Could you get it for me?"

Chekov nodded and headed off in the direction she'd gestured as she knelt down again to look Tatiana over.

"Hey, about earlier," Sulu tried. "I'm sorry I was---"

"Don't apologize, Sulu," she cut in, looking over her shoulder with a smile. "I needed the drama scared out of me. Thank you." She glanced around as Sulu gave her a small smirk and she asked, "Where did Spock go?"

"He went after Kirk when he saw that odd, Irishman," Sulu replied, looking around and a moment later, Chekov ran up with Kristine's uniform in hand as she stood again to take it from him.

"Neither one of you go peeking behind this tree, hear me?" she scolded, walking into a thicker part of the brush.

"Da, sestra," Chekov nodded and smacked Sulu in the arm when he caught the lieutenant leaning over to glance around the tree.

Once changed, Kristine began arranging the dress on the branches she hung them on. She tensed and froze when she heard rustling behind her and turned around to see Don Juan, the man who'd attacked her earlier, right behind her.

"No!" she shouted, shoving him away but he only gripped her arm and began dragging her toward Chekov's and Sulu's position. "Let me go!"

He stopped and drew the dagger from his belt to wave it at Sulu and Chekov as they stepped forward, ready to fight.

"Sulu!"

Everyone froze at the sound of Kirk's voice and turned to see him sweaty, caked dirt on his skin, his shirt torn with Spock running after him.

"Chekov! Kristine! Front and center!"

Don Juan let go of Kristine's arm and she stumbled toward Sulu and Chekov as he ran off.

"But, captain---!"

"At attention! All of you! _Now_!"

Chekov helped Kristine toward Kirk as they all stood at attention near the tree Tatiana was leaning against.

"Don't talk…don't breathe…don't even _think_," Kirk ordered. "Just focus on the fact that you're at attention, got it?"

There was no response as he paced in front of them, and something suddenly caught Spock's attention from the brush.

"Captain."

Kirk turned around to see an elderly man in a dark green robe with gold embroidered patterns around the collar. They stood face to face and the old man only smirked at Kirk who frowned.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am the caretaker of this planet, Captain Kirk," the old man shrugged and Kirk's frown depended.

"You know my name?" he wondered if he was imagining it.

"Of course," the old man smiled, matter-of-factly as he stepped toward the four at attention, gesturing to each one as he said their names. "Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov, Doctor Devereaux and Mr. Spock."

The four glanced from the man to their captain but said nothing as he continued, "We've just realized that you don't understand all this. These things were intended to _amuse_ you."

"Amuse?" Kirk retorted, lifting a brow in irritation. "That's what you call what we've been through."

"Oh, none of it is permanent," the old man continued. "All you need do is think of your fondest wishes and will be made so. Think of old memories you wish to relive, new ones, anything! All that you desire can be made to happen."

"The term would be 'amusement park'," Spock theorized.

"Of course!" the old man grinned as Spock looked to Kirk with a slight Vulcan smirk.

"An old Earth term for a place where people could go and do all sorts of fascinating things," Spock explained for the benefit of the others.

"This entire planet was created for our people to com and play," the old man smiled.

"Play?" Sulu frowned in wonder, catching everyone's attention. "You're obviously advanced, and you still play?"

"Yes, play, Sulu," Kirk replied, suddenly in deep thought. "The more complex the mind, the more it needs to be let loose to something simple like that."

"Exactly, Captain!" the old man grinned, stepping toward him again. "Very perceptive of you."

"That still doesn't explain the death of my ship's doctor," Kirk snapped.

"That's because nobody's _died_, Jim."

Kristine's heart leapt in her chest at the sound of McCoy's voice as the other's turned to look at him but she remained facing forward, afraid that what she might see would be just another construction of the planet's 'amusement.'

"I was taken below the surface for some remarkable repairs," he explained, and she heard him coming up behind her, but still didn't move. "It's amazing! They've got a factory down there you wouldn't believe! They can build and do anything immediately!"

She resisted jumping with a start as she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist and pull her toward the body they were attached to.

"Can't make another one of _you_, though," he whispered into her ear, his arms around her completely. "Not in a million years."

"We regret that some of you have been made uncomfortable, captain," the old man apologized as Kristine only leaned her head against McCoy's shoulder, choosing to give him a proper welcome back when they were in private.

"You say your people built all this," Kirk recalled. "Who are you? What planet are you from?"

"My impression is that your race is not ready to understand us, Captain," the old man replied, regrettably.

"I tend to agree," Spock chimed in.

"What the heck?"

Kristine and Chekov jumped when they heard Tatiana's raw voice and turned to see her sitting up, rubbing her head.

"Tatiana!" Chekov grinned, hurrying toward her to help her stand and fill her in as Kirk's communicator beeped.

"Kirk here," he called into the com.

"_This is the bridge, captain_," Uhura spoke from it. "_Our power systems have just come back in. Do you require assistance?_"

The old man was grinning and holding a slicing finger to Kirk when the captain looked at him and Kirk replied, "No. Everything is fine for the moment down here, Uhura. Stand by a second."

"However," the robed man smiled, if your people used the proper caution, captain, this amusement planet could be a wonderful place for them to enjoy themselves…if you wish to, of course."

Kirk looked to McCoy who was still holding Kristine close as he shrugged, "It's what the doctor ordered, Jim."

Kirk grinned and spoke into the com, "Uhura. Transport the shore leave parties here and tell 'em to get ready for the best shore leave they've ever had. Kirk out."

"Captain," Spock called, stepping closer. "I'll head back to the ship and take care of things there. I've already had as much shore leave as I care for."

"Alright, Spock," Kirk scoffed. "If you insist."

"I do," Spock nodded, almost irritably before saying, "Enjoy yourselves."

"Well, you heard the Commander," Kirk smirked, patting the old man on the arm before turning to the group of his people in front of him. "Enjoy yourselves!"

* * *

**A/N:** woo hoo! there it is. a little longer than some chapters, but it's more fun. reviews?


	24. Unbelievable

**A/N:** and here's the part where it ook it a little further on the planet's surface. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Unbelievable**_

McCoy and Kristine strolled hand in hand away from the group as they all split up, and she glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching before she stepped ahead of him to stop them, standing in front of him as he frowned.

"Kris?" he wondered but she said nothing as she slid her arms to his shoulders, tears in her eyes before she planted her lips to his. He didn't groaned and pulled her closer to return the kiss and when they pulled away for breath she buried her face in the crook of his neck where he felt her smear her tears over his skin.

"I thought you were dead," she shuddered, and he only pulled her closer. "I thought you were dead and that it was _my_ fault."

"No, Kristine," he murmured, shaking his head and pulling a hand up to catch her chin and bring her gaze to his. "It wasn't your fault. You tried pulling me away and I had to go and be the hero. Don't blame yourself for it. Besides, I'm not even dead, look…" He pulled one of her hands up to his heart and held it there as he smiled, "It's still beating for you."

Kristine couldn't help giggling at his statement before leaning up to kiss him tenderly again. She pulled away, still smiling and he brushed her tears away with his thumbs before they started walking hand in hand again, enjoying the scenery.

"So, what do you wanna do, Freckles?" he smiled, pulling her closer to sling his arm around her neck.

"I don't know," she hummed, thoughtfully. "The fact that we can pretty much have anything we want here kind of bombards the imagination. So much to do with so little time, you know?"

"Well, we have a day or two to do whatever we'd like," he smiled, nuzzling the side of her head and making her giggle. "Take your time, if you'd like."

"Oh, Leo!" she grinned, skipping ahead of him a little and taking both of his hands in hers, her face lit up with a bright smile as she stepped closer and said, "Remember that one New Year's Eve when we sat in the bar and talked about what we thought would be absolute _paradise_?!"

"Sure," McCoy shrugged. "It was one of the things we agreed on."

"We agreed on more than that," Kristine retorted, narrowing her gaze a moment before she grinned again, saying, "Anyway, we talked about having a cottage near the lake, remember? Not too small, but not too big---"

"What, are you Goldilocks, now?" he smirked and she gave him a slight glare before continuing.

"No technology or gadgets we didn't need," she recalled, dreamily as she turned in his arms. "Just a fire place in the living room…upstairs bed and bath…a stone chimney with wood paneled windows and Morning Glories _everywhere_!"

"You remember all that?" he smirked, puling her close by her shoulders and setting his chin on her head as she closed her eyes, still grinning.

"Of course," she sighed and frowned slightly when McCoy chuckled.

"Better open your eyes, baby," he murmured and she frowned a little deeper before doing what he told her.

Gasping, her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened at the sight before her. Out of nowhere the cottage she'd just described had appeared and she looked to McCoy, wide-eyed and excited.

"Leo---!"

"I see it," he smiled then smirked, "Still haven't gotten used to this place, huh?"

"Come on!" Kristine grinned and she pulled him by the hand toward the cottage with the smoking chimney.

Once on the porch she cautiously reached for the door and opened it. Of course it was empty, but she didn't assume anything. She gasped again as she stepped in, letting go of McCoy's hand. A sofa was in front of the fire place, divided by a shaggy, wool rug, a table behind the sofa next to a huge window for a view with all your meals. The kitchen lay beyond and Kristine giggled like a school girl as she darted up the stairs next to the door to find a hallway with two bedrooms on one side, two bathrooms on the other.

"Leo! I _love_ this place!"

"The planet, or the cottage," McCoy smirked as he strolled toward the sofa, watching Kristine hurry down the stairs.

She leaned on the railing of the stairs and grinned, "Both!"

"Glad to hear it," he sighed, flopping onto the sofa in front of the fire and holding a hand out to her. "Now come here so I can get you outta that torn dress."

"Leonard McCoy," Kristine scolded, but stepped toward him and took his hand. "You know we're being watched, don't you?"

"They're only reading our minds," he reminded her, gripping her hand and pulling her toward him until she landed sideways on his lap. "And they can get _out_ of my head if they don't wanna see what I'm thinking about doing to you right now."

"Leo! Stop it!" Kristine giggled, but instead of responding he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her neck to grace her skin with tender kisses. She moaned and breathed, "Never mind, keep going."

McCoy smirked against her neck but stopped and sat up fully again, making her frown and slip her arms around his neck to pull her up to face him.

"What's wrong, babe?" she wondered as he looked into the fire before looking back at her and giving a small sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Nothing," he smiled, warmly as he lifted a hand to move a piece of hair from her face. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"Us," he shrugged. "Where we're going, I guess. I thought you'd be thinking of that too."

"I do," she nodded, shifting on his lap to sit up a little better. "I think about it a lot. I just didn't wanna bring it up because I know you're still kind of upset about your divorce, and---"

"Who told you that?" he frowned, meeting her gaze. "Did Jim tell you that? He's been under the impression that I'm a bitter old man because of my divorce. You shouldn't listen to a damn thing---"

"I've seen it, Leo," she cut in, gently pressing a hand to his lips to silence him. "I didn't know you before your divorce, but I can tell you're upset about it. You really loved her, right?"

McCoy looked to the fire again and she stared mesmerized at the way the glow danced in his green-hazel eyes.

"Yeah," he suddenly sighed, heavily as he lulled his head back. "I would've done anything to keep her with me, but…she wanted other things. I figured as long as she was happy, that'd be enough for me." He turned his gaze to Kristine as she leaned her head on his shoulder to align her face with his. "But I'm not gonna let that be the case with us. I _can't_. I don't wanna be without you, Kristine. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Leonard," she whispered, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek with the back of her fingers. "And trust me, whenever I'm without you I'm miserable, so you won't have to settle for my happiness alone, ok? I want _you_ to be happy too."

"Thank God," he smiled, lifting his head and planting his lips to hers again and making her giggle as they fell back onto the couch.

His lips trailed over her jaw and down her neck as one of his hands glided down her arm to take her hand and prop it on the arm of the couch before entwining their fingers. She gave a small frown when she felt something in rest in her palm but before she could look up at their hands, he captured her lips in another passionate kiss and set her free a moment later. His hand slid down her arm as she now held the mystery item he'd left in hers and she pulled her hand down to see what it was.

"I stuck my hand under the cushion and there it was," he smirked as her eyes widened in disbelief at the ring in her hand. "Just like I'd imagined surprising you."

"W-Wha…?" Kristine trailed off, still staring at the silver ring with a pear shaped diamond set between two sapphires.

"That's the kind you wanted, right?" McCoy asked, making her shoot her wide-eyed gaze to his smile at her shock and awe. "I remembered you telling me about it. You drew a picture of it. I keep it in my desk drawer."

"Leonard," she breathed, glancing at the ring as he only stared lovingly at her. "Does this mean what I _think_ it does? Are you…Are you asking me..?"

Kristine couldn't even finish her thought. It seemed so unbelievable, and yet she couldn't have asked for anything better from him. After what they'd both been through together, it seemed so perfect that he would ask her, but at the same time, after his first divorce, she'd thought it unlikely that he would ask _anyone_, let alone _her_.

"Here, I'll make it easier to understand," McCoy smirked, taking the ring back and sitting them both up before he slid to one knee next to the couch, his hands on one of hers in her lap as she stared at him with wide, sapphire eyes. "Kristine, marry me before I'm a _truly_ old man."

"I…" she trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief and making him frown in wonder. "You're-You're really asking…? God! I can't even think!"

"Kris," he called, drawing her attention to him as he lifted her left hand, the ring in his other hand and ready to slip it onto her finger. "Just one word. That's all I need."

_What are you doing?!_ her thoughts screamed at her. _Say yes, you idiot! Quit keeping him waiting! This is what you wanted! SAY YES!_

"Yes," she finally breathed, a grin of happiness slipping to her face. "Yes, Leo, I'll marry you!"

McCoy grinned as he pulled on her hand to bring her closer to his face and kiss her before slipping the ring onto her finger. Never breaking the kiss he stood slightly to push her back onto the couch again and climb on top of her, making her giggle as she threw her arms around his neck.

"For someone who thinks they're an old man, you sure have enough energy to get into my pants each chance you get," she smirked at him.

"Of course," he murmured, leaning toward her shoulder to kiss the exposed skin under her torn uniform. "I'm not _that_ old, yet."

* * *

_Back on the Enterprise..._

"I trust you all found your stay on the planet enjoyable?" Spock guessed as Kirk, Sulu, Chekov, Tatiana, McCoy and Kristine all stepped onto the bridge, the _Enterprise_ still orbiting around the Amusement Park Planet.

"Yes, it was _very_ enjoyable, Mr. Spock," Kirk nodded as he sat in his seat and the commander glanced at all their smiling faces as he shook his head.

"Most illogical," he said before turning to take his post and the others laughed slightly before Kristine looked to McCoy, silently asking permission for something. He nodded and she followed Chekov and Tatiana to their posts as McCoy leaned toward Kirk to tell him something he didn't want too many people to hear.

"Guys," Kristine whispered, a grin plastered over her face. She leaned between them to whisper, "At lunch, I want you guys to come to Sick Bay, ok? There's something I have to tell you."

"Is everything ok?" Tatiana gasped, slightly and Kristine only nodded.

"Everything's fine, don't worry," she still smiled, glancing between the two as Chekov looked just as nervous. "I'll see you after lunch, ok?"

The two nodded and she patted their shoulders before standing and turning toward Spock's post, noticing McCoy heading toward Sulu. She stopped next to him, her head high and her hands behind her back.

"Is there something I may assist you with, Kristine?" he asked, not looking up from his panel as he worked.

"Your presence is required in Sick Bay after lunch, Commander," she retorted, loving the way he looked at her with a raised brow of intrigue at her manner.

"May I ask why?" he wondered, and Kristine couldn't help the grin that crept over her face.

"You shall find out when you get there, Commander," she nodded, strolling past him to get to Uhura as he frowned in wonder. She could tell his human curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

"Nyota, I'd like you to come too, if it's alright," she smiled, and Uhura nodded, her eyes bright with excitement. "Good, I'll see you both then."

She gently squeezed Uhura's shoulder before heading toward the lift, patting Spock's shoulder as she passed him and hurrying into the lift before the doors shut as McCoy stood inside already.

"Well?" he wondered.

"They'll all be there," she nodded, stepping next to him and taking his hand.

"Good," he nodded as well and smirked, deviously, "I can't _wait_ to see the look on Jim's face."

"Is that all you care about?" Kristine snapped, jokingly and he smirked down at her. "Shocking Jim? Is _that_ what our engagement is based on?"

"Yes," he retorted and she mouthed a gasp before turning her nose up at him, but she still held his hand.

"I thought I meant more to you," she sighed, dramatically and chanced to glance at him as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Always the drama queen," he muttered sarcastically as the lift doors opened to Sick Bay.

"At least you know what you're getting into," she shot back with a smirk.

"_All decks prepare to leave orbit_," Kirk's voice was heard over head as McCoy pulled Kristine toward his desk and he leaned back against it, pulling her closer.

"Was that the best shore leave you've ever had?" he smiled and she giggled, giddily with a nod.

"I can't wait to tell the others, Leo," she grinned before kissing him tenderly and he held her close, unwilling to let her go.

* * *

_After lunch..._

"Well, what are _you_ two grinning about?" Kirk smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, he and the rest of his friends all standing in front of McCoy and Kristine in Sick Bay.

"Kirk, they're in love!" Uhura smiled, shoving him slightly. "Of _course_ they're grinning."

"That's not _all_ of it…" Kristine trailed off and the rest of them frowned at her until she lifted her left hand to show off the ring on her finger.

Uhura and Tatiana screamed in delight, making the men jump before the two ran to Kristine and began chattering. Chekov stepped toward the three girls to congratulate his 'sister' as Kirk, Spock, Sulu and Scotty stepped toward McCoy.

"Well, Bones, I have to admit I thought I'd never see the day you got married again," Kirk smirked, patting the doctor on the shoulder.

"You didn't see me get married the _first_ time," McCoy shot back and Kirk shrugged.

"You know what I mean."

"Congratulations, Doctor," Spock nodded as Sulu and Scotty took turns shaking McCoy's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," McCoy nodded in return, opting for that instead of giving a smart remark.

"Kirk! Look at the ring on this tiny little finger!" Uhura grinned, dragging Kristine by the wrist toward the men and shoving Kristine's hand into Kirk's face. He craned his neck back to see the thing better and Uhura let go of Kristine's hand as Kirk took it to examine the ring.

"Damn, Bones!" he chuckled as Kristine blushed at all the attention she was getting. "You're getting paid more than _I_ am!"

"I imagined it on the planet, Jim," McCoy muttered, having to face the reality that his salary was not all that great.

"Kristine's _always_ had good taste jewelry," Tatiana grinned, standing next to her. "She's imagined about _this_ ring forever!"

"Well, not really _forever_," Kristine smiled, shyly making McCoy glance to her with a frown but he didn't say anything.

"Wow! The shine on that thing can blind!" Scotty grinned as Kirk lowered her hand and she pulled it back to rub her hand.

"Pozdravleniya starshaya sestra," (Congratulations big sister) Chekov smiled, hugging her shoulders and she set her head on his shoulder for a second with smile of her own.

"Spasibo, mladshiĭ brat," she smiled.

"Lets celebrate!" Sulu grinned. "We'll have a party in Rec Room 3 after dinner!"

"No---"

"Don't be a grump, Bones," Kirk smiled, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Make the arrangements, Miss Uhura."

* * *

**A/N:** yea, i have no idea if anything they imagined on the planet would be able to be taken _from_ the planet, but i figured, what the heck, right? lol! reviews?


	25. Congratulations

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Congratulations**_

"I can't believe Jim did this," McCoy muttered as he and Kristine sat in a corner of the Rec Room as the crew members danced, her hand in his. "I _hate_ parties."

"No you don't," Kristine smiled sweetly as she lifted her left hand to gaze at her ring, then looked up at him and asked, "Wanna dance?"

McCoy glanced at her and sneered but shrugged and she grinned as she stood and pulled him up by the hand into the dancing crowd, slipping his arms around her waist and stepping close to him.

"Come on, Leo," she urged. "Smile."

"Why?" he grumbled, still looking displeased, even though his hands were starting to snake down to her hips and she quickly moved them back to where they were. "I don't wanna be here. I'd rather be in my quarters…" He gave a devious smirk before continuing, "…with _you_, in _private_."

"Maybe we can head out a little early," Kristine assured him, and his smile grew, making her giggle as they swayed to the music, her hands slipping around his chest to hug him closer for a moment.

"Hey, Kris," he murmured and she gave a frown as she looked up at him at hearing his tone of question. "You…like your ring, right?"

"I _love_ it, Leo," she grinned, meeting his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Something you said after Tatiana said you'd wanted that ring for a long time," he began. "Forever, she said."

"Yeah…" Kristine nodded slowly when he didn't finish. "Is there another question in there?"

"You denied it being 'forever'," he replied and she only smiled, sweetly. "What'd you mean by it, Kris?"

"I didn't start fantasizing about what I wanted my wedding ring to look like until after our first date," she murmured, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. "I hadn't met Tatiana then, so according to _her_ it's been forever. You inspired it, though, Leo."

"Well, _that's_ a relief," he smiled as Kristine giggled, stepping onto her tip toes to kiss his lips tenderly. He was just about to pull her closer for a passionate kiss when a tap on his shoulder caught his attention and made him turn with an irritated frown and nearly barked, "What?"

Chekov stared at the man with wide eyes as he jumped back in fright and Kristine slapped McCoy's chest with an open palm, an irritated frown of her own.

"Be nice to your future brother in law!" she scolded when he looked at her with wide eyes and she stepped between the two men. "Yes, Pavel?"

He smiled sweetly and held a hand out to her, saying, "Tanets?" (Dance?)

"S udovol'stviem," (I'd love to) Kristine smiled, taking his hand with one while the other slowly stroked McCoy's arm as Chekov led her deeper onto the dance floor and he watched her the entire way as she looked back at him with a sweet smile. "I'll be back, babe."

"Hey, Doc!" Scotty suddenly called, catching McCoy's attention as the chief engineer waved him toward the bar he was sitting at with a drink. "Come have a drink with the bachelors one last time, eh?"

McCoy headed toward Scotty, Kirk and Sulu, glancing back at Kristine one last time as Chekov framed her in a dancing position, both grinning, and Kristine glowing with happiness.

"I'm happy for you, sestra," Chekov smiled as they shuffled to the music.

"Thank you, mladshiĭ brat," Kristine grinned. "I'm happy for you and Tatiana, too. I hope you guys are happy as Leo and I am."

"Ve are," he nodded, blushing only slightly around the cheeks. "Tatiana is my belokuraya boginya. She alvays will be."

"Wait a while before you decide to marry her, won't you?" Kristine grinned, and Chekov's face turned beet red before he nodded and Kristine giggled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and hug him.

"May _I_ cut in?"

Kristine frowned and spun around to see a grinning Tatiana rocking on her feet, her hands behind her back.

"But of course," Kristine smiled back, stepping away from Chekov and presenting him to her. "Have at your boyfriend, mladshaya sestra."

"Spasibo, sestra," Tatiana nodded, stepping past Kristine to stand next to Chekov.

"Well, I see the Russian lessons are going well," Kristine smirked as Tatiana only threw herself into Chekov's arms and he caught her with a grin. "Let me guess, Pavel only taught you the basics and the – we'll call them _romantic_ words, right?"

Tatiana giggled as Chekov's face turned another shade of red and he buried his face into the cadet's blonde hair, making her giggle even more.

"Miss Deveraux."

Kristine jumped and whirled around to see Spock standing behind her, making her smile widen as she turned fully to him and said, "Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"I have yet to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials," he replied, turning to head toward a table as she stepped next to him.

"Thank you, Commander," Kristine smiled, walking with him.

"After our adventure on New Vulcan, I believe it is logical and appropriate that I do so," he nodded, lifting a hand toward the table to entreat her to sit, which she did, Spock sitting in front of her.

"How thoughtful of you," she smiled, genuinely as he sat. "Again, thank you."

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No…" she trailed off, glancing around to the bar to see McCoy having a drink with Kirk, Scotty and Sulu before turning back to Spock. "I think my fiancé is gonna be drinking enough for the both of us tonight."

"Indeed," Spock nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the group. "I've been meaning to speak to you about Cadet York."

Kristine gave a small frown and wondered, "What specifically did you want to speak about?"

"I believe it would be logical that she and I develop more than a working relationship," he replied, and Kristine's eyes shot wide, but she said nothing as he continued, "Fear not, Kristine. I do not wish any sort of romantic relationship, as I've said before. I merely meant that as someone who is in a similar position of being, as she would put it, a hybrid, that we might discuss our difficulties dealing with our conditions."

"Oh, you wanna be her half-breed buddy, huh?" Kristine smiled, her shock subsiding and making Spock raise a Vulcan eye brow at her, causing her to giggle. "And you wanted to assure me of your intentions?"

"Precisely," Spock nodded. "I did not want you to think I had changed my standing on my opinion of her."

"Of course," she nodded. "A misconception would have been very distressing."

Spock's eye brow arched again at her as he said, "You are attempting to mock my speech, are you not, Kristine?"

"Not at all," she smiled, honestly as she shook her head slightly. "I admire your way of speaking. I always have. I try to use the proper speech at all times the way you do, but when working with Leo, it's a little difficult."

"I see," Spock nodded. "Well, I accept the compliment, Kristine, and express my gratitude."

"And I accept it," Kristine smiled with a small nod before she jumped when a body suddenly sat next to her. She whipped her gaze to her right to see a grinning McCoy now sitting next to her, a drink in his hand and giggled at him, "You've been drinking like your old self, huh?"

"Maybe," McCoy still grinned, slurring only slightly. "Wanna sober me up?"

"Not here," Kristine retorted as he slung an arm around her shoulders and she faced Spock again to say, "I'm glad you came to me and explained your intentions to me before any misunderstandings occurred between yourself and Pavel. That would have been very unfortunate."

"Indeed," Spock nodded. "I'm glad we've cleared things up. Congratulations, to the two of you, again."

"Thanks, Commander," McCoy grinned as Kristine only nodded her thanks and Spock stood to head out, parties not being his cup of tea of course. McCoy turned back to Kristine and leaned into her ear to nip at her earlobe before whispering, "Can we ditch this party, now?"

"Not if you think you're gonna get anything from me," Kristine retorted. "I'm not sleeping with you while you're drunk."

"But it's better that way, isn't it?" he smirked but she scrunched her nose at the smell of his breath and gently pushed him away.

"No it's not, trust me," she retorted. He opened his mouth to reply but a hand tapping his shoulder cut him off before he began. They both gave a frown as they looked up behind McCoy in wonder. "Yes, Captain?"

"Something's come up," Kirk replied, seriously. "We need to get to our posts so I can address the crew."

"After you got him _drunk_?" Kristine retorted as McCoy turned away and buried his face in her hair.

"Well, sober him up with your doctoring expertise," the captain smirked as he watched Kristine shove her fiancé away enough to breathe. "Hop to, Miss Deveraux."

Kristine sneered at the captain and attempted to help McCoy to stand and walk to Sick Bay.

* * *

_Half an Hour Later..._

"Promise you'll look after yourself down there?" McCoy insisted, now sober thanks to a special hypo Kristine had prepared earlier as they both stepped into the transporter room.

"I promise," Kristine smiled, taking her hand in his hand in hers as she noticed Kirk and Scotty step onto the pad. "You promise not to get into too much trouble on the ship, ok?"

"I'll probably end up bandaging a few scrapes and bruises, that's all," McCoy muttered. "Scotty's the only one Jim needs over there for the repairs, I don't see why _I_ have to go."

"Because he asked you to," Kristine smirked, gently pushing toward the pad. "Off you go. Earn your keep."

"Very funny," he snapped and quickly gripped her wrist to pull her close, murmuring, "Where's my kiss good bye?"

Kristine rolled her eyes but stepped closer to press a quick, tender kiss to his lips then said, "Jim's getting impatient. Go."

"Like I give a damn about his impatience," McCoy muttered as he stepped toward the pad and took his position. Kristine giggled as Kirk gave McCoy a knowing smirk, making McCoy sneer as he turned to be transported to the ship they were assigned to assist.

"You guys be careful on the planet," Kirk ordered Kristine, Chekov and Spock from the platform, and the three nodded before he said, "Energize."

Kirk, Scotty and McCoy were dowsed in light and soon disappeared before the other three stepped toward the platform.

"Think Sulu and Tatiana can handle themselves on the bridge?" Kristine smiled at Chekov as they took their positions.

"Better than she and _I_ would," he admitted in a mutter and Kristine giggled as they turned to face forward.

They were soon dowsed in light as well and appeared on the planet's surface. Yellow sky and rocky terrain surrounded them…but so did about eight people with phasers pointed at them.

"Don't move!" one of the men shouted, making Kristine and Chekov glance around in panic as Spock gave a subtle frown. "Hands up!"

Kristine and Chekov hesitantly lifted their hands as Spock lifted a brow before doing so as well.

"Oh, great," Kristine muttered, hoping Kirk, Scotty and McCoy were doing better than they were at the moment.

* * *

_Aboard the ship..._

"Don't move!"

"Well, this is just great," Kirk muttered as he, McCoy and Scotty stood on the transporter pad with their hands raised as an outnumbering bunch of crew members stood in front of them, phasers pointed at the three.

"Step down from the platform, _slowly_," one of the men ordered, stepping back slightly, but still pointing his phaser at the three as they came forward as slowly as they could, their hands still up.

"You faked the distress call," Kirk guessed, a predatory gaze at the one whom he assumed was the captain by the difference in his uniform.

"No, I didn't," he replied defensively, not lowering the weapon. "Our ship is dead."

"Then let us help you," Kirk insisted. "What's with the hostile welcome committee?"

The man only shook his head and replied, "This ship is _constantly_ dying on us, but we're not _special_ enough for a _new_ ship. So we'll just have to get our own new ship. We'll be taking _yours_, Captain Kirk."

* * *

**A/N:** oh snap! lol! one last adventure before i wrap this up. wudya say? reviews?


	26. Twists and Turns

**A/N:** back on a Karl Urban run. wow, this'll be the first story i'll be writing OVER 26 chapters! lol! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Twists and Turns**_

"Brilliant," McCoy muttered as he, Kirk and Scotty were led in a line back on the _Enterprise _down one of the halls toward the bridge, their captors around and behind them. "Figures as soon as I get engaged, _this_ has to happen."

"What do you mean, Bones?" Kirk asked, walking in front of him with Scotty behind the doctor and being poked at with one of the men's phasers.

"Karma, Jim," he grumbled. "For every good thing that happens to me, there's always something _bad_ waiting around the corner."

"Kristine wouldn't like hearing that," Kirk retorted, keeping his gaze ahead as they stopped at one of the lifts.

This snapped McCoy's gaze to one of the men and he glared at him, growling, "You had men down there waiting for our away team, didn't you? What are they doing with them?"

"Oh, don't worry," the man smirked, evilly. "They're being taken care of. Especially that pretty little thing you sent down. They'll have _lots_ of fun with _her_."

That did it. McCoy instantly moved to attack the man but Scotty and Kirk quickly grabbed an arm each, struggling to shove him into the lift. The enemy captain stepped in next, followed by a few of his men as McCoy still struggled to be free of his crew mates, but when the man that had been speaking to McCoy moved to step in, his captain shook his head.

"No room, John," he said in a low voice. "Stay right where you are and don't move or open that fat mouth of yours. I need at least one man on this deck and _you_ drew the short straw by riling the doctor."

The man was dumbfounded as the lift doors shut and McCoy stopped struggling as the three captives looked at the captain in disbelief but no one said anything until he spoke again.

"Don't worry, doctor," he said. "They won't do anything to the girl without the word from me."

"_Captain Harrison?_"

The captain pulled his com from his belt and spoke into it.

"Yeah, Stuart, what is it?" he asked, slightly agitated.

"_We have the away team now, Sir_," came the reply from the com. "_What should we do with them?_"

"Ask them what their part on the ship is, we may need them here with us," Harrison replied, then paused before asking, "Stuart? Is there a girl with the away team?"

McCoy's eyes shot toward Harrison with a frown of wonder and panic. What was he going to order them to do with Kristine? He didn't want to find out, but when he moved, Kirk caught his wrist and shook his head at the doctor when he looked at him with the same frown.

"_Aye, Sir_," the com replied. "_A Vulcan and a Russian too. The Vulcan says he's the science officer as well as first officer. The Russian claims to be a navigator and the girl is a medical assistant._"

There was another pause before Harrison spoke again into the com, saying, "One of you, take the girl to the _Argo_ and have the other two beam the rest of you to the _Enterprise_ to help me out up here. Once we have control of the ship I'll have you all beamed here. Understood?"

"_Acknowledged, Sir_."

"And Stuart?"

"_Yes, Sir?_"

"Any harm comes to that girl I'll kill you myself."

"_Acknowledged, Sir_," Stuart replied, rather calmly before Harrison closed his com then turned to look at McCoy who was glaring at him in so much anger his face was almost beet red.

"Why are you keeping her captive?" he ground out as Kirk only rested a hand on McCoy's shoulder to keep him from attacking the man.

"To ensure your cooperation, good doctor," Harrison replied calmly, facing forward just as the lift stopped and the doors opened. "I've learned that nothing ensures cooperation like hostages, and I'll _need _the cooperation of a doctor. Going by your reaction to her even being mentioned, I'm guessing _she's_ the fiancé?"

McCoy said nothing and only glared at the man as he turned to look at him again before chuckling and stepping out onto the bridge, everyone's attention drawn to the lift and they all stood.

"Stay at your posts!" Harrison snapped as all eyes widened at seeing Captain Kirk being led the new arrival and some of his men. "This ship is ours now, thanks to the graciousness of your captain. My name is Harrison, but you can all call me Captain."

* * *

_On the planet's surface..._

"Let me go, you stupid, lying, son of a-!"

"Shut up already!" Stuart growled at Kristine as she struggled against him dragging her toward a shuttle sitting near by. "Quit acting like such a drama queen! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Unless you're _ordered_ to!" Kristine shot back, still struggling. "You people are despicable! When the captain's through with you, you'll all be drifting through space!"

"We've _been_ drifting through space on our wretched piece of tin we call the _Argo_!" Stuart shot back, stopping and pulling her closer by the arm to continue, "Do you know what it's like to _drift_ with no destination? No where to go? No place that would take you in? Starfleet didn't wanna give us a better ship to fight with and we ended up like _this_! Well, we won't stand for it anymore. So we'll just have to take what we need by _force_, starting with the _Enterprise_."

He turned and continued dragging her toward the shuttle as she stumbled after him, dumb-founded for a moment before he stopped again and shoved her into the craft and she nearly hit her head against the wall but stopped herself in time. She turned as he stepped in, shutting the door behind him and heading toward the control panel, pressing buttons as she stood in a corner and watched him silently for a moment.

"This'll never work, you know?" she murmured, not moving and he didn't look at her or stop what he was doing, only giving a slight cough as she continued, "Your men may not die, but they'll face a court marshal in Starfleet if you continue this."

"They're not _my_ men," Stuart snapped, not looking away from the panel. "They're Captain Harrison's men. And when he sets his mind on something, there's no changing it. He'll take the _Enterprise_ or die trying."

"And that doesn't frighten you?" she asked, hoping she could somehow get on this man's good side so he wouldn't hurt her. Being alone with a strange man was something she swore she'd never allow again after what happened to her, but being in uncontrollable circumstances, she had to work with what she had.

"Dying frozen to death on the _Argo_ frightens me," Stuart retorted. "Going down in a blaze of glory…not so much."

"As much glory as a thief can have, you mean," Kristine muttered and that made Stuart stand from his seat, take several, long strides toward the corner she attempted to cower in and back-hand her, hard.

Her head whipped to the side with the force of the blow, making her almost hit her head on the wall, but instead she leaned against it and slid slowly to the floor, dizzy from the impact. She instantly tasted blood at the corner of her mouth and ran her tongue over a cut on her lip, the slap hitting hard enough to break the skin.

"I don't really care if I go out a thief or a hero," Stuart growled, towering over her as she lowered her head to touch the cut on her lip with the back of her hand, hiding the tears that were now forming in her eyes. "I don't care how I die, I just wish it would happen already!"

This made Kristine frown and look up at him as he turned back to the panel and sat in his seat, coughing a few more times as he started to turn on the thrusters to head up into space and toward the _Argo_. Kristine stayed where she was until they broke through the atmosphere then stood and slowly stepped toward him. She set a hand on his shoulder, but he yanked it away from her touch, glaring up at her before giving another hoarse cough and turning back to the panel.

"You're very sick, aren't you?" she guessed in a soft voice as he dug a hand into his pocket to pull something long and silver from it. She watched as he injected himself with a hypo into his neck, wincing slightly before he shoved it back into his pocket.

"I have about three more hits of that," he explained, flipping a few switches. "I have something called TB. That's what our doctor said."

"Tuberculosis?" Kristine breathed in realization then instantly knelt next to him and smiled, warmly, "There's a treatment for that back on the _Enterprise_. Maybe we could go there instead-?"

"I'm not stupid," Stuart snapped, making her smile drop as she slowly stood. "I don't _want_ a treatment. If I did, I'd be cured by now. Nobody but the doc knows, and he's dead now."

"Dead?" Kristine breathed again.

"We lost him in a battle with a Klingon Bird of Prey," Stuart explained. "As you can probably guess, we lost that battle. Don't know why they didn't finish us off. Probably just wanted a bit of sport."

"We don't you want to be cured?" Kristine wondered and he looked up at her with an angry glare again, making her take a small step back, afraid he would hit her again.

"That's none of your business," he ground out. "Just sit back there and keep your mouth-!"

The shuttle rocked violently as an alert sounded and a red light flashed above their heads. Kristine screamed as she lost her balance and fell to the floor, Stuart gripping the helm to still them as they went spinning out of control. Kristine was shoved against a wall as Stuart was forced lean way over as the shuttle spun a few more times before flipped a switch and brought them to a stop. He quickly looked over the panel to find out what was wrong and he spotted it, he cursed.

"W-What happened?" Kristine wondered before shaking the rattling from her head as Stuart began working on the panel.

"One of our thrusters is gone and just burned up all our fuel," he reported, then froze as his eyes widened before he shouted, "No!"

"What?" Kristine asked, but before anything else could be said, the lights on the panel and all around them shut down. All the light they had were the stars in the windscreen and a framed view of the _Enterprise_ that did little to comfort either one of them.

Stuart turned in his seat, his eyes wide as he swallowed before replying in a raw voice, "The power's gone. We're dead in the water."

* * *

_On board the Enterprise..._

"This is engineering," Scotty ground out as he was led by phaser out of the lift, Kirk and McCoy following with Harrison as he grinned around at the room.

"Great!" he chirped before nodding to one of his men to step closer. "Jones, stay with the engineer and figure out how this lovely ship runs, won't you? I need to drop the doctor off at Sick Bay before the captain and I head back to the bridge."

"Aye, captain," one of the men replied, his phaser pointed at Scotty as the two stepped out of the lift before the doors shut took the four remaining toward Sick Bay.

"Doctor, when my people are beamed aboard, you'll be treating a few of them for burns and the like. Think you can handle without your assistant for a while?"

McCoy didn't reply as his hands clenched into fists at his sides, but he remained in his spot. Harrison gave a chuckle as the lift stopped again and the doors opened. McCoy marched out without being told at all and one of Harrison's men followed him. Kirk stepped to follow, but Harrison stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Captain Kirk?" he wondered, suspiciously.

"You'll need Doctor McCoy's cooperation," Kirk reminded him. "He needs to be talked down from his anger at the fact that his assistant _and_ he is being held hostage."

He was careful not to confirm or deny the fact that Kristine was his fiancé. It would only make matters worse. Harrison glared at Kirk for a moment before he nodded, and both stepped out of the lift, Kirk heading toward McCoy as the doctor slammed things around on his desk.

"You have to calm down, Bones," he whispered as Harrison called his man over to give the other two some room.

"Calm _down_?" McCoy hissed. "The man has Kristine hostage and you're telling me to _calm down_?"

"Look, I know I'm asking a lot, but at least _try_ to control that temper of yours!" Kirk shot back. "What good would it do for Kristine if you clocked one of these guys right now? None! Now pull yourself together and try not to lose it again, alright? We'll think of something to get us outta this."

"Alright," McCoy muttered, but if anything's happened to Kristine already, I'm gonna-!"

"_Captain Kirk!_"

The four jumped as Kristine's voice came from the com on Kirk's belt and he quickly pulled it off as Harrison and his other man came toward the two when he flipped the com open.

"Kristine? That you? What's happened?" he asked, frantically. He guessed her captor wouldn't let her use her com unless something was wrong.

"_He was taking me back to the __Argo__ on the shuttle_," she explained, and they could all hear the distress in her voice. McCoy could picture her crying and frightened, but he knew she was stronger than that to let it show in her voice. "_One of the thrusters blew out and we went into a spin which burned all our fuel. The power's out too. Stuart estimates we have about three hours of oxygen left. Jim, we're drifting out here. We can see the __Enterprise__, but I can't see the __Argo__ anywhere._"

"She's not very far away," Kirk recalled, then looked to Harrison. "Maybe you could-?"

"Whatever you're thinking, Kirk, it won't happen," Harrison cut in, causing Kirk and McCoy to shoot wide-eyed gazes at him in disbelief. "Not until I have complete control of the ship. I wanna know everything about her. Every hiding place and short cut. Then I'll beam my people here, and when all their injuries are treated properly by the good doctor, and everyone is more or less settled into their new stations, we'll beam them aboard. Like I said, nothing gets cooperation like a hostage."

"And what does a _dying_ hostage get?" McCoy snapped, clenching his fists again. "By the time we're through with everything you want they'll _both_ be dead!"

"He's dying anyway," Harrison retorted nonchalantly, making the two men look at him in even more disbelief. "Stuart doesn't care. Besides doctor, there's an old saying about ended relationships: There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"You sick, son of a-!"

"_Captain?_" Kristine called from the com as McCoy wound up to punch the man but he stopped at the sound of her voice, whirled around and before Kirk could answer he snatched the com from his captain's hands.

"Kristine?" he called, desperately. "Hang on! I'm gonna get you outta there if it _kills_ me-!"

"How romantic," Harrison mocked, snatching the com away from the doctor and McCoy almost lunged at him to attack, but Kirk held him back as Harrison held the com up to speak. "Kristine, is it? I'm sorry, the good doctor will have to call you back. In the mean time, take shallow breaths. It may be a while before we get to ya, hon. You're welcome to shoot Stuart and save up some more oxygen for you if you want."

"_Let me speak to Doctor McCoy_," Kristine's shaken voice came from the com.

"He can't come to the com right now, he's on time out," Harrison retorted. "Maybe in an hour or so, but for now, save your breath. You're gonna need it."

He turned to hand it back to Kirk but instead of the captain, he got a fist to the face from McCoy. The force of the blow made him drop the com and his phaser as he fell to the floor. He sat up and shook the rattling from his head to glare at the doctor as he picked up the com and phaser before towering over him, Kirk pointing a phaser at the other _Argo_ crew member as McCoy lifted the com to his face, the phaser toward Harrison still on the floor.

"Hang on, Freckles," he said in a low, even tone into the com. "We're coming to get you. Just hang on as long as you can."

"_Hurry_," came her shaky reply, and a faint, masculine cough followed her request, making McCoy's grip on the com tighten in anger, but he never took his gaze from Harrison.

"If he tries anything-"

"_He's too sick_," she instantly assured him. "_Go take the ship back_."

"You're outnumbered," Harrison smirked evilly, but McCoy only smirked back, making the other captain frown in wonder.

"Think again, _Captain_," Kirk retorted. "You're on a ship full of Starfleet officers with a handful of men at the moment. Unless you have one of your men call for the rest to be beamed here, you don't stand a chance. _You're_ one who's outnumbered."

Harrison gritted his teeth as McCoy flicked the phaser upward, telling him to stand. He stood and raised his hands, the smirk on McCoy's face widening when he noticed some blood in the corner of the man's mouth.

"Well, what's your prognosis, Doctor?" Kirk smirked as the two held their phasers to the intruders.

"They could've been injured from a misfire of their phasers, Sir," McCoy replied.

"Better shoot 'em in the foot then," Kirk shrugged, and as the men's eyes widened, Kirk and McCoy's phasers lowered to shoot each one in the foot. The men cried out in pain as they fell to the floor.

"Can you lock the door behind us?" Kirk wondered as they hurried to the door and McCoy nodded. They both cautiously stepped into the hall and looked around before stepping out of the room and when the door shut, McCoy locked it.

"We'll head to engineering first and work our way to the bridge," Kirk planned, their phaser's still drawn as they slowly headed down the hall. "We'll have to be quick and quiet."

"We need to get Kristine out of there!" McCoy hissed.

"We will," Kirk assured him in a calm whisper. "Once we hit engineering, Scotty can get to the transporter room, lock onto them and beam them back. Don't worry, Bones. I won't let your future wife die."

"You'd better not," McCoy muttered. "I'll kill you if you do."

"Promises, promises," Kirk smirked.

"Stop right there!"

The two men spun around and fired at the _Argo_ crew member, sending him to the ground, and an alarm was sound.

"So much for quick and quiet," McCoy muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** i wasn't sure which way to go with Harrison. either way he's a jerk. lol! reviews?


	27. Suffocating Freeze

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Suffocating Freeze**_

Kristine shivered, huddled in a corner of the shuttle, her arms wrapped around her legs to bury her chin in her knees. It had been at least half an hour since McCoy had told her he was coming for her, and the cold of space was already penetrating through the hull of the small shuttle. Stuart sat at the helm, trembling in the cold, but he refused to show _how_ cold he was. He suddenly began coughing violently, making Kristine jump in her spot as she shot her gaze up to watch him cover his mouth and she stood to step slowly toward him.

"Stuart?" she chattered, but he only continued coughing as he shoved a hand into his pocket.

"Stay-! Back-!" he coughed, stopping Kristine in her tracks as he lifted the hypo and stabbed himself in the neck with it. His coughing slowly stopped and he took in a shaky breath before looking at the hypo in his hand. "That was my last shot."

Kristine watched him, still shivering in the cold and wanting to be of help, but not knowing at all what to do or say. He gripped it tightly, still staring at his hand before turning and throwing it into the wall next to him, the echoing clang making Kristine jump, but she didn't move from her spot. She watched him sigh and lean on the console, holding his forehead in his hands.

"Loosing oxygen is making it worse," he grumbled and Kristine swallowed, stepping toward him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his arm away, making her jump and take a step back as he whirled on her and growled, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry," Kristine breathed, her fear starting to bubble up to the point where she was ready to cry. "L-Leo should be here any minute. Once he sets his mind on something he won't give it up."

"Captain's the same way," Stuart ground out before giving a few coughs. He slammed a fist to the panel and shouted, "Dammit! I was _not_ supposed to go out like this!"

"Stop shouting," Kristine shuddered as calmly as she could. "You'll use up more air."

Stuart watched her as she turned, hugging her arms to herself and huddled herself back into her corner. He said nothing as he looked her over and she just looked around at the shuttle. He noticed a glint on her left ring finger but his attention turned back to her face when she stared her wide sapphire eyes at him and realization hit him.

"He called you Freckles, didn't he?" Stuart suddenly asked softly, making Kristine frown slightly at his sudden mood change and his question. "He your husband?"

Kristine's frown deepened before she remembered she was wearing her ring and looked at it before smiling and twirling it around her finger with the other hand.

"Fiancé," she corrected through her smile as she soon felt tears well in her eyes, wishing he was there now to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. "He proposed yesterday."

"Some engagement party, huh?" Stuart chuckled, slightly before shivering then coughing.

"We had one already," she shuddered, hugging her legs closer to her chest again as she sniffled, "L-Leo…hates…parties…"

Stuart slumped slightly in guilt as she began crying and he glanced around, coughing slightly before he stood, his teeth chattering as he began rubbing his arms. He walked toward her as she kept her head buried in her knees, still shuddering with soft sobs until she gasped when he sat next to her. Her head shot up and she stared at him in horror as he slipped her arm around her shoulders.

"W-What are you doing?" she shuddered, trying to push away from him as he tried to pull her closer.

"Stop it!" he snapped. "I'm not gonna hurt you! We have to keep warm somehow, don't we?"

Kristine stopped and looked at him in wonder before he pulled her close to wrap both arms around her.

"Geez, you're a jumpy thing, aren't you?" he muttered as Kristine sat stiffly against him.

"With good reason," she muttered back but he didn't ask about that.

They sat in slice for a moment before he murmured, "I'd rather go out suffocating than freezing to death."

"Don't say that," Kristine requested in a breath. "We are _not_ going to die. Captain Kirk and Leonard will get us out of this and when they do, we'll treat your TB. No arguments."

Stuart glanced down at her, her head on his chest and chuckled before he set his cheek on top of her head, smiling, "You and your guy have something in common. You're both stubborn."

Kristine smiled, more tears coming to her eyes at the thought of the doctor.

"Yeah," she nodded, slightly. "Stubborn enough to cheat death if it kills me."

"We shouldn't talk anymore," Stuart suggested. "We'll waste our air."

Kristine simply nodded as she finally relaxed enough to pull closer to him for warmth and he smiled slightly with a cough.

_At least I'll die with a pretty girl in my arms_, he thought. _Even if she's not __my__ girl_.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Come on, Scotty!" McCoy ground out as he and Kirk shot their phasers out the transporter room door, phaser blasts from the crew of the _Argo_ barely missing them. "We can't hold this position much longer! Get a lock on them!"

"I'm doin' the best I can!" Scotty shot back as he tapped at the control panel. "Just close the door!"

"We can't!" Kirk replied before taking a shot then explaining, "They shot the controls and it won't stay closed!"

"Scotty, if you don't get her here right now, so help me-!"

"Got a lock!" Scotty cut into McCoy's threat as he and Kirk made two more shots out the door, sending the last two _Argo_ men to the floor, stunned. "They're comin' in!"

"_They_?" McCoy snapped, standing next to Scotty as Kirk stayed next to the door to make sure no one but _Enterprise_ crew members came through.

Scotty didn't reply as the transporter room was drenched in light and the form of Stuart holding Kristine as they sat on the floor slowly appeared before the three. Once the light faded, McCoy shot toward the pad, noticing that neither one of them was moving. He knelt down in front of Kristine, holstering his phaser before slowly reaching for her.

"Kris," he called, gently.

He could see her breathing, and it relieved him to an extent, but it had probably been so cold on that shuttle she could have passed out and been in a coma. He glanced to Stuart and swallowed in realization before he touched Kristine's face, gently. Relief swept over him as she stirred and groaned, her eyes fluttering open with a slight frown at the feeling of the warm hand against her cold cheek. She glanced around, trying to remember where she was and once she looked to McCoy, she knew.

"Leo!" she grinned, her eyes wide as she moved Stuart's arm from around her to throw herself into McCoy's embrace, which he instantly tightened around her when he felt her sob with joy. "I knew you'd save us! I told him you wouldn't give up! I told him _none_ of you would give up until everything was set right!"

"That's right, Kristine," he breathed into her hair before burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I'd do anything to keep you safe."

She suddenly pushed away from him and turned to Stuart as he lay behind her, her support lost when she threw herself at McCoy. She shook his arm, grinning, "Stuart! Wake up! We're on the _Enterprise_! We're saved!"

He didn't wake, or move anymore as Kristine stopped shaking him, a frown covering her brow.

"Stuart?"

McCoy watched with a solemn gaze as Kristine started shaking her head slightly, still frowning before she shook him again.

"Come on, Stuart! Get up! We have to get you to Sick Bay for your treatments." She looked over her shoulder at McCoy to explain, "He has Tuberculosis. I promised him when we got here you and I would treat him."

McCoy said nothing as she turned back to shaking him, tears starting to prick her eyes in panic. Kirk slowly stepped up to say something, but McCoy lifted a hand, shaking his head. He knew she had to realize it for herself.

"Stuart, come on," she urged a little more weakly than before, slowing her shaking on his arm. "We-We have to get you to Sick Bay."

He still didn't move. He only lay on the transporter pad as Kristine sat back, staring at him for a moment in shock. McCoy knew she had realized he was dead now, and lifted a hand to place on her shoulder, but when he touched her, she yanked her shoulder away and nearly tackled Stuart's body with rage, shaking his arm violently.

"Wake up, dammit!" she screamed as McCoy stood. "Stuart! Wake your ass up! This is no time to play dead! _Wake up_!"

McCoy bent down and pulled her firmly by her arms to her feet, away from Stuart's body as she still screamed at it. She kicked and flailed, screaming at McCoy to let her go but he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms planted to her sides as he pulled her away from the pad and Kirk spoke to Scotty about what to do with the body. McCoy finally set Kristine on her feet and she tried running toward the body again but he caught her arms and pulled her to face him.

"Kristine, stop," he said, firmly. "There's nothing you can do now!"

"I can save him!" she cried, trying again to run toward the body but he pulled her back again.

"No you _can't_," he insisted, gripping her arms so tightly he was sure he would leave bruises later. "He's gone, Kris. If he hasn't woken up by now, he won't ever wake up again. I'm sorry."

Kristine sputtered with sobs before throwing her arms around his chest and he sighed, pulling her close to hold her tightly.

"He wasn't all that bad," she explained. "He was just tired of every misfortune life had given him. He was just following that stupid captain of his! He didn't deserve to die!"

"I know, babe," he murmured.

"I promised him-!"

"I heard, Kris," McCoy cut in before gently pushing her at arms length as she came down from sobbing. "We've taking back the ship. Jim's gonna call Starfleet and see what to do with these goons. In the meantime, I'll take you to your room and you just rest. I'll meet you there tonight, ok?"

"No, I don't want to leave your side again," Kristine shuddered, shaking her head as she moved to step into his embrace again but he held her in place.

"Nothing's going to happen," he assured her. "I'll take you to your quarters and if you want you can lock the door behind you, ok?"

Kristine swallowed but nodded in consent, McCoy nodding in return and he ushered her into a lift with him. Once the doors closed she suddenly gasped and turned to him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Pavel and Tatiana! Are they alright? Where're Spock and the others? Leo-?"

"Everyone's fine now, babe" he assured her, softly. "We took care of the last of them at the transporter room. Spock's on the bridge with the others and you saw Jim and Scotty down there. Everything's gonna be fine now."

Kristine felt another wave of tears coming on and she threw herself in McCoy's arms, burying her face against his chest.

"Leo, I was so scared," she breathed. "All I wanted was to be with you, but you weren't there!"

"I wanted to be," he assured her, holding her close. "I wish _I_ had been stuck in that shuttle instead of _you_, Freckles."

"You and Stuart would've killed each other," she muttered, making him chuckle and she smiled slightly at the sound before she lifted her head and their eyes met as he looked down at her with a warm smile. "Kiss me, love."

Without another word McCoy planted his mouth to hers, her lips swollen and salty from her tears but he didn't care, and neither did she. His lips moved softly against hers, showing her how worried he had been about her, and how grateful he was to have her back in his arms. They pulled away slowly as the lift doors opened to their deck and she gave a dreamy smile before he pulled her out of the lift and down the hall to her quarters.

* * *

**A/N:** yea, i know...sad. he had potential, din't he? oh well. reviews?


	28. Disobedience

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Disobedience**_

"Everyone tucked in, Sulu?" Kirk asked, standing in front of a room with Captain Harrison glaring at him.

"Force field up and at full force, Sir," Sulu nodded, his phaser drawn and ready to fire anyway.

"We'll see what Starfleet has to say about this little adventure," Kirk nodded, smirking at Harrison before stepping as close to the doorway as he could without being hit by the force field. "Word to the wise: next time you try to take a ship, never under-estimate its crew."

"You're gonna _pay_ for this, Kirk," Harrison ground out, his face battered and bruised.

"Most likely I'll _get_ paid for bringing your asses in," Kirk retorted, stepping back again. "Starfleet pays well for the return of their rogue officers. Then again, I don't really do this for the money."

"_Captain Kirk, to the bridge, please_," Spock called over the intercom, and Kirk waved for Sulu to follow him.

"Let the security team take care of these guys," he smirked, patting the shoulder of one of the men before heading toward the bridge. He and Sulu trotted to their posts as Spock stood at his, leaning over the panel. "Alright, Spock. What is-?"

The ship rattled violently, shoving Sulu into his seat and nearly making everyone else topple to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk snapped, hurriedly seating himself in the captain's chair.

"Apparently, our prisoners have made friends with Klingons, Sir," Spock replied, calmly as he sat as well.

"Well, that's just great!" Kirk snapped before the ship jostled again from being hit. "What do they want?"

"Sir!" Uhura called before she grabbed onto her console as the ship was hit again. "They're requesting that we turn the prisoners over to them!"

"Like hell!" Kirk snarled. "Tell 'em to cease fire if they don't want them fried before they get them!"

"You're giving in to their demands, Captain?" Spock wondered if he'd heard right as Uhura turned to do what she was told.

"I didn't say that," Kirk replied before sighing in relief as the rattling stopped. "I said they'd fry if they didn't stop firing at us."

"Sir," Uhura called, turning in her chair as he turned to her. "They're hailing us."

"On screen," Kirk replied, turning ahead just as an ugly Klingon face came up and he fought back from cringing.

"_My name is Kahless_," he growled. "_As I told your communications officer, hand over your prisoners and we will leave you with nothing more than a damaged ship_."

"What has the crew of the _Argo_ done to be demanded for by the Klingon Empire?" Kirk wondered, calmly.

"_They attacked us without provocation in Klingon space!_" Kahless snarled. "_We are aware this starship has made itself independent from Starfleet, therefore we only require the crew and their ship and we will leave you in peace_."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Captain," Kirk replied. "You see, Captain Harrison and his crew attacked _us_ as well, and as a result I am required to take them back to Starfleet. You're welcome to make your case known to Starfleet-"

"_I will do nothing of the sort!_" Kahless spat back.

"Well, then I can't help you," Kirk shrugged.

"_Very well, there is only __one__ crew member I have qualms with_," Kahless replied.

"And who would that be?"

"_A man named Stuart_."

All eyes went wide as they turned from the screen to Kirk who only gave a smirk, the wheels in his head turning.

"Alright," he nodded, sitting back in his seat and all eyes went wider at him in astonishment. "That's actually doable. You'll have him in a half hour, tops."

"_I knew you would see reason, Captain Kirk_," Kahless smirked and Kirk nodded, signaling Uhura to cut the communication.

"Captain, just what are you planning?" Spock couldn't help but wonder as he stepped toward the captain's chair to stand next to him. "If I recall correctly, that dead body in Sick Bay is first mate of the _Argo_ Mr. Stuart, is it not?"

"He demanded Mr. Stuart," Kirk shrugged. "He didn't say whether or not he wanted him dead or alive." He pressed a button on his arm rest and spoke into it. "Bones, you still have that guy's body in your freezer, right?"

"_Yeah, why?_" McCoy's response came from the com.

"We're gonna send it to the Klingons," Kirk replied, giving a very subtle smirk.

"_What the hell-?_"

"Just prep it, will ya?" Kirk cut in. "Trust me, Bones. You wanna get outta this to see your second wedding day, right?"

"_You realize they're gonna come after us anyway if you send 'em a __dead body__!_" McCoy shot back.

"Not gonna happen," Kirk replied simply then pressed another button on the rest. "Scotty, how much power you think we can get outta the engines? I'm talkin' max."

"_From zero to warp five is the best I can get out of her, Captain_," Scotty replied.

"That'll have to do," Kirk nodded. "When I give the signal, punch it."

"_Aye, Captain_," Scotty replied and Kirk contacted McCoy again.

"Bones?"

"_I don't like being hung up on, Jim_."

"Sorry. Body ready?"

"_Yes_," McCoy sighed in irritation. "_I hope you know what you're doing_."

"Of course I do!" Kirk grinned and Spock lifted a brow at his captain but said nothing as Kirk contacted the transporter room. "Transporter room, send him over."

"_Aye, Captain_," the officer on the other end replied.

"Turn us home, Mr. Chekov," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Chekov nodded, making the course change as Kirk pressed the button on his chair to contact engineering but said nothing as he counted down from three to himself.

"Now, Scotty!" he ordered and the crew was shot back as the ship went to warp five instantly.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Sick Bay..._

McCoy ran from one sick bed to another, treating officers that had been injured from the few shots the Klingons had landed to the _Enterprise_. When the ship went to warp, he was next to one of the beds but didn't grab the railing on it in time to catch himself and was sent to the floor, sliding across the floor and grunting when his back hit a desk, bringing him to a stop.

"Leo!"

He frowned with a groan at the familiar voice before he shook the rattling from his head and looked up to see a concerned, freckled face staring sapphire eyes at him as she knelt down to grip his arm.

"Are you ok?" Kristine hoped, helping him sit up.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as they both stood, and he held his head. "You're supposed to be in your room."

"And _ignore_ the fact that the ship was rocking and rolling?" Kristine shot back, her hands on her hips. "I think not. Now let's get to work."

She was about to head toward one of the beds when McCoy caught her arm and pulled her back to him, making her frown in wonder.

"You need rest," he ordered. "I can take care of things here. Go lay down-"

"These officers are my first priority, Leo," Kristine snapped, pulling her arm back. "You of all people should understand that. I'll rest when we get everyone treated."

"Kristine-!"

"I've decided!" she cut in, and marched toward one of the patients to treat him as McCoy scowled at her before doing the same.

"_Attention crew_," Kirk's voice came over the com as the two hurried to treat everyone. "_We've managed to outrun the Klingons by some miracle, so we'll be heading back to Starfleet in a half hour. Everyone can relax now. Kirk out._"

"Well, that's a relief," Kristine smiled through a sigh and turned to McCoy as he stood with one of the men, running a scanner over his body and not looking back at her. Her smile dropped as she turned back to what she was doing.

She knew he was angry with her for not listening, but it made things so much easier when there were _two_ people in Sick Bay treating the sick and wounded. She knew he realized that, but he'd given her an order to stay in her room, not only as a doctor, but her future husband, and she'd disobeyed him, even though she knew it was for her own good that he was ordering it.

Finishing with the patients she stepped toward McCoy's desk and leaned back on it just as he passed, but he didn't look up from the scanner in front of him as he walked.

"Leo," she called, but he was almost past her and still didn't look up. She reached out and gripped his arm, making him stop and finally look up at her with his usual frown that was visibly more irritated than usual. "Can you just stand here for a second so I can apologize, please?"

McCoy turned, lowering the scanner to his side as she stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in my room," she began. "But the ship wasn't gonna let me _rest_ while it jostled the way it was. So I thought I'd make myself useful and do my job, you know?"

McCoy said nothing as he only scowled at her and she sighed as she pushed off the desk to stand directly in front of him, one hand moving to fiddle with the Starfleet badge on his uniform.

"And…" she sighed, looking at the badge as she played with it before continuing, "I really didn't wanna be alone after everything that's happened. I mean, after the kidnapping, and after that planet…"

"I didn't die, Kris," he reminded her.

"Yes, you _did_, Leonard," Kristine shuddered, lowering her hand and looking up at him. "You _died_. I know. I'm a _doctor_ too, so I know. That was-"

She looked away and bowed her head, but he caught the tears forming in her eyes and it made his heart clench in guilt that he was so angry with her. He still said nothing as he lifted an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to pull her close, placing the scanner on his desk behind her to wrap the other arm around her as well. He felt her shudder against him as she buried her face into his chest and he set his cheek on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Leo," she shuddered, softly. "I just-"

"You're tired, Kris," he murmured, pulling away enough to try to catch her gaze and she looked up at him with a sniffle. He lifted a hand to brush her tears away with his fingers before leaning down enough to press a tender kiss to her swollen lips. "If you don't wanna go back to your room, sleep in one of the empty beds here. I'll join you when I finish up with my work."

Kristine sniffled again before nodding and attempting to walk away but he wouldn't let her go for a moment, making her look up at him with a frown.

"I'd like a proper kiss first," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood and Kristine rolled her eyes with a slight sigh but smiled with a small sniffle before slipping her hands up his chest and around his neck to pull herself close and press her lips to his again.

McCoy's hands slid around her waist to pull her closer as his tongue slowly delved into her mouth, coaxing her to return the kiss, which she did eagerly. He could have lived in that moment, but she pulled away, making him groan in disappointment.

"Well, dear, make up your mind," she murmured through a smile, threading her fingers through his hair. "Do you want me to rest, or do you wanna feed on my mouth some more?"

His eyes widened hungrily as he closed in for another kiss, but she gently pressed a finger to his lips with a slight giggle and shook her head.

"You wanted me to sleep," she shrugged, slipping her hand to his cheek and gently patting it before strolling out of his embrace, her hand slipping from his face as she headed toward an empty bed and he sighed in disappointment as he watched her walk away before turning back to his duties.

Ten minutes later, McCoy sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes as such as he shuffled toward the bed he'd seen Kristine heading toward earlier only to frown when he found the bed empty. He stopped and glanced around only to find that the only bed empty was _that_ one, and she was nowhere to be found in Sick Bay.

_She wouldn't..._ he thought, but all the same, he shot out of Sick Bay and into the hall, heading directly to the brig where Harrison and his crew were being held.

* * *

Harrison looked up to the door from where he sat when he heard footsteps stop in front of it and smirked charmingly at the sight that greeted him.

"Well, well," he hummed, standing and approaching the doorway, but stopped just short of being hit by the force field. "What a pretty visitor we have, boys. I take it by the cute little freckles over you cute little nose that you must be the famous fiancé of doctor McCoy's, am I right?"

Kristine only glared at him with a burning sapphire gaze that made him give a slight frown.

"Well now, sweetie, what'd I do to deserve a glare like _that_ from such a gorgeous girl, hm?" Harrison wondered, honestly.

She said nothing for a moment as she only glared at him before stepping dangerously close to the force field separating them and ground out, "Stuart was a good man, and that crap doctor of yours let him _die_, didn't he?"

"Oh, so he got in your head with all his righteous talk of going down in a blaze of glory, did he?" Harrison smirked, leaning on the door frame to examine his nails as Kristine's eyes widened at him. "And his little sob story about his TB? He was lying to you, ya know that, sweetheart?"

"A dying man doesn't _lie_ about something like that!" she snapped. "I'm a doctor! I _know_ the symptoms!"

"He could have faked them," Harrison shrugged. "But I guess I can't lie to a pretty girl like you, even if I want to. So I'll clarify a few things for ya." He shifted to face her completely, leaning his forearm on the wall to his right. "Yeah, he had TB, but that whole story about his 'blaze of glory' was total crap. He didn't care _how_ he went out, he just wanted to die. He planned the whole thing the way it happened. The only thing he _didn't_ plan on, was _you_."

"You're lying!"

"He shot himself three or four times with that hypo, right?" Harrison continued, and smirked when Kristine's eyes widened.

"H-How did you…?"

"He planned the shut down on the shuttle," Harrison resumed when she trailed off. "He knew he wouldn't last long without air supporting his crappy lungs, or without heat. His last _selfless_ act was keeping _you_ from freezing to death with what little body heat he had left."

"Guard, let down the force field," Kristine ordered, and the man next to her frowned at her in confusion.

"Oh, I can see you're mad as hell, sweetheart," Harrison smirked. "It looks good on you."

"Let down the force field!" Kristine almost screamed.

"_Don't_ let down that force field."

She gasped and spun around to be met with a scowling McCoy and he gripped her arm to pull her staggering down the hall.

"Damn it, Kris, why don't you ever _listen_ to me?" he growled, pulling her toward the lift. "I told you earlier to stay away from there, didn't I? Or was I just talking to the damn wall?"

"Leo-"

"I don't wanna _hear_ your excuses!" he ground out, swinging her into the lift as he stepped in and pressed the button to Sick Bay, let it go a moment then hit the hold button to turn to her and grip both her arms in his hands and step close to her.

"After everything that's happened, you go and pull a stunt like that? Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't stepped in and told that guard not to let you order him around? Harrison could have taken you hostage _again_! Then what would you have done if he got away and took _you_ with him? God only knows whether he'd keep you or dump you somewhere when he got far enough away! What if he-?"

McCoy cut himself off at the thought that crossed his mind and he gently shoved her away as he let her go. Kristine bowed her head as he turned to face the door and run a hand through his hair.

"You can be some kind of reckless, do you know that?" he wondered, only sternly this time and he looked at her as she nodded, still staring at the floor. McCoy sighed in exhaustion before lifting an arm toward her and she ran toward him, throwing her arms around him as she shuddered with sobs and he lowered his arm around her, burying his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Leo," she shuddered. "I just wanted to know why such a good man like Stuart had to die. Harrison said-"

"I heard him, Freckles," he cut in. "I heard it all. Maybe _I'm_ some kind of reckless too, because I got there just after you did and stepped back to see what he had to say."

"I'm sorry," Kristine shuddered.

"I know," McCoy nodded. "Stop apologizing now, babe." He leaned over to press the button to take them to Sick Bay. "We'll go back to Sick Bay and you can sleep like you've never slept before."

Kristine nodded and looked up at him to give a small smile as he lifted a hand and brushed her tears away.

"I'm not gonna be a very good wife," she muttered with a sniffle and McCoy only scoffed.

"Well, we're a pair then, 'cause apparently I make a _terrible_ husband," he murmured, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"No comment," she blurted out of the corner of her mouth and McCoy looked to her with a cocked brow.

"Sexy little smart ass," he smirked, lowering a hand and swatting her rear, to which she jumped with a startled squeak before looking up at him with a sly smile.

"At least I'm _sexy_," she whispered as the lift stopped. They both stepped out of the lift and he led her to the empty bed she'd been in before.

"Now stay _put_ this time, damn it," he snapped, playfully as she laid back. "I don't wanna have to run after you again."

"What if I sleep walk?" she wondered with a sweet, sarcastic smile.

"I have a hypo for that," he smirked, lifting one from the tray next to the bed.

"Oh, yeah right," she blurted, shifting to lay down as he approached. "Like you're gonna-Ow!"

"Yeah, I just _did_," he replied, setting the hypo back down and Kristine rubbed her neck where he stabbed her with it.

"I have a bad feeling you're gonna do this a _lot_ after we get married," she mumbled with a slight slur and she frowned, shaking her head quickly as her vision started blurring. "What was _in_ that?"

"Just a little cocktail I had prepared for an occasion such as this," McCoy replied vaguely, helping her lay back. "I remembered some of your allergies so I didn't use anything I'd typically use."

"Should I take that as…a _romantic_ gesture?" she sighed, tiredly as her eyes started to flutter shut.

"Sure," McCoy shrugged, playfully. "Just rest now, Freckles. Don't think about it."

"You kinda suck, don't you, doc?" Kristine blurted.

"We can discuss that later," he murmured, leaning over her as she sighed tiredly again, her eyes closing completely. He lifted a hand and gently stroked the hair over her forehead away from her face to kiss her forehead gently. "I love you, Kris."

* * *

**A/N:** yea, it's mushy! _and_ what? lol! reviews?


	29. Now or Never

**A/N:** short second to last chappie, but i thought i'd ended this one so well, i had nothing more to add to it. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Now or Never**_

Kristine inhaled sharply as she awoke, turning onto her back and stretching her arms over her head, her fingertips stroking the wall above her. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember where she was and how she'd ended up having the best sleep she'd had in a while.

Groaning, she let her hands fall to her sides as she slumped forward, grumbled, "Leonard."

"Yes dear?"

She shot her gaze at him as he sat at his desk going over something on the computer and glared at him when he didn't look at her. She groaned a bit as she shifted to jump off the bed, catching his attention.

"No, don't-!"

Kristine gave a startled shout when she fell to the floor, her legs giving way beneath her. McCoy shot to his feet and hurried toward her as she sat up, frowning tiredly at her legs. He knelt next to her and swept her off the floor to set her back on the bed.

"Leonard McCoy, what did you do to me?" Kristine snapped, still sitting up as he leaned his hands on the edge of the bed and she glared at him with purse lips. "What was in that hypo? I can't _walk_!"

"Stop your fussing," he smirked. "You'll be fine in a bit. Just sit here for a while."

"You want me unmovable, don't you?" she guessed in irritation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"For the moment," he still smirked, standing tall to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. "We're docked now, so there's nothing to do for now. Jim's talking to Admiral Pike about what happened."

"Shouldn't _we_ be there, too?" she wondered. "We were kidnapped."

"We'll go when we're called," McCoy shrugged, shifting closer to her. "In the meantime, I wanted to spend some time with you."

"But, I wanted to talk to the Admiral about Mr. Stuart," Kristine replied, trying again to shift off of the bed, but McCoy stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What for?" he asked, his eyes wide as his heart jumped in panic.

"To ask if we give him a proper burial," she replied, looking at him in wide-eyed wonder. "What Harrison said may have been true, but _anyone_ would to die being under the command of a jerk like _him_. He deserves something for his service to Starfleet, don't you?"

McCoy only stared at her, his heart rate steadily increasing. She was going to be absolutely _enraged_ when she heard what happened, he knew it.

"Leo?" she prompted, lifting a hand to his chest. "What's wrong? You look pale. Are you ok? You're heart's pounding like a drum!"

"Kris-" he choked then cleared his throat as she frowned at him. "His, uh…His body…isn't _here_."

Kristine's frown deepened in confusion as she asked, "What are you talking about? Where is it?"

McCoy swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat as they kept each other's gazes. He just has to come out with it. Just tell her the truth. She may get angry, but there was nothing to do about it now, the deed had been done. What was she going to do? Get in _Kirk's_ face for getting them out of a jam. She'd see the silver lining, right? That being that they weren't drifting in space from Klingon torpedoes hitting them so many times until the _Enterprise_ was space junk.

"Leo?" she urged, drawing him from his thoughts. "Where's Stuart's body?"

_She sounds angry already_, he noticed, but said nothing about it.

"Jim…had me send it to the Klingon ship," he finally blurted, and watched nervously as her eyes widened. "That was how we got away from the Klingons-"

"And you _listened_ to him?" Kristine snapped, her sapphire gaze burning into his now.

_Here we go_.

"What was I _supposed_ to do, Kristine?" he snapped back, his temper starting up. "He's the captain, damn it!"

"He couldn't even have any honor _after_ his death!" she continued. "Between Harrison's trash talk and now _this_!"

"You didn't even _know_ him!" he shot back. "Why do you _care_ so much?"

"He kept me alive in that shuttle, Leonard," Kristine ground out. "I thought you'd be _grateful_ for that."

"I _am_," McCoy replied, lowering his tone as she had. "But we were under attack and Jim had a plan, and it _worked_."

"At the cost of a man's honor."

McCoy sighed, realizing there was no way she was going to give this up. He instantly had a though and looked up at her with a slight smile, making her frown in utter confusion.

"I'll talk to Admiral Pike," he assured her, leaning forward to press a kiss on her cheek. "Trust me."

"What the hell-?"

"It's alright, sweetheart," he smirked, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "Just trust me, alright?"

* * *

_Starfleet..._

"We're all here to honor a man named Jonathon Stuart," Admiral Pike announced to the room full of Starfleet officers in their cadet and officer uniforms. "He gave his life in the line of duty, and for that we proudly award him the Metal of Honor."

Pike handed a small box to someone in the front row as Kristine stood next to McCoy and the rest of the crew, gripping his hand with a bright smile, and tears in her eyes. The Admiral continued with a few more words and afterwards, dismissed everyone in the room. They all shuffled out and when they reached the hall, Kristine threw herself at McCoy to hug him tightly.

"I take it you're happy?" McCoy smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Very," she nodded.

"Doctor McCoy!"

The two turned as Kristine held onto McCoy's arm to see Pike approaching them.

"I wanted to congratulate you two," he smiled, holding a hand and McCoy instantly grasped it for a handshake. "Kirk told me you were engaged."

Kristine's smile widened and hugged McCoy's arm as he nodded, "Thank you, Admiral. And thank you for this, as well."

"Consider it my wedding present to you," Pike smirked. "Have you decided on a date yet?"

McCoy and Kristine instantly looked to each other for the answer then turned back when they realized neither of them _had_ no answer.

"Well, uh, not yet," McCoy chuckled, nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"We've been so busy, we haven't really talked about it too much," Kristine admitted then added, "But when we decide on a date, you'll be one of the first to know."

"I'd be honored, Miss Deveraux," he nodded before excusing himself to talk to someone else and the couple continued down the hall.

"Guess we really _should_ talk about a date for this thing, huh?" McCoy muttered, making Kristine giggle slightly then he joked, "Unless you wanna do it here and _now_."

Kristine stopped, tugging on his arm as she did when he took another step forward. He stopped and turned to her with a frown as she looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Why not?" she breathed through a smile.

"Why not, what?" he asked back and she stepped in front of him.

"Why not get married…_now_?"

McCoy's frown deepened as he asked, "_Here_?"

"Yeah!" she nodded, excitedly. "Everyone we wanted to be at our wedding is _here_! When's the next time we're going to have a break to do this? Something's _always_ happening!"

"But, who's gonna-?"

"The Admiral can marry us!"

"And what about-?"

"Pavel will give me away!"

"Ok, but where-?"

"Where we first met!" she grinned brightly, pulling on his arm to lead him toward the window that lined the hall and pointed him in the right direction. "Down there, next to the fork in the trail where we'd part after medical class."

McCoy gazed down at the field below. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. That was where they'd both rammed into each other, their noses in their books. They hadn't seen each other before they were both on the ground, books and papers all around them and staring at each other. He remembered distinctively the sound of some papers fluttering in the air as his green-hazel eyes had made contact with her sapphire blues, and he'd known then he was hooked.

"What do you think, Leo?" Kristine wondered, bursting through his thoughts of the past and bringing him back to the present as he looked to her smiling, freckled face as she still clung to his arm. He smiled as his thoughts now trailed to the future. One filled with laughter, love and possibly children. With _her_ as their mother, they'd be gorgeous, he knew it. McCoy lifted his arm from her grasp and slid it around her shoulders to hug her closer.

"It's perfect, babe," he smirked, knowing that it was now or never, and not being able to wait one more second to spend forever with her.

* * *

**A/N:** ah ha! so, yeah, figured i'd give a bit of a run-down on how they'd met, since i never really explained it. and i didn't wanna spend too much time with the ceremony cause i really don't know how they'd go about that since the guy was dead and all. lol! epilogue coming soon, hopefully. i'll try to get it done quick. reviews?


	30. Epilogue

**A/N:** here it is! the final chappie! the epilogue! I stayed up till 3:30 AM to bring this to you, so you better enjoy it! lol! jk. well, here it is!

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

"Leo! Come on! Don't be such a grump!"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to, my dear?" McCoy smirked, cocking an amused brow at her before turning back to his work on his desk in front of him.

"It's been too long since we've just hung out like we used to before we got married," Kristine pouted, turning to sit on the edge of his desk in front of him.

"We didn't 'hang out,' Kris," he chuckled, not looking up from his work. "We were here…_working_."

"Not _all_ the time," she muttered. "In any case, can't we just go to one of the Rec Rooms today and…pay cards or something?"

"Why are you so interested in leaving Sick Bay all of a sudden?" McCoy asked, finally looking up at her and leaning an elbow on his desk to prop his chin in his hand as he gazed at her. "You _never_ wanna leave Sick Bay. You're as bad as _me_ that way."

"Maybe I'm going through another one of those transformations," she smiled, leaning toward him then jerking back to sit up. "Come _on_! Just come with me, please?"

"Fine," McCoy sighed in defeat, lowering his hand to stand as Kristine grinned brightly and stood as well, waiting for him to round his desk so she could take his hand as they walked toward the lift. "Married to you for a year and I _still_ can't figure you out."

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if you knew _everything_ about me, would it?" she smiled, mischievously as they stepped into the lift and she pressed a button to take them to the deck they were heading to.

"I guess not," he admitted through a smirk as he pulled her closer to him and slid his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head before murmuring, "I have an anniversary present for you in our quarters."

"And _I_ have one for _you_," she retorted, lifting a hand to tap his nose and make him smile. "But I'm gonna give it to you when we retire. You couldn't handle it _now_."

"Oh, try me," he smirked, inching toward her mouth but she stopped him with a finger to his lips as the lift stopped.

"Later, dear," she murmured in reassurance as the doors opened. She took his hand and led him out of the lift to lead him down the hall to Rec Room 3. They walked up to the door and McCoy instantly had a strange feeling about the situation before it opened.

"What a minute…"

"Surprise!"

"Aw, hell," McCoy muttered when he saw their friends surrounding a table with a cake on it, triangular party hats on their heads.

"Happy first anniversary!" Kirk grinned as Tatiana hurried toward Kristine to place a plastic silver crown on her head. "Spock is on the bridge, but he sends his congrats too!"

"Oh, my goodness! This was so unexpected!" Kristine grinned, still holding McCoy's hand as she hugged Tatiana and McCoy glared down at his wife.

"You little liar," he blurted as she pulled away from the blonde and looked up at him. "You knew about this the whole time."

"I did _not_!" Kristine gasped dramatically and placed her hand over her heart in false offense. "Leonard McCoy! How _dare_ you call your wife a liar?"

"Hey!" Kirk called, drawing their attentions. "This one, little candle isn't gonna blow itself out, ya know? And we want cake!"

"You don't put candles on anniversary cakes, Jim," McCoy grumbled, as he and Kristine walked toward the table. "And take that hat off. You look ridiculous."

"What if I tilt it _this_ way?" the captain smirked, tilting his hat to the side.

"You _still_ look ridiculous," McCoy shot back.

"Ok, you guys," Uhura scolded. "Since there's a candle on here, you should make a wish!"

"Can I wish to be back in Sick Bay?" McCoy blurted.

"Well now that you've said it out loud it won't come true," Kristine shot back, pulling him closer to the table.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kirk called, and lifted a plastic gold crown toward McCoy who glared at him. "For his highness, Doctor McCoy."

"Put that on my head and I'll call you in for a physical every _hour_," McCoy snapped, making Kirk freeze before he could place the crown on his friend's head.

"Oh, don't be such a sour-puss," Kristine retorted, pulling the crown from Kirk's hands and shoving it onto her husband's head. "We have to match."

"Damn it, Kristine-!"

"I'm gonna use the whole wish up if you don't blow this candle out with me, Leonard McCoy!" she cut in, playfully.

"Wow, she's got you tamed, huh?" Sulu smirked as he stood behind Tatiana and Chekov, slinging his arms around the two's shoulders.

"Not hardly," McCoy spat back.

"Wax is getting on the cake, lovebirds," Scotty complained. "Blow out the candle already!"

McCoy glared at Kirk, but as he saw Kristine lean forward he did as well, and at the same time they blew out the candle and everyone clapped.

"See, was that so bad?" Kristine smiled as they stood tall and he only rolled his eyes. "Did you even see what they wrote on it?"

"Wrote on what-?" McCoy cut himself short when he looked to the cake to see writing in frosting that said:

_Happy anniversary to the happiest couple in Starfleet_

McCoy couldn't help but give a slight smirk and Kristine pulled closer to him, making him look down at her as she grinned up at him.

"You're smiling…_finally_," she smiled and he sneered as he looked away from her, only to have Chekov present him with the handle on a cake cutter.

"You two get the first choice, da?" he smiled at his 'brother in law.'

"Da!" Kristine nodded, with a cheerful grin as McCoy took the cutter. "Leo, give me a corner please? One with a frosting rose. I _love_ this frosting!"

"You'll get what I cut out for you," McCoy retorted.

"Look, you don't have to play the macho husband, Bones," Kirk smirked. "We all know _Kristine_ wears the pants in your marriage."

"Ha, ha, very funny," McCoy retorted, cutting out the piece Kristine wanted to scoop it onto a plate and hand it to her. "There, now go find a seat."

"Thank you, love," she smiled and leaned toward him to press a kiss to his cheek before she walked away as he cut out a piece of cake for himself.

"You guys are so cute," Uhura smiled as he scooped a piece of cake up for himself.

"Adorable," Kirk teased in a mushy voice as McCoy was about to walk away.

"Don't make me shove this cake in your face, Jim," he blurted, walking toward the spot Kristine had chosen to sit.

"Who's gettin' which piece?" Scotty asked, offering to be the cake cutter.

McCoy sat with a sigh next to Kristine as she happily ate her cake and he yanked the crown from his head to set it on the table. Kristine watched him as he jabbed his fork into his cake and started eating it.

"You can't be _this_ irritated with parties, Leo," she theorized. "Maybe you don't get the concept? You're supposed to be _happy_ at these things. Getting together with friends is supposed to be _fun_."

"I get it, Kris," he replied. "But just because I _get_ it doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

"You're just a grump, aren't you?" she stated.

"What was your first clue?" McCoy blurted, taking another bite of cake as Tatiana and Chekov sat in front of them at the table.

"Pavel taught me how to say Happy Anniversary in Russian!" Tatiana grinned, then looked around in thought before carefully saying, "S yubilyeem."

She frowned them turned to Chekov to ask, "Da?"

"Da," he nodded with a smile, making Tatiana giggle and turn back to her friends.

"S yubilyeem!" she cheered and started at the piece of cake in front of her as Kristine laughed.

"Wow, you're getting good at that, sestranka," Kristine smiled. "Teaching Leo Russian is like teaching an animal to speak _English_!"

"That's not true," McCoy argued through a bite of cake. "_You_ get frustrated 'cause I don't have the right accent for it…which I _told_ you I didn't."

"You can _learn_ to have the right accent if you'd _pay attention_ to what I was telling you," Kristine replied, calmly.

"I am not adept at learning other languages, Kris," he retorted. "You're just gonna have to get used to that."

Kristine turned back to her friends and gave a sarcastic smirk as she pointed the handle of her fork at him. Tatiana giggled as Chekov only smiled, keeping his focus on his cake.

McCoy gazed around the room at everyone that was chattering and coming up to him to congratulate him. It wasn't so much the _party_ that irritated him, it was the reason for it. A wedding anniversary party. It hadn't felt like a year. It seemed like yesterday when Kristine walked into Sick Bay, nervous as ever that he would somehow take revenge for her dumping him. Thinking back, he realized it had been stupid to think he was in love with her after three dates, but in reality, it hadn't been just three dates. It had been three dates, lunch rendezvous', and one New Year's celebration that led to their first make out session in his dorm room.

_The happiest couple in Starfleet_

Was that true? Were they happy? They always argued and snipped at each other, but was it _always_ playful? Surely if Kristine were unhappy she would tell him, wouldn't she? McCoy looked to Kristine as she chatted with Tatiana about something and smiled, slightly. Her eyes were brighter than they had been a year ago, and that gorgeous smile never left her face anymore.

Over the past year they'd been on the _Enterprise_, never once had they got into a fight he would classify as serious. He rated it on a scale of one to his ex-wife, and thankfully, for him, it never reached the latter. Whatever they were fighting about was always resolved fairly quickly, and even if it came up again, it was _discussed_, not argued or fought over.

Not able to resist the urge he lifted hand and gently grasped the back of her neck to lean her toward him and set a kiss on her head. She didn't stop talking to Tatiana and Chekov about whatever they'd been talking about, and he hadn't expected her to. He just needed to get that out of his system and she knew it. He suddenly jumped when one of her hands settled on his knee and he smiled as his free hand settled on top of it. She still didn't stop talking as he gripped her hand gently, his other hand still on the back of her neck, rubbing it soothingly.

_The happiest couple in Starfleet_

* * *

_Later..._

"See?" Kristine smiled, holding McCoy's hand as they stepped to the door of their room. "That wasn't _too_ bad, was it?"

McCoy sneered, making her giggle and lift her other hand which held his golden crown to place it on his head. It settled sideways on his head, making her giggle again as he glared at her, tiredly and she stepped onto her tiptoes to leave a kiss on his cheek before entering the code for their room and pulling him in.

"I'm gonna go get your present," she smiled before calling for the lights to turn on and she led him to the bed and sat him down. "Wait here, and keep your crown on."

"Why do I have to wear this damn thing?" he muttered, adjusting it, but it still sat sideways.

"Because I'm still wearing _mine_," she retorted, pointing with both hands at her tiara as it still sat on her head. "And besides, you look good as a king."

"Hold on, Freckles," he called, gripping her hand as she walked away to pull her back and stand her between his knees. She frowned down at him in wonder as he looked up at her, his hands holding onto hers and playing with her fingers as he asked, "Are you happy?"

Kristine's frown deepened in confusion before she asked, "What kind of question is that? Of _course_ I'm happy."

"You're sure?" he urged in all seriousness and Kristine sat on one of his knees to slip her hands around his neck, clasping them behind him.

"Are you ok?" she hoped.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Are _you_ ok?'

"I'm just peachy, Leo, but I'm worried you've lost your head a little," she admitted. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

McCoy only stared at her a moment before setting a hand on her knee and stroking her leg from there to the hem of her skirt and back down again, watching his hand as it moved.

"I just don't want us to be one of those couples that's happy in public but miserable at home," he murmured and Kristine couldn't contain her giggle, causing him to look up at her with wide eyes.

"Don't be silly, Leo," she smiled, giving him an Eskimo kiss as she did. "We're not the kind to hide our feelings easily. And we're not the kind to stick with someone that makes us miserable. I wouldn't have married you if you didn't make me happy. Now stop comparing me to your ex-wife and stay here while I get your present."

Kristine placed a kiss on McCoy's nose before standing and hurrying toward the closet as he sighed in relief. She was right. There was no _way_ she would have stuck with him if he made her miserable, and he was thankful they didn't make the other feel that way.

Bringing himself from his thoughts he suddenly remembered he had a gift for her too. McCoy looked around to recall where he was before he stood and knelt down next to the bed on his side and shoved his hand under the mattress. He growled when he came up empty as he moved his hand around then gave a sound of victory and grinned when his hand landed on something small and square. Pulling his hand out with the object in his grasp, he stood and sat down on the bed again to examine it.

Kristine emerged from the closet and he felt the bed sink behind him, making him look at her over his shoulder, but all he saw was her face when she rested her chin on his shoulder, her hands around his arms.

"What's that?" she asked in a suddenly soothing tone.

"Your anniversary present," he smirked, knowing she'd be happy and surprised. He opened the box and held it toward her so that she could get a better look at it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she grinned, hugging him tightly as she stared at the silver necklace, a sapphire pendant dangling from the chain in the shape of a teardrop. She kissed his neck and pressed her lips to his ear to whisper, "Put it on me?"

"Sure," he smiled, and she let go of him to sit on her knees on the bed as he pulled the necklace from the box and set it down to turn and he held the jewelry up to put it on her. His jaw nearly came unhinged when he realized what she was wearing, his wide, green-hazel eyes scanning over her as his hands were suspended in the air.

A long, satin, royal blue gown draped over her body with a gap in the front from the silver collar around her neck to her belly button, backless to her lower back, just above the curve of her rear, no sleeves, and a high slit on one side that stopped at her upper thigh. McCoy swallowed as Kristine smiled, slyly at him and his expression. He didn't move, or speak…he just stared.

"Happy anniversary," she smiled, lifting her hands to his and pulling his arms around her neck so that he could latch the necklace behind her. "This necklace goes _perfectly_ with this dress, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah," McCoy sputtered, fumbling with the necklace behind her as her hands ran down his arms, slowly to settle on his shoulders.

"Maybe we should keep this dress here?" she sighed, knowing he was under a trance now. "It's _far_ too revealing to go out in public, huh?"

"Sh-sure," McCoy replied, finally finished with the necklace and she smiled when he set his hands on her bare shoulders before he asked, "Was it expensive?"

"Nope," she shrugged cutely with an equally cute smile as he began fiddling with the collar.

"So you wouldn't mind…if it gets ripped a little?" he murmured, slowly moving toward her face.

"Well, I'd wouldn't _want_ it to-" She gave a startled cry when she was suddenly lying back on the bed, McCoy above her as his crown toppled to the floor and his mouth attacked hers with more passion she knew he had.

Medicine brought them together, tore them apart, then brought them back again. Their marriage, their lives, their love, was the greatest medical marvel of all.

* * *

**A/N:** thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and gave me the confidence i needed to get through this story one chappie at a time. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. and for the final time...reviews?


End file.
